Let's Destroy the Whole Concept of Existence
by levelgap
Summary: The entity known as Record of Phantasm has created an unexpected event. How will everyone take on the schemes of these girl? Will they help each other? , will they fight each other?
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

**Author's Note:Hi all ~ . . I'd like to create some very great collab story but because I don't know most characters profile.** **I'll be asking for help for those. Anyway, I'll create some OCs , make the whole touhou series the protagonist , and my true goal. .** **collab with everything. So then , Disclaimer to everything else (excluding my OC)**

* * *

 **Chapter 0:Prologue (Plurality Collision)**

* * *

 **[Somewhere beyond the Omniverse]**

"ahh ~~ ... too boring" Said a mysterious sitting girl.

The girl have an average size of an adult. She have long wavy purple hair with purple eyes , have pale white skin , wears a purple beret with white and dark stripes , Darkish violet dress with belt in the lower part , have a purple doll shoes with violet flowers and have a thin brown book on her left hand.

She is smiling like an innocent girl but in reality , it's an empty smile.

"is there something interesting out there" She mutters while turning the page very fast.

mysteriously , she can read everything in that split second of turning the pages.

while turning the page , An idea struck to the girls head. She smiled by the idea and begins to stand on her unseeable chair.

she then , begins to walk straight in this ominous looking place.

the place is compose of stars and other celestial objects , the ground is nothing but a plain barren lands. the land form looks like a rib bone that creates a straight path , and the area have an abundant amount of unknown purplish breeze and is storming the whole area.

She stop at the end of the road and then , on her sight ... a beautiful alignment of group of stars. it's the universe and the other universes beneath it.

She smiled while looking at the scenery.

"How about if i just mess up with everything ... that would be fun ~" She said while thinking about the fun she would make from doing it.

she place her right hand and opens her hand in front of the universes.

"All of you , Mortal or not , you all are my playthings from now on ... for i am , the [Record of Phantasm] ... will give you the chance to face me!" the record of phantasm said while smiling.

the whole world around her brightens and then ...

 **End of prologue**


	2. Chapter 1:Gensokyo

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:I've always wanted to create a story in this site. Record of Phantasm is my OC , Disclaimer to everything I will use(excluding my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Gensokyo (Boundarial Desolation)**

 **[Hakurei Shrine]**

The season is Fall. A girl is in the side of the shrine , That girl is the Shrine Maiden of Paradise , Her name is Hakurei Reimu.

Reimu is sweeping some fallen leaves in her shrine.

"Ahh ... so bored" Said reimu while sweeping the floor. She sense someone coming from here back but then she didn't look around because she knew who is that.

The space looks like getting rip apart and then ... an eye-like portal with eyes inside of it appeared.

on that eye-like portal appears a hand of a girl. no doubt , This is the Master of Boundaries , Yakumo Yukari.

Yukari sits at her gap and she place her fan in her lower face "Ara ~ ... are you bored? , want to do something? ~" She said.

"Yep im bored but that doesn't mean im going to hang out with someone!" Reimu said irritatingly.

"Why ~ ... it doesn't like im gonna do something bad at all ~~" Yukari said while folding her fan.

"oh really?" reimu looks at yukari with a dull face.

"well ... i just wan-" Yukari sensed something and looks at above.

Reimu also sense it so she looks where yukari is looking.

They saw a blinding yellow light coming down fast not from their location , but the whole gensokyo itself.

Yukari have a bad feeling about it and quickly drags the still looking reimu to the gap.

"wai- what!?" Said reimu while being dragged.

" _(what is that? , it feels like i can't even prevent it ... better hide than sorry)_ " Yukari thinks while going through the gap.

* * *

 **[Yukari's Dimension]**

Several Minutes Later . . . . . .

"Is it okay to come outside now?" Said reimu , still thinking about the light they saw.

Yukari who is still looking at the outside with her little hole-size gap have her face looks more serious.

"this is bad" Yukari said.

"what ... what happened?" Reimu said worriedly.

Yukari didn't respond , she just opens the gap and then ...

The whole place have some missing parts. it looks like it have been slice but the shrine is still in one piece. the stairs have some missing part , the sky looks distorted but the most eye-catching of all is the purple swirling portal everywhere in the place ... no , not just Hakurei Shrine but the whole gensokyo is.

Reimu looks in awe but also surprised "What the -"

"I think you'll be resolving an incident again" Yukari said jokingly but still in her serious face.

"oh my ... i really like something to happen but why this sudden destruction?" Said reimu with her face looks stupefied.

"Don't worry dear ... i'll help you find the culprit" Said Yukari while thinking who is it anyway.

"You'll be a great help yukari , I'll show whoever does this to gensokyo the consequences she'll be meeting!" Said reimu with courage.

"Yeah ... though are you sure it is a girl?" Yukari said while looking at one of the portals.

"yeah of course ... anyone who creates an incident in here is always a girl" Said reimu unsurely.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

The record of phantasm is looking at reimu and yukari at one of the screen in her sight.

"Can they really see me ~~" She mutters to herself.

Suddenly , nine shadows appeared at her back bowing at her.

"You're here my "friends" , i have a favor to ask of you all" The record of phantasm said with her smile grewing bigger.

" _(this could be fun)_ " She thought.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2:Puella Magi

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:The portal from the whole place is the portal to the other series , meaning the portal will go to the other world which is the other anime or game series. anyway , Disclaimers to all i will use(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:Puella Magi (Unknown Persons)**

 **[Hakurei Shrine]**

Reimu and Yukari is looking at the purple portal.

they are inspecting if it's a spell or just something beyond their rules.

"Is that portal dangerous?" Said reimu while looking at it curiously.

"well ... it's not." Yukari said Assuringly.

Yukari place her hand at the portal and then she smiled at reimu "It'll just take us at the other side."

"what other side?" reimu asked still curious at the portal.

"Well ... i don't know where but what i know is ... it's not from gensokyo."

"ooh ... i think we should not go there without any knowledge to where will it goes" Said reimu in a more cautious tone.

Yukari sighed and said "You know ... i think we should go here."

"Why? .. it isn't like safe at there and i have a bad feeling in there" Reimu said while looking at the portal

"Well ... that's the more reason why we should go here ... who knows? we might track the culprit with your *Bad Feeling*" Yukari said while hiding her face with her fan.

"hmm ... you have a point ... okay , we'll go there so ... where is your shikigami?" Reimu asked her with a curious look.

"I can't sense them ... i don't know where they are but it's not on my territory." She said while closing her eyes.

"okay ... Let's go." Reimu said.

They hopped at the portal and then they are gone but the portal is still there.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City]**

On some dark corner. There is a purple swirling portal in there ; from there , Reimu and Yukari appears.

They see some trash bags and trash cans everywhere , there are pipes on some place in the corner , and some stray dogs and cats on some trash cans and some broken box , they are also on the space between some houses.

they look at everywhere and it seems that no one is there amongst them.

"oh ... what's with this smell" yells reimu while she's closing her nose.

yukari just place her fan on her face and said "I think this is what they call dump corner."

"ugh ... worser than human village trash" reimu replied with her annoyed look.

they walk outside the corner and then ... they saw themselves between some residence.

they saw some female students with yellow clothes just walking on the roads. The students are looking at them while walking.

"what's with that look?" said reimu while inspecting them.

"they are a student from some school , it's different from the school you know reimu~" yukari replied , still her fan on her face.

"that's not what i meant ... why they are looking at us?. Said reimu curiously.

"well ... because of how we look" yukari replied fast.

"what's with my look? , this is a traditio-"

"yes yes i know i know" yukari said disrupting reimu.

"you know reimu ... we are different from this world , I think this is not the outside world though" yukari said while looking at some place.

"anyway ... let's look if the culprit is here" reimu said and then walks where the students is going.

yukari then , followed reimu. They walked at the streets then after some walking. they saw a lot of students with the same uniform , male students have also yellow uniforms but in a more gentleman-style. they look at the school and then , they sense something from the school.

"can you sense it reimu?" yukari questioned her.

"yeah ... and i think it's some magic i am feeling" reimu replied staring at the second floor on the left side of the window.

reimu walks forward but yukari stops her.

"hey! What's the big idea!?" said reimu staring annoyingly at yukari.

"Ara ~~ ... we can't just go there without permission reimu dear." yukari said with a more carefree tone.

"why we need permission? Can't we just go there and beat the culprit and then go back to our daily lives?" Reimu said curiously.

"I think you just need to relax ... didn't you know? only students and employed teacher can go to the school." Yukari replied while taking reimu out of the front gate.

the students are looking at them. the males are admiring the beauty they are seeing at yukari while some female are looking at their outfits. yukari just ignored them while reimu is staring at the students and they just walk quickly until they are never seen at the vicinity , but , there is one girl with long straight black hair , purple eyes and with uniform like those from the school. SHe is looking at where reimu and yukari goes.

"who are they? are they also a magical girl? i didn't see them at any timeline ... are they looking from someone? or are they looking for *her*"

She said while staring at the direction which reimu and yukari goes.

"maybe ... i'll follow them to be sure."

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

In the world where unlimited spaces can be seen. the record of phantasm is sitting in the middle of this vague yet wonderful space , the record of phantasm is looking at the screens in her sight.

"oh ... what a nice flow of events ~" she said.

"how fun ... but it's not enough" she's still looking at the screen and then change her sight to the other screen and so on.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3:Mitakihara City

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:All reviews are welcome , Advice from some or more characters are welcome , i think touhou characters are one of the stronger characters in the history and also , i won't change my mindset on touhou characters only. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything i will be using(except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:Mitakihara City (Magical Battle)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Park]**

it is midnight and reimu feels sleepy. yukari is not sleepy at all due to being a youkai but it is still surprising because yukari always loves to sleep. they stopped at some park and then reimu sits at the swing.

"ahh ... i wanna sleep , can't we just go back to my shrine?" Said reimu , her eyes is closing.

"well we can but ... i think it's dangerous , i can't promise i can hold you off _(not , because i didn't know if the enemy can see us)_ " She said while thinking worriedly.

"aah ... can't i just sleep in there?" reimu asked , pointing at the wooden chair in the middle of the road , the chair is long enough for a people to fit from lying , there is also a light pole from the side. Reimu didn't know what they should and what they shouldn't do and she thought that yukari knows it because she have more knowledge from the outside world.

yukari is unsure but she nods because she saw reimu becoming to sleepy. Reimu then , goes to the wooden chair and then lye in there. she slept after just lying there. yukari sits at the swing when she sense someone is looking at them.

"I think you should show yourself , i could clearly sense you from there." she said.

a girl appears from the shadows in yukari's back , she wore a white cloth with purple skirts , she have long black hair and purple (bored-looking) eyes , she have a wooden buckler with some simple whirly design in her right hand , a black leggings with purple diamonds in the middle of each pair and a pair of purple shoe.

the girl stares at yukari and then , from her buckler , appears a black handgun and points it at yukari's head.

she asks "who are you?"

yukari just smiled and then replies "I am just a wondering innocent girl , what did you want?" Yukari then close her mouth with her fan.

"why did you come to our school?" she said still pointing her gun at yukari.

"oh that? we just happen to sense some magic in there , are you the one we are looking for?" Yukari replied her with both answer and another question.

the girl didn't say anything and after a few seconds , she shoots yukari. she thought that she killed yukari but in her surprised , yukari is already gone. reimu have awoken because of the sound of the bullet. Reimu saw the girl in purple clothes and her gun , so she readied her gohei and said "hey! What's your problem , can't you see im sleeping?"

the girl didn't reply and just shoot at her. reimu , being good at dodging fast-paced bullet , just dodge the incoming attack but , in her surprise , lots of flying pipe bombs is flying towards her and then it explodes.

the girl thought she got reimu but , she feel something smash her in the back , she looks at her back and saw reimu in there kicking her lower back. she have been pushed but to her surprise , a barrier has just created from her whole direction.

She smash the blue barrier but , it didn't budge. she tries to shoot it but , it didn't effect. she's growing impatient and said "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

Reimu , who is feeling sleepy once again said irritatingly "hey , you're the one who starts attacking and also , where is yukari?" after reimu said that , a gap appears in her back and yukari stood in the ground.

reimu leans back to yukari and said "hey , how rude of you ... leaving me alone from a threat?"

"but isn't it fun , to exercise yourself a bit before going to sleep" yukari chuckles while saying it.

"but im already SLEEPING!" reimu said in a high-pitch tone.

"it's just to see if you still have your alertness" she said and then looks at the purple dress girl.

"hey you." Reimu who also looks at the girl said while going near her.

the girl is glaring at her and shouted "AAGH! WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS?"

"it's just a low level sealing barrier to keep you calm , it isn't like your some monster to make it middle level." said reimu while weeping her sleepy eyes.

"anyway , let me sleep okay , yukari , take over here and shut her up" she said irritatingly and once again lies in the wooden chair and close her eyes.

"looks like a bad joke to do fufu ~~ ... anyway , are you the one who just destroyed our beloved world or are you just a companion of those culprits?" yukari's smile has been exchange to a serious face and then she looks at the struggling girl eye to eye.

"What ... i didn't know what your talking about!?" She said still glaring at yukari.

yukari saw that she is not lying and then she sighed and look at her once again.

"if your not the culprit then , what are you?" she asked.

the girl become confuse but still glaring at her and then said "What are you talking about ... i am a magical girl just like you!" she said it with some hostility.

yukari thinks once again and then goes back to her and said "magical girl?"

the girls face becomes more and more confuse and then she said in an asking tone "what? you didn't know?"

"i think there is some misunderstanding here." yukari said and then take her off to the barrier.

the girl came back to her posture and then look at yukari coldly.

"what do yo mean from *misunderstanding*?" she asks calmly.

"before i said mine , why don't you said who are you first." yukari said placing her fan to her lower face.

the girl thought " _(should i trust this girl)_ " but then after a few seconds she nodded and then she looks at yukari.

"I am Akemi Homura , i am a magical girl who fights witches from here." homura said.

"witch? magical girl?" yukari said while thinking about it.

"magical girls are just normal girls who makes a contract from a white creature called kyuubey in exchange of wishes." homura answered her.

yukari asks "who is kyuubey?"

"... you must know it yourself ..." homura said while looking back.

" _(hmm ... so she won't tell me about that creature ... and because he said *it* means that creature have no gender or its just tbat it can't be seen ... anyway i must ask about the witch she's talking about.)_ " Yukari thought , thinking about why homura didn't want to tell about kyuubey.

before yukari could say anything , homura just said something "anyway .. why did you say your not a magical girl? do you mean ... you have magical powers naturally?"

yukari didn't have a chance to ask her about the *witch* and then she needs to answer homura's question "well ... yes ... anyway , my friend here are looking for the one who cause some problems to our *land* , we thought that someone from your school is the culprit because we sense a surge of magical powers there." she said looking at homura's face.

homura then turns back and said "is that so? ... i think you've mistaken my *friend* as the culprit you're talking about ... i suggest you keep away from her." homura said then she walks to the roads and then leans back to yukari.

"she's innocent , she won't do anything like that" she said and then she jumps to the nearby light pole.

"please stay away from her ..." she said that before jumping higher and then she immediately disappeared.

yukari looks at the rising sun and then she said "hmm ... really huh?"

"i think i would know it if i just spied at them ... i feel that she's not telling everything she knows." she added.

"if she really is not the culprit ... why doesn't she trust me?" she looks at the sky and then she smiled.

" _(im gonna find out soon)_ " she thought.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm** ]

The record of phantasm can be seen in the middle of the space looking at the millions of screens.

"what? ... is that it?~" She pouts.

"The other place looks interesting than this girls." she said and then turns to the other screen.

she looks at the other screen and then she smiled once again.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4:Incubator

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:I think the story have more chatting than fighting but anyway , that's how i create the story. I'm also not good at my english so sorry about it. Disclaimer to everything else i will be using(except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:Incubator (Accidental Encounter)  
**

 **[Mitakihara City - Park]**

Reimu awoke in the wooden chair. she stretched her arms and then weep her eyes and look at her surrounding. She's surprised when she looked at her surrounding.

"Wha- where am ... oh , i remembered." She calmed down after she recollects the scenes yesterday.

"hey reimu ~ ... good morning ~" yukari said cheerfully.

Reimu then remembered about the girl in purple clothes. she then asked yukari about it and yukari told her what she have gathered from homura. Reimu is curious about the being called kyuubey and the creatures known as witch though , the only image of witch that reimu can think is her friend named kirisame marisa , but , she is no witch at all. She asked yukari about those questions but yukari can't give her answer and just gave her theory about kyuubey and the witch that homura talks about.

"So in the end ... we still didn't know who is the culprit but , you said she still didn't said everything she knows , right?" Reimu ask her.

"yes , i think she's not trusting us. well , she just saw us yesterday so how could she trust us." she said pointing about the common fact.

"oh okay ... anyway yukari , why are these people looking at us?" reimu pointed at yukari's back. yukari looks at her back and she saw some peoples mostly childrens , looking at them.

"reimu ... they are there before you woke up , of course you know why are they looking at us." Yukari is grinning.

"yukari? , did you do something?" reimu ask curiously.

"no no ... i didn't , i just put a sign in the front of the wooden chair and a small basin there to help us." yukari said while closing her mouth with her fan.

Reimu looks at the sign and then her eyes widened when saw the following text " **Please , give us some money here.** "

Reimu is flustered and then she glares at yukari with her face getting red "HEY YOU OLD HAG! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" She shouted angrily.

"reimu dear , no need to shout like that ... you'll scared the childrens here ~" she said while still grinning.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME!?" She said still angry.

"no no no ... i am just collecting money , we didn't have any form of currency to buy anything here." she said , placing her finger to reimu's mouth.

reimu shrugged off the finger and she said "why dont you just take money with your power?"  
she pouted.

"well , if you know about media , you should've thought that they will think of it as burglary ... also , i hate to do more works from those who'll intervene us if they knew who we are , we're on an unknown world you know ~" She said in a lecturing tone.

"but why do this ... this is too embarassing , they will think of us as some beggars." She turns back and crossed her arms to her chest and make a *hmph!* tone.

"well ... because i couldn't think of anything that could give us more money ... ehehe ..." yukari said with a big sweat drop on her head.

they look at the persons looking at them , reimu sighed because she couldn't do anything and yukari just made a point from everything she said but still ... it's embarassing. But then , some people drop some coins and some paper yen bills to their basin and some children are looking at them because of their costumes.

some time pass , reimu look at the basin and said "wow , their currency is different from us , and also ... who's this person from this paper bill?" she asked curiously.

"reimu ... it's common knowledge that it's from some famous history and that character is something iconic for them." yukari said pointing at the fact.

before they leave the park , there is someone who gave a paper bill in front of them ... they look at who is the one who's handing it and they saw that it's a girl with yellow twin curly hair. on the back of the girl stands two other girls with blue hair on the right side and pink hair with two short pony tail on the left side.

the yellow haired girl said "here , you might need this." then the girl smiled.

the other two girls goes near them and the pink haired girl takes her purse on her bag and handed the two 100 yen coins. reimu is dumbfounded.

the pink haired girl ask "i think i'll give you some too." and then she smiled.

reimu just look at their stretched hand , still dumbfounded. yukari then , steps forward and take the money from them and place it on the basin that reimu is carrying and yukari said "thanks for your help , we're really in a pinch right now ... when the time comes , i'll take the favor back."

reimu looks at the obvious-acting yukari and then looks back at the three girls. yukari once again said "don't worry ... this girl is just shy."

reimu really likes to punch her in the face when they saw a white creature hops on the pink haired girl's back. reimu stared at the white creature and remembered about what yukari said about her.

before she could say something , yukari interrupts her "anyway girls ... we'll be taking our leave." and then she grabs reimu's hand and walks out.

the three girls look at them and the yellow haired girl waves her hand and said "be careful out there" and then she smiled. the white creature is still looking at them until they are gone.

reimu who is still being grab at yukari blurted out "why didn't you talk about that creature ... it could be *That* kyuubey."

"oh reimu , you still need to learn how to hide your intention ... if you just look at a basic point of view , you'll be curious about who or what is that creature but ... if you've just make some sense in your mind ... you could say that , why are we the only one who could see *it*" she said while still grabbing reimu's hand.

"how do you know that we are the only one who can see that creature?" reimu ask curiously.

"because , first of all , the people in the park are not reacting or even looking at the white creature which we can call now as kyuubey ; second reason , the three girls can only see that kyuubey and can even feel it and ; third reason , because it's the most eye-catching rather than us from this town. you get my point?" said yukari and then they stopped at a corner between the streets and the houses.

reimu gets the point but is still curious why should they leave them there and hide from them. it could be faster if they should talk about kyuubey in the first place to know if it's the culprit their looking for. She wanted to ask about it but before she could , yukari could read her like an open book and then close reimu's mouth with her grabbed hand and yukari answered her confusion.

"reimu , if they knew that we can see that kyuubey ... they would think that we're also *one* of them and they would keep their eyes on us , if that happens , our possible moves would be limited and before long ... they will know about our identity and the location of our world which is *that* portal and then everything will be messed. we need to act carefully reimu. i didn't want to invite some more unknown guess in our world." she said while looking at reimu who is nodding her head in satisfaction.

"i think your right , i also hate to have a lot of work because of my hastiness ... yukari ... you really are helpful." she complimented yukari.

this is the first time reimu compliments her so she is overjoyed but she just fold her fan to her face to hide her face "oh reimu , im so flattered ... ufufu~~" she blushed.

"anyway ... let's go , if that kyuubey is the culprit , we'll know it soon." she said and then she , along with yukari , walks through the street to look for more clues who is the culprit.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

The record of phantasm is looking at the screen where yukari and reimu can be seen and then her face looks bored once again but her smile is still there.

"what is that? , that girl is too smart ... as expected of yakumo yukari. you never fail to amaze me but , that's why your so boring ~" she said with her face bubbling.

"ahh ~~ ... there's no need to watch them if their just gonna play their cards safely , I'll look at the others to have some more fun ~" She then looks at the other screen and then her smile grew bigger once again.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5:Witch

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:The battle scene will be happening in this chapter , also ... sorry for my bad grammars and spellings , im really not good at english. anyway , Disclaimers to everything i will be using(except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:Witch (Ordinary Magician)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Abandoned Building]**

Reimu and yukari is walking from the streets aimlessly. It is afternoon when they saw birds flying out of nowhere and then they are in the middle of an abandoned building. They'll just gonna ignored it when they sense a magical barrier. they look at the abandoned building and then , yukari goes their and stretched her hand in the air on front of the building.

there is something in the building that reacts at her hands and she immediately take her hands off there.

Yukari looks at reimu and said "there is a manifestation of magic here , there is a border between here and the inside of this building." she said calmly

reimu reached her hand to the air in front of the building and then she feels like she touch something like a water glass "yeah ... there is a barrier here , let's go , i think the culprit is here." she said and yukari nodded.

they walk forwards the border and then , they saw themselves in the middle of an unknown space with some stone-ceilings and a lot of doors in every directions.

reimu looks at her surroundings and then , some unknown creatures with a circular white face with moustache , two black arms that looks like a stick and an inverted butterfly in their lower part appears in a massive group , there is also a flying thing with butterfly wings that looks very creepy.

reimu ready her weapons and she questionly ask "what's with this creature?"

yukari , who is looking at the other direction said "I think they are just some minions , i sense negative aura deep within this place , i think that's where their boss comes from."

yukari points at her finger at the front door and said "reimu , we should go there and see if we can take some clues from here."

reimu nods and then , they jump at the front of the enemies.

reimu throws an amulet from the enemies , the amulets paralyzes them. other enemies came from the other direction , one of the enemies jumped at reimu so reimu backflips at her position and she hits her enemy , before she step in the ground , she throw a normal amulet and then the enemy that has jumped at her have been paralyzed. other enemies attack reimu but they can't seem to hit reimu at all , reimu creates a barrier from the group and then the grou[ of creepy figures have been encaged inside the barrier. reimu shake her right hand and on her left hand she lay her gohei to her shoulder and said something like "how weak" and looks at yukari.

reimu saw that yukari is just watching her and smiling. reimu knows what happened to the creepy figures so she didn't ask what happened and just signalled yukari to go to the front door.

they walk through there and saw some more enemies going from them. they didn't seem concerned and just walked through them like nothing while smashing or gapping someone out of them.

yukari then asks reimu while they are walking "Why didn't you kill these puny figures?"

reimu , who didn't know what yukari is talking about said "what're you talking about , killing is against my policy." she said proudly.

"i think your rule doesn't apply in this world , when you fought akemi-kun ... she is fighting to kill you not to defeat you." she said while gapping some more enemies.

reimu , just kick one of the enemies high in the air said "eh ... well , if it comes to that point ... i'll do it." she said while looking elsewhere.

"ok ... im just nervous because i thought you'll apply your rules from this world , i suggest you don't hold back when there is someone stronger here." yukari said with a more concerned tone.

reimu just look straight and then , while they are smash and gapping some enemies , they saw a large door. they come near the door and then opens it but , they sense someone else in there among them and before reimu could walk straight to the source , yukari creates a gap and grab reimu's arm and then goes to her gap.

reimu is just gonna yell when she saw yukari signalling to be quiet. reimu then calmed down and then they look at the thin-sliced gap. from there , they saw the yellow twin-curled hair with a more fashionable dress and have a long tanegashima-like rifle guns shooting at from what seems to be a more humongous creepy snail.

they also saw the two girls they encountered in morning. the two girls are watching the yellow haired girl , one are cheering and the other looks worried. the yellow haired girl shoots some bullet at the giant creature with her rifles and then , another rifle appears and shoot it again.

the monsters vine-like tentacles approach the yellow haired girl and it catched her in the feet and then she is smashed in the wall and then the tentacles smash her to the ground. reimu who is just watching knew that the yellow haired girl is not completely damage and just sit still just to watch.

the pink haired girl yells the name of the yellow haired girl with worry "Tomoe-san!" just after she yelled the name ... when tomoe is just going to stand , a black vase-looking thing just appeared out of nowhere and then , it exploded in contact.

reimu knew who owns that item being thrown "Marisa!".

"hey hey ~ ... don't worry because your fast and reliable magician , kirisame marisa is here ZE ~" marisa who appeared out of nowhere said it brimming with confidence.

"who are you?" asks tomoe sternly because her spotlight had just been taken.

"Didn't ya hear me? im the ordinary magician , kirisame marisa ... is my name too good that you can't remember it." Said marisa in a more cocky tone.

the monster moves once again and then with lots of tentacles , it's approaching fast towards marisa.

tomoe shouted "Kirisame-san watch out!"

"no need to be nervous girly ... i can handle this." she said in her still smiling face.

the tentacles land but , marisa is not there already. before the big creature can react , marisa who just appeared on the back stretched her two hands to enemy and then , shower of stars appeared in her hand while the "meteonic shower" word , appeared in her mouth.

the giant snail have been rained with hundreds of high-powered magic stars in its full body , various explosions can be heard and then , the monster has been slain.

the whole space starts to disappear and reimu and yukari who is hiding in the gap goes out and looks at them from far away.

"reimu , we should act from them ... they didn't know that we have abilities unheard of them." yukari cautioned reimu.

reimu nods and then they come from marisa who is smiling so big.

"marisa!" reimu said with a fake smile.

yukari also goes near marisa and said "good work marisa-kun , so that's what they call witch huh."

marisa is gonna welcome them when reimu push her at the side and muttered her that they are acting in front of the three girls.

the three girls is looking at them with puzzled look and tomoe , the yellow haired girl approach them and ask "thanks for helping me."

marisa , who is hearing reimu's explanation about them and their gathered information looks at tomoe and said "no problem there ... just call me when you need help."

the pink haired girl looks at the scene and she is surprised when she familiarized reimu and yukari.

the blue haired girl also remembers them and then she yelled "hey! ... you're those girls whose taking some donations from the streets"

reimu looks at her and said "w-well ... yes" and then she lowered her face in embarassment and she gave a big sigh.

yukari on the other hand smiled at them and said "sorry if we just left out of nowhere ... we didn't give our names with you , how rude of us" she is smiling.

"uhmm ... are you friends with this magical girl?" the blue haired girl asked.

reimu and yukari looks at marisa and they said "yes"

marisa just looked at them and then goes to the act "well ... my friends here said that you gave them some income ... thanks for that girls!"

"y-yeah ... we really are thankful ..." reimu who is still not good at acting just lowered her head and look at her side.

"hey ... what's your name girls? this shy girl here is hakurei reimu and this old looking madam here is yakumo yukari. their both my friends" marisa said grinning.

they saw reimu and yukari glaring at her but they pay them no mind.

tomoe goes on front and introduce themselves "oh sorry , im tomoe mami ... and this is kaname madoka and miki sayaka , their both potential magical girls." she said.

reimu is gonna questioned her about the potential girl thing they are talking about when yukari lays her hand on reimu's shoulder and shakes her head.

marisa also knows what to do because she is good at acting so she said "potential huh ... so they'll gonna help us fight those witches ... that's good and nice!" marisa said while grinning.

suddenly , a white creature appears but because reimu said this about marisa , marisa still smiled and said "hey kyuubey , long time no see."

the white creature looks at her with its face still in a smiling form " _hello , i didn't recall encountering you or making a contract._ " it said.

marisa still smiled and said "what? ... you might have an amnesia because of my magic i use to you." she said still smiling.

" _amnesia? how can i forget someone so easily? did you use magic on me?_ " kyuubey pondered on these questions.

"yes ... you've accepted my proposal to use my magic on you ... so i use my memory-deleting magic and it works!" marisa said happily.

" _so that's why i can't remember._ " kyuubey , who have been fooled by marisa , just accept marisa's lies with it's face still the same.

"so you use something like that? please be careful next time." mami said concerningly.

"yes yes i'll be careful next time." marisa said.

kyuubey then , turns to reimu and yukari and then he said " _I believe we see each other this morning , can you see me? because i sense an abundant power in you two._ "

reimu and yukari looks at each other and then they sighed and then yukari said "yes we can see you , though at first i thought i am seeing some hallucination and i also got scared , sorry uf just leave you." yukari said while smiling at them.

"look kyuubey , i told you , you've just scared her ... poor yakumo-san" sayaka said.

"anyway ... well be going right now , im feeling a bit weird here" reimu made an excuse just to get off with them already.

"okay! ... yukari let's carry this sick little reimu to my house." marisa said.

"wait!" mami halts them.

"what is it , want some autograph?" said marisa jokingly.

mami takes a weird looking orb with some peculiar design and said "won't you refill your gem , it'll tarnish your magic powers" mami said concerningly.

marisa who just look at reimu and yukari moves mami's hand back to her and said "nah ... im still okay , i can save anyone without the help of the circular thing"

"so you won't use this grief seed?" mami asked her with a worried tone.

"nope ... anyway , i need to make it on my home before it goes midnight," marisa said and then she fly fast to the air.

the three girls just look at marisa until she is gone.

on the side corner of the abandoned building not just far at where the three girls is , homura is standing there.

" _(what are they doing here? ... at least they didn't do anything from madoka but still ...)_ " she thought while clenching her fists.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

the record of phantasm who is still looking at the million screens in her front to back is just smiling while reading a book.

"That might be fun if they just slipped their tonque and fight each other." she said in a boring tone but her smile is unchanged.

she closed her book and then look at one of the screen near the screen where she sees homura. from there , a man with yellow samurai style raven hair , have a yellow eyebrow and yellow tiger eyes , he have bulky muscles and have a japanese jacket full of white fur in the neck part , red colored on the outside and black on the inside and on his body is a white cloth with a japanese word "shin" in it. and on the lower part of his body. a tiger patterned part of the jacket and black pants , his skin is brownish and from the looks of his face , he looks like he have experienced countless wars in the whole history , he also have a two blades in the scabbard in his back.

the man place his finger to his head and said "master phantasmic , i am here as you order. what would you like to do?"

the record of phantasm who is called phantasmic replied the yellow haired guy "don't attack them yet , their still not ready for you , how about you call some of your troops to make something fun , Takeshibara Maeda." she said mischievously.

"yes my master , i will do it as you order." maeda said.

"don't go overboard ... just call 3 of those blade master to attack." she said in her while still smiling.

"yes my master , i will do as i've been told." maeda bows while saying it.

"good good ... _(now , let's see what will you do , Yakumo Yukari)"_

 **End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6:Blade Master

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:I think i really need some help with some characters profile. i only know puella magi series in anime and i didn't know the next series at all. i didn't read the four other season of puella magi so sorry if you can't see anything about them here. also i like akemi homura because she's cool. anyway , Disclaimers to everything else i will be using(except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:Blade Master (Broken Plot)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic shop]**

On the night , reimu , marisa and yukari is flying there but no one could see them.

"so marisa , what do you mean from *your house*?" reimu ask her curiously.

"you'll see." marisa smiled and then they fly more slower.

yukari looks below her and see an old western-style house with black roof and white painted ceilings. reimu also see it and her jaw drops after she saw it.

"m-marisa ... i-is that what i am thinking what it is." she said stuttering.

"yep , my one and only beautiful and well taken home sweet home ~" marisa said with a childish smile.

they land to the front door of the house and there , they entered it. reimu is surprised when she saw the house is neat , the floors are well cleaned and no mess can be seen anywhere not even a dust.

reimu just begin to wonder if marisa cleaned this after the incident but she smell something delicious that is being cooked. she look at the kitchen if someone is there and saw a doll-looking person with short blonde hair.

"Alice!" She said loudly.

alice gasp when she heard reimu and look at reimu along with her two floating dolls.

"oh reimu , so you're here too? i thought me and marisa is the one who lost her." she said in a surprising tone yet there is some sadness in there.

yukari looks at the kitchen and saw alice and said "ara ~ so your with the witch , how's the life with your rowdy friend?"

alice blushed and then looks back to the kitchen and she said "w-well ... it's not that nice b-but she always help even though im the one ... who cleans ... her ... house." She said in a monotone.

"oi ... you make it sound like we live here too long , alice ... wake up ~" marisa said jokingly.

"anyway im hungry ... we just eat something on the outside but it's still not enough , anyway alice ... where did you get those foods?" reimu asked alice.

"I bought it , is there something wrong?" alice confusely asked her.

"yes , where did you get the money to buy those ingredients?" reimu asked curiously.

"alice played some doll show on the street and the children likes it." marisa is the one who replied at her.

"anyway , we've got many things to discuss ... let us help from preparing the food." yukari said and then walks to the little wooden table.

reimu looks at the side of the house , curious on how marisa's house is still in one piece.

she asked marisa "hey marisa , why is your house not destroyed?"

"i don't know , there's this mysterious light falls out of nowhere and when i open my eyes , were here already." marisa answered.

"oh ... anyway marisa , nice acting you've got there a while ago." reimu said complimenting marisa.

"nah it's nothing ... lying is my forte though eiki would surely adds it to my sins." she said while remembering about the judge of hell.

after a few minutes , the food is ready and they sat at the little table but , because the table is too small ... reimu and marisa just sit at the floor and eats their food.

"anyway , marisa and alice , do you know who made this incident?" yukari asked them.

"Beats me ... i just got here and just looking for clues to get back." marisa said.

alice just repeated what marisa said and then yukari sighed.

"we've got a portal to go back to gensokyo but ... i think it's not safe because -"

before yukari could finish what she's saying , she raised her arm and then looked at the right window.

"someone is approaching!" she said and then the window has broken revealing 3 armored guys with a sword. they wore japanese bushido and have different colors of blue , green and red.

before they could react , marisa blast them away but they just step back and dodge marisa's attack.

they ready their weapons and then the green armored guy said "we've been ordered to eliminate the four of you."

"hey ... who are these weird guys , they just popped out of nowhere." reimu said curiously.

"i think you've done something bad reimu ~" marisa said jokingly.

"all of you , please focus!" alice shouted at them.

the three guys attack in sync but the four girls dodge easily. reimu throws her amulet to the red armored guy but the guy slashed it and then pursuit at her. reimu backflips and then throw 3 amulets this time but the red armored guy slashed the three of it simultaneously and then rush through reimu. reimu then , jumps through the air and then a yin-yang orb appears at her hand , she throw it at the enemy. the red armored guy just slashed it upward but it just bounce on the sky , even so , the red armoured guy jump fast to reimu. reimu flips fast and kick him but the red armored guy dodge at her left side and then he slashed but reimu used her flying ability to dodge.

reimu then looked at the guy , the red armored guy land on the roof , reimu said "aah ... this man is too tough."

marisa is just shooting stars and some barrage at the enemy but the enemy is pursuiting at her , slashing at every barrage it hit him , marisa then use her two hands and then fires a more focus high-powered star-shaped spells at the enemy , the green armored guy just slashed it until it gets near at marisa but , marisa just blast him with her wooden octagonal device and then she steps back quickly. the green armored guy is still there unscathed.

marisa is growing impatient and said "aah ... why don't you just lay down and be a good boy!"

alice dolls attack the blue armored guy , the blue armored guy slashed the dolls but the dolls are good at close range and they are too many. the blue armored guy begins to focus and when the dolls charge at him. sudden slashes and slices appeared at the mans surrounding. the whole doll army have cut and slice clean and neat.

"how did he do that?" alice is confuse of what has just happened.

the clashed is still continuing while yukari is looking at them.

yukari advice them "I think you all should get serious a little bit."

reimu who just look at yukari said "ok ok ... i'll give him some taste from disturbing me on my food!"

marisa replied to yukari "you don't have to tell me ... i'll bring this guy down like he's nothing."

"i think your right yakumo-san" alice said politely.

the red armored guy jumps at reimu and then he slashed at reimu mid-air , after the slashed , the red armored guy slashed at the air , reimu dodge at where he just slashed and then the ground have been cut. reimu looks at it and quickly turns back to red armored guy. who saw the red armored guy walking through the air.

the red armored guy shouted " **Wind Walk!** "

the red armored guy is walking through the air left and right , going near against reimu while dodging the incoming attacks but , because of that basic pattern he is doing reimu shoots 12 yin yang orbs on each opposite side from where he is. from this surprised , the red armored guy didn't dodge and then slash through the yin yang orbs but then , after he's slashing it he clearly hear reimu's spellcard.

" **Dream Sign [Fantasy Seal]** " she shouted.

8 colorful orbs begins to approach at the red armored guy. he slashed it but the orbs begin to explode upon contact. other orbs home their way through him and it also explodes at him. the red armored guy who can barely stand have no time to react from the next barrage of needles. the guy have been restricted to move , and then , reimu appears at his front and place an amulet at his head numbing him in his position.

reimu steps back , she said "that's what you get from messing with me!"

on the other side , the green armored guy is slashing through the increased barrage of stars from marisa , he's rushing through her but declares her spellcard.

" **Non-Directional Laser** " she said.

laser appeard at four directions within marisa , it circled around her fast and then , while the green armored guy is dodging at the laser , marisa throws some vase-like things at his the whole area , declaring her second wave of attack,

" **Shoot the Moon** "

various highly-focused laser begin to appears at a very large amount.

the green armored guy shouted " **Secret Skill : Petal Walker**."

the man begins to move at swiftly , side-stepping at every laser he that would hit him but , because the non-directional laser is revolving around her , the green armored guy needs to move clockwise along the laser. on this onslaught , marisa release her final ingredient from this hell and begins to shout the name the spellcard " **Loving Heart [Double Spark]** "

Two giant blinding rays approach him at light speed and then , he tried to slash it be because of the ray being too high-powered and focus magic , his sword have been broken and he have been blown away and have been hit from other lasers that is still appearing out of nowhere.

marisa lay her broom to her shoulder and she smiled "That should do it!"

on the other side , the blue armored guy is still focused at alice , preparing from the attacks of the doll , alice begins to circle around him , placing dolls at all corners. the blue armored guy is still standing , waiting for an opening.

alice then shouts " **Doll Sign [Doll's War]** "

The dolls begin to roll madly with blades in their hands , the blue armored guy is preparing to slash them all but is interrupted when he sense something from his back is approaching to fast.

he looks and a 20 dolls charging at him without any weapons , he thought of it as foolish and slash through them but , in his surprise , the doll that he slashed have exploded and every other doll also exploded.

he still maintain his stance but before he could react , he have been slashed repeatedly at the back from the mad rolling of the dolls and while he's suffering from this barrage of dolls alice throw one of the dolls and shouted " **Curse Sign [Artful Sacrifice]** "

That doll exploded at him in a very strong bang and the other mad rolling dolls explode at him. if one could this , they would say *overkill*.

the ex-blue armored guy is now a guy with his unconscious body.

alice take her dolls and then he looks at him and said "That's what happens when you destroyed the window i cleaned."

yukari lands back and then claps at them like congratulating them "wow ... what a nice match!"

the three stared at her and then reimu said "you didn't help at all."

"ohoho ... im not the type who takes the spotlight of the others , anyway ... those guys seem a little bit tough and i think they know something about the culprit."

she said then , when she reach her hands to one of the guys , they vanish suddenly.

"hey what!" reimu is surprised.

"what happened?" alice looks at the ground with widening eyes.

marisa on the other hand , still have a time to joke "i think they died and vanish like those on the games nitori is playing."

the two girls stare at her but yukari is pretty annoyed "what is that? , i didn't even sense it ... is it time manipulation? teleportation?"

they thought about it but then after several minutes , they came back at the house and eat their cold foods.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

Phantasmic is looking at maeda's downed men , she is smiling and is happy from what she have just watched.

"how wonderful , how wonderful but ... it's still not enough , i need more action!" she said while looking at the unconscious guys.

maeda then begins to talk to her telepathically "master , my men have-" but before he could finish his sentence , phantasmic interrupts him.

"it's okay , they've made a great work." she smiled.

"please master , im not befitting of your compliment ... order me my master!" he asked determinedly

"hmm ... ok ... stand by until i thought about the order i want to give you." phantasmic said happily.

maeda then bows and then cuts off the signal. phantasmic smiled and then look at the screen where she saw reimu and others in marisa's house.

"you really amaze me ufufu ~" she smiled.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 7:Charlotte

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:hi all ~ , if your thought that touhou and puella magi series is the only thing i will use , your wrong. i've got a list of series i will be using in the story. this is my first list ; Overlord(LN) , Corpse Party Series(Game) , GATE(Anime-version not the LN) , Spongebob Squarepants(Cartoon) , Danny Phantom Series(Cartoon) , Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha(Anime) , One Punch Man(Anime & Manga). Others are on my second list , Anyway , Disclaimers to all i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:Charlotte (Disrupted Rule)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

it's been a week when reimu and co. have come here. Marisa and reimu are sitting at the chair , alice is cooking some dinner and yukari is out , looking for some clues about this world and culprit.

from the past few days when they started to come here , many things have happened.

"marisa , wanna join me? we should help yukari look around." reimu said while looking at the window.

"you're on reimu! sitting here will get me rusty ze ~" Said marisa brimming with excitement.

alice approach them and warned them about things not to do. Reimu nodded but marisa is already outside so alice sighed. reimu and marisa walked because it's morning and there might be someone that could see them. Alice just look at the windowed and waved her hand while smiling until their out of the vicinity.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Hospital]**

on the side of the window from the 7th floor , yukari is looking at her gap from the blue haired girl inside the hospital. that is miki sayaka she's spying , yukari thought that sayaka and her friends can give her some clues about this world and from kyuubey.

yukari is still watching at the scene when sayaka leaves the room. yukari begins to follow her.

sayaka , who just leave the room goes to the hallway and saw madoka waiting for her.

"is he okay?" madoka said.

"nope ... i think it's worse." sayaka lowers her head while saying it.

they walked outside the hospital. madoka is carrying kyuubey on her shoulder , kyuubey is still looking at them with it's still unchanging face. when they got outside of the hospital , sayaka saw a grief seed in the side of the hospital , it looks like it's been pierced in there. sayaka's eyes widened and she tell madoka to call for mami for help. kyuubey hops on the ground and look at sayaka and then it begins to talk telephatically on sayaka.

"you should make a wish for me to help from tomoe , from that , you can't burden her anymore." said in a neutral voice.

"not now kyuubey , i still didn't know what to wish for." sayaka said trying to push the conversation out.

yukari is looking at the gap , her fan is hiding her mouth and she is thinking about why kyuubey wants to make a contract from them. Yukari is looking at them while waiting something to happen.

Suddenly , the space begins to changed but yukari's gap is unaffected. Sayaka is worried about the patients mostly from the guy she just visited. she thought that these witch will harm them if it's not taken care of fast. kyuubey once again persuaded her to make a contract with it but sayaka still refuse.

few minutes later , the witch appeared in the name charlotte. the name is written at etruscan. yukari thought about it , why should they reveal their name , she thought about it but it makes no sense from her. charlotte is very small , it have two pink ribbons on each side of its circular face , it have oval shaped eyes , have a dark cape like cloth and a pink cloth pn the inside.

some time later , mami and madoka have arrived at where sayaka and kyuubey is hiding. without further discussion , mami shoots charlotte , charlotte have been shot and then she flew on each shot mami is shooting. mami is happy like something has happened while she's shooting charlotte. when charlotte is high enough , mami's ribbon begins to wrap something in the air and it trasformed into a giant revolver.

" **Tiro Finale** " she declared her attack.

big burst of firepower approach charlotte and then ***BOOM*** , it's already destroyed ... or so they thought. suddenly , charlotte became a giant worm-like clown face creature and it already appears at the front of the face of the magical girl. Mami's morale turned down and it changed into fear and despair. charlotte's big mouth is open wide gaping at her and then , it closed and mami's head have been eaten ...

... or so they thought , suddenly , mami's body is already gone and madoka , sayaka and kyuubey is curious where did mami gone from. the witch look at every side but suddenly , homura appeared out of nowhere and then , with an unknown reason , she is confused.

* * *

 **[Yukari's Dimension]**

yukari lays mami's body to the unseen ground and then she looks at her. she saw mami , still not responding , her eyes have blackened. yukari then looks at the circular like thing in her hand and then she begins to analyze it.

yukari take it from mami but suddenly , mami moves like she's being touched. yukari is confuse what happened but when she wipe the circular thing in her hand , mami looks like she's being tickled. Mami then looks at her surrounding and then her face has changed back to fear once again.

"Don't worry my dear , you're not dead yet." yukari said with her usual tone.

"Yukari-san!?" mami is dumbfounded.

"rest still , someone is dealing with it right now." yukari said while looking at the circular thing.

"m-my ... soul gem ..." she said still feeling scared.

"soul gem huh? ... so this thing is a soul after all." yukari confirmed.

"what? soul?" mami is once again dumbfounded.

"i feel like holding a soul when i take this , and from the looks of it ... it's your soul , tomoe mami." yukari said.

"What!?" mami is surprised at what she have heard.

"yes tomoe-kun , this thing is your soul and this thing is your lifeline also." said yukari while nodding her head.

mami begins to hide her mouth with her two hands. yukari on the other hand begins to inspect the gem to learn more about it.

" _(it have negative aura huh? like those from the witches ... i feel like i can piece the remaining clues into a new important information.)_ " she thought while looking at it.

mami is still looking at her when yukari approach her and then she said "would you like me to cleanse your soul?" she said.

mami is still dumbfounded , thinking about the thing she just heard.

"would you like or not?" yukari said and then she begins to poke her head.

mami is back at her consciousness and then she look at yukari and remembered the last part about what she said.

"Can you ... really ... do that ..." she said hesitatingly.

"of course i can." yukari said.

yukari then begins to touch the gem and mami feels like she's being touch but , suddenly , she didn't feel anything at all and then she look at yukari. she saw yukari's hand is on the inside of her soul gem.

"are you a magical girl?" mami questioned her.

yukari who looks like taking something at the gem replies "nope ... im just an innocent girl with some kind of power."

yukari then release her hand to the gem and then , a small light figure can be seen at her hand , yukari then waves her hand to mami to come to her. mami approach her and then yukari suddenly pierce her hand to her chest. mami is dumbstruck but yukari already release her hand at mami's chest before something from mami feels like returning back.

"your soul is back , your just a normal girl once again but , you can still use your abilities as a magical girl ... i also take the magic inside the gem to your soul to make it possible." yukari said and then she folded her fan to hide her face.

"how did you-?" mami is interrupted when yukari raised her hand.

"take it as a favor for helping us a while ago also , i have a favor to ask you." yukari said.

mami hears her out and then ...

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Hospital]**

madoka and sayaka is worried about mami , homura already left off and kyuubey is still standing on the ground with it's still unchanged face. suddenly , mami appeared at the corner of the hospital , walking to approach them.

"tomoe-san!" madoka said with a relief tone.

"oi ... i thought you we're dead!" sayaka added.

"ah well , homura save me from the witch and before i knew it , she already left." she said smiling.

"homura!? ... helps you!?" the two is shocked while sayaka is saying it.

kyuubey is still looking at them but accepted mami's lies because even kyuubey didn't know what's the true ability of that girl.

on the top of the building of the hospital , homura is standing there looking confuse on what mami just said.

"me ... help her?" she said curiously.

" _(I think something is amiss but ... i think it'll work too.)_ " she then jumps through the building and then she disappeared in the scene.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

it is midnight and reimu and the others are back at the house and is talking about yukari's discoveries and future plans about their moves , they look in awe about yukari's plot and then alice begins to cook while yukari is explaining the last parts.

"and then , to complete it , i need to know what's homura's intention and the kyuubey's intention." she said proudly.

"so then your saying that , you've had enough information to make this plan? i think there are a lot of holes." reimu said.

"and what could that be?" yukari said while still smiling.

"that tomoe mami , she might tell them what you really are or just blurted something out of the blue , also ... you said that her soul gem is unusable right now right , that means , she can't use it!" marisa is the one who replied pointing at her mistake.

"oh marisa ~ ... you didn't know do you , i did make her use her magic once again right ... i also create a fake soul to the soul gem that will interact at her soul to make it look like a real soul gem ... if she use magic , the soul gem will be tainted and if she use the grief seed , the soul gem will be cleansed." yukari points the fact of her brilliant scheme.

"but how about it if she said anything about you or her soul gem have broken." reimu is the one who questioned her.

"she can't tell them the truth ... in fact , i made that homura girl to cover all my lies to hide my identity , and if her soul gem breaks ... i can take her once again and hide her for the time being." yukari said more proudly.

"wait ... how are you so sure that homura would cover it all?" reimu asked curiously.

"you'll see ~" yukari said then she stands up and then goes to the kitchen.

reimu and marisa look at each other to ask her about something more. the girls talk all night and then they eat and then sleep.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

Phantasmic is looking at one of the million screens , her mood begins to rose and her smile is grewing bigger.

"so she really is a cunning one huh ... though , i could mess it if i want to ~" she said and then she stretched her hand to the screen.

"how about it if i just invite someone from the other world to come there ~" she said in a charming tone.

a light begins to appear in her hand and then , a portal from a hundred screens appeared out of nowhere.

"now , that would be fun ~" she said while her smirking.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

On a dark corner stands a red haired girl with her two hands laying on her head. she is looking at a purple swirling portal.

"what is this? , might as well look around." she then hops on the portal and then she's gone.

 **End of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8:Phantasmal Portal

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:Thanks for 120+ readers who read this , im really happy that you all would read this story of mine even though my grammar and spelling are not that good. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything i will use(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:Phantasm Portal (Story Breaker)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

It is morning and reimu is walking outside marisa's house. Marisa followed reimu and then they walked together to the city. yukari is once again gone and alice stayed at the house.

Alice is cleaning some plates along with her dolls when someone opened the door at the house. she knew it wasn't reimu or the others and then she immediately hide at the wall and then look who opened the door. she saw a girl with long black hair and purple eyes and she is holding a gun. It is homura who opened the door and entered the house. Alice then reveal herself to the girl who have just entered.

"hello , what are you doing with my friend's home ... didn't you know it's rude to just barge in without any permission?" alice said with a polite tone.

homura looked at her confusely and then she said "are you a new magical girl? last time , i saw strange lights coming from this location , i suppose something happened here so when i have a time , i came here to look on what happened and i just saw this unfitting house along with the residence." she said while looking coldly at alice.

"oh ... is that so ..." she said while thinking of some excuse to let her off.

"yes , anyway ... you've got weird clothing and i suppose your one of us." she said while confirming about alice's identity.

alice looks from side-to-side , thinking for some excuse but she couldn't think of anything at all. Suddenly , a gap has appeared at homura's back and then they look at there to see yukari appearing from there.

"this is my hideout and yes , there is a fight that happened here awhile ago." she said confirming homura's confusion.

"yakumo yukari? ... so your here all along , im looking for you." she said

"what do you need of this lady?" yukari fold her fan and hide her mouth with it.

"i came to know the reason why did you meet at madoka."

"because i thought i can find some clues about this world if i stick along with them." yukari said in her usual tone.

"why her then?" homura said with some hostility.

"because that white creature is sticking along with her , i thought i could gather a lot of information from her if i just spied at her." she said in her firm composure.

"madoka have nothing to do against all of this!" homura protested.

"if that's the case , why is that white creature sticking with her and persuading her to make a contract with him? hmm ~" she said.

"that's ..." homura can't think of anything to say and then lowered her head.

"tell me , are you hiding something from everyone?" yukari said while getting close at homura , she is smiling and looking at her eye-to-eye.

homura flinched but she regains her composure quickly and then steps back at her.

"the only thing you must know is that ... that white creature is dangerous."

"how did it become dangerous?" yukari asked.

"if i said it's dangerous ... it's dangerous!" she said in a loud tone.

"is it something about the contract? ... my theory is that , after i saw the soul gem tainted , they could become a witch ... is my theory true? did you know that?" yukari asked her to confirm her confusion while still hiding her face with her fan.

"how did you know that!?" homura is shocked and then yukari knew that she is right so she then turns back.

"so that's why you didn't want that girl to make a contract with him , now is the question is ; how did you know her? it isn't like she knew you completely ... are you a long lost friend or a childhood friend or just someone who is taking the favor back at her saviour?" yukari pondered these questions to her.

homura looks at the side and then looks back at her but she didn't say respond or said anything.

yukari then looks back at her "well , i don't care if your her friend or not , i just want to know why is that creature wants to make a contract with a lot of girls if their just gonna become a monster." yukari asked her.

homura looks from side-to-side but then she looks back at yukari and begins to answer.

"because of the *energy* it wants to prolong the life of the universe." she said with determination.

alice is just listening and is still looking at them , yukari then have a more questions she wants to ask from homura.

"prolong the life of universe? energy? from making them a witch , it could take the energy it needs to prolong it?" yukari asked her.

"im surprised you take the cue on the spot ... how did you already come from that conclusion?" homura asked in a surprised yet still calm tone.

"because of all the pieces i have collected , i just need to piece them together and then the complete image can be revealed." yukari said confirming her confusion.

"now that you know it ... you should help me find a way to help madoka or else-" homura is gonna threat her but is interrupted by yukari who raised her hand in front of her.

"verbal threats can't affect me , and even if you do that , you don't have a chance against me." yukari said like mocking her.

"you didn't know-"

"i know akemi homura , i know you can stop everything around you virtually but , even if you do that ... no matter how you strike , slash , beat , shoot , or kill me ... you can't defeat me." she said with a sinister tone.

"how did you-"

"because i have a friend with similar powers like you , anyway ... let's change the topic ... would you like to eat?" yukari asked her , changing the whole topic.

"don't worry , i'll help you if you help us." she said and then signalled alice to cook something from them. alice just nodded because she didn't have anything to do. homura just look at them and then she sat and transformed back to her normal school girl form. yukari see that she trust them a little so she smiled and then begins to sit at the other chair.

* * *

 **[Hakurei Shrine]**

it is morning in there and the red haired girl who have arrived her awhile ago is running in the middle of the shrine with lots of purple swirling portal everywhere. she is being chased by a green haired girl with a blue robe and have a stick in her hand with a crescent moon on its top edge. that girl who's chasing the red haired girl is mima.

"hey you ... come back here , why are you running away at me?" mima said while chasing the red haired girl.

"get lost! ... i didn't know there are ghost on a shrine , what is this place? it's full of this circular things everywhere." she is running at her and then she saw the portal where she have landed.

she hopped at the portal to get off the chasing mima , mima also followed her at the portal without even thinking where will it go.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

from a dark corner , the red haired girl appeared and then her clothes have changed into something more beautiful. Mima also appeared at the portal and saw the red haired girl has changed into a magical girl.

"now stay still , your the one who woke me up from my peaceful slumber so meet the consequences!" mima said.

"hey hey ... i didn't know , ghost can become magical girls , that creature looks like hiding something to me." the red haired girl smiled and then she begins to rush at mima.

from the red haired girls hand , a spear have been swinged at mima's face but mima blocks it with the edge of her crescent staff , before the red haired girl can follow up , she feel something in her lower body and when she looks at it , mima's finger is touching it and then , large blast have been heard at the corner and the stray dogs and cats from there run away along with some birds who fly away.

the red haired girl is flying towards the light pole and she is hit , bending the light pole. before she could look at mima , she feel something approaching at her and then she wants to dodge it but it's too late , she have been hit from something very large and destructive , it is a ray that mima created at her own hand.

the red haired girl lost consciousness but mima seems not satisfied at all and shoot some lasers at her way but , someone block the attack. mima look who blocks his attack and then she saw a man with brown hair , his face looks serious , he have a white armor , and a big sword in his hand. along with him are some medieval like soldiers with white armors standing behind him. they have a red flag with some royal looking style on it.

the brown haired guy speaks "why are you attacking an unconscious girl , that's the most unhonorable act you've just done."

mima is angry "and why is that? did you know her?" she asked.

"i didn't but ... saving the innocent is one of my priority as a lieutenant general" the brown haired man said.

"so be it , i'll just thrash you along with those garbages in your back!" mima said and then she rushed at the brown haired man.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen where she saw mima , attacking the brown haired man.

"now this is something interesting ~" she said.

"but i need more ... im still bored even though a lot has happened." she added.

a figure of a girl appeared in her back. it bows at her and then it speaks.

"Master phantasmic , what would you like me to do? i finish my work to the other side." she said.

"just stand by then _(How can they handle this i wonder?)_ " she said while thinking about something and then her smile grew bigger once again.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 9:Lieutenant General

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places and other image might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this. (you'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:From what you see at the previous chapter , i think you know who is that man. I want to collaborate more characters and i am experimenting at each character , what would happen if this character suddenly appeared out of nowhere , something like those appeared at my mind and almost picked him out of the blue. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:Lieutenant General (Kingdom on Mitakihara)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

In the middle of the morning , loud explosion can be heard at the residence.

the brown haired man have been blowned off along with his mens and then one of the men shouted the name of the general.

"Sir Stronoff!" he yelled.

"hey you! ... look at your enemy!" mima said at the yelling soldier and then she hits him with her crescent staff.

the lieutenant general , stronoff , stands once again and then confirms that she's not human after all. He rushed through mima and then swings his sword downward , mima dodge the attack but to her surprise , 3 more slashes have followed the downward slash in a very high speed , mima block the attack by raising her hand and creating a blue magic barrier. it didn't end there , stronoff begins to rush at her and when they are close , face-to-face , he slashed so fast , it created five more slashes.

" **Six-fold Slash of Light** " he shouted.

mima has been hit two times and then she steps back but stronoff didn't give her time to do that. in mima's surprise , he have already slash her once again and slash and slash until she release something from her full body that exploded in the whole area.

"hey you , do you wanna die so badly?" mima said with a more hostile tone.

"so your a magic caster , i won't give you the chance to cast a spell!" stronoff said while rushing through her.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Park]**

Reimu and marisa is walking through the park when they hear loud explosions at the residence near from them.

"what was that?" reimu asked curiously.

"i think some party?" said marisa jokingly.

reimu stared at her "what kind of party is it with loud explosion you idiot!" she said irritated.

"who knows , they might be using bombs to make something more fun ~" marisa said jokingly.

"ok ok ... let's look there and maybe we can take some clues about the culprit." reimu said while walking through the direction which they hear the explosion.

"okay ze ~" marisa said winking her left eye.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Apartment Area]**

On mami's room , she is changing clothes when she hear her phone rings. Mami look at the caller and saw that it's madoka who is calling her so she answered it.

"what is it kaname-san?" she asked.

"tomoe-san , someone is fighting near our house ... please help!" said madoka hurriedly.

"okay , i'll be there soon!" mami said and then she ended the call and changed to her magical uniform and then she jumped through the window.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

while yukari , homura and alice is eating , they hear a distant explosion and suddenly , homura's face become flustered.

"oh no!" homura said and then she suddenly runs through the door.

"i think something unexpected is happening once again , alice , stay here ... i'll look at it." yukari said and then she creates a gap and then jumps from there.

alice is once again left behind , she is thinking if reimu and marisa is safe.

" _(please reimu and marisa , be safe.)_ " she prayed.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Madoka's House]**

Loud explosions can be heard from the house. Madoka is closing her ears with her hands but she can still hear the explosions and can feel the rumbling ground. kyuubey on the other hand is looking at madoka with it's still unchanging face. kyuubey begins to talk with madoka via telepathy.

"why didn't you make a wish right now , you can stop them if you do it." it said in it's still neutral voice.

"no no ... not yet ..." madoka said while closing her ears with her hands.

"what are you talking about , your family might die if no one comes here in time , your the one who can save them madoka." kyuubey said sweetly in it's still neutral voice.

madoka remembered her family is also near from the danger and she thought that if she make a contract to kyuubey , she could save them.

"I ... I wan-" but before madoka can finish her sentence , her phone suddenly rings and then she take it hastily. she look at the caller and saw it's from mami so she answered.

"tomoe-san , are you here?" madoka said while closing her left ear with her left hand.

"yes kaname-san , im here don't worry." mami said with her usual tone.

"oh thank goodness." she sighed and then ended the call from her phone.

kyuubey is still looking at her with it's unchanging face.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

stronoff is rushing through mima but mima is just blasting him away with fast light magic that explodes on contact.

"damn it!" stronoff said.

his other mens attack mima but mima just blast them away one-by-one and then takes her focus back at stronoff.

" **Full Throttle** " Stronoff declared his skill.

suddenly , he move too fast through mima but mima already shoots a lot of beams and is preparing to shoot a more bigger barrage at the man. stronoff didn't pay attention to it and just charge through mima while charging some barrage that mima shooted. he moves from left and right and the he sidestepped at the left side and then moves counter-clockwise from mima's position and then when comes near through mima , he already slashed downward at her with full force but mima already anticipated it and then cast a spell that will envelope them in light , the whole area brightens and then ***KABOOM*** , stronoff have been blown away out of her position along with some debris that begins to fall from the air.

stronoff can't control his body from the pressure and then he crashed at one of the house where some residents leave.

lots of innocent people are running away from the scene and some police enforcers came there to look for the scene.

mima walks through the path where stronoff have been blown away when some shot her in the back. she looks at her back and saw homura pointing her gun at her on the distance.

"another trash i see." mima smirked.

homura didn't respond and begins to shoot her at the range , mima dodge it but because the bullets are too fast , have been hit by some of it. when mima's going to counterattack , homura is already gone and from here position , lots of mines have been planted and will explode in a split second.

"oh my-" before she could finish her sentence the mines exploded leaving a wake on it's position.

mima is still standing but she feels a metal pointed at her head. before she could look , gunshots have been heard and then some birds begin to fly away.

homura then looked at her body but mysteriously , her body is gone. homura looks at her surrounding but in her surprise , a big blue magic circle begins to form at the whole area where homura is standing , the whole circle have 1000 meter radius and because homura have no time to dodge this , she use her buckler to stop the time , a _*click*_ sound can be heard from her buckler and then it begins to roll a little and when it stopped. the whole world around her begins to turn monochrome.

homura looked at the top of the sky and saw mima , chanting a large magic with her hands stretched from side to side , and her head held high like she's some divine being. she then begins to jump from her and then shoot her at the head and to be sure , shoot her at every part of the body and leaves a pipe bomb from her lower body to explode. she lands at the ground and her buckler made a _*click*_ sound before everything from the world turns colored once again.

"Wha-" before mima could finish her chant , the pipe bomb already exploded at her body.

homura have defeated her ... or so she thought. the circle is still there and it grew more bigger and bigger until it is big enough from the whole residence. homura's eyes widened.

"why is she not beaten yet?" she said surprised at the scene she is seeing right now.

some police enforcers came there and saw mima flying in the sky , stronoff stands at his position and then looks at mima and the magic circle below him.

"no way!" he said in surprised.

"meet your end fools!" mima provokingly said it before she finished her spell.

mima is looking at the crawling mortals , saw homura who is still her mouth wide open , and stronoff who is looking at him with an angry expression.

the whole circle begins to glow when something fast approach and hit mima with a high-speed velocity. the whole spell begins to fade and then mima looked who bumps at her and saw marisa riding her broom and is smiling.

"how did you hit me? im a spirit!" mima said but then she remembered marisa's face and then look at her once again.

before mima could respond , barriers begin to form around her but because mima is too strong , the barrier has been destroyed easily. mima looked at the other direction and saw reimu flying from the sky and approaching marisa.

"marisa! ... you dare turn against me!?" mima said angrily.

"oi master ... how's the life? is it good?" marisa said while grinning.

reimu saw mami approaching so she immediately lands to the ground to avoid her powers to be revealed.

mami looks at the angry mima and then turns to look at the grinning marisa , she looks at the other side and saw homura , a lot of medieval-like soldiers and stronoff on the side of the street.

mima prepares to attack when someone grabs her at the back and then push her through a little gap. everyone except reimu , marisa and mami is shocked when they what happened. the police enforcers jaw begins to drop and then something happens from the whole area.

a strong magic energy begins to appear and the pressure force all the normal citizens to sleep. when everyone is down , yukari appeared at the gap and then looked at her surrounding , she saw reimu , marisa , mami , homura and stronoff standing in there.

she is curious about stronoff who is looking at them so then she wanted to ask about who is he but someone among the downed men stands and then she looked at who is it. she saw the red haired girl looking confuse as to what happened at her whole surrounding. when yukari is going to speak , she have been interrupted by mami.

"Kyouko Sakura!?" she said surprisingly.

kyouko begins to look at mami and then recognized her and said "oh , it's just you."

mami begins to wonder why kyouko is here. yukari on the other hand , approach stronoff and then speak to him.

"who're you , i think your something special to be still awake." she said.

stronoff look at her and begins to think she's human "I am the lieutenant general of Re-estize kingdom , Gazef Stronoff." he said while standing firm.

"oh _(kingdom huh?)_ " she thought while looking at gazef.

"thanks for helping this unknown city from that dangerous magic caster." gazef said while lowering his head at her.

"no it's nothing ... can you tell me how did you come here?" she asked , folding her fan and hiding her mouth with it.

gazef who is looking at what yukari is doing answered her "the king ordered me to travel at this certain portal that appeared out of nowhere near E-Rantel , when we came here , we saw lots of humans and talk about them but they didn't seem to know what is our kingdom like."

"oh ... so how did come from this mess?" yukari asked him again.

"while we're walking , we saw that girl being attack by the magic caster , so i rushed and blocked the incoming attack when she became unconcious." he answered.

the others are talking about the events that happened here and then , yukari take gazef mens to marisa's house along with mami , homura , reimu , marisa , gazef.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Madoka's House]**

The explosions and some loud noises stopped and when she looked at the window , she saw police enforcers are lying on the street. kyuubey also looked but is curious what happened.

madoka called mami and mami answered her phone.

"are you the one who stopped the fight tomoe-san?" she asked.

"y-yes ... no need to worry kaname-san." mami said and then she ended the call.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

Mami is asking yukari why is she there while homura is looking at them , reimu and marisa is sitting at the corner and yukari is making some temporary beds from some of gazef's mens.

yukari is answering mami's questions while gazef is looking at the side of the house thinking if he should go back or not.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

from a screen , phantasmic saw mima in a gap , flying all over unconscious.

"oh , why should it happen." she said while looking at the screen.

"anyway , something interesting will happen soon ehehehe~" she laughed like a child and then look at the screen , still looking at the unconscious mima.

 **End of Chapter 9**


	11. Chapter 10:Group B

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:I know that it shouldn't be gazef and it must be the adventurers or the blue rose that they should've possibly called but you'll see here why they made gazef come here and not the adventurers. also , the part of the timeline before gazef came to the portal is the time before ainz(or momonga) came to E-Rantel and became an adventurer to gather information and you know the second reason. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:Group B (Split Up)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

It is morning and reimu awoke. She gets up and begins to look for the bathroom when she remembered that they have visitors in marisa's house. She looked at the dining room and saw that alice is carrying some food ingredients. She looked around and saw homura and mami sleeping at the couch , she looked at the stairs and saw marisa going down on it. Reimu also remembered that a man named gazef is here also so she looked at the outside.

when reimu opens the door to the outside , she walks and then she saw gazef standing at the right side of the door , looking at his comrades who is yet to awake. Reimu begins to speak with him.

"so your still here huh." She said before she yawned a little.

"Yes , are we intruding you or something?" gazef asked curiously.

"No no it's okay , yukari said you must rest here until all of you have recovered." Reimu replied hastily.

"thanks for your hospitality." he bowed at reimu before walking out of the side of the door.

reimu looked at him and then came back to house.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Madoka's House]**

Madoka awakens and she gets up and then she look at her surroundings. She remebered what happened yesterday and then she looked at the window. Various persons and some police enforcers are there , looking at the casualties.

"good morning madoka." kyuubey suddenly spoke to her telephatically.

madoka jumps out and look at her back just to saw kyuubey looking at her , still in it's unchanging face.

madoka sighed and then she replied "good morning kyuubey."

"are you ready?" kyuubey asked.

"what is it?" madoka replied confusingly.

"ready to make a contract with me?" kyuubey replied at her in it's neutral tone.

"no ... i made a promise that i will not use my wish until i thought about it." madoka replied hesitating.

"why won't you? your family might be in danger again and we didn't know if something happens again here." kyuubey replied more quickly in it's still unchanging face.

madoka can't respond because kyuubey's reasoning is true and she can't make an excuse to it. Before she could speak , the door opened and saw her mother in front of the door. Madoka's mother tell her that the food is ready and she needs to get ready to school.

"how about you mom? something happened here yesterday ... shouldn't i stay here to look if something happened again." she looked at her mother with her worried face.

"oh dear , you shouldn't think about that ... your still young madoka and the police said it's now safe here so you shouldn't worry." her mother replied.

before madoka could speak , her mother raised her hand and then tell her to stop worrying and after a few seconds ... she nodded and then begins to walk through the bath to clean herself.

after a few minutes , madoka came at the dining room. Eggs , bacon and rice has been served at their table and madoka begins to pray before eating the food. While she's eating a food , she saw the newspaper lying on table and then read the following while she's eating.

 ** _(Unknown Havoc on Mitakihara Residence)_** it said , the other one is _**(Mysterious Persons said to be in Medieval Times)**_

Madoka look at the second article and there she reads. it says that some weird looking guys called kingdom soldiers came and said that they want to have a talk with the leader of this country to form a treaty. Others said that their just a crazy bunch of peoples who thought of themselves as soldiers from their imaginary world." Madoka lose interest at the newspaper and then begins to pack her belongings and set out to the school.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

Marisa is walking while talking to gazef asking why did they come here. gazef replied at her and tell her that they are here for an alliance with this country , marisa thought why alliance at an unknown country but then he replied.

"because the adventurers that we sent here said that the citizens here are not hostile and saw that this whole country is peaceful and friendly." he said.

marisa , who is curious about the persons called adventurers asked "who's this adventurers?"

gazef looked at her and then he said "their persons who worked at themselves by taking quests from some people or take monsters out on the fields and look for treasures."

marisa made a *aah" sound for confirming the identity of the adventurers. she'd like to come to that world to look if there is some clues in there but abandoned the idea because her house is here.

yukari came at them and then look at marisa and gazef , yukari thought that marisa should go through gazef's world to look for clues so she approached them and wave her hand.

"yukari , welcome back ~" marisa said smiling.

"welcome back miss yukari." gazef said in a firm tone.

yukari looked at marisa and she said "marisa , i think you should come with gazef and look for some clues about the culprit from there , i think it should help."

"but how about my house?" marisa said while looking at her house.

"leave it to us , you should make alice come along ... she could be a great help to you." she replied.

"miss yukari ... i think they shouldn-"

"no gazef , were looking at the one who made all this portal to the worlds so any information might help us." she replied , interrupting gazef.

"i understand." gazef nodded and looked at marisa.

marisa looked at them and she gave up and she accepted yukari's advice to take alice with her.

...

* * *

on the house , alice , reimu , mami and homura is eating along with the other kingdom soldiers that recovered.

"people saw what happened to the residence right? you can't go in and out right now because they saw all of you." homura said.

yukari , who overheard the discussion looked at homura and then she interrupted their conversation.

"i already erase their memories when i made them sleep." she replied.

"but this persons here-" before homura could finish her sentence , yukari raised her hand and she said.

"they also forgot about it so you shouldn't worry , only that man named gazef can remember it along with us." yukari said while looking at homura.

homura calmed down and then she said "anyway , you said your gonna help me?"

"yes im gonna help you , just wait a little more ... also , alice." yukari looked at alice and she called her.

"yes?" alice replied curiously.

"marisa will take you along with gazef , you two should look for clues there and then , after one month ... report at us." yukari said.

alice didn't protest because she knew that reimu and yukari will take care of the house and also she can have a time alone with marisa. she nodded and then begins to pack her things with her dolls. marisa came at the house and saw alice is not at the table.

mami is asking homura how did she knew yukari , homura tell her about her encounter with yukari and reimu and how she have been defeated quickly and then she asked mami the same question. mami told homura about how yukari saved her life and told her about how yukari save her from her fate as a magical girl. homura is shocked when she said it so she looked at yukari and then begins to approached her.

"yakumo-san , can you also do it with me like how you do it with mami?" she asked.

yukari looked at her and then she smiled "hoho ~ so you wanna leave your soul gem to me to? well of course i will but , i still trust you a little like how you look at me." yukari said.

homura looked at her and then she bowed and apologized about how she is treating her "im sorry!" she said.

"okay okay , give me your soul gem and i'll do the rest." she said.

while yukari is helping homura. marisa is ready to set out along with alice , the other kingdom soldiers followed gazef who is on the outside.

"hey mister , lead the way ~" marisa said happily.

gazef nodded and then they marched to the city.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

On top of one of the buildings stands kyouko sakura , she is looking below her While eating some apples she's carrying when kyuubey appeared at her back.

"oi kyuubey ... something crazy happened." she said.

"yes i see , i sense you along with someone i don't know from the outside of the house ... i didn't thought there are other strong magical girls besides you." kyuubey said telephatically.

"and i also saw mami along with some other weird looking girls , their carrying a lot of those weird mens in white." she added.

"oh , is that so? what do they look like?" kyuubey asked in it's neutral tone.

kyouko begins to tell kyuubey their looks and other descriptions but because kyouko is not good at explaining some detailed stuff , she messed up at some of it but kyuubey already guess some of those as homura , marisa , and reimu but kyuubey didn't think of reimu as a magical girl because kyouko said that she is following them while walking.

"oh ... and also , i saw some weird portal in the residence on a dark corner near your location last time." she added.

kyuubey looked at kyouko and then it said telephatically "portal huh , that would be something troublesome."

"wait!? you didn't know about it!? , how did that ghost became a magical girl!?" she asked in surprised.

"what? what are you talking about? i can't make a contract with a dead person." kyuubey said in confirmation.

kyouko's jaw dropped when she heard it and then she begins to think how mima got her powers without being a magical girl.

"anyway , i'll look into it when i have a time." kyuubey said.

"yeah ... do what you want." kyouko replied and bites at her apple once again.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Downtown]**

Marisa and alice is following gazef and his mens , they walked through the side and on the corner , they saw a purple swirling portal hiding beneath the buildings.

"So that's the portal? neat huh." marisa said while looking at the portal.

"were going through E-Rantel , miss marisa and miss alice , please follow us." gazef said and then they walked through the portal leaving nothing else.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

in the middle of this gloomy wonderful space stands phantasmic , she is looking at one of the million screens where marisa and alice comes.

"oh ~ now their looking for me at that world? what would happen to them i wonder ~" she said while turning the page of her endless book.

"im sure they would really love the presents they could get from there ufufu ~" she added and then begins to turn another page of her book.

 **End of Chapter 10**


	12. Chapter 11:E-Rantel

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:As you can see , i rushed a lot of the scenes because im always running out of ideas but anyway , the overlord arc will begin along with the puella magi arc. two arcs on the story so i'll change the scene everytime they finish something on the arc ; first , well look at the pair B and then well go back at the pair A and so on. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything i will use(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:E-Rantel (Mysterious Witch)**

 **[E-Rantel - Phantasmal Portal]**

Marisa , alice and gazef along with his mens landed at the dirt path , marisa look at her surroundings and saw a lot of medieval-style buildings. there are two guards standing in front of the portal and there are fences around it. One of the guards approached gazef and saluted at him.

"welcome back lieutanant general!" said the guard.

gazef told them that marisa and alice are adventurers that came from the other side and they wanted to look to this side for some informations. the guards accepted them and lead them to the inn and gazef along with his mens sets off to Re-estize kingdom's capital , re-estize.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Lower Inn]**

Marisa looks at the surroundings and saw a lot of mens drinking at the table. Alice splits up to marisa to apply their names at the adventurers guild because they heard that they need to have a *pedal plate* to identify them as an adventurer.

"What kind of system is that ze ~" she said while laying her hands at the back of her head.

Suddenly , two more persons appeared at marisa's back , the one have a jet-black armor with two giant swords on his back , he have a red cape on his back and on his side , a beautiful girl with her long black pony tailed hair , her eyes looks sharp like it will cut and she wore a brown robe. they walk pass through marisa while marisa is looking at them not in awe but with suspicion.

" _(Who is this guys , might as well ask them)_ " marisa thought and then she approached them.

the black haired girl turns at her and gaze at her sharply while her hand is on her waist holding her sword. marisa didn't pay attention to her and just looked at the dark armored guy.

before marisa could asked him of something , alice opened the door carrying two pedal plates and she looked at marisa. Marisa turns back to see her and then alice approached her to give her the pedal plate and then she grabs marisa's hand and distance themselves to the two persons in front of them.

"what are you doing marisa? you shoudn't talk with some strangers while im gone." alice lectured her.

"why , they looked too suspicious and i feel something wrong with them , is it wrong to ask something?" she replied.

"well , yeah ... i also sense something from them but let's set aside that , we should rest now marisa." alice said.

marisa who feels disappointed , nodded at alice's proposal and they come through the counter to ask about the their room.

"so how much?" alice asked.

"it's 1 silver and 10 copper coins per person." the man said.

marisa and alice looked at each other and they looked back at the man in the counter.

"silver and copper?" marisa said and then she took something at her waist and handed over some gold pieces.

"could this be enough?" marisa said while smiling.

the man in the counter looked at it and then his eyes has widened when he identified it as true. he then takes it and give them a key and tell them where their room are. marisa and alice looked at the second floor and they begin to come through there and look for the room. they arrived at their room and they opened the door using the key they got from the man. they look inside and saw a bed , a window and a chest in the side of the bed. marisa looked at the chest with a thought that there is a treasure in there and when she opened it , her expectations have been betrayed by the sight of an empty box and she begins to close it once again and look at alice with her disappointed look.

Alice sighed and goes to marisa's side and then she sits at the side of the bed while marisa is placing their belongings to the empty chest. Alice remembered that she and marisa is alone in the room and her face becomes red when she thought something about marisa. she shake her head but when she always look at marisa accidentally , her face is getting more red and then her eyes are looking everywhere.

marisa looked at her confusedly and then she begins to speak "alice , is something wrong?" marisa asked.

alice is startled and she begins to speak quickly "a-ah no i-its n-no-nothin ..." alice stuttered and she hide her pumping red face with her hands and she bowed and turns back quickly in embarassment. marisa looked confusedly at her and then , marisa taps alice shoulder to call for her.

"hey alice ... we need to look for some information , not to sleep or get crazy at something you know ~" she said whackily.

alice is still not responding because she is too embarassed at what had just happened. Marisa then opened the door and looked at alice.

"I'll be going first then ~" she said and then she closed the door , leaving alice behind.

...

* * *

On the other side of the room , the dark-armored guy is sitting on the bed while the black haired ponytail girl is eavesdropping at the wall.

"what would you like me to do with them momon sa-san." she said in a cold tone.

"just leave them be nabe." the man named momon said with a ruler like tone.

"yes momon sa-san" she said with her still cold tone.

" _(their magic is too strong but , they are a complete idiot to exposed their aura in front of us.)_ " momon thought.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Adventurers Guild]**

Marisa came through the door and saw a lot of adventurers with their pedal plates from copper to gold , marisa , who wears her copper pedal plate like a necklace is looking for some work when she saw the counter on the side and on the side of the counter is a board with lots of papers. Marisa looked at the papers but she didn't understand any words from it so she gave up and asked the girl in the counter what is the hardest work they've got in there.

"im sorry miss ... marisa but you can't take any quest above your rank , i could take you some hard copper rank quest if you want." the girl said.

"huh , is that so? ... okay , give me some quests that will give me some challenge!" marisa said loudly.

the other adventurers look at her but she didn't mind at all as the girl approached her and give her a copper class quest. Before marisa could walk out , she saw momon and nabe once again but she didn't pay them any mind and just passed through them. Nabe is looking at her sharply but marisa didn't look back and she eventually gone at the sight.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Entrance]**

Marisa goes through the entrance and recalled the quest she needed to do. from her quest , she need to slay 10 goblins and give a part of their body to the guild as a proof. because marisa didn't care about the petty parts she immediately goes out with her broom and fly at high speed. the two guards that are guarding at the entrance have their jaw dropped and one of them speak.

"i-is that real?" the guard said.

"she fly using her broom , is that a magic item?" the other guard replied while looking at the direction where marisa flew.

...

* * *

On the side of the wall near the entrance , a girl with purple hair and have a bonnet with a moon shaped ornament in it , wores a purple wardrobe like dress and holding a brown book , is looking at the direction where marisa flew.

"is that marisa? , she's in danger , she didn't know the rules of this world." she said and then she floats at the air and begins to follow marisa.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

Phantasmic , with her usual position , is looking at the screen where marisa flew while also looking at reimu in the other screen.

"nice nice , another reunion but can they survive at that world with their skills?" phantasmic is smiling while talking to herself.

"ufufu ~ don't disappoint me , kirisame marisa." She said while looking mischievously at the screen.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Factory]**

"When did you become a magical girl , sayaka-san?" madoka is surprised when she saw sayaka , saving her from the trouble along with yukari , reimu and mami.

they just looked at sayaka while sayaka is looking at them with her new form as a magical form and in her side is kyuubey.

 **End of Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 12:Two Problems

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:I think it's a bad idea to separate their story at each chapter so , i'll write both of what is happening from the two groups. Also , im really not good at giving explanation to each characters so sorry about it. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:Two Problems (Different Matter)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Factory]**

Madoka is shocked while looking at sayaka in her magical girl suit. Sayaka on the other hand is looking confusingly at madoka and the others.

"what? is there a problem?" she asked.

"so you also make a contract with that little guy there." yukari said while looking at kyuubey.

kyuubey is looking at them , still in it's unchanging expression.

"hello reimu , yukari and mami ... are you surprised that sayaka became a magical girl?" kyuubey said in a neutral tone.

"sayaka , why did you make a contract with kyuubey?" mami asked sayaka with a worried tone.

sayaka looked at her and then she replied "because i wanna help you save this city mami , you almost died because your fighting alone."

mami can't respond. it is true that she wanted some company because she feels lonely but because she knew the true nature of the magical girls , she can't help but feel worried about it.

suddenly , yukari breaks the silence "it's okay sayaka , you could help mami fight off the witches." she said.

"Yes! , you can count on me." sayaka said with determination.

madoka looked at the other side and saw the fallen persons along with their friend in their school standing up and looked at their surroundings confusingly.

on the other side of the building in the rooftop , homura is standing there , looking at them in the window.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the Forest]**

Marisa is flying everywhere while shooting everyone in her sight. Goblins , orcs and other monsters that lurks in the forest have been blown away by her while she is blasting them one by one. While marisa is flying from the forest , she sense someone coming from her direction.

Marisa prepared her eight trigram device called hakkero at the front when she saw a familiar looking figure flying towards her.

"Patchouli!?" she said in shocked.

patchouli stopped at marisa's side , she is looking straight at marisa and then she begins to speak.

"marisa , wear this ring , i made it so that no one could identify my abilities." patchouli said and then she gave marisa a blue ring.

marisa looked at the ring and she begins to inspect it before wearing it. She looked at patchouli with a puzzled look and then she said.

"what's with the rush patchy? is there something wrong with this place ~" marisa asked her while wearing the ring.

"it doesn't matter , just follow me." patchy grabs marisa's hand and she begins to fly along with marisa and they set out back to E-Rantel.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Streets]**

marisa and patchy arrived at the place and they landed at the center of the crowd. the crowds are looking at them in awe while marisa is confused why is patchy so nervous.

patchy takes marisa backed at the adventurers guild and marisa just followed patchy while she is thinking what's the matter with her attitude.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Adventurers Guild]**

they walked through the crowds and most or all of the crowds is looking at them. marisa is curious why are they looking at them and patchy opens the room quickly and tell marisa to go in there. Marisa came through the room along with patchy and patchy locked the room and sighed. Marisa is confused with patchy's attitude , patchy sat on the chair and then she began to speak.

"marisa , didn't you know that your exposing yourself in danger." Patchy said with her voice fill with concern.

marisa is still confused at patchy is talking about when patchy speaks again.

"Did you know that most magic casters here can look at your magic powers!?" Patchy said , stating the obvious.

Marisa looked at patchy with a dumb expression and she said "So what?" like that.

"It means , all kinds of adventurers from the whole kingdom will know about you ... several royalties will hire you and use you and those from the guild will never give you time to relax!" patchy said stating the fact at marisa in a loud tone.

"... so?" marisa said in her usual tone.

"aahhh! , you can't understand!? ... people will start looking at you whenever you come , various threats will come in your way and those from the magician's guild will recruit you as one of their members and a lot more will happen ... you can't have your free time if everything happens like that!" she said while scratching her head fast.

"... is that why ... you take me here ... just to say that dumb reason?" marisa is looking at her with her eyes darkening and her face looking like a blank page.

"yes ... why?" patchy is now the one who is confused.

"ARE YOU DUMB!?" marisa said loudly at patchy's face.

patchy flinched because of the loud voice marisa has created , marisa looked at patchy with an annoyed face.

"i thought your a smart one but just to tell me that *DUMB* thing , im really looking forward at this ranking thing." marisa said pouting.

"eh .. eh ...?" patchy can't respond properly.

"look patchy ; first of all , i need information ; second , i want to be famous and third , I want some challenge!" marisa said with an annoyed face.

patchy is dumbfounded at what marisa had just said. marisa is blabbering anything she could think when someone knocks at the door.

patchy is looking at the door nervously but marisa didn't even care and she just opened the door. A young man is standing in front of the door with his hair hiding his face , he wore white clothes and wore black pants , his hair is yellow and his is eyes is also yellow but because his hair is hiding his face , the eyes cannot be seen , he also reeked of some medicinal erb smell but marisa didn't care because she is used to that.

the man looked at marisa and he just bowed and then he speaks.

"im looking for the purple adamantite class adventurer , patchouli knowledge." he said.

marisa's eyes widened and she looked at patchy who is hiding in the chair , marisa turns back at the boy and she said "Come in!" just like that.

Patchy jumped out and quickly returns to the chair , staring at marisa while marisa is just looking at her with a confused expression. the man sits down and he begins to address patchy in a more dignified form.

"miss knowledge , i thank you for helping us create another great successful experiment about creating magical potions." he bowed at patchy with respect.

patchy clenched her fist and place it at her mouth and made an *mhm* sound like she's coughing secretly and she lays her hands at her lap and she replied.

"it's nothing mister bareale , i just wanted to help this whole place to become more safer." she said , acting like a good person.

marisa looked at them and then she thought " _(patchouli is already an adamantite adventurer!?)_ "

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

Reimu is looking at the window , yukari is still calm as ever , mami is worried and homura is just looking at the table blankly.

"yakumo-san , can't you do something about sayaka? like the thing you did to us." homura said.

"yes yakumo-san , please save her!" mami followed.

"i don't think i would do that." yukari said while closing her eyes.

"Why!?" mami said with disappointment.

"because i can't trust her , she looks like she can't hide anything at all even if homura is there." yukari said with her eyes closed.

yukari opened her eyes and then she looked at where reimu is "right reimu?"

"yes yes ... that child can't even lie nor hide something from her , she's like an open book." reimu said while still looking at the window.

homura didn't respond but mami wants to protest but she can't think of anything to say so she just shut her mouth and then sit at the corner.

"will you let her become a witch?" mami asked her hesitatingly.

yukari looked at her and she confirmed that she wanted to. mami's mood burst into an angry girl.

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU LET HER BECOME A MONSTER!?" mami said angrily and she grabs yukari hand , tears begin to flow at her eyes.

yukari is just looking at her while mami is smashing her hand to yukari's hand. Reimu is just looking at them and homura is also looking at them.

yukari begins to speak again "do you think i would let her become something like that?" yukari pats mami's head after she said it.

mami looked at her with her teary eyes become widened "what do you mean?" she asked.

"what im saying is , make her look like dead in front of kyuubey and then take her soul back to her body , that's what im talking about." yukari confirmed it to her.

"how would you do that?" mami's eyes widened when she heared that and she asked them how could they do that.

"oh tomoe-san , your underestimating my ability as a sage , im more than enough to destroy the balance of this world." she said and then she folded her fan and place it at her lower face and she once again speak.

"i would let her grief and then when she became a witch , take that kyouko girl from you and never come back at the witch space. right homura?" yukari said and then she looked at homura who is surprised when her name has mentioned.

"w-wait ... me?" homura asked curiously.

"ara? didn't you remember , you told me about what would happen at her when marisa and alice leaves." yukari recalled her.

"yes but ... how can you take her soul back?" homura wanted to confirm it.

mami , who is confused about what are they talking about followed "yes , how could you?"

yukari sighed and then she looked back at them "i told you isn't it , i will take her soul back at her body , it isn't like her body has been destroyed or anything else right?" yukari looked at homura after she finished her sentence.

"y-yes." homura said while looking from the side to avoid eye contact at yukari.

" _(can she really change what happened on the other timeline.)_ " homura thought.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Adventurers Guild]**

The man called mister bareale bows at patchy before he leaves , patchy sighed while marisa is closing the door. suddenly , marisa looked at patchy with a petrifying gaze.

patchy flinched when she saw marisa and marisa quickly hopped in front of her and then she said.

"what the hell! why didn't you tell me your an adamantite adventurer!? do you want to hog all the praise!?" marisa shouted at her and she begins to grabs patchouli's upper dress and then she shake her.

"m-ma-ri-sa..im-get-ting-diz-zy-ahh~" patchouli said while she's being shake madly at marisa.

suddenly , someone knocked at the door , marisa release patchy at her hand and she begins to look at the door , patchy's eyes is rolling while taking some breather. marisa opened the door to see who is knocking and she saw it's alice and some adventurers at her back.

marisa stared at the adventurer and then she looked back at alice and she said "oi alice you wo-" but before marisa could finish her sentence alice already came at the door. the other mens wants to go through the door but marisa already closed the door and their faced bumped into it.

marisa heard the mens talking about patchy but marisa didn't mind at all. she looked at alice who is glaring at the dizzy patchy. marisa looked at alice but alice is the one who speaked.

"marisa , why are you with this girl?" alice asked , still glaring at patchy.

marisa replied "because she take me in here , that's why ; anyway , you wouldn-" marisa would say something about patchy when alice speaks once again.

"i know already! , she's this higher somewhat class adventurer and she is well known at the whole kingdom!" alice said angrily but she's still glaring at patchouli.

patchouli regains her consciousness and she saw alice glaring at her. patchy's whacky face tuned into a serious one.

"what are you doing here?" patchy asked staring at alice seriously.

alice is mad and she really wanted to slap patchouli so she does so "YOU THIEF!" she said before her hands reached patchouli's face.

"not so fast." patchouli said and she quickly dodged alice's hand by flying over the corner.

they glared at each other and they begin to release their cards at their waist.

"oh , so that game huh." marisa said while watching at the distance.

" **Doll Phalanx** " Alice shouted.

" **Phlogistic Rain** " Patchy Followed.

lots of barrages appeared at the whole room , nothing is being destroyed because they are now under the rule of the spellcards. no terrain or structures would be destroyed and the whole barrage is not fatal , it's impact is only like a plastic ball being hit at you.

marisa sighed at her sight and she begins to make a *i-give-up* pose while shaking her two hands.

after a few minutes , patchy and alice has stopped fighting , their taking some breather before looking at each other again.

"i'll beat you!" alice said while breathing hardly.

"you won't get away with me." patchy said who also breathing hardly.

while their exchanging some words , marisa approached them and she smacked the two of them at each side with her face smiling looking at them.

the two girls who have a some tears in their eyes looked at marisa and marisa lectured them "are you two dumb or what? why are you fighting each other?"

the two of them looked down and begins to recall their embarassing moments. Marisa on the other hand , is still lecturing them when she sense that the mens in the door are eavesdropping them. Marisa immediately opened the door and those mens who is eavesdropping have their face bump in the ground.

they raised their head and saw marisa is smiling while clenching her fist in them.

"uhmm , we didn't-" but before they could make an excuse , marisa blast them away in the room.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Streets]**

the mens who are eavesdropping them have been taken from the soldiers because marisa said to. alice and patchy is looking at each other when a lot of people gathered around them. they whispered at each other.

"is that the purple adamantite adventurer?" a poor man said.

"she's really cute." the other man said.

"is she a noble?" a girl asked the others.

"she is said to be a strong magician." the old man said.

various peoples began to gather more and more until they can't see any way out of the crowds. patchy began to fly and alice and marisa followed her , the other looked in awe when they saw them fly and various people began to speak.

"look! her friends are also flying!" the man said in surprised.

"are they her disciple," the other man said.

"their also pretty." the girl said.

"flying is one of the legendary magic you could use." the old man said to the other man.

various chattering can be heard at the whole street and patchy is getting irritated but she did not reveal it and made a fake smile at them. alice and marisa is looking at her and they obviously know that patchy is acting.

"why did she need to act? eiki will surely take it as a sin." marisa said while recalling the face of the yama.

"i don't know why." alice said.

patchouli begins to fly away and the other two girls followed her , the citizens in the street is still looking at them until their gone at the vicinity.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Lower Inn]**

patchy looks at marisa and alice and she saw that they are landing at a certain inn , she followed them to the ground. Marisa opened the door and the adventurers at there is looking at them with some intent when they saw patchy , their eyes widened at the sight of her and they begin to look at her in awe.

the man in the counter have his mouth widen when he saw patchouli and he begins to take every men who is sitting at the chair off.

the three of them sat and they looked at the man , they ordered some non-alcoholic drink and they began to talk each other.

"when did you come here?" marisa asked patchy.

"a month ago." patchy said while drinking the beverage.

"month? , but the incident happened 2 weeks ago." marisa said in surprised.

"two weeks? , but im here almost a month , still thinking if there is something i can use to get back to our world." patchy replied at her.

"we've got a way back but , the whole gensokyo is a mess you know." marisa said after she drinked the beverage.

"what? so even in gensokyo is dangerous?" patchouli said with a surprised tone.

"that's what yukari said , she is also not lying because she herself is helping us solve this incident." alice added.

"so even yukari is getting involved huh , sounds too serious." patchy begins to nod in satisfaction.

"so that's why we came here to look for the culprit and we thought that this world have an answer." marisa said in her smiling face.

"i see." patchouli understands and then she stands at front of them.

"i'll help you solve the case too." patchouli said in determination.

"sure , were counting on you ze ~" marisa said with determination also.

alice is looking at them , feeling jealous.

* * *

 **[Hakurei Shrine]**

Kyuubey is looking around hakurei shrine , it saw a lot of portals and some of the place feels like it's been cut with an imaginary sword. kyuubey hops to the roof of the shrine and saw the name of the shrine *Hakurei Shrine* it said. Kyuubey remembered reimu and then it begins to think about reimu and yukari.

"so this is where they come from , and i thought it's weird that their clothes is like that , i should call the other magical girls to warn them about those girls." kyuubey said in itself and it begins to hopped at the portal.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

Phantasmic is reading some book when she saw maeda approaching her.

"what do you want?" phantasmic asked.

"please master phantasmic , i want your orders ... i can't wait too long." maeda said while bowing at her.

"but i can't think of anything you could do funny ~" she said with a charming voice.

"is that so ... am i no longer needed ..." he said while looking at phantasmic seriously.

"oh maeda-kun , your so serious that's why your boring ... ok , slashed the whole kingdom in half and that's all." phantasmic said while turning the page of her book.

"will do!" maeda said and he begins to vanish instantly after he said it.

phantasmic is looking at her book while also looking at the screen and then she stopped at turning the page and she closed the book.

"i wonder what would happen from that sudden attack." she smiled.

 **End of Chapter 12**


	14. Chapter 13:Plot

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:Im sorry if i didn't know anything about the other series of puella magi , what you'll see is a random magical girls at this chapter. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

 **Chapter 13:Plot (Outsmarted)**

 **[Somewhere in japan]**

"Is that true!?" said the young magical girl in a terrified tone.

"yes , you'll become a witch when your soul gem darkens." homura said while looking at the soul gem the young child is holding.

yukari and reimu is on the top of the building , watching homura on the shadows.

"yukari , when did you thought about this?" reimu asked.

"what? i just told homura to tell them something bad at her." yukari replied.

"no no , i mean this plot , i think even kyuubey wouldn't expect this." reimu said while looking at yukari.

"ohoho ~ , this is just a simple trap ; anyway , i need to do the last part." yukari said while looking at homura.

homura came back at them , reimu and yukari looked at her and homura speaks.

"that's the 32nd magical girl we've taken care of." homura said.

"alright , let's go to the other ones." yukari said and they hopped through the gap that yukari created.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - School]**

it is morning and madoka is going at the cafeteria to eat along with sayaka and mami but sayaka is not with them today. Madoka is curious why sayaka didn't show up. Mami came at madoka at the cafeteria and they eat their lunched together.

"where is sayaka?" mami asked.

madoka who is eating her lunch shake her head. Mami's face become worried , they didn't know why sayaka didn't come from today when kyuubey appeared out of nowhere.

"madoka , you must know this." kyuubey said in it's still neutral tone.

"what is it kyuubey?" madoka asked.

"it is about reimu and her friends along with homura , they are not from this world." kyuubey answered her.

madoka is shocked when she heard it and mami looks at them curiously. mami asked kyuubey what they are talking about but kyuubey didn't respond at her and it's still talking telephatically at madoka. Mami is curious but then , she remembered what yukari told her about so she acted in front of kyuubey and begins to asked it once again.

"kyuubey , what are you telling madoka about?" mami asked kyuubey.

finally , kyuubey turned at mami and it begins to speak at her with telephaty.

"i know that you know it mami , reimu , yukari and homura is not from this world." kyuubey said while looking at mami.

mami acted surprised when she heard it and she widened her eyes to look more realistic "what!? is that true!?" she said loudly that everyone at the cafeteria looked at them.

Mami then begins to sit and she calmed down even though she really is calm. Kyuubey looked at her once again , twitching it's head and then it said.

"so you really have no idea who are them? , how smart of them." kyuubey said.

mami didn't let her act down but madoka suddenly talked to her.

"mami , is it true?" madoka asked her.

mami needs to act once again and she shake her head while looking at madoka. Madoka sighed and kyuubey is still looking at them.

when madoka calmed down , they saw homura walking outside the cafeteria , madoka wanted to asked homura but mami grabbed her arm and shake her head. madoka sits once again and she looked at their lunch.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

Madoka is going back home , kyuubey is sitting at her shoulder while she's heading back at her home when they saw yukari , with some casual clothes , lying on the middle of the street. Madoka rushed immediately at yukari's side but kyuubey stopped her. madoka didn't pay attention at kyuubey and she still came from yukari. She looked at her and saw yukari's waist has been stabbed and she's coughing blood. Madoka immediately called the hospital and mami for help.

several minutes later , the ambulance came and madoka quickly tell them where is yukari's body. Mami also came and saw yukari lying on the floor. She hide her mouth with her left hand and she came near yukari but the doctors already take her to the emergency van and they begin to set off. Madoka is looking at the direction where the van came worried while mami is looking at kyuubey who is also looking at where the van set off.

"am i wrong?" kyuubey said in itself.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Hospital]**

Madoka came at the hospital along with mami and kyuubey. they rushed through the room and saw the doctor who is treating yukari. Madoka asked the doctor.

"is she going to be okay?" madoka asked.

the doctor looked at her with a bad taste on his expression and he said "are you a family or a relative of her?."

madoka denied "no , im just her friend ... what is her condition?" she asked.

the doctor looked at her and his face begins to worsen "im sorry to say this but , she only have 2 weeks left before she died." he said.

madoka's eyes widened and she hides her mouth with her hands and tears begins to flow at her. Mami overheard their conversation and she begins to hugged madoka to comfort her.

...

* * *

several minutes later ...

the doctors and the nurses leaves the room and madoka , mami and kyuubey entered the room where yukari lies. when they looked at her , her face is becoming pale and her vitals are very low. madoka wanted to cry once again but mami hugged her to comfort her. kyuubey on the other hand , didn't know why are they crying so he just sit at the table near the bed where yukari is sleeping.

"what should we say when she woke up?" madoka said worriedly while being hugged by mami.

mami didn't respond because she couldn't think of anything else to say after all. kyuubey , who is looking at them suddenly thought of something nice and then , it hopped in front of madoka and looked at her.

"if you want her to leave , you should make a contract to me." kyuubey said in it's neutral tone.

madoka suddenly looked at kyuubey but mami immediately speak "kyuubey! , madoka is not in the mood right now." she said.

"what are you talking about , this is the right time to make a wish ; you can save her if you just wish it from me." kyuubey said , persuading madoka.

mami glared at kyuubey but kyuubey is unfazed.

"kyuubey , stopped it , it's not helping." mami said still glaring at kyuubey.

"this will help if she wished it on me." kyuubey is still forcing it.

madoka suddenly walks out and opened the door quickly. mami looked at the door , worried about her but kyuubey's faced didn't changed and it jumped on the table where it sits before.

...

* * *

Some time later ...

kyuubey already leaves the room to look for madoka while mami is still there. mami sits besides yukari and yukari begins to open her eyes and she looked at mami.

mami sighed and she said "i really thought you are dead."

"how is it? , feels realistic isn't it." yukari said while smiling at her.

"but your wound is real , are you okay?" she asked.

"of course i am , why should i do this if i didn't." yukari said.

"but the doctor said-"

"im the one who faked it , i made something from my body that could make them think that i would die in two weeks , you shouldn't worry about it." yukari said interrupting mami.

"but how about the-"

"two weeks is enough to finish everything else my dear , rest easy and you'll see it." yukari smiled and she begins to rest once again.

"wow , she's asleep already!?" mami said while looking at the sleeping yukari.

"i really missed sleeping so i made it two weeks." she murmured while playing unconscious at her bed.

mami chuckled a bit "okay then , good night miss yakumo." she said and then she goes out and closed the door.

yukari smiled while she is sleeping.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Train Station]**

Sayaka is there alone , sitting while looking at her seed , she remembered any bad things that happened at her , the most heartbreaking thing she remembered is when her friend said that she'll confess her love at the one who also sayaka likes. sayaka's eyes are darkening also her soul gem. it begins to cracked and then , sayaka's body begins to collapse and her soul gem begins to cracked and a witch appeared.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

Kyouko is looking at the buildings when she sensed a witch barrier appeared , suddenly , she felt another witch barrier appeared and another and another and another. Before she knew it , she sensed the witch barrier all over the whole place.

kyouko's eyes widened and she begins to hop through the first witch barrier near her.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

reimu and homura is on the rooftop of marisa's house when they sensed a lot of witch barrier have appeared everywhere in japan.

"now , the mass appearance of the witches has finally finished." reimu said.

"it is a matter of time before kyuubey begins to fall." homura added.

they looked at the giant burst of negative energy , coming from the whole direction. Reimu is eating while watching the whole scene.

* * *

 **[Re-estize Kingdom - Overview]**

from the sky , maeda is looking at the kingdom's capital. He takes his sword still with its scabbard and he begins to swing his sword a little in a straight line from sight of the kingdom. Suddenly , the whole kingdom has been slashed in HALF and the slashed part begins to release massive amount of magmas. maeda smile at this sight.

"looked at this master phantasmic! this is my gift to you , please have fun at this show." he said.

he just stayed at the sky , looking at the cut-in-half kingdom and it's poor inhabitants.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Cemetery Underground]**

On the E-Rantel's cemetery stands a blonde short haired girl wearing a black cloak is walking through there , meeting with someone. She arrived at the large room where she saw an old inhuman looking guy with his red cloak and a dark orb at his hand.

she begins to speak at him "oya gramps , you're still at your dead pets?" she asked and she chuckled a bit.

"What do you want with me? i didn't want someone to disturb me." he said.

"oya ~ , look." she suddenly revealed a glass crown in her right hand and the mans eyes widened when he saw it.

"why did you take one of the sacred relics? what do you want?" he asked.

"i just wanted to take this *guy* here who can use any items he possessed , help me and i'll help you at your little experiment." she said and she chuckle a little bit once again.

"oh , you've got a good deal with you , clementine." the man said her name.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

Phantasmic is looking at the three screens among the million screens , she smiled when she saw each of the events that she is looking.

"ahahaha ~ this is looking more better , nice job maeda-kun ~" she said while she's bursting with excitement.

she looked at the broken kingdom and then she saw a lot of peoples are running for their lives while some brave adventurers are stopping the whole magma from spreading by using some of their earth ty[e magic , she also saw the palace which is called valencia palace , cut in half. the other royal nobles are running from their own while gazef is trying to help the king stands to his foot and immediately leave the collapsing palace.

on the other screen , she saw a lot of witch barrier appearing out of nowhere. Kyouko , mami and homura is the only magical girl that is left in the whole mitakihara city while the other cities is protected by the other remaining magical girls which is few.

"yakumo yukari , you've also made a grand show to watch ... well done ~" she said to herself while her face began to smile bigger.

phantasmic didn't care about the the third and the other million screens and she just looked at the whole scenery that is happening in front of her , smiling.

 **End of Chapter 13**


	15. Chapter 14:Two Sides

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:Right now , the whole overlord series will changed drastically and also the puella magi arc. I would also create some random OCs at the overlord series because i didn't know anyone there(mostly the theocracy) because they are not mentioned at the book 1 to book 9. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:Two Sides (Peace & Destruction)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

it is midnight and kyuubey is heading towards madoka's house when it sensed a lot of witch barrier appeared at all direction. Bursts of negative energies can be seen even at the residence. Kyuubey is looking at the sky where it can see the energies and then , it begins to speak at itself.

"Hakurei Reimu , did she thought that she can immobilize me by making the girls know the truth?" kyuubey said to itself.

"she thought that i can't already do something but she didn't know that she's only helping me at gathering the energy i need." kyuubey added.

"i think this is a perfect chance to make a contract with a lot of potential girls." it added.

kyuubey then hops at the houses to look for madoka and look to the other potential magical girls.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Adventurers Guild]**

Marisa came to the guild along with patchy and alice to look for some information. Awhile ago , they talked to the magicians guild but they didn't give any important clues about the culprit and they just only got information about this world and it's magics.

Marisa saw a lot of adventurers gathering at a corner talking about something. Marisa , alice and patchy approached to hear what they are talking about.

"The whole re-estize has been destroyed!?" the man said.

marisa overheard it and she immediately bumped through the conversation.

"oi guys , what do you mean by the whole re-estize has been destroyed? it doesn't look like were being invaded here right?" marisa asked curiously.

"we mean the capital not the whole territory." the other man answered.

"WHAT!?" patchy said , widening her eyes.

"it's not completely destroyed , from the reports they said that it looks like its been cut in half." the short man answered.

"cut-in-half?" patchy muttered while thinking about something that could do it.

alice looked at patchy and she speak "i think it's the culprit!" she said.

"maybe it is." patchouli answered alice unsure if it's right.

"if that is the culprit , she must be on the sky when she does that." marisa said confirming that it's a girl.

"i think it's not a girl marisa." patchouli said.

"huh? but it's always a girl who creates an incident right?" marisa said looking disappointed.

"i don't think we should argue with something like that." alice said with a sweat drop on her head.

"okay , let's looked at the skies if we can still see the culprit." marisa said and she begins to rush out of the door.

alice and patchouli nodded and they followed marisa. marisa flew already so they fly to reach the rushing marisa.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Overview]**

Marisa came up to the sky and then she looked around the place to looked for the suspected culprit. Alice and patchouli also came and looked around their surroundings but they didn't see anything at all besides them.

"what's with this? did she leave?" marisa asked with a disappointed looked.

"i think so and also marisa , we still didn't know if it's a girl." patchouli said in a lecturing tone.

"i don't care , if i said it , it's true." marisa said in a smug tone.

patchouli sighed while alice is still looking if someone is here.

* * *

 **[Re-estize Kingdom - Overview]**

It is already afternoon when marisa and her friends came here. They saw the cut-in-half kingdom below them. Marisa's eyes begins to brighten while patchy and alice is looking at it seriously.

"look at that land , it looks like an apocalypse." marisa said in a praising tone.

"this is no time to looked happy marisa." patchouli said.

"yeah marisa , didn't you know it's too dangerous there." alice said while looking at it with a grim face.

"what are you talking about , the one who did it looks like too strong and i want strong enemies." marisa said while smiling widely.

"your so hopeless." alice said.

"i agree with you." patchy followed.

they looked around the sky to look if there is someone there but they didn't see anyone and after some minutes they give up and they came back at E-Rantel to rest.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Madoka's House]**

in madoka's room , madoka is looking at the wall blankly. She remembered the first time she saw yukari. They are walking at the park when they saw reimu and yukari at side of the road near the wooden chair. Reimu is holding a basin full of coins and some paper bills while yukari is smiling at her back. She thought that yukari is just an innocent woman who have a poor health who always smiled at anyone whenever they feel down. She thought that reimu tricked yukari and when yukari knew reimu's secret , she immediately taken care of her and leave her in the street.

madoka shake her head because she is still not sure if reimu is really not a part of this world but when she remembered that yukari has been left off at the street , she can't help but feel that kyuubey is right. Suddenly kyuubey appeared at the drawer stand behind madoka and it begins to speak with her.

"madoka , you must make a contract with me." kyuubey said.

madoka didn't respond because she thought kyuubey is just pesking her but her eyes widened when kyuubey said the next following sentence.

"the witches have are all over the country , would you like a lot of people to die?" kyuubey said in it's usual tone and face.

"WHAT!?" madoka said in shocked.

"yes , that's why you should make a contract with me to help the other magical girls fight off the witches." kyuubey replied.

"is sayaka alright?" madoka said worried about her friends condition.

"i didn't know , i can't sensed her anymore." kyuubey said with it's usual tone.

madoka's eyes widened when she heard it and she remembered about all her friends and the events that have happened a while ago. Madoka wanted to wished at kyuubey but suddenly , kyuubey's body collapsed. madoka looked at it and she saw kyuubey's body full of holes. Madoka looked at her back and she saw homura standing at the window with her new gun with silencer.

Suddenly , A black figure of kyuubey appeared out of nowhere and it begins to walk near the dead body of kyuubey.

"nice job akemi homura but you can't kill me no matter what you do ... i have spare bodies at my home if something happened at my current body so everything you do to me is worthless." the black kyuubey said and it begins to eat the dead body of kyuubey.

the black kyuubey turns to kyuubey and it hopped at the window besides homura and it said.

"next time i'll definitely make her a magical girl." and then it vanished in a thin air.

madoka is terrified but homura looked at her coldly and she said "don't listen at his nonsense , you won't like it if you became a magical girl."

before madoka could reply , homura already vanished leaving madoka behind. Madoka can't understand why homura would say that , she thought that homura is from another world along with reimu but she didn't know why homura is stopping her at becoming a magical girl. She remembered what kyuubey has told her and she hurriedly goes out at her room and changed at some clothes and hurriedly goes outside of their house to look what is happening outside.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Bareale's Shop]**

it is nighttime and the some people are wandering outside the street. In a different looking structure , a man named nferia bareale is arranging some potions with different colors at the shelf. Most potions here have been made with the help of the purple adamantite adventurer , patchouli knowledge. He is smiling while looking at the new magical potions when someone appeared at his back and the figure begins to smack him at his nape. Nfirea lost consciousness and the figure who smacked him appears to be clementine.

A man with a red cloak opened the door to the shop where clementine is and he begins to signalled at her that someone is approaching. They quickly vanish along with nferia and the approaching person they sensed came at the shop and take her keys in her purse. The one who approached the shop is an old woman , she noticed that the door is open and she immediately came at the building to look for nferia. He called nfirea's name many times but she didn't hear any reply. She panicked and she begins to run off to the city to call for someone to help.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Park]**

Madoka is running in the middle of the street while calling mami and sayaka when she saw herself in the middle of the park. She inhaled a little because she is tired at running when mami came at her side , looking worried at her.

"madoka , what happened?" mami asked.

"kyuubey told me that a lot of witches appeared." she replied.

mami knew it and she just nodded at madoka and she speak "i know madoka , why are you outside?" mami asked.

"because im worried about sayaka." madoka said.

mami remembered yukari's words and she begins to act in front of madoka.

"i see , just go back to your house and i'll tell you if i see her." she said.

"but-" madoka wanted to protest but mami raised her hand.

"you can't come with madoka , you'll take yourself in danger." mami warned her.

"but i want to help too , can't i come because im not a magical girl?" madoka is still forcing herself.

mami looked at her and she begins to speak at her concerningly "no madoka , it's just you didn't know what is happening."

"what is that thing i didn't know!?" madoka shouted and her tears begins to flow.

mami didn't speak and a few seconds passed before madoka speaks once again "What didn't you tell me!?"

"because ..." mami is acting , this is yukari's part of plan that she remembered.

"because what?" madoka asked her while her tears is flowing.

"because if you became a magical girl ..." mami is still acting.

"what is it!?" madoka shouted and then she grabbed mami's arms tightly.

mami looked at her and then , she speak in a serious tone "because ... if you became a magical girl ... you'll become a witch ..."

madoka's eyes widened when she heard it and she fell to her knees , still holding mami's arms. Mami is looking at her while madoka is looking at the ground with her eyes still widening. Mami begins to comfort her.

"don't worry about it , i can take over it." she said and then she hugs madoka to comfort her.

"... im sorry ..." her hair is hiding her face while she said it in a monotone.

mami is still comforting her while madoka is becoming more sentimental.

"Im sorry ... im sorry ... im sorry ..." madoka said repeatedly because she thought that she made an insensitive thing to ask.

"it's okay , don't worry about me." mami said.

madoka's tears begins to falls once again while mami is still looking for her. They stayed there over a few minutes. On the side of the light pole , homura is watching them from the distance.

"don't worry madoka , a little more and everything will be back to normal once again." she said to herself.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Cemetery Gate]**

Marisa , alice and patchy landed at the front of the gate where the guards are standing. The guards looked at them and they are surprised when they saw them. They immediately greets marisa and the others.

"the purple magus and her friends!" one of the guards said.

marisa looked at patchy "purple magus huh." she said.

"it's a stupid title if i may say so." alice added.

"hey , stop with the insults please." patchy said looking at them annoyed.

Suddenly , marisa and the others sensed a negative energy beyond the gate. they asked the guards what's beyond the gate and the guards replied.

"this is a cemetery."

"cemetery? like those from the dead?" marisa asked.

"yes it is." the other guard replied.

"why is there a gate then?" alice asked curiously.

"because there are undeads beneath the cemetery , didn't you know." the guards asked.

"i know it." patchy suddenly replied.

marisa and alice stared at her while patchouli is looking at the gate.

"i sense a massive groups of undead approaching the gate." patchouli said.

Suddenly , someone is knocking inside the gate rapidly while screaming for help. The guards at the watchtower saw the two other mens yelling something.

"open the door quickly!" said the first man.

"large battalion of undeads are coming!" the other said.

the guards quickly opened the door and the screaming two mens immediately run outside and then they ordered them to closed the gates immediately. Marisa and her friends looked at each other , signalling to themselves to help the guards and eliminate the battalion. Before the guards could close it , marisa along with alice and patchouli begins to rushed inside the cemetery.

Marisa looked at her front and saw thousands of undead approaching. Marisa looked at them and alice and patchy rides along with marisa's broom and then marisa placed her hakkero to the back of her broom , grinning and looking in front of her dead enemies.

"hold on tight! we're taking the wild ride!" she said and then her hakkero begins to brighten.

the undead who is approaching them have turned to ashes after marisa pass through them.

" **Comet [Blazing Star]** " she shouted excitedly.

the guards who looked at the top of gate have their mouth dropped when they saw the whole army have been completely destroyed by the spell marisa has used.

"is this true!?" said the guard.

"is that the power of the purple magus's friends!?" said the other guard.

they looked at it still in their mouth dropped while hearing the explosions in the distant part of the cemetery.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Train Station]**

Kyouko came at the other witch and she saw the name of the witch , Oktavia von Seckendorff. Kyouko rushed through the witch but suddenly her heart feels pumping so fast. She looked at her soul gem and she saw her soul gem blackens , her eyes widened when she looked at it and she remembered that this is the 8th witch she'll be fighting for. She immediately use her spare grief seed but it's futile , her soul gem is still black.

"oi oi oi , please stop kidding with me." she said while looking at her soul gem terrified.

sudddenly , the witch attacked her with some gears and kyouko quickly dodges but she can't move because her heart is still beating so fast. She is hit with the gear blowing her away at the wall and then she lose consciousness.

suddenly , her soul gem cracked and then its completely destroyed and another witch appeared.

* * *

 **[Yukari's Dimension]**

Mima is looking at the girls who is walking at the creepy space , the others are sitting in there and sayaka is looking at mima. Mima didn't like to be here longer but reimu is in her side , staring at her. Mima sighs because she can't do anything to help herself and she looked at the girls once again. Suddenly , kyouko's body have appeared along with her soul and yukari's hand and her hand reach kyouko's body to give her soul back. Reimu and mima is not surprised but the other girls along with sayaka is looking at it still surprised even though they see this a lot of times.

"that's the last one right?" reimu said.

reimu looked at yukari's hand and the hand make an approved sign and then it disappeared along with the gap. Kyouko has awaken and she looked at her surroundings. She is shocked when she saw where she are and she begins to looked at the other girls when she saw mima looking at her. She remembered her and she begins to transform but she feels weak once again and she fell to her knees. Sayaka helps her to stand up but kyouko sway her hand out of her.

"Hey! , im trying to help you , what's wrong with you?" sayaka said angrily.

"i didn't need any help." kyouko said and she begins to sit at her position.

"so rude!" sayaka said and she grumbled back to her position.

kyouko looked at mima but mima didn't even care because reimu is looking. Kyouko calmed down when she saw that mima is not going to attack anytime and she immediately lay at the unseen floor and her eyes begins to closed once again.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Hospital]**

yukari is sleeping , her whole body except her head is covered by the bedsheet and she is laying at the bed like a real patient. She is smiling while she is sleeping peacefully at the hospital. Homura is on the other side of the building , looking at the window where yukari can be seen.

"i hope your plan really works , yakumo yukari." she said and then she suddenly vanished.

* * *

 **[Re-estize Kingdom - Valencia Palace , Throne Room]**

yesterday , the whole capital of the kingdom has been slashed in half. Several innocent peoples have lost their life , even the known criminal organization eight fingers have lost a lot of their income and territory because of the unknown calamity that had happened in the whole capital.

the king sits at the throne once again and looked at the 2 nobles who have only arrived for the meeting. Gazef is also there , ensuring that he'll protect the king if the unknown calamity happens again.

"we are now facing a great tragedy , what will be our future if that happens again." the king said with a dignified yet worried tone.

"don't worry about it , i'll do something to restore the kingdom quickly." the noble said.

"thanks for your consideration marquis." the king said his name.

marquis just smiled while the second noble near him is making a *hmph* sound on the side. Gazef saw it but he didn't mind it because he knew well that the other nobles can't be trusted. He knew well that some of them are corrupt nobles but he can't do anything about it because he came from a poor family and he didn't have any right to just tell the king to take them out and also , the king didn't even ruling them because they are in a different faction. That's why , gazef didn't care about it even though he is mad at seeing someone disrespecting the king at the back.

* * *

 **[Re-estize Kingdom - Valencia Palace , Renner's Room]**

a young man with short blonde hair , have a young but serious looking face and wearing a full white plate armor is walking through the hallway. He approached a door on the side of the hallway and begins to knock in there. A girls voice can be heard at the inside saying *come in* on it. The short blonde haired man opened the door and entered it.

from there , he saw a beautiful golden haired girl standing in front of him. The girl speaks.

"Climb , i told you it's okay to enter the room immediately without knocking at the door." she said lecturing the man named climb.

"im sorry princess renner but i can't possibly do that." climb apologized at her and he bowed his head.

"also , i told you it's okay if you just talk casually to me." the girl named renner said.

"im really sorry i can't do that." he replied quickly.

"anyway , what do you want?" renner asked him.

"i just wanted to asked if your okay." climb asked hesitatingly.

"of course i am , i am still standing here right?" renner answered him.

"but , that unknown slashed is near at your room!" he said still lowering his head to renner.

"i told you im okay , it's not my room that has been destroyed so don't worry." renner smiled at climb.

"would you like some tea?" renner added.

climb didn't want to accept it but he can't possibly refuse an invitation to the one she served so he just nodded and came at renner's side.

"why are you standing , you should sit climb." she said while preparing the tea for them.

"i can't possibly sit besides you my princess." climb hesitatingly replied.

it is midnight while they are talking at each other , climb is telling renner to be more careful while renner is still forcing him to leave the formalities and just talk to her normally.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Adventurers Guild]**

momon and nabe came back at the guild along with their hunt when they saw the old girl who is rushing through side to side , calling for help to her lost grandson. Momon looked at nabe and nabe nodded and they begin to approached the old girl to ask where is her grandson.

"can you tell us where can we see them?" momon asked with a strong tone.

"i didn't know where but he is already gone at the shop , i know someone kidnaps him , poor nfirea." the old girl said.

"what is your name?" momon asked.

"im lizzie bareale , do you want to help me?" the old girl named as lizzie asked momon.

"i'll find your grandson in exchanged of something." momon said.

"what is it?" lizzie asked.

"let's go outside." he said while leaving the adventurers guild.

nabe followed momon and lizzie also followed him.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Streets]**

in the middle of the streets , momon looked at lizzie once again and he said.

"can you pay what i want?" he asked.

"what is it? what do you want?" lizzie asked.

"i want ... your everything." momon said while looking at her firmly.

"what do you mean?" lizzie asked with her eyes widening.

"what i mean is everything , it's your grandson were talking about right?" momon said with his usual tone.

"what are you? only the one who'll grant any wish in exchange of everything is a demon!" lizzie said while looking terrified at momon.

"it doesn't matter what i am , do you want your grandson to be safe?" he asked lizzie.

lizzie hesitated but she immediately agree because she didn't knew who else can find her grandson from the whole place.

momon nodded and then he looked at nabe.

"nabe , we've got a work to do." he said in his usual tone.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen , feeling bored once again.

"what is this? and i thought that there will be a lot of fight this time , am i wrong?" she said while laying her face to her hand and turning the endless page of her book.

"would you like me to make something fun?" the girl who just appeared out of nowhere appeared in front of phantasmic.

the girl have a semi-short white hair with red eyes , her hair reached her shoulders , she wore a large brown bonnet with light brown stripes and have two big black ribbons from each side , her height is like of those 9 year old child and she have a brown formal wear of a men with a lot of dark brown and light brown stripes , she have small black shoes and she is holding a dark orb with a sickening purple glow around it.

"please do , call some of your comrades to make something fun , Yulfear Schildt , my Order of Realm" she said while looking at yulfear.

"thanks for accepting my proposal master." she said and she immediately disappeared.

"also , make sure you don't go overboard." she added.

 **End of Chapter 14**


	16. Chapter 15:Zuranon

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:As you can see , the storyline from the two series have been jumbled and there is some on the scenes that have been removed and the others that have been added while the others have been completely changed. Also , i will make some random characters at any of the series because i didn't know a lot about those series. Anyway , Disclaimers to everything else(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:Zuranon (Undead Grounds)**

 **[E-Rantel - Cemetery]**

Marisa and her friends are riding on a broom at a blinding speed , burning anyone it reaches. The undead army are dumb so their only going through their death even thought they are dead. Marisa is smiling , this is the first time she'll be fighting at a whole battalion of undeads , the other two is just holding at marisa tightly because their speed is beyond velocity.

marisa stopped at her tracks because she feel bored and she landed at her feet to use another new spell. Patchouli and alice on the other hand have stared at marisa because of that childish reason.

"you'll stop because your getting bored? , you really are hopeless." patchouli said while staring at her.

"it's okay , we'll take care of them clean and good." marisa said grinning.

the undeads charge at them and marisa immediately cast a barrage of deadly stars. Massive amounts of explosions can be seen in the distance and marisa didn't care. She shoots more stars at the undeads and the undeads are being blasted at her.

Alice is covering marisa's back by using her dolls , she literally releases a hundred dolls with various different weapons and she skillfully move her fingers to move the whole doll the destroy the whole undead army. She is releasing 10 dolls every 5 seconds while overwhelming the whole undead army. The undead didn't care about the dolls because they can't sense any life on it and they only considered it as a thing.

Patchouli is just burning her enemies each time they get close to her. Large fireballs are being thrown at the undead and because undeads are weak against fire , they are burned easily with it and because it's explosion is too big , lots of undeads are getting burned to crisp. Patchouli only uses fire spells because this is the only spell that she can use to defeat the undead , she have a wide variety of spells bu fire is the most effective so that's why she's not using anything but fire spells.

a few minutes later ...

the whole undead army has been completely destroyed. Marisa , patchouli and alice moves forward to look if there are more enemies in the cemetery.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Cemetery Gate]**

momon and nabe came at the gate when the guards stops them.

"wait! , you can't come here!" the guard said.

"why?" momon asked.

"the undeads are being taken care of by the purple magus." the guard replied.

"so what?" momon asked with his usual strong tone.

"it means that the case is being taken care of , please leave." said the guard who stopped them.

momon looked at nabe and then he looked at the guards once again.

"we can't do that now , we've been tasked to do some business here." momon said.

"but you can't-" before the guard can say anything , momon jumped at the gate along with nabe and their gone already.

"what the heck!?" said one of the guard.

"leave them be , foolish adventurers will get themselves killed." said the guard in the watchtower and they once again stand at their post.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Entrance to the Underground Cemetery]**

Marisa , alice and patchouli is walking while looking for enemies when they saw a cultic group in the vicinity. They approached the cultic group until they are near in them. One of the the hooded guy approached the seemingly inhuman man and whispered in his ear something. Marisa and the others just looked at them while the undead looking man approaches them.

"what are you girls doing at my grounds?" the undead looking man asked.

marisa smirked "old man , are you okay pfft-" she can't stop but laugh at the mans face.

suddenly , one of the hooded guys cast a fireball at marisa , marisa just blocked it with her barrier.

"hey you , that's rude!" marisa said while looking annoyed.

"ohoho ... a magic barrier huh? and a different one too , i see that your not an idiot at all." the undead looking man said.

marisa just looked at him and she said "me? an idiot? , please man ... your the one who looks an idiot here." she said provokingly while still smiling , pointing her finger to the undead looking man's face.

"brave words from you girl , what's your name so i can remember you when i make you one of my pets." the undead looking man said threatening.

"i am the ordinary magician , kirisame marisa , what's your name old man?" marisa said with a smirked on her face.

"i am kajit , one of the disciples of zuranon , and the one who will make you a slave." kajit said.

"let's see about that." marisa said mockingly.

alice and patchouli wanted to help marisa but marisa raised her hand and smiled at the two of them. They blushed so they didn't do anything and they just watched marisa fights the whole group.

"are you sure you won't take any help from those girls? , your giving yourself a resting place." kajit said while smiling at her.

"old man , your too boring so let's start this battle." marisa said mockingly and she begins to shoot a barrage of stars.

the whole cultic group created a barrier for them but it's easily destroyed and they have been blown easily.

"what kind of magic is that!?" kajit said in surprised.

"that is just a simple magic barrage , why are you surprised?" marisa asked kajit in a mocking tone.

"heh ... you really are strong huh , but you can't beat this!" kajit said and then suddenly a dragon like skeleton appeared in the grounds.

"woah ... you've got a nasty pet there." marisa said in a still mocking face.

"hmph ... don't underestimate me child." kajit said and then the skeletal dragon begins to covered kajit.

marisa just landed at the ground when she sense someone on her back with a killing intent , so she dodged by flying very fast and she looked who attacked her. She saw clementine in there looking at her with a big smirked on her face. Marisa landed in front of patchouli and alice to be safe.

"oi oi ... that's cheating you know ~" marisa said jokingly.

clementine looked at her and she said "are you a friend of that girl? you seem too strong that i thought your on the level of an adamantite." she said while chuckling.

"this girl? ahahahaha ... why are you comparing me with this girl? ahahahaha" marisa can't help but laugh because she is being compared to the girl who is more knowledgeable at magic than her.

"sorry , i can't help it ahahahahaha ~" marisa added while laughing at her.

"marisa , i think we should help you fight them ... we didn't want to watch here while your taking them all to yourself." patchouli said while glaring at clementine.

alice is also glaring at clementine so she just agreed at what patchouli said. Marisa just looked at them and then she agreed because she only wants to fight kajit and not fight another one.

"hey you ... what are you talking about? are you playing with us?" clementine said with her face getting mad.

"what are you talking about? it's not like your that strong to fight on us 3 in 1." marisa said while looking at clementine.

clementine's anger burst and she immediately rushed through marisa to slit her throat but a doll has managed to defend her and another doll came at her whole direction. clementine use some evasion to dodge the dolls but because of alice skillful control , she have been scratched by a blade in her hand and clementine steps back quickly to the safe spot.

" _(what kind of magic is that!?)_ " she thought while looking at the dolls.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Cemetery]**

in the middle of the cemetery , momon and nabe is wandering , looking at the pile of undead lying.

" _(so that purple magus is powerful huh.)_ " momon thought while walking through the cemetery.

" _(maybe i could use her to strengthen the nazarick.)_ " he thought.

"momon-sama , what would you like me to do with her?" nabe asked.

"well take her here right now , if she refuse to help us , kill her." momon said without hesitation.

"yes momon-sama." nabe said.

"and also , it's momon not momon-sama." momon tell her once again.

"yes momon sa-san." she stuttered.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Entrance to the Underground Cemetery]**

loud bangs and clashes can be heard in the middle of the night. Marisa is shooting some lasers at the skeletal dragon while patchy and alice is fighting against clementine.

" **Seeker Doll** " Alice said.

the strings around alice begins to create a static red laser through the wires and passed it through the doll and vice versa. clementine who thought it's foolish just charged at alice when a lot of dolls have surrounded her from land to air. there are a total of 227 dolls in the whole area and they the wires that are connecting to them have trapped her.

"damn it damn it DAMN IT!" clementine yelled angrily.

the red static laser begins to pass through the wire near clementines body and then another to her face and then to her hands , feets , waist , neck , everywhere in her body when she sudden;y use a skill they didn't know.

" **Immovable Fortress** " she shouted.

the red static laser that came through her didn't affect her but because alice repeat the same procedure and her skill effect can protect her at a physical attack completely at use , her energy has been drained and the lasers came through the wires near her , harming her completely while she's being caged at the dolls war.

"Ahh! gyah! ahh! agh! waagh! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" clementine cried at each of those lasers.

alice is mad at clementine because she nearly killed marisa awhile ago so she is torturing her before she is defeated. Patchouli is getting bored and she wanted to make the girl cry more so she immediately cast a giant fireball at her hand.

" **'s Pillar** " she said.

she throw the giant ball of fire in the middle of the dolls and alice immediately take her dolls off and glared at patchy. Clementine looked at her surrounding with her weakened body when she saw a large fireball in front of her face and then , the whole place has been exploded , burning clementine to crisp but she's still alive , she have been blown at the direction where marisa and kajit is fighting. Large amount of fires can be seen even at the distance.

on marisa's side , marisa is throwing some vase-like things in the dragon and it exploded on contact.

"no matter what you use , the skeletal dragon can withstand it!" kajit said laughing.

"let's see about it!" marisa said with provocation.

marisa throw 3 more vase-like things at the dragon , the dragon just swing it's hand to take the vase-like thing out but it exploded on contact , the hand of the dragon started to crack and kajit's eyes begins to widened.

"hnngh! now you do it!" kajit said with an angry tone and he begins to raised his dark orb with his hands.

"if i kill you , i will kill your friends and then the whole people at the whole E-Rantel to replenish the orb of death." kajit yelled and he begins to cast his magic.

" **Create mid-tier Undead** "

suddenly , another skeletal dragon appeared at the ground and almost hit marisa with it's tail , marisa moves back in the air and looked down at her.

"hey old man , are you the father of these twin brothers ~" marisa said jokingly.

"don't messed with me!" kajit said angrily and he begins to ordered his dragons to kill marisa.

"anyway , im getting bored ... time to finish this!" marisa said and she begins to release her hakkero.

"take this old man." she said while pointing her hakkero at kajit who is in the middle of the two dragons.

" **Love Sign [Master Spark]** " she said while smiling.

colorful giant ray has begin to fall at kajit with lightspeed , before kajit could respond , the whole colorful laser has already landed and destroyed the whole scenery in front of marisa along with the two dragons. Clementine , who is being blown at that direction have also been hit at the colorful laser directly and clementine along with zuranon , have been blown off at the air very high while the dragon have been destroyed completely.

"phew , that was one hell of a work-out." marisa said while wiping her sweat at her head.

"marisa!" patchouli and alice called her name.

"oi ~ , what happened?" marisa asked while looking at them with all smiles.

"phew , i thought you have injuries." alice said worriedly.

"how should i? , im the great marisa you knw ~" marisa said mockingly.

suddenly , momon and nabe appeared out of nowhere. The girls looked at them while momon and nabe is standing in front of them at the distance.

"where is nferia?" momon asked.

"nferia? he is here?" patchouli said curiously.

"yes , i thought you knew." momon said with his usual tone.

"maybe he is in this cave?" marisa said while smiling at them.

"hmm ... nabe , looked at the inside." momon ordered her.

nabe nodded and she begins to enter the dark place alone. Marisa and alice followed nabe in the inside and patchy wanted to follow when momon stopped her.

"purple magus , i wanted to ask you something." he said.

patchouli looked at him , curious about what he wanted to talk about. marisa and alice have already entered the dark place along with nabe.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

Kyuubey is walking through the roofs , looking for some potential magical girls when it saw reimu , standing on the roof. Kyuubey approached her to asks her something.

"what are you doing here , outsider?" kyuubey asked with it's usual tone.

reimu looked at it "hey , you said that you can make any wish come true right?" she asked.

"yes i can , would you like to make a contract with me?" kyuubey asked reimu.

"if you can make a any wish come true then i have a wish i'd like to be granted." reimu said.

"wish anything and everything can be granted." kyuubey said assuring reimu that it will be granted.

kyuubey then begins to walked in front of reimu , reimu just looked at it with cold eyes.

"finish this whole incident." reimu said.

"your wish will be granted then." kyuubey's ear begins extend at reimu's chest but , nothing happened.

reimu is getting irritated so she punched kyuubey in the face "damn it! , and i thought how that contract thing works." reimu said and she begins to fly away.

kyuubey hopped at the roof while looking at reimu. it is curious why reimu didn't become a magical girl.

"what happened?" kyuubey said to itself while thinking what had just happened.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the two screens , still turning the page of her book , her smile is still there but her eyes is beginning to looked like bored.

"why would she do that? , she can't make a wish that would bypass me." she said while looking at the screen.

she looked at the other screen and her eyes begins to shine once again.

"at least these guys here are already making things interesting." she said and then she smiled more widely than her smile before while she's looking at the screen where marisa can be seen.

"i hope you survive ~" she said.

* * *

 **[Outside of Great Tomb of the Nazarick]**

yulfear is standing on the top of tree , looking at the mausoleum with lots of moss and dirt at it. she begins to call her underlings to her by using telepathy.

"rise my minions , you've been tasked to make a great show from my great master phantasmic." she said.

a light begins to fall at the front of the mausoleum and suddenly after the light has vanished , 20 magical beings have appeared , each with their different staffs and colors. They looked like a great magical cloak that are floating on the ground and they have no body , they have different weird mask in their face , each indicating a weird symbol and their staffs have an eerie looking aura on it. their colors are red , orange , yellow , green , blue , indigo , violet , scarlet , brown , gray , black , white , pink , peach , cyan , purple , silver , gold and a colorful one. The other one can't be seen because it have no color. Yulfear smiled at this sight.

"World Maguses , i ordered you ... Invade the whole place in front of you." she ordered and the world maguses begins to move.

 **End of Chapter 15**


	17. Chapter 16:Death Magic

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:I know that the transparent one is not a color but that would make it more challenging right? Also , the overlord arc will be the first one to continue because the progress of the arc is getting good(for me) , i didn't know if you like the story but i still thank you if your reading this. Reviews can also help motivate me. Also , i will power up narberal at this chapter and make some fanmade attacks right now(because the overlord series didn't even said anything she can cast and she can't , it is also hinted that narberal can also use other magics rather than lightning type so that's why im gonna give her some other elements). Anyway , Disclaimers to everything i will use(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:Death Magic (Black Magic)**

 **[E-Rantel - Underground Cemetery]**

marisa and alice is following nabe when nabe stopped at her tracks. Marisa looked at her but she immediately attacked them and marisa dodged , alice also dodged nabe's attack. Nabe stops and looked at them once again.

"insects , why don't you just get crushed." nabe said looking sharply at them.

"sorry but they always call me a rat lady ~" marisa said while taking her hakkero.

"nabe-san , why would you suddenly attacked us?" alice said curiously.

"bugs must not asked questions and just crawl to the ground until they die." nabe said coldly while still looking at them coldly and sharply.

"bring it on missy ~" marisa said mockingly , she knew that she would attack her so she is not even scared at all.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Entrance to the Underground Cemetery]**

momon is still looking at patchouli while patchouli is looking back at him. Momon begins to speak then.

"purple magus , patchouli knowledge , i want you to work with me." he said.

"what do you mean?" patchouli asked him while she's preparing at sudden attacks.

momon suddenly takes his ring off , he knew that patchouli is too strong and he needs to use his full power to counters patchouli's unknown variety of spells. Momon suddenly transformed into a skeletal being with a dark gorgeous robe he is wearing.

"so it is true , your not human after all ... marisa is sure to be perceptive sometimes." patchouli said.

"so you know that i'm an undead , so you knew that nabe is also an undead." he said with a strong tone.

"of course , we're just waiting at you to move." patchouli replied while looking at the undead.

"is that your final words?" momon asked.

"nope , but you can give me your true name before this battle starts." patchouli said while looking at the undead.

"haha , so you also know that it's not my true name , very well ... i am ainz ooal gown , one of the 41 supreme beings , swear your fealty on me if you wanted to live." he said while extending his hand from side to side.

"there is no need to do that , i told you right? i came ready before we came here." patchouli said.

"then , have at you!" ainz said and they begin to cast some spells.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Underground Cemetery]**

marisa and alice is looking at nabe when she suddenly nodded and begins to transform into a maid with an armor and a mace in her hand.

"what are you , some maid of a vampire too?" marisa said jokingly.

"you grub , insulting the creation of the one who created us , insolence!" she said and then she immediately vanished in their front.

marisa sense her at her back and she quickly dodged by moving forward but immediately , she appeared once again in front marisa this time and cast a spell in front of her.

" **5th Tier Magic : Dragon Lightning** "

a lightning with a form of a dragon thrust towards marisa , she immediately blocked it with her barrier but nabe is nowhere to be seen once again. Marisa looked at her backed and she saw nabe casts the same spell once again. Marisa dodged it this time but nabe is already at her front casting a more powerful spell.

" **7th Tier Magic : Twin Dragon Chain Lightning** "

this time , two fast lightning approached marisa and alice , marisa dodged the lightning and alice also dodged it but the lightning chased them , marisa then , creates a massive magical barrier around her but , it's still not enough. The whole barrier has been destroyed and marisa narrowly dodged the lightning. Alice is also dodging the lightning but because of the narrow space of the room , it's getting hard for them to dodge it at all.

"So even mosquitoes like you can dance beautifully" nabe said while looking at them and then she immediately cast another spell.

" **8th Tier Magic : Hellfire** "

She immediately creates a small black fire at her hand and it approached at alice and marisa who is dodging the unlimited chain lightning. Marisa saw the fire and she knew that fire is too dangerous so she immediately used something out of the rules of reimu.

"you really wanted to beat us badly?" she said and suddenly , the whole space has changed.

" **Black Magic [Event Horizon]** "

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Entrance to the Underground Cemetery]**

ainz casted a lot of spells to himself. Patchy on the other hand , is taking a lot of spellcards which reimu created as a support card from them.

" **5th Tier Magic : Dragon Lightning** " he finally casts a spell to strike at her.

Patchouli steps back a little and just narrowly dodged it. Ainz was amazed at how patchouli dodged it.

"amazing , dodging a magic without even using any skill ... why don't you just changed your mind , i can still forgive you if you just bowed and apologized to me." he said while looking at patchouli with his non-existent eyes.

"no thanks , i am already working with someone." she replied.

"is that so , too bad ..." he said and then he begins to stretched his skeletal hands in front of patchouli's body.

" **8th Tier Magic : Grasp Heart** "

after he casts the spell , he clenched his skeletal fist and suddenly , patchouli's body collapsed. Ainz is not convinced , he looked at his surroundings but he saw a light suddenly engulfing him.

" **Sun Sign [Royal Flare]** "

at his back , patchouli already casts a spell at the distance , ainz is confused how didn't he sensed patchouli but this is not the time to think about it. The blazing light begins to burn everything at the vicinity , the dead trees , the land and any other else , even the structure where marisa and alice came has also been burned. This has happened because patchouli already broke reimu's rule completely.

several seconds pass ...

Ainz is still standing , looking at his surrounding when he once again feel something. he looked at his ground and saw a giant magic circle formed at his feet. He looked at the caster and saw patchouli muttering the whole spell with her real power.

" **Moon Sign [Silent Selene]** "

the whole area begins to shoot strong blue rays at the ground destroying everyone in it. Patchouli suddenly sensed ainz is already at her back and she looked at it when ainz suddenly casts a spell without saying anything.

The whole time stopped and ainz is the only one who is moving through this space , he looked at his front but suddenly , patchouli is gone already. He looked at his surrounding and saw patchouli holding a spellcard.

"I didn't thought that this will be useful , so you can also use time stop huh." patchouli said while staring at ainz.

"what is that item? are you also a player?" suddenly , ainz asked an unexpected question.

"what? what are you talking about?" patchouli is dumbfounded when she heard ainz question.

"that item isn't from this world , your face is almost like from those in the games , you must be a player." ainz out of the character question killed the mood of the battle completely.

the time moves once again and patchouli's spell has been cancelled. Patchouli is looking dumbly at ainz who is very happy from an unknown reason. Suddenly , ainz came back to normal quickly and looked at patchouli once again.

"sorry at my sudden character change , please tell me , are you from this world?" ainz then asked her in a strong tone.

patchouli regained her composure and she looked at ainz and replied "yes , i came to another world."

"so your really a player?" ainz eye socket begins to shine with red light.

"what is this player thing your talking about?" patchouli asked curiously.

"you didn't know?" ainz asked disappointed.

"no , i came to the world called gensokyo and i didn't know what are you talking about." patchouli replied.

"i see ..." ainz replied.

"don't tell me that , your really a good person?" patchouli then looked at ainz with curiosity.

"err ..." ainz can't think of anything to reply.

patchouli sighed and she looked again at him "looked , we're looking for a culprit who made us come here and we thought that this world can give us some clues , can you tell us if you know anything?" patchouli asked ainz about it.

ainz is gonna answer when suddenly someone called at him telephatically.

"what is it?" he asked.

"some strong intruders are invading our holy land." a girl is reporting to him.

"WHAT!?" he is shocked at the report the girl told about.

patchouli is curious why is ainz suddenly shocked , ainz has already calmed in a few seconds and he looked at patchouli.

"i'm sorry but i'll talk to you once again , also , tell the grandmother of the bareale that momon helped you at saving her grandson but he has been missing along with his partner." he said.

before patchouli could respond , ainz has already vanished from the sight.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Underground Cemetery]**

the whole space that marisa has created begins to swallow everything at the sight. Alice is holding tight at marisa while marisa is using her true magic to take down the enemy in front of her. The lightning and the small flame has been swallowed at the space and nabe can't also move at the stronger force that is pushing her to space.

suddenly , ainz appeared out of nowhere and grabs narberal and then they vanished instantly. The whole space that marisa has created has also dissipated and marisa looked around.

"what the hell? where did she go?" marisa said.

marisa didn't saw ainz and is just focusing at her magic so she didn't even knew what happened to the girl she's fighting. Alice is breathing hard because marisa created a dangerous space that even light and air can be swallowed. Alice looked at marisa.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" she smacked marisa's head but marisa dodged swiftly.

marisa looked at alice and she's gonna speak jokingly when she suddenly fell unconscious. Alice saw the collapsing marisa and immediately supported her before she fell on the ground. Alice feel a faint magic power at marisa's body but marisa is okay. Alice sighed and she sits at the ground and laid marisa's head at her lap.

the whole place has been completely destroyed and the sky can be seen at their location. Alice is massaging marisa's head when suddenly , patchouli appeared glaring at alice. Alice is startled but patchouli is still glaring at her like she's going to kill her. Their face became nearer and nearer at each other , alice is distancing her face at patchouli but patchouli is still nearing her face when marisa suddenly stands up , hitting their head along with her. The three of them got dizzy and they fell unconscious on the floor.

 **[Great Tomb of the Nazarick - Floor 10 : Throne Room]**

ainz has appeared at the throne room , he looked at his surroundings and saw a girl with a long black hair with two short curve horns , she have a beautiful white long dress with a yellow spider web shaped style at the chest part and she have black wings at her back.

"albedo , it is true that the nazarick is being invaded?" ainz immediately asked the girl named albedo.

"yes ainz sama , from what we have gathered , the invaders origins are unknown." albedo replied while taking some flat screen at her hand and moving it to ainz face.

"that is where the invaders are invading." albedo said while ainz is looking at the screen.

Suddenly , albedo saw nabe being carried by ainz. She glared at nabe who is being carried at ainz and nabe saw it so she immediately gets off at ainz hands and begins to bowed her head to the ground.

"sorry for my insolence!" nabe said while her head is on the ground.

albedo is still glaring at her but ainz have no time for this because the intruders seems to be too strong. Ainz didn't pay attention at what nabe said and he immediately ordered them to gather all of their comrades back at the nazarick.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is reading a book while looking at the screen when she suddenly said something nonsense.

"what is happening? did the creator just rushed the story?" she said.

she is looking at somewhere while talking to the air. Suddenly , yulfear apppeared at her back , bowing at her.

"my master , i'm back." she said.

phantasmic didn't replied and yulfear is still bowing at her front.

 **End of Chapter 16**


	18. Chapter 17:World Magus

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:i'm sorry if i just rushed my story. I ran out of ideas and my mind is already exhausted when i'm writing the previous chapter. I won't change the previous chapter because i almost spent 4 hours just to write that and i don't want it to become a waste. Also , phantasmic can really break the fourth wall And also , this is the time before shalltear encountered the theocracy so she can still come back to ainz. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:World Magus (Nazarick Invaders)**

 **[Great Tomb of the Nazarick - 1st Floor : Mausoleum]**

the world maguses are walking through the corridor where lots of undeads are charging , the red magus have just raised it's floating glove and the whole undead army have been burned completely. The world maguses continued to their path , the traps that have been set at the corridors can't activate itself because of the world maguses presence.

 **[Great Tomb of the Nazarick - 10th Floor : Throne Room]**

ainz is looking at the screen , clenching his fists while sitting at the throne. Albedo is looking at ainz while nabe or narberal gamma is still bowing from the distance. Suddenly , a dark portal appeared and someone from the portal is appearing. Ainz knew who is coming so he looked at it. There are others who came at the throne room , there are 5 more maids , 2 dark elves , a blue armored ant-like creature , a silver haired girl with a red crimson dress , an old butler , a small fetus-like creature with wings and a halo , and a man with glasses and have a red tuxedo clothes. They all bowed at the distance near the stairs near ainz throne.

"their here as you ordered ainz-sama." albedo said while smiling.

"we are-" before all of them finished their speech , ainz have raised his hand.

"we have no time for this , we need to immediately destroy the whole enemies." he said.

" _(who is this guys? , how did they find our tomb?)_ " ainz thought.

* * *

 **[E-Rantel - Underground Cemetery]**

it is morning and marisa regained her consciousness and quickly opened her eyes and stand up , she looked at her surroundings and she saw clementine thrusting her stilleto at her face. Marisa quickly dodges and shoot clementine out of her. Clementine is still wounded at the fight yesterday so she is still not weak but she still managed to dodge. Kajit is also on her behind , glaring at marisa with the intent to kill. Marisa looked at patchouli and alice and saw that they are still sleeping so marisa have no choice but to blast this guys out of here.

"DIE!" clementine shouted.

marisa immediately dodged and shoot a laser at clementines face , clementine is hit because she can't still dodge at her condition and the laser is too fast. On marisa's back , kajit is casting a fireball at her unconscious allies so marisa immediately throw a flask of red liquid at kajit , kajit didn't saw it and the flask hit him at the head. The flask immediately burst , causing a pillar of flame to appear immediately. Kajit's whole body has been burned but he is still breathing. Clementine is still standing up , looking at marisa with pure hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT ME AT THE FACE!" she yelled with histerical voice.

"just shut up already!" marisa said looking annoyed at clementine and she throw a flask of blue liquid in front of clementine.

clementine just slashed it but the slashed flask suddenly bursts , clementine looked at her hand and she saw her hand frozen along with her stilleto.

"AAAHHHH!" clementine cried and she immediately rushed at marisa madly.

"i told you to shut up already!" marisa said in an irritating tone and she immediately points her hakkero at the rushing clementine.

" **Star Bomb** " she said while looking irritated and a big blue star shaped bullet appeared.

clementine lose her sanity and she just rushed at marisa with her face getting more ugly. clementine narrowly dodge the star shape bullet but the star shape bullet begins to explodes. Clementine is caught at the explosion , blowing her to the wall. Marisa is still not satisfied and she immediately throw her flask with yellow liquid in it at clementines face and then the flask burst a lightning on clementine's whole body. Clementine lose her consciousness while marisa is looking at her annoyed.

marisa sighs "now , that's a job done for me." she said.

suddenly , marisa remembered her fight with nabe and also the information that the man named nferia is here. Marisa shaked the body of alice and patchouli rapidly to wake them up. Patchouli and alice woke up and saw marisa looking at them. They immediately stand up and shake their heads to awake their senses.

"oh marisa , good morning." alice said while she's yawning.

"this is no time for that! , we need to finish this thing and go back to the inn to rest." marisa said.

"oh right , sorry." alice apologized.

patchouli is still weeping her eyes when she saw clementine and kajit is lying on the floor unconscious.

"marisa , what happened here?" patchouli asked.

"this guys here is going to kill us so i just gave them some punishment." marisa said , whistling.

"i think we shouldn't just leave them here lying." alice said while looking at their bodies.

"alice is right , we should looked for some rope here or just some cage to take them to the city." patchouli added.

"it's too easy , you can just use your magic right?" marisa answered while looking at patchouli.

patchouli remembered that she have a magic that can bind the enemies. Marisa carried the unconscious clementine and then put her body in kajit's side. Patchouli begins to use her nature magic and the vines in the ground begins to wrap their bodies , binding them completely.

"that should do it." patchouli said.

"yeah , now let's look for the boy." marisa replied and they set off , leaving the bodies in the corner."

few minutes later , they walked through dark corridor and saw nferia standing.

"hey , what are you doing there?" marisa said while smiling.

nferia didn't respond. Alice begins to wonder why nferia didn't respond.

"hello , are you there?" marisa said jokingly.

he still doesn't respond.

"i wonder why he is not responding." alice said curiously.

patchouli approached nferia's body and inspect him. She saw a glass crown on his head and she begins to take it. They looked at it and patchouli begins to casts some magic to appraise it.

"Glass Crown of the Miko Princess?" patchouli said while reading the name of the glass crown that she appraised.

"miko princess? what's that?" alice asked curiously.

"maybe some hybrid of reimu's bloodline and kaguya's body." marisa said while laughing.

they stared at her and they patchouli puts it at her pocket bag. Nferia is still not responding so marisa is becoming curious why he's still not responding when patchouli approached his body once again and cast some magic at him. The body of the boy begins to collapse and alice catch the boy before he fell to the ground.

"what did you do?" alice said while looking at patchouli curiously.

"i just take him off from his delusions , he would be awake soon." patchouli said.

"alright , that's the job well done." marisa said happily.

marisa carried the boy with her broom and they came back to where they come from , when they came back at the two peoples that they just defeated they take them too and begins to walk back through the gate.

* * *

 **[Great Tomb of the Nazarick - 3rd Floor : Church]**

the 20 world maguses is still invading the whole place , destroying anything they see. The whole place started to crumble and the whole image of the church has been tattered completely. Suddenly , a girl with a silver hair and a crimson dress appeared. The 20 world maguses didn't even care about her beauty and they just suddenly attack her. She dodged quickly but the yellow magus creates a dozens of lightning in the whole area where the silver haired girl is. The silver haired girl begins to looked more serious and on her hand , appeared a dark lance. The world maguses are unfazed and they just created barriers that can blow anyone away.

The silver haired girl thrusts her dark lance at the red magus but it didn't reached and the barrier begins to force her back , knocking her to the wall. She looked at the maguses angrily when ainz appeared along with his whole comrade.

"shalltear , you can stop now." he said.

the girl named shalltear bowed her head and immediately goes through ainz side. Ainz looked at the world maguses and his eye sockets begins to shine bright red. Ainz speaks but the world maguses suddenly attacked him with different elemental spells. Ainz guards mood burst and they immediately guarded him.

"how dare you attacked our benevolent ruler , you lowly creatures!" albedo said angrily , wearing her black armor and holding her dark axe.

" _(i see , so they're just a summoned unit.)_ " ainz thought.

"please ainz sama , order us to destroy this insolent fools!" albedo said while looking at the enemies with their rage pumping.

"all of you , destroy this vile creatures in my front!" ainz said.

" _(i can't risk to lose even one of my floor guardians.)_ " ainz thought.

"yes ainz sama." they said in unison and they begin to look at the world maguses.

" _(i didn't know what are their plan or why are they doing this but i will destroy them!)_ " ainz thought while looking at the world maguses with intense rage.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is still looking at the screen , her face is becoming bored.

"what is this order of realm? , i thought i told you not to go overboard." phantasmic asked yulfear.

"i'm sorry master phantasmic , i thought that it's enough to make you happy." she said , bowing her head to the ground.

"this doesn't make me happy at all , your destroying them completely and why world maguses? , you should just summoned some grand sorcerers or some tethanos from them." she said.

"but they are too weak from the tasks , i thought that i need to use some average units to give your happiness." she said while still bowing her head to the ground.

"what are you talking about? , one world magus can destroy the whole world already ... are you trying to kill them already?" she said.

"then , would you like me to cancel my order?" she asked , getting anxious at what phantasmic would do to her.

"yes please." phantasmic said while looking at her book with a bored look.

yulfear nodded and she suddenly vanished. Phantasmic looked at the other screen where she saw mami and homura , fighting the whole witches on the whole place.

"i feel already bored at marisa , yukari should do something more fun ~" she said childishly.

 **End of Chapter 17**


	19. Chapter 18:Eclipse

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:i know i destroyed most of the images of the overlord characters but i can't still see what's wrong with their character everytime i read my story. Also , the world maguses are just too strong that you can compare it to a world item. World magus is a boss i created at one of my original stories(it's on my notebook and i forgot where i put it) and their colors represents their elements , Their (Great Armageddon) is their most strongest magic that will affect the whole area around 999,999 meter radius and will storm the whole area with a destructive elemental damage depending from their element. Anyway , disclaimers to everything that i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:Eclipse (The Goal of All Life is Death)**

 **[Great Tomb of the Nazarick - Floor 3 : Church]**

loud bangs and clashes can be heard at the destroyed church. The whole army of ainz is fighting the whole group of the world maguses. The violet magus used a gravity magic , knocking the whole undead army out of them.

" **10th Tier Magic : Black Hole** " Ainz casts.

the space in the violet magus's location is being swallowed by the air.

" ** _AucoOqwekraAcnh_** " said the violet magus.

the whole area around the violet magus became normal once again and the violet magus casts something from ainz.

" ** _oOchkwerhSAhuoayThy_** " it said in a blurred tone.

the force from the church suddenly became heavy , ainz and the others begin to feel their bodies becoming heavy and the ground begins to crack.

" ** _Weerkwehkgherr_** " the red magus said in a blurred tone.

the other world magus also casts a spell with unknown words and then , the whole place around them have been obliterated completely.

" **Mass Teleportation** " ainz casts before the whole explosion reached everyone of them and they immediately vanished from the sight.

* * *

 **[Outside of Great Tomb of the Nazarick]**

ainz and the others have landed through the ground. They feel the ground is shaking and ainz along with the others suddenly sensed someone in their back.

" **Maximize Magic : Reality Slash** " ainz immediately casts after turning his back and he swing his hand quickly like a sword.

the whole space where ainz swing his hand has suddenly broken but it immediately came back once again. Ainz looked at there and saw the 20 world maguses is there , looking at them.

" _(damn it! , their too strong)_ " he thought while his clenching his fists.

albedo strikes them but the red magus just burned her ; the old butler rolls and kicked the yellow magus but the yellow magus already casts a very strong piercing lightning in his way ; shalltear strikes with her dark lance but the scarlet magus raised it's hand and clenched it's fists in front of shalltear and shalltears body exploded ; the blue armored insect strike the blue magus with his frozen axe but the blue magus pointed his finger from the sky and the ground begins to burst with water blowing the blue armored insect to the air ; the man with the glasses begins to changed his form and he strikes the white magus with a blinding speed but the white magus creates a blinding light at its hand and the man with the glasses begins to feel something in his whole body is being burned so he suddenly stopped ; the dark elf with a whip swings her whip at the brown magus while the other dark elf with a staff is casting a spell to support her but the brown magus just stretched it's hand from side to side and the whole ground have been blown to air along with the two dark elves ; six maids are preparing to attack the silver magus but the silver magus already make a silver barrier and it immediately creates a lot of sign in his hand and the whole area around the maids who is just gonna strike at that second have been engulf by a silver flame at the whole area completely ; the fetus like floating creature has been blown by the cyan magus and ainz has been knocked back by an unknown force from his front.

Everything of it had happened within 5 seconds , they all attacked at once but they didn't know what had just happened from that 5 seconds. All of them have been blown from an area , ainz can't still believe what had happened.

" _(is this true?)_ " ainz is shocked at the scene that is happening in front of them.

" _(no , this is not the end!)_ " ainz said and he begins to casts a silent spell.

" _ **(Silent Spell : Time Stop)**_ " he casts and then he quickly looked at his enemies.

" _(they're still moving!?)_ " he is shocked when he saw his enemies still moving on the ground while casting a spell.

ainz didn't stop , he wanted to defeat the whole enemies in front of him so he'll still try to use his spells to defeat them all.

" **[Maximize Magic : Gravity Maelstorm] [Maximize Magic : Drifting Master Mine] [Maximize Magic : Reality Slash] [Maximize Magic : Call Greater Thunder] [Maximize Magic : True Darkness] [Maximize Magic : Thousand Bone Lance] [Maximize Magic : Rib Cage] [Triple Maximize Magic : Magic Missile] [Maximize Magic : Greater Lethal]** " he casts desperately while the time is stopped.

ainz plan is too looked for their weakness so that's why he is trying too hard at casting some spells. His comrades is also moving while the time is stopped so all of his comrades helped him to complete all his preparation. Ainz casts a special skill , he casts everything of it to looked for their weakness but there is also one thing he wanted to do , and it's to buy some time for him. He also believes that albedo and the others can hold them off while he is using this magic to destroy the whole of them.

" **Purifying Lance** " shalltear said loudly while throwing a spear of light from her hand.

" **Glacial Strike** " the blue armored insect smashed the ground , creating a row of pillar of ice to the enemy.

" **Aspect of the Demon : Hellfire Wall** " the man who transformed into a frog-like being have casts a spell and surrounds them with searing flames.

" **Greater Magic Barrier** " the red haired maid casts.

" **7th Tier Magic : Twin Chain Dragon Lightning** " narberal casts.

"protect master ainz with your life on the line." albedo said with determination.

the group of world magus making a lot of symbols with their hands. All of them is preparing for another barrage of strong magics and they are ready to destroy the whole group of ainz.

the time moves and then , all of ainz magic along with his comrades attack continued to move. The magic of the world magus also clashed with the whole barrage of the magic that ainz casts.

the magus is casting more spells when suddenly , more forces of ainz has come. It's the other known NPC at the tomb that are rushing towards the group of the magus. the other magus looked at there and they begin to suppress their attack by creating a large scale magic at their location.

* * *

 **[Carne Village - Streets]**

it is a normal morning at the whole villagers from the carne village when they saw a large explosion at the distance. A girl with brown braided hair and red poor clothes have come to look at it when she saw a massive destruction at the forest.

"oh my god , what is that?" said the old man.

"is that fire i saw there?" the child asked.

"are we still safe?" said the worried girl.

"oh please our savior ainz , please protect us." a man is praying.

the goblins looked at the brown haired girl.

"leader! , what should we do?" asked the goblin with a big sword on his back.

"i think we should talk about the mayor." she answered.

the goblins nodded and came at the mayor to tell him to order an evacuation.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the Forest]**

a group of acolytes is wandering at the forest , looking for something when they suddenly saw a large destruction at the forest. They saw the sky is getting rip apart , the trees are flying out of nowhere and a lot of elements like fire , ice , lightning and other kinds of it are flying all over the distance.

"what the hell is happening!?" said the terrified acolyte.

"this looks serious!?" said the other acolyte.

"and dangerous!" the other acolyte at the back followed.

"should we report this at the master?" said the terrified acolyte once again.

"yes , we should also get out of here fast!" replied the one in the back.

They immediately fly all the way out to escape the unknown calamity they saw.

* * *

 **[Outside of Great Tomb of the Nazarick]**

the whole entrance of the nazarick have been destroyed completely , the minions of ainz has been obliterated easily by the maguses. The other magus is casting a destructive magic repeatedly. The whole forest became a dead land with full of giant craters and some of the spells that the world magus casts are flying through the other place. The whole forces of ainz is holding them off while ainz is waiting for his magic to activate. The gnolls that are living near the nazarick have died at the whole battlefield and the other overlords are making them their minions. This is the full force of ainz ooal gown , ainz ordered them to destroy the enemy in front of them because he knew that each one of them is enough to destroy the whole nazarick.

the whole group of the magus looked at each other like they are talking to each other and they agreed at something.

suddenly , while the whole forces are fighting this group of invaders , the 20 magus raised their hands and from the ground appeared a lot of unknown elementals. This elemental beings are familiars of the world magus , it is called *Elemental Entities*. They came from the realm of pure magic and their purpose is to obey their creator.

each elemental entities have different elements depending from their summoner. Their resistance , affinity , weakness and status is 1/32 of their summoner.

each of the magus summoned 1000 elemental entities. The battle became more brutal , almost all the elemental entities can do a pure damage on each attack and ignores any physical damage at any enemy from this world.

the whole group of magus along with their familiars have the upper hand when suddenly , the whole army of ainz along with the floor guardians suddenly disappeared. The group of magus looked at the direction where ainz is standing and saw all of his army is in his side while he is looking at them.

"taste the wrath of ainz ooal gown!" ainz said.

" **Super Tier Magic : Ia Shub-Niggurath** "

the whole space has suddenly ripped apart and the whole forest is being swallowed by the rip space when it suddenly finished already. The magus looked at their surroundings and they saw all their elemental entities is gone already. They looked at the sky and saw a black orb is floating , the magus knew what would happen so they immediately strike ainz but albedo parried the attack.

the black orb begins to fall and it exploded in front of the maguses. The magus didn't even have a scratch but when they looked at it , large octopus like creatures appeared out of nowhere. There are 5 of it and ainz can be seen laughing excitedly at the distance.

"excellent!" ainz said while looking at the octopus like thing excitedly.

"what can you say from my creation , the dark young." ainz said while still laughing.

the magus is still looking at it while the octopus like thing called dark young is screaming like a child being born.

" _(why are they not attacking suddenly?)_ " ainz suddenly looked at the magus who is still looking at the dark youngs.

the 5 dark young looked at ainz and his army and suddenly , all of them rushed to them.

"WHAT!?" ainz is shocked.

his own creation is now attacking him. The 5 dark young rushed through them while the the world maguses summoned another 1000 elemental beings and casts a lot of buffs at their whole group. Ainz can't think , he didn't knew that they can also control the other summoned unit to become one with them. He gambled everything to see if their vulnerable to death magic , when they summoned a lot of units ainz thought he can still turn the tables.

" _(i'm such an idiot! , i should have use fallen down.)_ " he is mad at himself.

"ainz sama!" albedo shouted.

ainz looked at his front and the dark young are already at his front , albedo and the others protected him while ainz is still regaining his senses.

" _(yes! , i shall use it.)_ " suddenly , ainz remembered his greatest trump card.

the whole army in front of him is still protecting him when ainz use his magic **[message]** to tell them something.

"all of you! , get out of here right now!" ainz said with a very strong tone.

all of them widened their eyes and they looked at ainz when ainz suddenly casts a spell.

" **Mass Transport Teleportation** "

before anyone of them can respond , they have already vanished at ainz sight.

" _(at least i still protected them even if i die here.)_ " he thought to himself while remembering his friends.

" _(im sorry albedo , shalltear bloodfallen , cocytus , mare bello fiore , aura bello fiore , demiurge , sebas tian , pandora's actor , victim , the pleiades , everyone at the library , everyone at the nazarick.)_ " he said and he immediately vanished from the sight.

the magus looked at their front and saw ainz in their face.

" **Widen Magic : Cry of the Banshee** " he casts.

a creepy scream of a woman can be heard at the whole area , all the elemental entities died immediately while the dark young is still there rushing through him.

" _ **AustHteeErYhnHsos**_ " shouted the whole maguses.

On the ripped sky , hundreds of comets can be seen falling at the location where ainz and the world maguses is fighting.

" **Activate : Magic Missile** " he shouted.

suddenly , a hundred magic missile hits the 5 dark young while the 20 maguses is unaffected. Ainz suddenly stretched his hand from side to side while the magic missile is still barraging the whole area.

" **The Goal of All Life is Death** " he said in a very strong tone.

a clock appeared at his back and the clock hand is pointing at 12 o'clock , the clock hand moves to 1 o'clock and it moves to 2 o'clock. The magus knew what would happen if the spell reached at 12 o'clock once again so they cast magic canceller but it didn't effect. 7 o'clock , The dark young is getting near and ainz needs to dodge them. 8 o'clock , the magus knew it so they wanted to at least destroy the whole world along with them. They can't retreat because yulfear ordered them to invade the nazarick meaning they should destroy it completely and they should not retreat while making their master's master happy. 9 o'clock , the 20 maguses casts their final destructive spell to extinguished the whole life of this world and make their master's master happy. 10 o'clock , their spell has been casted while the dark young is attacking ainz. 11 o'clock , ainz dodged narrowly and he still needs to dodge at the last second. 12 o'clock , before the dark young's tentacle reached ainz face and before the whole hell barrage from the 999,999 meter radius falls down , the whole area whitens.

the whole space has been killed , the elements , the terrain , the wind , even the time inside this area has been killed.

* * *

 **[The Map Overview - Overlord Series]**

from the kingdom , the sky is dyed red and a rain of million comet-like fires , ice , lightning , earth and other elements is going down the whole region.

marisa and her friends is taking clementine and kajit to the soldiers when they saw a lot of barrage is going to hit them from the sky along with the whole kingdom.

"what the heck!?" marisa's eyes widened.

from the empire , the whole citizens at the kingdom became terrified at the sight of this horrendous massive barrage of destruction. The others run while the others didn't because they knew that they can't escape from the hell that are approaching them.

an old man with a long white hair and white beard at his face , holding a staff with his hand and wearing a white robe have his eyes widened when he saw this hellish scene in front of him. The old man is not scared , he is laughing like a maniac.

"AH ... AHAHAHAHA , i saw it , I SAW IT AT LAST WAHAHAHHAHAHA!" the old man said loudly while he is laughing at hysterical.

From the unknown place with divine structures , they saw the whole sky is crimson red and when they looked at it , they saw an extremely massive barrage of elements falling from them.

on a dark place beneath one of the church , a girl with different hair color , one white and one black at each side , is playing a rubik's cube at the corner. She have two different eye color , she wore a black coat and on her side , a large scythe in a pole. She feel the ground is shaking suddenly.

"hey , what is happening at the outside?" she said irritatingly.

at the forest , the villagers at carne village saw the hell barrage falling down through them.

"GYYAAAAAAAHHHH!" the brown haired girl screamed.

the other people along with her also screamed.

at some forest , a tribe of lizardmen is walking and living peacefully when they saw the hellish sight above them.

one of the lizardmen with an ice sword on his waist looked at it with his eyes wide open.

"what is happening!?" he said with his eyes widened.

outside of valencia palace , gazef along with climb is looking at the destruction before them , their eyes has widened and their mouth is wide open.

"the king!?" gazef hurried from the kings side.

"the princess!?" climb hurried back from the princess quarter.

at some aristocratic place , marquis raeven is playing with his son when he saw a hellish sight beyond the windows of his house.

"a..ahhh...AAAHHHHH!" he screamed.

at some bar , 5 girls is walking out of the bar. One of the girls have long curly blonde hair and holding a big black sword , the other two girls are twins and their suit looks like an assassin , the other girl have bulky muscle that you can't even tell if she really is a girl , and a girl with a petite body and have a masked in her whole face.

they looked at the skies and saw the nightmare that is happening at the whole kingdom.

"what the hell is that!?" said the bulky girl with her eyes widened.

"is that some kind of magic!?" said the other girl with an assassin suit in shocked.

"are we seeing something from the legend!?" the long curly blonde haired girl said in shocked.

the other two girls is just looking at the scenery above them with their mouth wide open.

on a cave , a group of bandits is running inside the cave. They are screaming all kinds of despair while running through the cave.

a blue haired man with a katana on his waist is sitting on a box when one of the comrade entered his room.

"leader! , the end is coming!" the terrified man said.

"what! , what are you talking about?" he replied while looking at his terrified comrade curiously.

on the sky , yulfear appeared.

"im already late." she said while looking below her.

* * *

 **[Great Tomb of the Nazarick - Floor 10 : Throne Room]**

several minutes later ...

the whole place stopped shaking after several minutes , albedo and the others are here. They have been teleported here by ainz when they are protecting him. They didn't knew that ainz would do that kind of thing. Albedo and the whole nazarick wants to help ainz once again but they didn't make it in time and the whole place just begin to shake already.

they are mad at themselves , they feel powerless when they saw ainz sacrificed himself just to save them. When all of them have been teleported here , the whole battle with ainz and the maguses last up to 20 seconds only.

"ainz sama." albedo cried , felling to her knees.

the other floor guardians are lowering their heads. Their being sentimental , they thought that they become useless but he still love them so he sacrifice himself just to save them. They are blaming themselves for not being able to do anything at that last minute.

* * *

 **[Outside of Great Tomb of the Nazarick]**

it is afternoon and everything at the area became deserted and no life can be seen at the whole vicinity except ainz. Ainz is standing , his hands are stretched and he is looking at sky with his mouth wide open. He lost too much mana and he is barely moving. Suddenly , yulfear appeared at his back at the distance.

"oh , so your still alive ... congratulations." yulfear said without any emotion in it while she's clapping her hands.

ainz didn't respond , he didn't because he can't do it. He is barely standing from everything that happened. After his spell has been finished , massive falling of comet-like elements that are not caught by his spell have reached him and bombards him that made him almost feel like he's in hell. He is still alive but soon will not. His eyes are shining very faintly and his bones is breaking apart. Any second and he will die completely. Yulfear didn't really care if he dies but suddenly , she heard phantasmic's voice.

"hey yulfear , you should heal him ~" phantasmic said happily.

"master phantasmic , why should i heal this trash?" yulfear is confused.

"because he fought hard , he can still do something fun if he lives." she replied.

"i understand master phantasmic , i will do it as you wish." she bowed and then the message has ended.

yulfear looked at the non-responsive ainz with his hands still stretching and his head still looking at the sky with his mouth still wide open.

"you are lucky that my master became happy at your *well-fought* battle , you should be grateful by this second chance she gave you." she said while raising her hand in ainz back.

" **Negative Realm Grace** "

black aura engulfs ainz body and his whole power along with his life have came back already. All of his broken bones have been repaired like it is new and his eyes begins to shine once again. She used negative energy because healing and positive energy will just worsen and kill the undeads like ainz so negative energy can only heal them.

"... ah ..." ainz regained his consciousness.

yulfear immediately disappeared before ainz could turn his head. Ainz sensed her but he didn't hear most of what yulfear said because even his hearing has been destroyed despite being an undead.

"what is it , who is talking to me?" ainz thought about this but he immediately abandoned the thought when he remembered his allies.

"the nazarick!." he said and he immediately teleports back to the nazarick.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen where ainz can be seen , she is happy because she saw some amazing action even though it's just very short.

"what would happen next i wonder ~" she said sweetly.

maeda suddenly appeared at her back , bowing at her.

"oh , it's you." phantasmic said while looking at the screen.

"master , would you like me to do something again?" maeda asked.

"again? , can't you rest a little bit?" she said while looking at the screen with her face lying on her hand.

"but i want to-" maeda didn't finish his sentence when phantasmic speaks immediately.

"i told you to rest , are you disobeying me?" she said while still smiling.

"y-yes my master." maeda said nervously at this time.

"now if you understand , rest until i called you once again." she said while looking at the monitor.

"yes my master." he said and he immediately vanish in an instant.

phantasmic is still looking at the screen with her face still smiling.

 **End of Chapter 18**


	20. Chapter 19:Near Extinction

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:right now , i won't be using the series of danny phantom because i didn't know what really happened at the early chapters and the late chapters. I only watched it at the tv sometimes and the only episodes that i saw there is that all his enemies from the past is teaming up to beat him. Also , this is my second list i will be using. To Aru Series(Anime) , Live-a-Live(Game) , Date-a-Live(Anime) , Avatar : The Legend of Aang(Anime , only this series because i didn't know what happened at korra) , Sword Art Online series(Anime) , Accel World(Anime) , the Adventures of Jimmy Neutron(Cartoons) , Mirai Nikki(Anime) , Owari no Seraph(Anime not the LN) , Earthbound(Game , ness series only sorry) , Phi Brain Series(Anime) and Shingeki no Kyojin(Anime & Manga). The others are on the third list. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:Near Extinction (Complete Obliteration)**

 **[Ruins of E-Rantel]**

it is afternoon and marisa , alice , and patchouli is flying in the sky , they have few bruises at their body. They are looking at the remains of the city. They only saw 90 survivors with a blank expression on their face. Patchouli and alice knew that most of them have lost the will to live already , alice looked at marisa and she thought that she is looking at them with a sad expression but her but she didn't expect what she had just saw.

marisa is terrified , she didn't know why marisa is suddenly looking like that. She knew that marisa is a very strong hearted person but she didn't thought that she will be terrified at this sight. Alice pitied at them but marisa feels like she is one of those persons in the city. Alice is now worried at marisa so she asks her.

"marisa , are you okay?"

"... w-what ..." marisa replied lately.

"are you not okay , you can rest if you want." alice said with concern.

"no no , i'm okay ..." marisa said while trying to smile but she can't smile properly.

"marisa you're tired , you need to rest." patchouli approached them and said it to marisa in a concerning tone.

"well ... okay ..." marisa looked at the side when she replied.

they landed at some part of a destroyed placed and patchouli casts some nature magic to create a bed made of vines. Marisa lay in there to sleep. Marisa is really exhausted , she wanted to sleep but she can't sleep because of what had just happened recently. She recalled everything that had happened several hours ago.

...

* * *

they are taking clementine and kajit to the guards when they saw the hellish barrage of comet-like elements falling through the sky. There are millions of it that they didn't have enough power to protect everyone else and if they did protect them , their powers will be depleted and they will be caught at the massive destruction along with the whole kingdom.

they still helped them by destroying a lot of barrage but each barrage is too tough and too fast that they only destroyed 54 out of millions. They dodged all of it and are destroying a lot of those comet-like things with their stronger abilities but it isn't enough.

while they are dodging and destroying the falling elements they can hear a lot of people screaming at the top of their lungs. They really wanted to help them but they can't because they need to focus at dodging and destroying the whole barrage.

if they use their barriers to suppress the whole barrage along with the whole city , they would only lasts 2 seconds because of how strong the barrage is. The whole city is being destroyed , lots of debris is being blown away to pieces , massive craters is being created and the whole people is dying at each of the barrage that are falling.

...

* * *

marisa slept after recalling everything of it , alice and patchouli is looking at marisa with a worried face.

"so she is still human after all." patchouli said while looking at marisa worriedly.

"yeah , i thought i knew her already." alice agreed while also looking at marisa worriedly.

* * *

 **[Ruins of Re-estize Kingdom]**

there are only few survivors at the capital. Only 450+ has only survived while the other hundred thousands has died already. The men in the kingdom is mourning and the others are looking at the sky blankly. Massive casualties have plummet the whole society that it almost have no future at all. Every families including the noble ones have also died at the whole tragedy.

on the middle of the devastated capital , a girl with long curly blonde hair is casting a spell to resurrect her three dead allies.

" **Raise Dead** " she casts.

behind her is a petite girl with a masked and a cloaked that is hiding her full face and body to the outer side. She is looking at the blonde haired girl while reviving their dead friends.

the two of them is full of wounds awhile ago but the blonde haired girl healed them completely. The other three girls who is being resurrected by the blonde haired girl has been caught by the massive destruction multiple times that's why they're dead.

"lakyus , are you okay?" the masked girl asked the blonde haired girl named lakyus because she saw her being too exhausted.

"yes , im still okay evileye." lakyus answered the masked girl named evileye.

"i still can't believe that an armageddon appeared out of nowhere." evileye said while looking at their dead comrades.

"yeah , even me is shocked and terrified." lakyus replied with full of sadness and despair.

suddenly , lakyus body collapse. Evileye immediately catch the falling body of lakyus and looked at her. She saw that lakyus is just exhausted and she really needs to rest already.

the three fallen comrades of lakyus begins to open their eyes. They tried to stand up but they can't because their body feels weak. Evileye looked at the twin sisters.

"welcome back tia , tina." she said to the two twin sisters and then she looked at the bulky woman.

"and also gagaran." she said.

"aah , that really hurts ... really." gagaran said while looking at evileye.

tia and tina didn't respond and they just still lay at the ground.

"how about the kingdom?" gagaran asked.

"it's completely destroyed." evileye immediately answered her.

the three of them have their eyes widened when they heard it and they wanted to stand up but didn't because their whole body feels weak to even move.

"don't force yourselves , rest still." evileye said worriedly.

"but the kingdom is in a dire situation and also , how about the princess and the king?" gagaran asked evileye about that matter.

"... we still don't know ..." evileye said with hesitation.

" _(this is the second time the whole kingdom have been destroyed but , this is too worst than the last one.)_ " evileye thought while still looking at them.

gagaran and the others looked at her and gagaran wanted to stand but still can't do it. After some few seconds , she gave up and lay her body to the ground. Evileye sits at the corner of the debris in front of them and she laid her head to the debris and rest along with them.

* * *

 **[Ruins of Valencia Palace]**

at the palace , gazef eyes has darkened. He saw the king's body , lying at the ground lifeless. He remembered when he was going to the king , the whole palace has exploded already. He looked at the lifeless king and he hold his hands and lowered his head to the ground with his tears beginning to flow.

"aah ... aaaAAAHHHHHHHH!" he cried loudly.

he is not able to protect the king. He thought of himself as a useless , he lived to serve the king but the king is already dead. He feels so weak for not being able to protect the king. He wanted to blame someone but he can't because he didn't even knew who did that. It's not like he even knew that it's been casts by anyone else.

He thought that if he just stayed at the king's side then the king would still be alive but the thing is , he's dead. He didn't want to believe it but the king is already dead along with the other persons that are on the throne room. He just cried at the dead king's side while his head is still on the ground.

...

* * *

on the other side of the castle , climb is approaching the destroyed place where the quarters of the princess can be seen. Climbs leg has been injured badly and his head is bleeding but he is still rushing through there. When he came at the location , he saw princess renner lying at the ground. He immediately came at her side and quickly touched her hands.

"she is still breathing." he said when he feel her pulse.

climb immediately carried the unconscious renner to his hands and he rushed out of the ruined palace but his legs is badly wounded and he feels it. Still , he moves forward carrying the princess and looked for the girl who can heal her.

* * *

 **[Ruined Arwintar]**

in the place where the capital of the empire can be seen , the whole capital is completely destroyed. The place looks like a hundred giant tornade came along with giant flying bombs just passed through this place. Millions have died while a hundred lives. A yellow haired regained his consciousness. He shakes his head , stands up and looked at his surrounding. He saw the scenery before him and his eyes widened.

"what the!?" the man said in shocked.

"hekkeran!" a girl called his name at the back.

the man named hekkeran looked at his back and saw his three comrades waving their hands while approaching him.

"huff huff ... we thought you're dead." the girl who called her said.

"arche , imina , roberdyck ... you're still alive!" hekkeran said happily while looking at his companions.

"of course we are , we wouldn't die if were together." the large man named roberdyck said.

"anyway , this is really quite a mess." said the half-elf named imina while looking at the scenery.

"yeah ... this feels unrealistic." hekkeran replied.

the four of them runs on the other place to look for more survivors.

* * *

 **[Ruined Baharuth Palace]**

on the whole destroyed palace , an old man is still looking at the sky. He is still grinning while stretching both of his hands from side to side.

"haha ... haa ... hahaha." he just losts his mind.

* * *

 **[Destroyed Plains of Slain Theocracy]**

on a place where a divine civilization can be seen , only a deserted area remains. In the middle of that area is a walking girl with her scythe and some eye catching items she's carrying. She is the only one who survived at that whole slaughter. Almost ten millions of comet-like things have fallen at this area that it pulverized the whole place to nothingness.

She is walking with her lifeless eyes , even though she is ready at anything she is still shocked at what had just happened and everyone has died except her. She is holding the so called 5 treasures of the 6 gods.

she is not responding , she is just walking aimlessly while carrying the whole item , and she still walked and walked and walked until she became tired and she collapsed immediately.

* * *

 **[Deserted Area of the Lizardmens]**

on this area , the whole area has been deserted. The lizardmens who survived at the hellish barrage is only 10. One of those is the lizardmen with an ice sword in his waist. His mouth is wide open while he looked at his destroyed surrounding , leaving nothing to the forest they once lived.

* * *

 **[Great Tomb of the Nazarick - 10th Floor : Throne Room]**

it is still afternoon and the whole throne room is too quiet. All of the guardians along with the servants and other minions are looking at the throne room lifelessly.

Suddenly , ainz appeared in front of the throne room and the guardians are surprised and also happy when they their ruler is back in one piece.

"AINZ SAMA!" all of them said in unison.

"a-ah ...?" ainz looked at them in surprised.

all of them bowed in front of him while ainz is still looking at them. Albedo approached him.

"ainz sama , i thought you were dead ... we are sorry if we didn't became something useful to you." albedo said when she stopped and she bowed in side of ainz.

"don't worry about it , we must worry about the damaged that the nazarick received." he said while raising his hand to stop them for apologizing.

all of them didn't want to become useless at ainz once again so they immediately leave and prepared for repairing the whole nazarick.

little did they know that the whole nazarick's first to third floor has been completely destroyed and the other floors have a massive damaged on them except the eight to tenth floor.

ainz is still thinking who is the girl that healed him. He keeps thinking about it when remembered what patchouli said at him. He remembered that patchouli is looking for the culprit that destroyed their world and they wanted to resolve this case as quickly as possible.

ainz thought that the culprit is the one who summoned the world maguses so he begins to think that the girl who healed him is also the culprit.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen when yulfear suddenly appeared at her back.

"master phantasmic , i am already here." she said while bowing at her.

phantasmic is turning the page of her book "yeah yeah , looked at the people ... they are getting sentimental over something." she said.

"yes , i could clearly see my master." yulfear immediately replied.

"why are they getting sentimental over something? they should be happy that something fun has happened to them." phantasmic said while looking curiously at the sight before her.

"they won't think about that because they are mortals." yulfear said , taking to the point.

"hmm ... but anyway , i wonder what would happen next ~" she said and then she looked back at her book and she turned the page of her book once again.

 **End of Chapter 19**


	21. Chapter 20:Witch Space

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:we are now going back to the puella magi arc. I didn't write the puella magi arc on the previous chapter because i want to focus my mind on the overlord arc but right now , i can focus once again at both of the arcs. Anyway , disclaimers to everything i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:Witch Space (Fake Nightmare)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

it is midnight and mami is running through the roofs of the residence looking for more witches to destroy. After yukari deliberately make all the magical girls become a witch , they must destroy them next. That's what yukari wanted them to do to make kyuubey more confuse.

mami is scared at fighting the witch because of her recent experience from the witch. She is scared but she is still moving forward because she wanted to help her friends and the other citizens of the city.

mami is not alone , homura is also helping her at destroying the witches. While mami is fighting , homura will suddenly support her by stopping the time and shooting or throwing anything at the enemy before going out again. They needed to do so or kyuubey will see them working together if they didn't.

mami saw the witch barrier in front of her so she hops on it and begins to fight the witch inside.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Japan]**

reimu is looking for some other witches , she is tasked by yukari to also help mami and the others to defeat the witches.

reimu sighed "why am i working for a youkai?" she said with her face looking irritated.

she jumped on the top of the building and jumped to the other buildings. She repeated it until she reached the next witch she need to exterminate.

"okay , this is the 24th witch." she said to herself and she jumped at the witch to fight it.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Witch Space]**

from an unknown witch space , mami is dodging the attacks of the witch. The whole space around them looks black & white , and the witch looks like a girl with a giant tree on it's back. Mami didn't care about it and she begins to shoot it rapidly.

homura stops the time to help mami , she throws 8 pipe bombs and run immediately to the distance and moves the time once again. Mami is not surprise , she just follow up at the attack. The witch strike mami with it's tentacle but mami is too good , she can dodged any strikes that it delivers.

mami jumps and shoots the witch with consecutive shots. The witch tried to use it's tentacles all at once to mami to capture her but mami is just too good at dodging , that's because mami is too focused at the battle and she is not worried about everything that could happen to her or to her friends.

mami delivers her final blow.

" **Tiro Finale** "

the yellow ribbons in mami's hand rolled at her hand and it transformed into a big gun. Mami points the big gun at the witch on the ground and she shoots a giant burst of flames at the witch. The witch has been caught completely and has been burned to crisps.

the witch space begins to crumble and everything at scenery became a residence once again.

"let's go homura." mami said at homura who is at the very far distance.

homura just nodded and they begin to set off to the other witch on the whole city.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Japan]**

reimu already finished the witches lurking at the whole place. She looked at the direction where mitakihara city can be found and a gap immediately appeared in her back.

"thanks yukari." she said and she immediately hopped at the gap.

* * *

 **[Oktavia von Seckendorff and Ophelia's Witch Space]**

mami and homura hopped at this space to fight the witches that are lurking in this area but suddenly , they sensed a more stronger negative aura in here than the other witch space they knew.

"what!? , what is happening here!?" mami said in shocked.

suddenly , they saw two witches on the large open space. Their eyes widened when they saw the two witches is fighting.

"is this true!?" mami said in shocked once again.

"it is natural , witch is also fighting for their territory." homura replied at the shocked mami.

the witch in a horse is getting beaten up by the witch with a mermaid's fin. Mami wanted to strike at the two of them but homura grabs her shoulder and shake her head.

"let's wait here and looked how will the battle ends." homura said while looking at mami's eyes.

mami understand so she nodded and they hide at the pillar in the distance. They saw the two witches is clashing , destroying each other for each strikes they releases.

after several minutes , the witch in the horse has collapsed and the witch with a mermaid's fin is still standing. This is their chance , mami suddenly run and then she shoots at the witch's face. The witch saw this so it hides it's face with it's hands but homura suddenly appeared out of nowhere , shooting a rocket launcher at it's face.

the witch's face has exploded and mami follow up and shoots him at it's other parts. the witch cried and it suddenly shoots a lot of cog wheels in their whole direction. Homura stops the time with her buckler to save mami from the cog wheels.

homura moves the time once again and she takes a machine gun at the back of her butler and begins to shoot the witch rapidly.

"thanks for saving me out." mami said while making some guns at her back and dealing some shots at the witch.

"your welcome." homura said in her still cold look but there is a happiness in the tone.

they rained the witch with bullets and magical bullets. The witch used more of it's cog wheels to hit them but their teamwork is too good. Mami and homura is dodging with sidesteps at opposite direction while raining the witch with a barrage of bullets. The witch's minion has come but homura is dealing with them while mami is still focusing at the witch.

they exchange strikes at each other. The intense fight is going to an end , the witch has weakened and mami and homura can finish it with one last blow.

Suddenly , reimu appeared and throw an amulet in it's face. The amulet explodes at the witch's face and the witch is finally down. Mami and homura stared at reimu because she just steals the enemy they have fought hard.

the witch space is gone and the train station is back once again. Reimu looked at the two girls that are staring at her.

"what?" she asked curiously.

"your so rude reimu-san." homura said while still staring at reimu.

"what's rude at helping you?" reimu looked at them with an irritated face.

"reimu , i think you don't understand." mami said with a sweat drop on her head.

"what's wrong with it? didn't i suppose to help you." she said while still looking at them confused.

they just sighed and gave up at reasoning on her. Reimu didn't know what she had done wrong because of her ignorant nature.

"anyway , the whole messed in the city has been cleaned up." reimu said while still looking at them.

"yeah , we will leave now reimu." mami said while transforming back to her form.

"yeah , see you." reimu said and a gap appeared at her back.

reimu hops at the gap and it vanished along with her. Mami and homura came back to their houses to rest their tired bodies.

* * *

 **[Yukari's Dimension]**

the girls are looking at the eye shaped screen in their front. They are sitting in front of it while mima behind them is still being restricted to hurt even a single child by yukari. Sayaka and kyouko along with the other girls are watching the scenes that reimu , mami and homura is doing. Reimu appeared at their back , looking at mima and staring at her.

"wow , i didn't thought that you'll really obeyed that old hag." reimu said while staring at mima.

"don't insult me shrine maiden , i didn't know who you are but you are really getting on my nerves." mima said with an annoyed face.

"what? you didn't know me?" reimu asked in surprised while still staring at mima.

"of course i didn't , the only shrine maiden that i know and i despise is hakurei reimu." she replied while recalling the old face of reimu.

"uhmm mima ... that's me." reimu said , still staring at mima.

"what are you talking about shrine maiden , you and her are really not look alike." mima said while staring at reimu.

"mima ... im really hakurei reimu." reimu said while pointing at herself.

"hey shrine maiden , stop kidding around because i'm not joking." mima said seriously.

reimu sighed and she looked at mima once again "are you an idiot? , im the one and only hakurei reimu in the whole gensokyo." reimu said irritated.

"wait ... are you serious?" mima suddenly looked at reimu with her eyes widening.

"yes , how did i know you if i am not the one you encountered stupid ghost." reimu said while looking at mima.

"w ... WHAT!" mima shouted in surprised.

the girls that are sitting on their front looks at them , mima didn't care but reimu is embarassed. Reimu smacked mima's face because of her stupidity.

"hey! , what was that for!?" mima said angrily.

"just shut up already! , aren't you embarassed at yourself!?" reimu replied irritated.

they glared at each other but the girls that are looking at them look back at the eye shaped screens ignoring the two battling girls in back of them.

"they sure fight everyday huh?" sayaka said while looking back at the eye shaped screen.

kyouko nodded in agreement. They have been staying here for almost 4 days and finally , reimu and the others have finished the hundred witches yukari made. Reimu told these girls to stay here until yukari said they can go out , they agree with it because they thought that yukari will save them from their cursed fate of being a magical girl.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Madoka's House]**

it is morning but madoka is still on her bed. She still remembered what mami and the others fate will become , She hide her face with her bed sheet. Too many had happened in the past four days , she wants to help them but she can't do anything about it.

"why should this happen with them?" she muttered to herself.

kyuubey suddenly appeared at her desks , still in it's usual face.

"you can help them if you become a magical girl." kyuubey said in it's neutral tone.

madoka immediately looked at kyuubey and hold it with her two hands with tears in her eyes.

"tell me! , do you plan to make all of the magical girls become a witch!?" madoka asked in a mad and sentimental tone.

"yes." kyuubey answered immediately with it's usual tone.

madoka's eyes has widened "why are you doing it!?" madoka asked her with her sad yet mad tone.

"to prolong the life of the universe." kyuubey answered without hesitation.

"what!?" madoka is confused.

"why are you confused?" kyuubey asked her with it's head twitching to the side.

"why shouldn't i , how would that help prolong the life of the universe!?" madoka asked once again.

"by using the negative energy that the witch is releasing , the more stronger the witch , the more negative energy we can get." kyuubey answered her with it's usual tone.

"but why them!? , why us!?" madoka asked kyuubey once again.

"because young girls have a lot of magic potential with them , that's why." kyuubey answered immediately with it's usual tone.

"but they're gonna die , won't you feel anything!?" madoka said while her tears is still flowing with her eyes.

she holds kyuubey very tightly but kyuubey didn't even feel anything. Kyuubey is still looking at madoka with it's usual face.

"where did you know it?" kyuubey asked her then.

"mami told me ..." madoka said while looking at kyuubey.

"i see." kyuubey said to itself.

"please ... don't make them die." madoka said even though she knew it can't do anything.

"i can't understand you all ... it's just natural to all of you to die , why are you always getting sad if someone died?" kyuubey asked curiously while looking at madoka.

"what!?" madoka is shocked , she didn't know that kyuubey can't even feel human emotions at all.

"anyway , it's too bad that you know the truth." kyuubey said and then he hops at the window leaving madoka's hand at the desk.

madoka looked at the window where kyuubey hopped. She lowered her head when she thought that her friends will become a witch if their soul gem darkens.

Suddenly , madoka remembered sayaka. She called mami to asked her if she saw sayaka. It's been four days since she's been missing.

"hello , what do you want madoka?" mami asked while smiling.

"mami , did you see sayaka!?" madoka asked.

"no ... i still didn't see her." mami replied.

"is that so ... i see ..." madoka said , her mood is getting worse.

"im sorry madoka." mami said with a worried tone.

madoka shakes her head "no ... it's okay ..." she replied and then she ended the call.

madoka laid her head at the side of her bed and she placed her hands to her bed to support her head and she begins to cry. She is mad at herself because she can't even help them and she is also sad because mami , sayaka and the other magical girls is being used by kyuubey. She also remembered yukari at the hospital with her life lasting shortly.

"this is too cruel ... this is too cruel ..." she said while still her head on her arms.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Apartment Building]**

mami is going out when kyuubey suddenly appeared at her back. Mami sensed kyuubey so she look back.

"tomoe mami , where did you learn that information?" kyuubey asked mami.

"w-what information?" mami asked with a confused look.

"the information where you'll become a witch if your soul gem blackens." kyuubey said while looking at mami.

"it came from me." suddenly , homura appeared.

before kyuubey could respond , homura shoots it to pieces. Another kyuubey appeared but she shoots it once again. Homura looked at mami.

"mami , get out of here quickly." she said while she's shooting the other approaching kyuubey.

mami nodded and she immediately opened the door and jumped through the nearest window and vanish in an instant.

"what are you doing akemi homura? , your just wasting you bullet." kyuubey said while it is being shot and changing to another quickly.

"just shut up already!" homura said while shooting the other kyuubeys that are appearing.

Suddenly , reimu appeared and placed an amulet at the white creature. The white creature has been immobilized and it looked at reimu.

"oh , the outsider is here." kyuubey said with it's usual tone while looking at reimu with it's usual face.

"can you shut up! , your saying this and those like your some crazy person you stupid white creature!" reimu said irritated.

"reimu , another kyuubey will come." homura said while looking at the direction where kyuubey is approaching.

"i don't care , what i want is to shut this creatures blabbering mouth." she said while looking at the white creatures usual face.

the other kyuubey came , reimu needs to escape so she called yukari for help by using her amulet. Reimu acted like she is creating a gap and a gap appeared at where her hands has moved , homura and reimu hops on there while the kyuubey is looking at it.

"now your hiding?" kyuubey said while looking at the former location of the gap.

* * *

 **[Yukari's Dimension]**

reimu is looking at homura who is taking some air. The other girls glared at homura because she is the reason why they become a witch. Homura didn't care and she just looked at reimu but she saw reimu's face is mad.

"what are you doing!? , you've almost blown our whole cover to that creature." reimu said while looking at homura.

"well , im sorry." homura said while lowering her head.

homura looked at the eye shaped screen where the girls are watching and she saw madoka. Madoka is on the dining room , eating along with her family. Madoka's face is down and she is looking at her foods blankly. Homura can't bare to watch this so she immediately turn around with a bad taste on her face. Reimu is looking at her confusedly but she didn't asked because she didn't know what to say. Homura suddenly looked at reimu.

"hakurei-san , how did that eye thing can see madoka?" homura asked.

"oh , yukari didn't tell you?" reimu replied while looking at homura.

"what , did she do something?" homura asked in a worried tone.

"not really , she just marked something at madoka's hand." reimu said while pointing at madoka in the screen.

homura looked but she didn't see anything so she asked "where?".

"we can't see it , only yukari can see it." she said , looking bored at the conversation.

"did i also have it?" homura asked reimu.

reimu nodded and homura's jaw dropped.

"wait , so she could also see everything we are doing!?" she asked in a very shocked tone.

"yeah , even me have a mark you know." reimu said with her usual bored expression.

"when did she marked madoka?" homura asked reimu.

"when yukari take the coins she is giving to us." reimu answered homura's question.

"then ... when did she marked me?" homura asked reimu once again.

"when you shot yukari to the head , that's what she told me." reimu answered while recalling their first encounter with her.

"so that means , she can also see us even when we're sleeping or changing!?" homura's face has reddened when she asked that question.

"yeah ... she can ..." reimu said while looking at the left side.

"but don't worry , she can only used it at few persons only." reimu added quickly.

"is that so ..." homura said while regaining her composure.

homura looked at sideways while reimu is sitting at the unseen ground in this dimension. Homura thought of a question once again and she asked.

"tell me , why are you trusting yukari so much."

reimu looked at her and she said "i really didn't trust her , i just only knew that she will success."

homura's mouth dropped when she heard reimu's reply. Reimu is just doing what yukari wanted because she just feel that yukari will success. She didn't trust yukari but she only feel it.

"how can you be so sure about your feeling?" homura asked reimu with her face still surprised.

"because i believe in it." reimu said without hesitation.

"what!?" homura said in shocked , she can't believe that reimu is just trusting her own intuition only.

"what's the matter with that? , is that something weird?" reimu asked curiously.

"n-no ... it's just that your pretty unique." homura said while looking at reimu.

"unique you say? , i say im pretty normal , really." reimu said with a bored tone.

"oh ..." homura can't say anything else.

"anyway , won't you do something else?" reimu suddenly said it.

"ah , no ... wait ... i remembered." homura suddenly remembered something.

"what is it?" reimu asked her.

"the strongest witch will come in the city after 1 week!" homura said it when she remembered it fully.

"oh , the thing that you're talking about these past few days." reimu said while recalling what are their conversation on the past 1 week.

"aren't you scared?" homura said while looking at reimu.

"why would i? , i live to resolve the incidents." reimu answered with her still bored expression.

"did you know , that witch is too strong ... it can destroy the whole city." she said while recalling her *past* encounter with it.

"so what? , i am the hakurei shrine maiden and i can finish it no matter what is it." reimu replied with determination.

"i hope you really can." homura said.

"anyway , you said that you're preparing massive amount of weapons at the whole city ... is it finished?" reimu asked homura then.

"yes , thanks for yukari's help that i think i can damage that witch seriously." homura said while bowing at reimu with thanks.

"yeah yeah ... anyway , i'll go back to marisa's house to rest ... see you again." reimu said and she waved her hand.

a gap appeared at reimu's back and reimu hops there and vanished along the gap. Homura knew that the girls except sayaka and kyouko is angry with her so she immediately wanted to go back. A gap appeared at her back when she thought about it and she immediately hop on it to go to the other place.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

it is midnight and kyuubey is standing at the top of the skyscraper. Kyuubey is looking at the crescent moon with it's face still unchanging.

"is mami hiding something from me?" kyuubey said to itself.

"i'll just found it out." kyuubey added to itself , after kyuubey said that , it jump at the skyscraper and vanished immediately.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen with a bored look. She is turning a page of her book when someone appeared at her back.

she is a girl with a brown french beret on her head , she have black long hair beneath her beret and she have black eyes , she wears brown french style clothes with stripes on it , she wears a colorful skirts with a lot of stripes , she have black leggings and brown shoes and she have a pair of brown fingerless gloves , she is also wearing 2 black belts in both side of her body that it looks like an X in her body , beneath her belt on her back is a bag that contains a lot of instruments inside and she is carrying a big trumpet with her hands.

she's just standing at her back , looking at phantasmic with a smile. Phantasmic smiled when she saw the girl and she begins to speak with her.

"yes ... are you done with your work now? Civilization Killer , Narrate Patriot." phantasmic said while looking at the girl named narrate.

"oi ~ ... that man in the other world is just too absurd you know ... anyway , would you like me to do something else?" she asked phantasmic with a cheerful tone.

"no , nothing for now then ... just do everything you want until i called you again ~" phantasmic replied and then she returned her sight to her book.

"is that so? , okay , call me if there is something interesting again." she said in a cheerful tone and then she suddenly vanished.

phantasmic just smiled while turning the page of her book.

 **End of Chapter 20**


	22. Chapter 21:Tethanos Domain

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:i can't update a lot of chapters anymore because of some problems so i might not update from a few days or a few weeks. I really want to finish this story quickly but i also need to create more interesting plots while creating this story so i that's one of the reason why i can't update everyday or everyweek from now. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:Tethanos Domain (Bad Hope)**

 **[Ender Space - End of Life]**

yulfear is walking through a pandemic space. The space looks like a glass with a faint sunlight hitting on it and the whole space is covered with an infinite amount of unknown transparent air that it almost look like a million slash at each side of the whole screen.

this air is no ordinary air , a piece of this air in this place can kill a trillion gods instantly and it can also destroy a million universes along with a million multiverses. This air is called *Laicus* , the air that yulfear created. This is naturally too dangerous unless their level of endurance is beyond omnipotence.

on this space , there is really no ground in here. This is just a space and anyone can walked at anywhere literally. There is no time here and there is no life in here besides yulfear.

yulfear can walk here normally because she is way too greater than any of the things that human can imagine. She is more than enough to destroy infinity itself.

anyway , she is just walking in the middle of this destructive space when suddenly she heard the message of phantasmic inside her head.

"master phantasmic , what do you want?" she asked while bowing her head.

"i have a favor to ask you." she said.

"you don't need to ask , i'll just do it as you told." she replied while still bowing.

"well , i want you to do something fun." phantasmic said in a mischievous tone.

"what is it that you want?" yulfear asked.

"i want you to create a base and then threaten the whole world that you messed up." she said while smiling.

"do you want me to use my weakest army?" she asked.

"no , not that army ... i want you to use some group of tethanos." she said while still smiling.

"how many would you like? , should i summon nine gazillions of tethanos group?" she asked.

"what? , no no ... just produce a hundreds of it." she said while still smiling.

"my master ... are you saying that i should go there with that non-existent army?" she said while thinking about how few of it from her.

"yes ... and also , summon some minions that are weaker than the tethanos to make it more exciting ... and also , use your level 1 form only until you lose." phantasmic replied and then she immediately ended her message.

tethanos , a hooded creature that can use a lot of destructive magic. Their strongest element void is their final and greatest magic that can be used to destroy the whole enemy instantly in exchanged of half of their power. One of tethanos can destroy 10,000 modern soldiers even if they have rocket launchers and technical skills and they are also high resistant to all kinds of physical and magical abilities. Their exact endurance rate can be compared by a steel and their physical power rate is too strong that they can easily make a ball of superalloy by scrapping it.

however , world magus can defeat 10,000 tethanos if they clashed at each other which is why yulfear didn't like those tethanos. tethanos are strong but yulfear didn't even want to use them because she can easily defeat an unlimited amount of tethanos by just breathing an air within 0.0001 seconds. She didn't need to use any of her powers to destroy them all completely.

but because this is phantasmic's order , she needs to obey her because she wanted to make her happy. So she agreed with her masters conditions and begins to vanished instantly.

* * *

 **[Re-estize Town]**

it's been 2 weeks since the whole kingdom along with the other nations have been completely obliterated. Only sands can be seen at the whole continent. The new leader of the whole 800+ survivors is renner theire chardelon ryle vaiself or also called as golden princess. She is the only living princess in the kingdom because her two brothers have also died in the calamity along with her dad which is the king.

renner's personal guard or now the queen's right hand , climb is behind her. It should be gazef that should be her right hand but she insists and she still picked climb.

on her side , is the leader of the blue rose , lakyus alvein dale aindra. Her comrades is on the back side behind her , standing in front of the people.

they are organizing the whole restoration of the kingdom though it would take a thousand years before they get back to former glory. People are helping each other to build some houses and fences to protect themselves. The other men are ordered to guard the whole territory , the surviving adventurers have been tasked to hunt for some foods and the other ones are tasked to helped at some additional works.

Marisa , alice and patchouli is also helping the others. Marisa is looking for some foods , alice is making some clothes for the others and patchouli is helping the others to worked by using her magic.

few hours later ...

it is already afternoon and marisa came back along with the other adventurers with nothing on their hands. Their food rations can only lasts up to 3 days and they didn't know what to do after that. There are some dirt soils they can use at to plant some vegetables but because of the heat temperature of the whole place , they can't possibly do that. Patchouli's magic might help but the things that she can do is not something like creating foods or water.

"this is bad , we should look for the other place." patchouli said while drinking the remaining water they have.

"yeah , we can go back to mitakihara city if we wanted to help them but ..." marisa suggested but they can't do it.

the whole portal suddenly vanished and they didn't know what happened to it. They need to look for some other portals that could help them to get out of here. They didn't know what to do , they are just helping them to also eat and sleep. Patchouli can also eat human because she is a youkai but marisa and alice is against the idea so she have no choice but to wait for a miracle.

suddenly , they heard a sudden scream in the distance. They looked at it and they saw yulfear along with the 4 hooded creature known as tethanos. Because all of them didn't knew who are them , they prepared their weapons to defend themselves. Yulfear suddenly speaks.

"greetings lowly beings , we came here to warn you all about that we will destroy the whole world." yulfear said while bowing her head.

marisa suddenly points her hakkero in front of the whole group.

" **Love Sign [Master Spark]** " she casts quickly.

giant colorful ray pass through the enemies at a blinding speed but the whole group is not there already. Marisa sensed someone poking her back so she looked immediately to see who is it and she saw yulfear along with the tethanos. she is shocked but alice , patchouli and the whole people who are watching the scene in front of them is also shocked. Yulfear just bowed at the air while holding her left side of her skirt. She bowed because she heard her master's voice but the marisa and the others thought of it as a mock in them.

"if you want to fight , you should just come at our stronghold and destroy all of us along with our leader." yulfear said while closing her eyes and smiling.

"who is your leader?" lakyus suddenly appeared , asking this questions.

"her name is death phantasm , she is waiting at someone who can fight with her." she said while still smiling.

"where can we see it?" lakyus asked with a strong tone.

"the place can be seen at the place called kattse plains , we are waiting for our great guests to come." she said while still smiling.

"and what if we didn't come?" patchouli is the one asked the questions.

"then the whole life in this world will be destroyed and only us will live here eternally until the end of time." she said and then she smirked.

"if we come? , would you still destroy the other place?" patchouli asked this questions.

"yes ... each day we will rain down a lot of meteor showers in a random area until the whole world became lifeless." she said in a smirking tone.

"now ... if you all wanted to live , you have no choice but to fight for it." yulfear added and then they instantly vanished in the thin air.

"are they dumb?" marisa suddenly asked.

"i don't know." alice replied.

"who the hell would say their location if they just gonna destroy the whole world." patchouli added while nodding her head.

"maybe they are just too confident with themselves." lakyus suddenly replied at them.

"... anyway , we should go to their stronghold or else were doomed." marisa said with determination.

"yeah , we should strike them if we wanted to survive." alice agreed.

"but we are still out of food." lakyus suddenly said.

marisa stared at her and she said "miss , can't you just say something positive?"

lakyus looked at her "im sorry , im just stating the truth you know." she replied.

alice sighed and she looked at marisa "she is right marisa , even if we defeated them were still out of food rations." she said.

"but let's still try , we might got ourselves some food while traveling." marisa replied.

"yeah , we still didn't get far away in here." patchouli added.

"but how about the citizens?" lakyus asked them.

"just stay there , we're gonna take on the enemy." marisa said proudly while pointing at herself.

"just the three of you?" lakyus didn't believe her ears when she heard it.

"yep." marisa replied quickly.

"let me join at you." a man said in their back.

they looked at their back and saw that man is gazef.

"sure , you can come with us." marisa said while looking at him.

"i think we should come too." evileye suddenly appeared at lakyus side and pokes her waist.

"but how about the queen?" lakyus asked worriedly.

"don't worry , i'll take care of her." climb suddenly approached them along with renner.

"climb , re- queen renner." lakyus said while looking at them.

"we'll take care of here , you guys should go." renner told them.

"as you say so." lakyus said while lowering her head.

"okay , let's prepare for the whole raid before rushing through there." marisa said , brimming with energy.

gazef is looking at them when climb suddenly approached him , handing a treasure-like set at gazef. Gazef's eyes widened when he saw it and he immediately pushed climb's hand along with the set but climb still handed it too him. Gazef knew this , this is the four treasures of the kingdom that the king has entrusted him. The treasures are gauntlets of vitality , the amulet of immortal , enchanted adamantite armor and razor edge.

he wanted to wear them but he can't because of the guilt that he can't save the king. He felt like he can't wear it because he thought that it would just tarnish the whole beauty of this treasures. The guilt that he can't save the king disgusts himself that he almost wanted to die though he can't. He still needs to serve the last family of the king , renner. He needs to because that is one of the king's precious daughter and also his last one.

"renner said that you should wear this on your journey." climb said suddenly.

gazef's eyes widened when he heard it. Renner is entrusting him this treasures even though he failed to meet the expectations of the kingdom. But , climb's next words have shocked gazef truly.

"queen renner said that you're only the qualified one to wear this." he said while looking at gazef's eyes.

"i am not worthy of that treasure , you should be the one to wear it climb." gazef said , refusing the offer.

"no gazef , that's the queen's order." climb immediately answered back.

when gazef heard it , he didn't have any choice but to take it. He hesitatingly take it to his hands and looked at renner , renner looked at him and smiled at him. Gazef lowered his head and he immediately goes to the wooden house and change.

* * *

 **[Great Tomb of the Nazarick - 10th Floor : Throne Room]**

ainz is sitting at his throne , watching at the screen where his servants are. They are repairing the completely destroyed 3rd floor. Ainz wanted to help them but they insist and they let him to sit from there and relax.

the guardians and the other servants wanted to show their loyalty to ainz more. They don't want their ruler ainz get caught by the danger once again.

suddenly , he sensed someone is approaching at their tomb so he immediately ordered his servants to do it. He also teleported to looked who came at the entrance.

* * *

 **[Outside of Great Tomb of the Nazarick]**

mare and aura came along with some dragons to looked who came in there when they saw yulfear and the four tethanos. They ready their weapons but yulfear just approached them. Ainz also appeared along with the pleiades and albedo. Yulfear just smiled and she bowed like mocking them.

"greetings lowly dead guys , we came here to warn you about our plan to destroy the whole world along with everyone else." she said while smiling.

their blood boils when they heard the insult and they are going to strike them when ainz raised his hand. He remembered the voice of yulfear because she's the one he heard when he nearly died. He steps forward and looked at her and he casts a spell to looked how powerful she is but , he didn't see anything.

"if you are not gonna say anything then we're taking our leave." yulfear said and she turned back.

before she could jump out , ainz raised his hand and he said.

"Wait!"

yulfear looked at him , still smiling while ainz is looking at her eye-to-eye. Ainz aura is activated and the tethanos immediately shaken. Yulfear on the other hand , is still looking at him when ainz speaks.

"are you the one who saved me?" ainz asked.

"im the one who healed you but my master is the one who saves you." yulfear replied while still smiling.

"then , what is your name?" ainz asked her name so he can remember.

"im sorry but i don't give my name on trashes like you unless master ordered me too." yulfear said in a mocking tone.

"why you!" albedo is very mad , she can't forgive those who belittles their master.

the other guardians are also glaring at her , they are really going to attack but ainz just stopped them. Ainz looked at her once again and he speaks again.

"i understand that you really looked at us as some bugs but can you please tell me who is your master?" ainz asked a different question at her this time.

"my master's name is death phantasm and she will destroy the whole life in this world if she didn't see anyone stronger than her." she said while still looking at ainz.

" _(death phantasm?)_ " ainz thought of this name while looking at yulfear.

"anyway ... even if you come , you're still gonna die." she said mockingly.

all of his guards are really angry but ainz is still calm.

"i can't understand ... why are you telling this to us?" ainz asked the girl in confusion.

"because my master said so." she answered immediately.

"i see ... so your just doing what she told you." ainz asked , still looking at her.

"yes." she answered immediately.

"are you not scared that i could kill you instantly?" ainz asked her in a proud tone.

"you can't do that , you're too weak compared to me." she said , provoking the whole nazarick itself.

"ha ... haha ... hahaha!" ainz suddenly laughed.

"why are you laughing?" yulfear asked him with her head twitching.

"you are a fool if you're just underestimating me." ainz said in a more proud tone.

"did you lost your mind." yulfear said , still provoking them.

"so be it then , i am accepting the challenge of your master ... i am ainz ooal gown , the one who will make you all fall down." he said with a very strong tone that even the air could be scared.

"hohoho ~ ... such brave words from a garbage like yourself , well then ... we will be waiting at you." she said and then she immediately vanished.

the tethanos handed leave a paper in the ground and they also teleported , still scared of ainz. Aura take the paper and looked at it , they saw the map to the place where they can see where is the stronghold they are talking about.

"all of you , we are going to raid a stronghold ... in the name of ainz ooal gown , i order you all to plunder everything else we see when we invaded that foolish creature." ainz declared with his eyes gleaming bright red.

"we have heard the word of our ruler and will do it as he wishes." albedo said in a firm and dignified tone.

all of them from the outside have bowed at ainz while ainz is looking at the sky.

" _(i wonder if it's a player like me.)_ " ainz thought while looking at the sky.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Throne Room]**

in the middle of the undead infested desert , a large dark fortress with a looks of a dragon's lair is standing with an eerie purple glow in the middle of the large opening. Deep inside there , a large throne room made of unknown dark rocks can be seen. Almost anything in this lair or fortress is made of unknown dark rocks.

yulfear suddenly popped there along with the 4 tethanos. The 4 tethanos immediately leaves the room while yulfear is still staying at the throne room.

on the dark throne room , a very big skeletal figure with a black cloak and a red gem in each ending on it's bone. Have a large circular gem on the middle of it's forehead. The cloak is revealing the whole skeletal figure in the front , and from the middle in the lower part of the ribs is a flying diamond red gem , and also , there are violet flames in it's hands and on it's hands.

that thing is the death phantasm that phantasmic has created. Yulfear is just staying here because her master said so until she is defeated. She also bowed in front of the 5 meter giant in his front because it's the creation of phantasmic even though it's like a dust from her.

suddenly , the death phantasm speaks like phantasmic though it's more of a ainz like voice rather than phantasmic voice.

"yulfear , why did you say that it's a girl?" the death phantasm said in a very aggressive tone.

"master , im sorry." she said while lowering her head more.

"well , it's also okay." she said with it's still grim tone on him.

"im still sorry about my mistake." she said while bowing to the ground.

"anyway , i am a man right now so you should use *him* not *her*." phantasmic said with his grim tone.

"i understand master phantasmic." yulfear replied with her head still on the ground.

"also , call me master death phantasm not phantasmic." he said while looking at yulfear.

"yes master , i will do it as you told me." she said with her current position.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

"good , now get back to work." she said and she ended her connection to the other her.

"now , this could be more fun." she said while smiling widely.

 **End of Chapter 21**


	23. Chapter 22:Grief & Hope

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:I plan to finish the whole arc quickly that's why i'd like to use some fast paced action to finish this arc. but i can't still do it because i really like giving explanation to everything even though im having some grammar mistakes and misspelled words and some missing letters on some sentence. Anyway , disclaimer to everything i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:Grief & Hope (Weakness & Strength)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

it is morning in the middle of the streets on the residence. Madoka came out of her house to go to the hospital. She wants to pay a visit to yukari along with mami and because sayaka is still missing , only the two of them can come. Kyuubey appeared at her back but madoka didn't pay attention to it.

"madoka , you can wish anything to me if you want to help that girl." kyuubey said while walking along with madoka.

madoka didn't respond. She just keep walking while looking at her path.

"i really can't understand you all." kyuubey said and it suddenly vanished.

madoka sighs because finally , kyuubey is gone. She walked through the other roads and came to the main street of mitakihara city.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Hospital]**

madoka came at the hospital with some foods on her hands. She walked in front of the hospital and saw mami waiting for her in the chair.

"good morning madoka." mami greets her with a gentle smile on her face.

"good morning mami-san" madoka replied back in a downed tone.

"madoka? , are you okay." mami's eyes saddened when she saw madoka's state.

madoka shakes her head and looked at mami with a smile "no , it's nothing." she said.

"are you sure? , you might need some rest at your house." mami said in concern.

"no really , im okay." madoka replied , forcing her to believe her.

"okay ... " mami said with a worried face.

they walked through the corridor and came at the stairs , they also walked through the other corridor and then walked some few steps until they saw the room where yukari is resting. They are not yukari's family or anything else but madoka wanted to visit yukari because she feels sorry for her. There are lots of family with a surname of yakumo but no one from them knew who is yukari yakumo so that's why madoka thought that yukari it's sad if yukari died alone without anyone visiting her.

they came at the room and saw yukari reading a book while smiling gently. Madoka sits on her side while mami is arranging some foods on the table. Yukari looked at them , mami sits on the corner and madoka begins to speak.

"yakumo-san , are you okay?" madoka asked with a worried tone.

"yes , im still okay." yukari replied with a very gentle smile.

madoka looked at her and then she lowered her head.

"is that so ..." madoka said with a low voice.

"are you okay kaname-kun?" yukari asked with her gentle smile.

madoka didn't respond , she really thought that yukari is just forcing herself to lighten the mood. Yukari is still looking at her and she speaks once again.

"kaname-san , you can just call me yukari if you want." she said while looking at the sad girl.

madoka suddenly looked at her and she immediately replied.

"okay , you can call me madoka if you like also." she said while looking at yukari.

madoka thought that yukari wanted someone to call her first name before she died so she agreed immediately. Yukari on the other hand , have calculated everything that would happen.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

it is already sunset and madoka and mami came out of the hospital because yukari is going to rest. Madoka's face is down while mami is just looking at her with a worried face. Madoka is too depressed because she can't help yukari after all. She wanted to make a wish at kyuubey but she knew that it wasn't gonna help them and she'll just burden everyone else.

mami is worried because madoka wasn't speaking when they leave the hospital. She wanted to start talking to her when kyuubey suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Mami is startled while madoka is still looking down.

"tomoe mami , i am looking for you everywhere." kyuubey said while looking at mami.

"what do you want with me kyuubey?" mami asked while looking at kyuubey seriously.

"i just wanted to know if your hiding something from me." kyuubey replied with it's neutral face.

"i told you , that's what i only know." mami answered kyuubey with a stern looked.

"kyuubey , can you just leave her alone please." madoka suddenly spoke with her gloomy and unhappy voice.

"why should i?" kyuubey asked curiously.

"because your so annoying!" madoka suddenly shout out.

the people around them looked at them while madoka's mood is getting worse. Mami grabs madoka's hand and ran out of the crowds while kyuubey is still looking at them.

"i really can't understand you all." kyuubey said while looking at the distance.

kyuubey hops at the building to look for the other girls who it can fool.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

mami is running while grabbing madoka's hand. They are running in the middle of the residence when madoka suddenly takes her hands off. Mami stops at her tracks and she looked at madoka , she saw that madoka is already tired and she needs to rest before she lost her mind.

mami approached madoka once again while madoka is still standing.

"madoka , let's go home." mami said while she's reaching madoka's shoulder to comfort her.

"mami ... are you not scared ..." madoka asked mami with her eyes getting more darker.

"of course i am scared , why shouldn't i be?" mami said the obvious.

"then ... how can you be so strong?" madoka asked her while she's still lowering her head.

"... it's because ..." mami wanted to say something but she can't think of anything to say.

madoka is still lowering her head , she kept seeing images about mami and sayaka becoming a witch , she kept seeing image about her becoming a witch if she became a magical girl and she kept seeing image about kyuubey. She wanted to abandon the thought but it's still reappearing at her mind.

mami suddenly thought about something that she could say so she immediately speak.

"because this is what i really wanted to do." she said.

madoka's eyes widened when she heard it. Mami knew that she still needed to act but she just said her true feelings. She really wanted to do this even though she is alone.

"you ... really wanted ... to do it?" madoka asked her even though she knew the answer.

"yes." mami answered without hesitation.

"but ... you'll become a witch." madoka said with her face still down.

"i don't care if i became one of them , im just happy that i could help people like you." mami answered her.

madoka's eyes returned to normal. Her mind is not clouded and her feelings is getting softer. Mami is also happy because even with her loneliness , she is still doing this because she wanted it. Mami is also scared of death but she is still doing it because she didn't want someone to die. She really wanted to do this because she wanted to live along with this city. Mami is also happy because she just said her true feelings with her second friend.

madoka is wiping her teary eyes , she thought that everything is cruel but mami proved her wrong. Madoka is still sad but at least she came back to her normal self.

"madoka , let's go." mami said while stretching her hand in front of her.

"yes." madoka nodded and she place her hand at mami's stretched hand.

mami escort madoka to her home. On the top of the building , homura is watching them.

"is this still a part of yukari's plan?" homura said to herself.

"i hope that yukari success." she said and then she vanished instantly.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

reimu is standing at the roof of marisa's house while she is looking at the skies. Kyuubey suddenly appeared but reimu didn't care about it.

"so your the one who lives here." kyuubey said while looking at reimu.

reimu looked at it and she said "what do you want?" with a stern look.

"what are you doing in this world?" kyuubey asked reimu while looking at her with it's still neutral face.

"im helping those girls that you fooled." reimu answered casually.

"i didn't fool them , i just make a contract with them." kyuubey answered.

"but your not saying anything they need to know." reimu said while still looking at kyuubey.

"because they are not asking me about it." kyuubey answered quickly.

"anyway , what do you want from me?" reimu asked kyuubey with an irritated look.

"im just wandering , why did you leave yukari?" kyuubey asked quickly.

"because i don't like her." reimu answered with her usual tone.

"then , why don't you like her?" kyuubey asked again.

"because she is too normal ... also , you're annoying you know." reimu said irritated.

"i have another question for you." kyuubey said.

"what is it ... i hate long questions so make it fast." reimu said with an annoyed look.

"are you a human?" kyuubey asked while approaching reimu.

"huh? ... what kind of question is that?" reimu stared at kyuubey.

"where did you got your magical powers if you're a human?" kyuubey said while going in reimu's front.

"magical powers? ... are you an idiot?" reimu said while staring at kyuubey with a dumb look.

"why? , is that power different to magic?" kyuubey asked reimu.

"yes , a very big yes." reimu said while taking her amulets.

"how is that different?" kyuubey asked reimu.

"because power of gods can be obtained if you're a vessel of them or if you can call them to guide you." reimu answered casually.

"power of gods? , but gods doesn't exist." kyuubey said with it's still neutral tone.

reimu sighs and she looked at kyuubey "now i see ... you all didn't have a god." she said.

"gods? , but gods are just imaginary beings created by humans to support them from their daily short lives." kyuubey said in a neutral voice.

"gods are true ... and i'll show you that they are." reimu said while looking at kyuubey.

"gods huh? ... if they are true , can you tell me where they come from?" kyuubey asked reimu.

"gods came from everywhere ... you should know that." reimu said while looking at kyuubey.

"wel-" before kyuubey could finish it's sentence , reimu immediately speak.

"can you shut up already ... you're so annoying that i almost wanted to smack you real hard." reimu said while clenching her fist.

"so then , why are you working with homura?" kyuubey asked reimu.

"because you're annoying." reimu answered.

"ahh ... i really can't understand you." kyuubey said and then it hops to the ground and looked at reimu once again.

"hakurei reimu , please know that we , the incubators are just doing this to save the universe and nothing more." kyuubey said.

"what if you have the energy you want?" reimu asked kyuubey.

"then , we will stop and go back to our home world until we need the energy once again." kyuubey said and then it vanished in an instant.

reimu looked at it and then she smiled.

" _(gotcha)_ " she thought.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at yulfear in the screen because she didn't care about the farce she's just watching on the other side.

"yulfear , why are you wearing skirts?" phantasmic asked yulfear.

"this? , because i thought it would fit me as a servant of your creation." she said while bowing her head.

"is that so? , well ... you still like brown clothes and men clothing so i thought you wouldn't wear something girlish." phantasmic said while looking at yulfear.

"i am still a girl master , im sorry if i betrayed your expectations." she said while still bowing her head at the death phantasm.

"though , im still curious why do everyone need clothes." phantasmic said to herself while looking at her artificial purple dress.

"master , you're a girl too so why are asking it?" yulfear asked while still bowing her head.

"what are you talking about? , i just take this form as a personification." phantasmic said while looking at yulfear in the screen.

"im sorry my master , i already forgot that you are the record of phantasm." she said while bowing more deeper at the ground.

"anyway , enough with the silly talks and just go back to work." phantasmic said and she ended her call at yulfear who is still lowering her head to the ground.

phantasmic looked at her book once again and she turn the endless page of her book and read at the middle of the million screens while watching the whole screen in front of her.

 **End of Chapter 22**


	24. Chapter 23:Adamantite Adventurer

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:i think i am getting dizzy at the two arcs at the same time but anyway , the two arcs will be finished soon and a new arc will come. I am still running out of ideas but i'll still manage. I am also gonna make some fanmade items in the overlord arc because i didn't know what is the items of the nazarick and the theocracy along with the others. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:Adamantite Adventurers (Undead Journey Part 1)**

 **[Ruins of E-Rantel]**

it is morning in the middle of the ruins. There are a lot of undeads in the whole ruins and in the middle of those undeads are 10 persons.

they are marisa , alice , patchouli , gazef , nferia , lakyus , evileye , gagaran , tia and tina. Gazef and gagaran are the only vanguard because they are the only warriors they have. They strike the whole undead army to make some way to the stronghold yulfear is talking about.

yesterday , nferia wanted to join them because he wanted to help them too. The blue rose are against it but marisa just take him because he have a lot of knowledge about herbs. He also wanted to look for some remedy that can wake his grandmother to comatose.

right now , they are heading to the stronghold while also looking for water and food. They have some foods and some water but it isn't enough to last until today.

marisa , alice and patchouli are destroying the whole undead armies at the left side while the others are on the right side.

several minutes later ...

all of the undeads in the vicinity have been completely exterminated and they can rest right now. They are almost tired and hungry to all of that fighting and walking so they set their camp in the middle of the ruins.

marisa is looking at some destroyed houses and she saw some waters in their so she takes it. nferia is being escorted by gazef when they're looking around at the former location where bareale's shop can be seen for some potions and medicines. They saw a lot of medicines along with some potions that are lying beneath the debris so they take it immediately. The blue rose are setting the camp with the help of alice and her dolls and patchouli is creating some potions with the ingredients that she have.

marisa came back at them with lots of waters and some edible foods.

"hey all , look what i found!" she said while eating the apple she saw.

"miss marisa , are you sure that fruit is not poisonous?" lakyus asked her while staring at her.

"of course it's not , why would i eat it if there is poison." marisa said while biting some more in her scavenge apple.

"well ... i am just concerned." lakyus said while looking at her.

"no need to be concerned , i can handle myself." marisa said while still smiling.

alice has finished making 3 tents for all of them. She used her magic to create some threads that she can used to make some tent. Because of her superior knitting skills , she have created a tent withing 15 minutes only.

tia and tina is amazed at alice so they wanted to ask her about that.

"miss alice , how could you do that?" tia asked alice.

"years of training and some knowledge to structures." she said while knitting more clothes to use.

"where did your threads come from?" tina is the one who asked her.

"it came from my magic , do you want me to create some clothes for you?" alice said and then she looked at them.

"ahh ... no thanks." tia refused the offer.

"really? , okay." alice said and then she looked back at the clothe she is knitting.

on the side where patchouli is sitting , evileye is approaching at her. Patchouli didn't look back because she is too focused at the ingredients and she is creating more helpful potions to help them.

"dandelion , black leaves , some salts , some magic water ..." patchouli muttered to herself.

"what are you doing?" evileye asked while sitting in her side.

"i am making some strengthening potion to make us more stronger." patchouli said while combining some ingredients.

"those ingredients are too exotic , is it really healthy?" evileye asked with interests.

patchouli looked at her while holding a finished product "why don't you try this?" she suggests.

evileye stared at it and she looked disgusts but because of her mask , her expression can't be seen.

"you didn't want to try it?" patchouli asked her while handing the peach-like potion.

"sorry but no thanks." evileye shake her hands in a refusing manner so patchouli didn't force her and she looked at marisa.

"marisa , can you try this." she said loudly.

marisa came at them and she just take it and gulped it. Evileye have her eyes widened when she saw marisa just drank it all without hesitation.

"yeah , tastes good." marisa said and she immediately goes back to the others.

evileye looked at marisa and then she look back at patchouli who is creating more potions like those.

" _(maybe i should ask that marisa if she's feeling anything weird.)_ " evileye thought while looking at marisa and then she approach marisa.

marisa is talking with alice while the others are making some campfire to rest here when evileye approached her. Marisa just looked at her while alice is going back to her knitted clothes.

"miss marisa , are you okay?" evileye asked marisa curiously.

"yes of course , are you afraid that it might be poison?" marisa said while smiling.

"how can you trust miss patchouli's experiments?" evileye asked marisa.

"what are you talking about? , she already made those back at our place so i really knew how would that work." marisa answered her while still smiling.

"is that so?" evileye is amazed at what marisa had just said.

"is that what you want to ask?" marisa looked at her.

"well ... where did your magic came from?" evileye asked her in confusion.

"my magic? ... it came from my master." marisa said while thinking about mima.

"you have a master?" evileye asked in shock.

"yeah ... she is the greatest master i have met." marisa said while recalling her memories of mima.

"so your master is a girl?" evileye asked her again.

"wait a minute ... are you interviewing me?" marisa said while looking at evileye.

"no , im just curious." she said while looking at marisa.

"is that so?" marisa said while looking at her.

"anyway , i'd like to see how strong you are ... can i see your magic power?" evileye said while looking at marisa.

"sure." marisa agreed while still smiling.

both of them came at an open area with a vast space of sand. Evileye looked at marisa who is just placing her hand in front of their sight and then she begins to cast a spell.

" **Stardust Reverie** "

a lot of stars have been released at her hand and massive explosions can be seen in the distance. Evileye is amazed at the beautiful sight of the group of colorful stars while marisa is just keep raining the whole area in front of them.

after some time , marisa stopped it and evileye approached her quickly.

"wow , you can cast spells that powerful without even spending some mana." evileye said while looking at marisa with her eyes shining.

"mana? , i don't use those." she said while going back to their camp.

"miss marisa , what are those things that your always carrying?" evileye asked with her eyes still shining.

"this is just a broom and this is my device called hakkero and this is my pocket bombs." marisa said with a proud look.

"where did you got that?" evileye asked her.

"i didn't take this , i made this all." marisa said and then she move forward to their comrades.

"wait , you made those!?" evileye said in shocked but marisa is already faraway.

evileye followed marisa while marisa is going back to their group to eat the food she scavenge.

...

* * *

the night has come and they need to sleep while some will stand sentry. Gazef , alice and evileye voluntarily go the duty of sentry while marisa and the others are going to sleep.

Gazef looked at the two girls who are standing in the outside with him. He wanted to guard alone and make this ladies go to sleep because he can't bear to watch a girl standing sentry all night.

"you can sleep if you want." gazef said while looking at the two girls.

"i am okay , i can handle myself." evileye said while looking at the moon.

"i can rest while guarding here." alice said while sitting at the corner.

"is that so ... please rest if you all get tired." gazef said and he stands at the front once again.

"are you not tired?" alice asked gazef.

"no , im still okay because im wearing this treasure." gazef said while raising his hand to look for his gauntlet.

they just looked at it and they came back at standing except alice. Alice is just sitting at the corner while moving her dolls all over the place.

* * *

 **[Outside of Great Tomb of the Nazarick]**

ainz is standing in front of his floor guardians and 50,000 death knights. There are also a lot of other monsters such as skeletons , zombies , golems , magical beasts and demons. Ainz wanted to see the stronghold yulfear is talking about because he thought that he could get a lot of *experience points* if he raid that whole stronghold.

" _(though i want to do it , i still feel worried about teaming up with an npc.)_ " he thought while standing in front of them.

"ainz sama , we are ready for departure." albedo said while bowing her head to ainz.

"is that so , then let us move." he said with a strong tone and albedo bows once again and signal her hand in front of the army to move.

" _(i hope this works out)_ " he thought while moving on the portal.

yesterday , ainz tried to use the map to cast shalltear's gate spell and it worked so he immediately ordered her to make more of this portal to raid the whole stronghold that the tethanos gave them.

they moved through the gate that shalltear has created and then they vanished immediately along with the portal. Some servants along with pandora's actor and victim have been left to guard the tomb.

* * *

 **[Arwintar - Baharuth Palace]**

in the middle of the destroyed arwintar , the palace of the empire is being repaired. There are some houses outside the palace that have been repaired and is ready to use but it's still not enough. There are only 1200+ people who have survived the great armageddon that the world maguses casts.

in the middle of this night , a scream of a soldier can be heard. Their emperor , jircniv rune farlord el nix , is sleeping in his bedroom when the knight have suddenly opened the door.

"our majesty , we are sorry to intrude you at your sleep but there are a monster emissary that is looking for you." the knight said while bowing himself.

"who are they?" jircniv asked the knight.

"they said that they are the emissary of the tethanos domain." the knight said while still bowing at jircniv.

" _(it would be bad if we just attacked them without any strong forces.)_ " he said while thinking about it.

"i'll go there along with fluder." he said and then he walks through the entrance.

jircniv came out of the palace along with an old man and some knights. That old man is fluder paradyne , the strongest magic caster in the whole continent. They looked at their gate and saw yulfear along with 4 tethanos.

"what do you need of this emperor?" jircniv said with a sweet tone.

he smiled at the girl but the girl didn't even show any emotions at him. Yulfear just bowed with her hands in her skirt and she said.

"good evening insects , we came here to warn you that we will destroy everything else in the whole world." she said in a mocking tone.

"and why would you all do that?" jircniv asked with his dignified and sweet tone.

"because my master said so." yulfear replied fast with a mocking face.

"how about you make some alliance with us?" jircniv said with his calm and dignified composure.

"we will agree." yulfear said immediately.

"then please have some midnight dinner with us." he said while signalling the servants to serve something to them even though they didn't have a lot of foods left.

"we refuse." yulfear immediately replied and the servants heard it so they just stopped and goes back to their position.

"is that so ... that's so sad." jircniv said with his usual composure.

"you must abide to our rules right now ." yulfear said and then she smirk.

"what is that rule?" jircniv asked with his calm and sweet tone.

"you all will become our slaves and this whole place will be destroyed immediately." yulfear said while still smirking.

"wha-" jircniv eyes has widened but before he could protest , yulfear raised her hand and flicked.

suddenly , the whole palace that have been partially repaired have been destroyed completely and jircniv along with fluder and the others are already on yulfear's back. All citizens are also on their back and the others who are sleeping.

"what is the meaning of this!?" jircniv said with his eyes still widened.

"i just told you right? , you all are our slaves now." she said with a casual tone while lifting her head up.

"is this the rule?" jircniv said while still widening his eyes.

"yes." yulfear replied immediately.

"fluder! , do something!" jircniv looked at fluder and ordered him but he saw fluder smiling.

"a true god is here in front of us , i'll gladly become your slave if you just let me see the abyss of magic." fluder said while bowing his head.

jircniv is surprised and angry at the old man but he can't argue with him because fluder is really obsessed about magics. Yulfear just smiled when she looked at fluder and she approached the old man and stretched her feet in front of the old man.

"kiss it." she said.

"as you wish." fluder agreed and he kissed yulfear's small feet.

"ufufu ... so there are also dogs in these garbage." she said while looking at fluder.

"fluder! what are you doing!?" jircniv said angrily.

yulfear just looked at the poor man who is shouting every word while fluder is bowing his head in front of her. A knight suddenly attack yulfear but a tethanos guard her and smash the guard with it's floating robe and immediately burned him with it's magic.

the other men also attacked but the 4 tethanos casts a force shield in their front to knock the whole attackers. They have been knock back and all of the men suddenly exploded when the 4 tethanos draw a symbol in their hands multiple times.

the other people are terrified at this sight and some adventurers at the empire are also scared. Hekkeran and his allies is hiding on the people's back along with arche's family.

"this is too crazy." roberdyck said while hiding in the back.

they wanted to help all the people from this insane creatures but they are too strong that even with their skills , they won't still win.

fluder on the other hand , is just grinning on this sight but is still bowing in front of yulfear. Yulfear looked at fluder once again.

"i'll give you what you want if you kill all these people here." she said while smiling in front of fluder.

"is that so ... then , let me do the job then." fluder said and he immediately casts a spell to the peoples.

" **4th Tier Magic : Chain Lightning"**

he casts and then , all the persons who have been caught at the lightning have been zapped and burned. Jircniv eyes became more wide while hekkeran and his allies is almost terrified.

"arche , run with your family ... quickly!" hekkeran shouted while releasing his dual swords in his waist.

"but how about you all!?" arche asked them while the other people are running away.

"don't worry arche , we'll follow up when you get in the distance." imina said while she's pointing her bow to fluder.

arche can't argue with them so she just run along with her family. Hekkeran smiled and then he looked at fluder who is ready to cast another spell.

fluder saw the peoples that are escaping so he immediately teleported to keep up with them. Imina shoots him but she missed , hekkeran chase him but fluder just casts a fireball on him and hekkeran has been hit by the explosion.

fluder casts a lot of magic from the whole people and while hekkeran is still holding him off.

" **3rd Tier Magic : Lightning** "

he casts it on hekkeran but it missed. Fluder is getting impatient so he casts a more higher class spell at them while he was flying in the air.

" **5th Tier Magic : Dragon Lightning** "

a lightning with a form of a dragon approaches hekkeran and his team mates. Hekkeran dodged along with his group and the lightning passed through them. They looked at the direction where the lightning will hit and saw that it will come in the direction where arche and her family came.

"damn it!" hekkeran said in shocked.

they didn't have time to go through there because arche is already far away. The lightning is too fast that arche have been caught immediately with it. Arche didn't knew that there is a spell that would hit them in this distance so she is just shocked when she saw it and she didn't have time to dodge it.

arche has been blown away along with her family. Hekkeran holds his swords tightly and he rushed through fluder madly but fluder just casts a more powerful fireball that it hit him and blow him away.

imina wanted to help him but she was also caught by fluder's spell. Roberdyck casts some healing magic but fluder didn't give him a chance and he immediately fell to the ground.

jircniv's eyes widened and he looked back at yulfear who is just smiling from the side.

"our glorious emissary , i thought we've got a peace treaty ... why should you kill us all?" jircniv said with a sweet tone but he is also nervous.

yulfear just looked at him and she said "what are you talking about? , you're knight broke that alliance so it's your knight's fault."

jircniv's eyes widened more and he thought about some more excuses but he can't think of anything more. He needs to run so he call his other remaining knights to protect him but all the knights have died.

fluder approached the panicked jircniv and he looked at the poor emperor. The emperor widened his eyes so he ran but fluder just casts a bind at his body and looked at his eyes.

"how poor you look like now blood emperor." he said while grinning in his face.

"you traitor!" jircniv said while he is being restricted.

"ohoho ... brave words from you but , can you still be brave after i take that medallion?" he said and then he immediately take his medallion at his back.

"ah ... aaahhh ... AAAAHHHHHHH!" jircniv's mind suddenly goes blank and fluder immediately ends his pitiful short life by casting a fireball at his mouth.

"oohh ... how nice." yulfear said while smirking.

fluder saw that hekkeran , imina and roberdyck is still moving so he immediately casts a fireball at them when suddenly a lightning hits him. Fluder isn't affected because he have a magic barrier that is enough to shield him.

fluder looked who shoots the lightning but suddenly , hekkeran is on his front and is going to slash his head. He immediately casts teleportation to take some distance. He looked below him and saw that hekkeran is going to use some smokescreen.

"i won't let you!" fluder said with a mad face.

" **6th Tier Magic : Blaze Rain** "

rain of fireballs approached the smoke that hekkeran created and destroyed anything in there but when fluder looked if there is someone there , there is no one. He is mad and also anxious because he didn't succeed at the deal that he made.

he looked at yulfear with sweats dropping his whole face , he saw that yulfear is just clapping her hands while still smiling.

"bravo ... you've killed everyone except those four." she said while holding her hands.

"im sorry my god ... i would track them immediately." he said and he is ready to fly away but yulfear just raised her hand to stop him.

"no need old man , you can take your reward and also ... call me master eul." she said while smiling.

"really!?" fluder's eyes shined and he immediately goes near at her and bowed his head to yulfear.

"yes , so now call me master eul." yulfear said while still smiling.

"yes , master eul." fluder said with full of compassion.

"that's right , now let's go ... to our stronghold." she said and all of them suddenly vanished.

* * *

 **[Ruined City]**

hekkeran is running along with the wounded imina , roberdyck and arche. Arche is crying while they are running because her whole family have been slaughtered in front of her.

"aaaahhhhh!" arche cried while they are running for their lives.

hekkeran along with roberdyck and imina is also mourning while running through the ruined city all night for their lives.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is reading her book when she saw yulfear on the screen came back at the throne room. Yulfear bowed along with fluder who is on her side and 4 other tethanos. Phantasmic saw everything happened so she really is happy.

"nice job yulfear ... or should i say , eul in that world." she said while still smiling.

"yes master , i wanted to also have an alias while playing at this world." yulfear said while still bowing her head.

phantasmic looked at fluder and she smiled because she can use someone to make something more fun with her.

"and you are?" she asked while still turning the page of her book.

"i am fluder paradyne , i wanted to reach the abyss of magic." he pleaded.

"do you want to ... okay , i will grant your wish , fluder paradyne." she said while smiling in front of her screen.

 **End of Chapter 23**


	25. Chapter 24:Third Party

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:im sorry for the late update , i have no internet at that time. On some future chapters , i would part them by different parts on each chapter. Anyway , disclaimers to everything i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:Third Party (Undead Journey Part 2)**

 **[Ruins of E-Rantel]**

it is early morning and the sun is about to rise when the group that are camping here wakes up and is ready to set off. Marisa stretched her hands and she stands up and came outside of the tent. Marisa looked at her surroundings and she saw gazef resting his head at one of the big debris while standing. Marisa approached gazef to awake him but alice suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabs marisa's hand to stop her.

"what's the matter alice?" marisa asked when she turned her attention to alice.

"please let him rest a little , he is still tired at standing here all night." alice said while looking at marisa.

"oh ... okay." marisa replied and then she sits in the middle of their camp.

the others also woke up and they came out of their tent and they tooked some foods while going to the middle of their camp to sit. Lakyus saw gazef resting so she gave a sign to her group to keep quiet while walking and eating.

some time passed ...

it is now morning and gazef opened his eyes and he quickly looked at his surroundings to see if there is some enemy nearby. He only saw his comrades so he immediately calm down and sit along with his comrades.

they prepared for their journey before walking out of the ruins. They eat some foods , drink some water , check their weapons and items , take their hand made tents and then they set out for their journey.

* * *

 **[Kattse Plains]**

marisa and the others are walking in the middle of a rotten desert. There are a lot of undeads in the whole area and a white thick mist is covering the whole area.

some undeads attacked them but they just fend them off. Some more walking and they find themselves in the middle of the undeads. They didn't know where are the other enemies because of the thick fog that is covering their sight. Alice , patchouli and evileye can see clearly even if there is a thick mist in front of them so they knew that there are a lot of undeads that are surrounding them.

"this mist is too annoying , we can't see anything from the sight." marisa complained.

"marisa , we should focus on defeating the enemies while we're moving forward." alice said while moving her dolls along everyone else.

"yeah ... we don't know if there are some strong undeads here." lakyus followed while she's holding her dark sword.

"anyway , they are coming at us." gazef said while taking a fighting stance in their front.

"let's roll." marisa said while smiling.

a hundred undeads came at their location. Lots of them have been destroyed by marisa while the others are casting their spells to destroy the other ones. Gazef slashed the the undeads that are rushing at the forward while gagaran is guarding the back. Nferia is just hiding in the middle because he didn't have any experience at battle.

" **Crystal Lance** " evileye casts.

a spear looking crystal have been formed in the thin air and it's been thrown in the enemy at a very fast speed. The undeads are hit by it and it also pierced on the other undeads.

" **Devildom Torch** " marisa casts at her pocket bomb and she throw it at the undeads.

it exploded in a linear pattern and all of the enemies in that line have been blown away. Marisa throw another pocket grenade with the same spell and all the enemies have been hitted by it repeatedly.

" **Malice Cannon** " alice take one of her doll and points it to the enemy in front of her.

red focused laser beam have been released by the doll and the enemy who are at the row have been killed by it.

" **Fourfold Slash of Light** " gazef activated one of his skills and he immediately slashed through his enemies with a fast four swift of his sword.

because he is using raven edge , the enemies have been cut easily by it like he is just slicing some butter.

lakyus is healing gagaran while gagaran is taking all the damage from the enemies and smashing them all. Tia and tina is striking the enemies at a fast speed while using their ninjutsu to parry or dodge the enemy attacks.

some more skeletons and zombies came but patchouli just burned them by using some of her spellcards.

overall , everyone destroyed their enemies while going deeper at the middle of this rotten desert. Lots of colorful magic of marisa , great coordination of the blue rose , dolls rushing through all kinds of undeads , gazef's slashes through some stronger enemies and patchouli's greater magic.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Slave Mine]**

on the dragon lair-like stronghold , there are a lot of peoples who are working against their will. They are gathering some auto-generated magic crystals to the mine that yulfear have created. They have chained collars at their neck and they have all being ordered by a tethanos warden. All of them are tired and hungry but the tethanos warden didn't care about this and is just slaving them around.

one of the girls who are working here is enri emmot , a villager in the destroyed carne village. The survivors along with her have become a slave because they plead for their lives from yulfear who came at them.

the whole mine in the place can reproduce it's own every 5 minutes. There are crystal mines that is used to enchant items , gold mine for their own uses , ore mine that can strengthen their weapons and magic liquid mine that is used to replenish the tethanos.

there are 20 slaves in total , that is some of the villagers in carne village along with enri and her sister nemu. No matter who they are , they have been tasked to work here in exchange of food and shelter. They can't also argue with it because they will be killed if they do so.

enri is walking with a bucket of magic liquid , the color of the magic liquid is like of those blue slime. It is not slimy but it's still feel like slimy because of the color. Enri is taking it to the magic liquid room.

"... when will someone come for us ..." she muttered while walking along with some of the slaves.

her sister nemu is also working by taking gathering some crystals along with the other slaves. Nemu is also too tired but she still needs to work until they can eat and sleep.

while all of them are working , sudden explosion have occur at their distance. Enri's eyes shined because she thought that the rescue they are waiting for has arrived.

the tethanos looked who is invading them while the slaves along with enri and her sister is being taken to the cells.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Throne Room]**

yulfear and fluder is standing beside the death phantasm. They feel the noises in the distant while they are standing in the throne room. The death phantasm move his hands to order all his troops to destroy the invaders.

There are 200 tethanos who is guarding the throne room and the slave mine ; 10 tethanos wardens who looks like a brown hooded creature with a whip on it and is guarding the cells and the slave mine ; 500 giant floating eye that can use petrifying gaze and can shoots lasers and are guarding the whole corridors ; 1000 crystal knights that is a moving knights armor without anyone with it and they are guarding the whole entrance , the corridor , all kinds of room , and the throne room ; 2000 mother spiders that can breed more little spiders and is guarding the treasure room , magic liquid room , crystal room and some dark corners ; and 5000 headless axeman that are headless bulky man corpse with a bloody axe on it's hand and are guarding the whole place itself.

yulfear created all of this except death phantasm which is created by phantasmic. The death phantasm is set as the ruler of this domain so that's why it's the one who is giving orders including yulfear herself. Yulfear has also been restricted by phantasmic to use her other powers and she can only use her level 1 only.

even though it's level 1 , it is still more powerful than the world magus. Yulfear's specialty is creating some spaces or opening some existent realm and use it at her will.

anyway , the death phantasm ordered anyone at the whole stronghold including yulfear and fluder to destroy the invading creatures until they are died. Yulfear just bowed along with fluder and they teleported to their designated locations along with the other minions.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Front Entrance]**

loud clashes could be heard and a lot of explosions can be seen in the outside. The forces that are invading the whole place are the nazarick itself. Ainz ordered his troops to attack the front entrance while him along with the present floor guardians , pleiades and sebas is coming with him.

" _(wow , this is like raiding some boss ... this enemies looks like those enemies we fought when we are invading the dark lord's fortress.)_ " ainz thought excitedly while organizing his party members.

" _(so right now , the floor guardians here looks like my guild mates while i am the master ... this should be fun.)_ " he thought while looking at albedo and the others.

"ainz sama ... ainz sama!" albedo called him out loud.

ainz senses came back to reality as he looked at them. He winked his eyes to calm his senses even though he didn't have eyes and then he looked at albedo's worried face. Ainz quickly straightened his face and he begins to stand like a ruler in front of them. He arranged them all from where he thought it would fit them.

"albedo and cocytus will become our tank." ainz ordered them while raising his hand in front of them.

"yes ainz sama!" albedo and cocytus replied while bowing.

"sebas , aura , demiurge and shalltear will become our damager." ainz said with his current posture.

"yes ainz sama!" sebas , aura , demiurge and shalltear replied while bowing their heads to ainz.

"me and mare will become the carry." ainz said in his still current posture.

"y-yes ainz sama." mare replied with a nervous tone while bowing.

"the pleiades here will become our backup groups if the situation become worst." ainz said while looking from the pleiades.

"yes ainz sama." the 6 maids said in unison while bowing their heads.

" _(now , this really looks like YGGDRASIL.)_ " ainz thought while getting excited about what will happen next.

* * *

 **[Kattse Plains]**

on the other side of the plains , a man with a blue hair is walking towards the direction where the tethanos domain lies. Along him is a group of bandits who have survived the hellish calamity 2 weeks ago. There are 15 of them including the blue haired man is going through the stronghold.

"boss unglaus , are you sure we should invade them without even knowing what they are?" the man in his back ask unglaus.

"yeah , the girl said that they will destroy everyone along with us." unglaus said while looking at his men.

"uhh yes ... but how if we just die there?" the man said with an afraid tone.

"it's still okay , we will die anyway if we didn't attack there right?" unglaus replied with a *as i care* look in his face.

"y-yeah ... but you see right? , you've been humiliated by her completely." the man said while looking at him with a scared expression.

"yeah ... but still , i wanted to fight my way to until the end." unglaus said while looking at his men with a serious look.

his men didn't respond when he said this. Brain unglaus is a man who have a great potential with the art of sword , he was defeated by gazef stronoff so he trained hard but , his sword skill didn't affect the girl named yulfear when she come with them yesterday. He also experienced the great hell of the calamity that he almost thought that all of his training is just a waste. Yulfear then , defeated him and mocked him but that words that yulfear said made him move forward once again and fight his way to his life.

" _(why are you so afraid? , you'll die anyway even if you fight your way to live.)_ " that's what yulfear said to him.

it'll just make someone angry and will make someone despair if someone said it to them at their front but this words meaning is different at brain. The meaning of the words that he got is *you are lucky that you're alive even though a lot has happened to you* like that. He thought that he is still lucky that yulfear let him live , he feel lucky when that tragedy didn't kill him and only leave him some bruise. That enough will make him move forward once again by facing the death itself.

brain wanted to go to the stronghold yulfear is talking about to see if he could really live. He'd like to find out if everything he did to his life is enough to make him live more longer.

they saw some undeads but brain is unfazed , he just unsheathed his katana and instantly slash them like nothing. He sheathed his sword once again while still moving forward. He is now focused to stay alive by fighting his way to it.

" _(i will fight my way through my life.)_ " he thought while in his front.

* * *

 **[Ruined City]**

it is morning when hekkeran and his friends woke up. Hekkeran weep his eyes while recalling what had just happened when he remembered the scene last night. He looked at his surroundings to look if yulfear is still looking for them but there is nothing. He gave a big exhale when he saw that no one is following them and he approach his friends to wake them up.

"roberdyck , imina , arche ... we should get going." he said while shaking roberdyck's body.

all of them woke up and gave a short yawn. They looked at hekkeran and remembered what happened last night so they looked at arche and saw her that there is still tears in her eyes.

"arche , we're sorry." imina said while looking sorry for arche.

"i want ... i want to avenge my sisters." arche said while tears flowing in her eyes once again.

"yeah ... i don't care how stronger are they , i just wanted to beat them." imina said while looking at arche.

"we won't die , hekkeran is our leader so we wouldn't die at those monsters." roberdyck said to comfort them.

"yeah ... even if fluder is there , we will still beat them and get your revenge." hekkeran said and he smiled in front of arche.

"you ... you're really going with me!?" arche's eyes widened when she heard it , she thought that they won't accept it because of how powerful they are.

"of course we will , your our friend right?" hekkeran said while smiling in front of her.

"yeah , friends stick together until the end." imina said while standing her up.

"don't worry arche , we won't despise you even if we die because of you." roberdyck said while looking at her.

"all of you ... thank you very much." she said while her tears is still flowing.

"now then ... let's go." hekkeran said and all of them nodded to him.

they walked through the ruins while looking for some foods and some items to help them while going to the stronghold where yulfear is waiting.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the scenes she is seeing in front of her. Ainz army is destroying the whole enemies while the others are going at the same place. She smiled at this sight.

"this is getting more interesting ~" she said in a sweet tone.

suddenly , narrate appeared at her back with her instruments on her back and her trumpet on her hand. Narrate blow her trumpet like and make a sound like those from saluting soldiers. Phantasmic looked at her while still smiling and narrate looks cheerful as ever.

"what do you want narrate?" phantasmic asked the cheery narrate.

"nothing , i just wanted to see you ~" narrate replied in a cheerful tone.

"is that so , then do as you see fit then." phantasmic said and then she turn back to the screen she's watching once again.

"okay ~" narrate said and she blow her horn with a sound like the recent one.

" _(as happy as ever huh.)_ " she thought while she's smiling.

 **End of Chapter 24**


	26. Chapter 25:Tethanos Challenger

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:there is no genre restriction in this story. No matter what the genre of the series , i will use it in this story. The only rule i need from this story is necessary information about characters of every series , i must know the story plot if necessary and , i will add everything else even if i got it wrong. Also , some fun services might appear in this story and character deaths are really unavoidable at this story so i really warned you this time. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:Tethanos Challengers (Undead Journey Part 3)**

 **[Ruined City]**

hekkeran and his group are walking through the ruins , looking for some food. Imina and arche looked for the broken houses while roberdyck and hekkeran is looking for the destroyed shops.

few minutes later ...

arche came back with imina with some foods and useful items. Roberdyck and hekkeran saw some weapons that they can use along with some useful tools that could help them from some raiding or dungeon hunting. They didn't want to go for some dungeon hunting but this tools might be useful to them if they just keep it from them.

"so we have 3 ropes , 4 torches , 2 box of matches , 2 cure staves , 5 potions , and a poison knife." hekkeran said while looking at their loots on the destroyed shops.

"poison knife? , is that a magic item?" arche asked him.

"yes it is." hekkeran replied happily.

"yeah , we have a magic item for free." roberdyck added.

"though , i feel sorry for those who lives here before." imina said while looking at their surroundings.

"yeah." hekkeran agreed.

suddenly , they heard something in the shop area. Hekkeran and the others looked at the direction and approached the sound where they heard it.

they came at the destroyed shops where and looked for the one who is causing the sound they just heard. They looked at the fruit stand and saw a cloaked girl with a scythe eating the apples on the basket. They wanna approached her but suddenly , she points her scythe to them and looked at them while eating an apple.

"who are you?" asked the girl with a black and white hair.

"where friends!" hekkeran replied immediately.

the other takes their weapon but hekkeran stopped them and looked at the girl once again.

"what did you want with me?" the girl with a black and white hair asked again.

"we wanted to know who you are." hekkeran answered her while some sweat is dropping at his face.

"me? , tell me your name first." the girl with a black and white hair said.

"well , i am hekkeran termite and this is my group." hekkeran said hastily.

"hekkeran ... then you can just call me certain death." certain death said while taking off her scythe in his face.

hekkeran breathes softly and looked at certain death.

"wow , you really gave me a shocked there." hekkeran said while looking at the certain death.

"i don't care , do you know where can i see someone stronger?" certain death asked hekkeran.

"someone stronger? , are you looking for someone you can fight?" hekkeran asked her.

"yes , this is the first time i came out of that place." certain death replied while looking at hekkeran eye to eye.

"well , i think the girl we encountered is what you're looking for." hekkeran said while recalling yulfear's face.

"really!? , how strong she is?" certain death's eyes begin to shine when she heard his answer.

"well , i think she is more stronger than fluder." hekkeran said while looking at somewhere.

"is that so!? ... then tell me where can i see her." certain death asked the man.

"if you'd like to come , you can come along with us." hekkeran said while looking at certain death.

"is that so? , but you look weak ... is that okay?" certain death replied while looking down on them.

"hey girl , i think you're going too far on us." imina said madly.

"but you really are weaker than me , i could just go there alone." certain death said while taking the apples and the 5 treasures she is carrying.

"wait a minute ... what is that you're holding on your hands." hekkeran asked while he is looking at the treasures she is carrying.

"this? , this is the 5 treasures of theocracy." she answered while looking at the treasure.

"what!? . treasures from the theocracy!?" all of them are shocked when they heard it.

"yes ... anyway , tell me where i can see her and i'll come there immediately." she said while putting the treasures in her back.

"well , she said you can see her in the kattse plains." hekkeran said while looking at her.

"okay thanks." certain death replied and she immediately run off along with the items she are carrying.

they looked at the running certain death on the distance and then , she is too far away already. They are amazed at how she can run like that even if she's carrying a lot of item.

"she's really strong." roberdyck said while looking at hekkeran.

"yeah , really strong." hekkeran replied while agreeing with what roberdyck said.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Left Side Entrance]**

marisa and her groups have finally reached their destination. They saw the dragon lair-like fortress made of unknown dark rocks.

they are hearing a lot of explosions from the distance and they wanted to look at it.

"let's go there ze ~" marisa said while taking puting her feet on her broom.

"i think we should just go in that entrance rather than go there and get in the some mess." lakyus said while looking at marisa.

"come on , we should at least look at it." marisa said while looking at the direction where the destruction is happening.

"i think lakyus is right marisa , we should get inside and finish the master of this place." patchouli said , agreeing with lakyus.

"they are right marisa , we should look for the master as quickly as possible." alice followed , also agreeing with them.

"aw ~ ... " marisa is disappointed.

all of them enter the left entrance of the stronghold while the others in the front are still fighting.

on the distance , brain and his men also arrive at the entrance where marisa and the others entered. They looked at the entrance and brain just move forward there. The others followed him and then they enter the entrance where marisa and the others entered.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Upper Corridor]**

marisa and the others came at a dim lit circular corridor with small violet diamond crystals in the side of the wall as it's light. There are a large hole in the middle of the whole stronghold and on their top is a large opening that you can really call this a dragon's lair. In the large hole in the middle , a giant circular purple crystal gleaming with purple light can be seen. It really is a great stronghold but all the enemies are below and some enemies are just fighting the invaders at the front.

marisa wanted to fly to quickly go down but she can't because patchouli and alice is stopping her. Marisa and the others came at the stairs in their left where a crystal knight is guarding.

"an armor made of crystals!?" lakyus was amazed at the sight of the knight.

"excuse me girl cuz i'll blow this guy off." marisa said while pushing lakyus with her hand.

the knight attacked and marisa dodged it , gazef came at the knight and slash it in half. The knight dodged gazef's attack but gazef follows it up by swinging his sword upwards in a diagonal style and it hits the crystal knight's body and gazef cut it half with a downward slash.

"wow , nice cut there man." marisa said while smiling at gazef.

"it's nothing , now let's go." gazef said and everyone nodded.

all of them came down at the stairs and saw a 50 headless axeman , 10 crystal knights , 2 tethanos and 5 giant floating eyes rushing through them from the stairs.

"you wanted this , then i'll give it to you!" marisa said with a smile on her face and she pointed her hakkero at the enemies rushing in the stairs below them.

" **Love Sign [Master Spark]** " marisa declared her attack.

large colorful ray approaches the rushing enemy in a blinding speed and then they have been blowned along with the others. The 2 tethanos , a giant floating eye , 2 crystal knights and 10 headless axeman is still standing but marisa didn't gave them a chance.

" **Meteonic Shower** " she casts immediately.

shower of massive stars have hit the whole group of tethanos. The 2 tethanos casts some giant fireball at marisa but the fireball has been hitted by the stars that marisa created causing it to explode. They moved forward and saw another wave of enemies is approaching on them.

"there are a hundred of those headless guys." marisa said while pointing her hakkero.

evileye came at the front to casts her spell in all of them.

" **Sand Field : All** " evileye casts a spell in front of the headless axeman

sands gush through them and some of them have been buried at it. Evileye use more magic to destroy the enemies.

" **Acid Splash** " evileye casts while pointing her hand at the enemies.

an acid has been shot by an enemy , causing it to melt them. She uses acid splash repeatedly while the others are attacking the slowed enemies in the sand.

the enemies are resisting but because they have been slowed and have been restricted by the sand , they can't move properly at all. Marisa just showered them a lot of stars in their faces while the others are killing the headless corpse in front of them.

"phew ... that's the last of em." marisa said while looking at the dead enemies.

"now then , let's go." alice said and all of the nodded and begins to go deeper.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Slave Room]**

ainz and his group approached the room where they saw a lot of enemy waiting for them. Ainz wanted to fight them but shalltear attacked quickly and destroyed a lot of enemies inside , sebas also killed a lot of them and aura is also joining the 2. The others also joined the battle and they ended it quickly that it can't be called battle at all.

ainz looked at his surroundings and saw the gold mine they are using so they immediately go there. A tethanos warden along with the other tethanos are guarding the place but ainz didn't care about it. he just casts a wide area death magic around them and they died already.

" _(how weak , they aren't even immune to death magic.)_ " ainz thought with a disappointed look.

"ainz sama , what should we do with this golds?" albedo asked him while looking at him.

"well ,let me see it." ainz said and then he approached the gold mine area.

" _(what!?)_ " ainz is shocked when he saw the golds in front of him.

" _(this gold is from YGGDRASIL , so the master of this place is really a player.)_ " ainz said while looking at the golds in front of him.

"should we also get it?" albedo asked while bowing her hand.

"no , there is a change of plan." ainz said while looking at the golds.

"what is it ainz sama?" albedo asked him.

"we will just conquer this place along with the master of this stronghold." ainz said and then he looked at his party

"what if the foolish master of this place didn't surrender?" albedo asked while looking at ainz.

"then , we will just kill her along with her all army." ainz said proudly while looking at them.

"i understand." albedo and the others bowed their heads when ainz finished his sentence.

" _(if that's really a player , she will surrender immediately.)_ " ainz thought while looking at the distance.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Upper Corridor]**

brain and his men have saw the inside of the room. Brain is looked at his surroundings and saw that there are no enemies. They walked forward and go down to the stairs along with his men while looking for the master of this place.

"where are the enemies?" the man behind brain asked him.

"i don't know but stay your guard up." brain cautioned them while walking slowly to the stairs.

suddenly , 3 mother spiders have appeared out of nowhere.

"large spiders!" said the scared man.

"don't panicked , we're still okay." brain said to encourage his men.

"yeah , we should fight with our lives." said the man who is raising his sword.

"OOUUHHHHHH!" all of them roared and they charged at the mother spiders.

the 3 mother spiders produce a lot of breedlings in it's heart and all the breedlings approached the attacking bandits. Brain stayed at his position while waiting for the breedlings to approached him. He sharpened his mind while closing his eyes and he place his hand to his katana and make a stance like those of a waiting samurai.

the 20 breedlings approached him and ... they have been slashed. All of the breedlings have been slashed completely within 2 seconds only. Brain used his own technique to do that.

brain approached slowly at the mother spider while his men is fighting the spiders for their future. The mother spider spits a poisonous liquid but brain just dodge it and move slowly once again. The mother spider shoots another poisonous liquid but brain still parried.

brain is getting near at the mother spider and because the spider is only moving on it's instinct , it just jump on him and brain just slashed it in half.

the other men are also slashing and cutting the other spiders. Brain helped his men to fight the other mother spiders and after 2 minutes , all enemy has been defeated.

"boss unglaus , you really are too strong." said the man on his side while smiling.

"heh , this is just the beginning." brain said and then they go down to the stairs.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the scene in front of her while turning the endless page of her book. She saw everyone except the few are invading the stronghold that yulfear created.

"how fun ~" phantasmic said while looking at the screen.

"anytime and i can get my first playtime." phantasmic added while looking at the screen with her smile growing bigger.

her mood had suddenly vanished even though she's smiling when she heard narrate composing a war music with the use of her big trumpet.

"narrate , you're sounds are too boring ~" she said while looking at the screen.

"but you said that i should do what i want right?" narrate said while holding her big trumpet.

"yeah but please ... make it more funny ~" phantasmic said while smiling blankly.

"sorry phantasmic but i can't do it." narrate said and she repeat the war music with her trumpet.

phantasmic sighs and she looked at the screen once again.

"sometimes you're not funny narrate ~" phantasmic said while looking at the screen.

"is that so? , thanks for the compliment." narrate replied jokingly.

phantasmic just looked at screen with her still blank smile while narrate is composing a more faster war music with her big trumpet.

 **End of Chapter 25**


	27. Chapter 26:Fluder Paradyne

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:this is my third list i will use at this story. This are Clannad Series(Anime not the VN) , Outbreak Company(Anime) , Nurarihyon no Mago Series(Anime) , Zero no Tsukaima Series(Anime) , No Game No Life(Anime & LN) , Genei wa Kakeru Taiyou(Anime) , Shingeki no Kyojin(Anime & Manga) , Katanagatari(Anime) , Chantelise : A Tale of Two Sisters(Game) , Fortune Summoners : Secret of the Elemental Stones(Game) , Final Fantasy Series(Game) , Fairytail(Anime) , Danmachi(Anime) , and Gosick(Anime). The others are on my fourth list. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:Fluder Paradyne (Undead Journey Part 4)**

 **[Tethanos Domain - Sacrificial Room]**

fluder and the 20 tethanos are waiting for the arrival of the invaders in this wide room. He is grinning because he wanted to try his new magic he got by the death phantasm.

" _(hohoho , im really excited to use this new power i obtained.)_ " he thought while grinning menacingly.

the door suddenly opened and ainz and his party entered the door. He saw ainz mana is too overflowing but he didn't care because he just wanted to try his new magic at the stronger enemies like him.

ainz saw fluder along with the group of tethanos , looking at them. Ainz used a magic to detect his magic level but he can't see it.

" _(what is this!? , this human can't be detected!? ... is this area have a information-nullifying field?)_ " ainz thought in shocked while looking at the grinning fluder.

fluder is just looking at ainz while ainz is thinking about countermeasures to him. Fluder begins to speak with him.

"greetings , you are now in the middle of the place where a god exists." fluder said while grinning more widely.

"god? , are you talking about that being called death phantasm?" ainz asked while thinking of something to counter him.

"being? , i think you are underestimating the god himself." fluder replied while smirking.

albedo and the others smirked at the sentence that fluder said. He is comparing the death phantasm with ainz who have challenged all kinds of god they know. Fluder didn't know why are they smirking like him but he didn't pay any attention to it.

"my god said i need to wait for your arrival to play with him." fluder said while still smirking.

"he? ... so he's not a girl?" ainz suddenly asked it with him.

"what are you talking about ... you're comparing the true god with a girl , you undeads are really pathetic." fluder said with his still grinning face.

"you lowly insect!" albedo is mad along with everyone but ainz didn't pay any attention to the words.

"how brave old man ... but , you will die here along with your minions." ainz said it with a great killing intent on it.

"so be it undead , i'll show you the power that the god gave me." fluder said while muttering the spell he was given.

"all of you , get in formation ... we'll deal with this old man before giving a punishment to the death phantasm." ainz said and then he casts his spells to strengthen his allies.

" **[Greater Magic Boost] [Greater Attack Boost] [Greater Hardening] [Flight] [Freedom] [Greater Fortitude] [Infinity Wall] [Paranormal Intuition]** " ainz casts spells with his allies to strengthen them.

" **[All Status Update] [Overflowing Magic] [Time Regeneration] [Void Barrier] [Magic Enhance : Explosion] [Magic Enhance : Barrage] [Multicast Activation] [No Cooldown] [Draining Cloak] [Magic Immolation] [All Type Nullifier] [Convert MP : Damage Taken] [Enhance Nullifier] [Stack Infinity]** " fluder casts all of his new spells to himself to give him a greater strength than he needed.

ainz looked shocked. He didn't know where did that magic came from and he didn't know how did this man achieve it. He remembered that fluder said he was given a new power by his god but he can't believe that something like that can really exists. Even so , he is happy because there is a very challenging enemy in front of him.

" _(now this is what i call raid.)_ " ainz thought to himself.

" _(i didn't want to lose my comrades but i can't control my excitement to fight like this once again.)_ " he said while looking at fluder with his eyes shining red.

the tethanos create a great symbol but ainz knew that it would be annoying if they ignored these kind of enemies so he ordered his allies to defeat the tethanos first before dealing with fluder.

" **Null Fireball** " fluder casts on his hand.

a blue light that have a form of a fire have appeared at fluder's hand and when he shoots it at ainz , it became more bigger that it's size became as big as fluder himself and it multiplied itself in a barrage style and another blue light with a form of fire appeared at fluder and it repeated what happened recently. The ball was too fast that it almost like a light passing through them and it's also very big and are too many to dodge it so he immediately casts a barrier while albedo and cocytus is taking the damage by themselves.

" **Wall of Efulgent Beryl** " he casts at himself.

" **Wall of the Undead** " he follow up his spell and casts it on his allies.

a wall composed of skeletons have blocked everything in their sight but it's been immediately destroyed because fluder's null fireball can nullify 1st to 10th tier spells completely by just hitting it with this. Sebas attacked immediately with a very strong kick at one of the tethanos but he missed because the barrage that fluder created is too much and is repeating itself that sebas can't even get near at his enemy.

"amazing! ... so this is the greatest magic i am looking for." fluder said with a wide grin on his face.

"you insect!" albedo is angry while taking a lot of damage by the null fireball.

everything of this happened because fluder casts **[Magic Enhance : Barrage]** to multiply them in a barrage form , he also casts **[Magic Enhance : Explosion]** to make all his spells explode in contact at everything , he also used **[Multicast Activation]** that have a 90% chance to repeat a magic he casts recently without spending any mana and he also casts **[Overflowing Magic]** that can add 300% damage to the magic that the user used. He also casts **[No Cooldown]** that can destroy the balance of the system of magic and skills itself and will render any charging time or cooldown time of any magic or skills. This means that if he casts a magic , he can cast that magic once again without having to wait for to use it and also , for the magic or skills that have casting time , it will just render it off and make all that magic or skill to be used instantly. A perfect cheat combination for a magic caster like him though , it need a lot of mana to activate it all at once.

this is the power that yulfear gave him. Fluder thought that the death phantasm is the one who gave this to him but he didn't know that it's just a piece of yulfear's level 1 realm that she have given to him. Even so , fluder is still happy because he thought that he have step in the realm of gods himself.

' _(damn it , he looks like a boss instead of a mid-boss)_ " ainz thought while defending his allies along with himself with the barrage of fluder that he had created.

" **Purifying Lance** " shalltear casts while raising her right hand.

a light spear-like thing has been formed in shalltear's right hand and she just thrown it at one of the tethanos who is casting some buffs at fluder only. The light spear is fast but it has been hit by the giant barrage of explosive null fireball causing it to vanished instantly.

" **Earthquake** " mare casts on the whole area.

the whole area shake madly but the tethanos and fluder is unaffected. Ainz and the others are also unaffected.

" _(so their also immune to earth magic ... this is getting tough.)_ " ainz thought while casting a death magic.

" **8th Tier Magic : Negative Burst** " ainz casts.

a black thing aura exploded within ainz in the whole area but fluder is unaffected. The tethanos casts something more powerful before they are caught at the burst of negative energy.

the 20 tethanos made a symbol on their hands very quickly and then a spell has been released. This is the void , their strongest magic to wipe off the enemies. The void's damage depends on the cost of mana that has been used by the user. This magic can inflict non-elemental damage that completely ignores any defense or resistance.

the tethanos casts it and the whole room whitens at a short time. Ainz and the others feels it because of it's effect and because it have been used 20 times from them.

" **Aspect of the Demon : Archdevil's Claw** " demiurge declared his skill.

a demonic razor sharp claw crashes with the tethanos at a blinding speed but the null fireball hits it 5 times so it's still ineffective and demiurge also feels it.

ainz negative burst only killed 5 tethanos because of the null fireball that is limiting the area of the spells. Ainz casts a magic once again.

" **8th Tier Magic : Grasp Heart** " he casts it on fluder but it didn't affect him.

" _(as i thought so , he also have death immunity.)_ " ainz clicked his tongue while thinking about it.

"what's the matter undead , can't beat me even with your greatest magic hahahaha!" fluder said provokingly while laughing in a maniacal style.

because fluder can see the magic power of all magic casters , he knew that ainz is a very strong magic caster but he is not afraid because he have a power that could par with him.

"don't get cocky old man , this battle is just beginning." ainz said while looking at fluder.

"is that the words of a loser!? wahahahaha!" fluder said while still laughing in a maniacal style.

" **Maximize Magic : Reality Slash** " ainz casts while swinging his hand in the direction where fluder is.

the space has been slashed along with fluder and fluder's body has been cut in half but his body came back to normal instantly. Ainz is shocked when he saw it.

"what is that? , time reversal?" ainz asked fluder while they are clashing.

"no undead ... this is the effect of my new magic time regeneration." fluder said while still smiling.

" _(time regeneration ... so his magic didn't came from YGGDRASIL.)_ " ainz thought while protecting himself from the barrage of null fireball.

the barrage of the null fireball has ended and fluder is going to casts another magic once again.

"all of you! , attack him quickly!" ainz ordered them quickly.

shalltear and the others rushed through fluder at a very fast speed but the tethanos blocked them.

"get out of the way!" shalltear warned the tethanos with a sharp glare on them.

the 15 tethanos is still scared of ainz aura so they just used their remaining half power to casts void. Fluder have completed his spell while the tethanos is guarding him.

" **Fallen Spear of Blood** " fluder casts with his arms widened.

a large red spear has been formed in the air above them and it's been multiplied. ainz used his magic once again.

" **Maximize Magic : Gravity Maelstorm** " ainz casts while pointing his hand at fluder.

albedo have activated her deflection barrier to bounce back the whole void magic to the tethanos and fluder. The void magic along with the barrage of large red spear is falling through them and albedo reflected some of it. The tethanos has been killed by their own spell while the spell that ainz used is approaching fluder at a fast speed.

fluder didn't dodge and the black orb that ainz has created have vanished in contact. Ainz saw it but he didn't know what kind of magic did he used to completely vaporized his magic.

ainz didn't knew that it's the effect of the spell **[Void Barrier]**. that spell can negate any magic within 15 minutes unless the magic is non-elemental. Ainz casts his magic to himself once again.

" **Wall of Efulgent Beryl** " he casts and a green light envelopes his body.

the large red spear have hitted all of them and albedo takes the most damages of all. Ainz is not affected at the large red spear that have hit him because of his second casts of his spell **[Wall of Efulgent Beryl]**. The large red spear can only deal physical damage and gives the HP it dealt to the user while the spell that ainz used can reduced the physical damage greatly and in the second casts , negates the first attack it hits him.

fluder needs to regenerate his mana. He can regenerate because of the innate skill that yulfear have gave him. There are two innate skill that yulfear have gave him and this is one of it.

shalltear thrust her lance in tethanos and because the tethanos have no power left , it was killed easily by her. The others also attacked all of the tethanos and have been killed completely by them.

"Lupusregina , use healing magic on albedo." ainz ordered her quickly.

lupusregina beta is the red haired maid who is a battle cleric and the only cleric in their team. She casts her stronger healing at albedo to heal her quickly and albedo have recovered immediately.

the rain of large red spear has come to a stop and all of the damagers have attacked fluder all at once. Fluder just smiled because they didn't know what will happen if they attacked him. Shalltear is the first to closed her range to him and she attacked him with used of her lance but suddenly , shalltear feels weak when she attacked him. The others who attacked him physically have been weakened also so they jumped back to ainz side while they are thinking what had just happened.

they didn't know that the spell **[Draining Cloak]** can drain 1% of their status when the user of this spell is hit by a normal attacked. Fluder didn't feel anything because of his **[Convert MP : Damage Taken]** that can convert all the damage dealt by the enemies to his mana. The reality breaking abilities and other space ripping magic can't be converted by this magic. Shalltear and the other attackers also feel like they are being burned when they came near him , that's because of fluder's **[Magic Immolation]** that can burn the enemies in the cost of mana per second.

" **All Status Update** " fluder casts his magic once again to himself.

" _(he cast that magic again to himself?)_ " ainz thought while casting a spell to destroy fluder.

"did you know? , i can stack buffs at myself infinitely." fluder said while casting a spell at them.

"is that so , then i will exhaust your magic until you're defeated." ainz said while preparing himself for another battle.

the others have been healed but because they become wary of fluder , they are distancing themselves to him.

" **Sun Ball** " fluder casts while raising his two hands to his head.

a massively large ball of flames is forming at the hands of fluder. Fluder throws it at them but ainz used his magic to block it.

" **Maximize Magic : Gravity Maelstorm** " ainz casts a black orb in front of the sun ball.

both of it has collide and explode. Shalltear casts a spell to protect them.

" **Earth Wall** " shalltear shouted.

a massive wall of unknown dark rock have blocked the explosion to them and because the unknown dark rock has been used as a wall , it won't be destroyed by that magic.

" _(so we can control the rocks in here but can't destroy it ... now i can use this to our advantage.)_ " ainz thought while looking at the dark rock that shalltear have used to block them.

"mare , use this terrain to defeat him." ainz ordered while looking at mare.

"y-yes , ainz sama." mare replied.

"all of you , don't use normal attacks to him and distance yourselves as far as possible." ainz ordered the others in a strong tone.

"yes ainz sama!" all of them agreed and nodded.

after the explosion , other sun ball is coming to them and another one. Mare casts a magic.

" **Land of Waves** " mare casts a spell.

the whole ground moves in a wave-like form and the terrain changes completely. Mare repeated this and fluder have saw ainz plan so he uses airborne magic to hit them.

" **Guillotine Falling** " fluder casts while raising his hands to the air.

an large blade appeared in the sky in a barrage form. All of it have fallen in the whole area and it repeated while all of it is exploding on contact. Ainz and the others have hidden themselves in the hill-like fences that mare have created.

ainz wanted to fly but he can't , the others tried to fly too but they just can't fly.

" _(i see , so this area also have a flight-nullifying field.)_ " ainz thought.

"all of you! , attack him with your long range attacks and magics!" ainz ordered them while he is hiding in the hill-like fence.

all of them nodded in understanding. Shalltear jumps at the higher ground and she throws her [Purifying Lance] in the direction where fluder is. Fluder just dodge it but he saw the automaton maid , CZ2128 Delta or shizu is shooting him with her large gun with a very fast bullets. Fluder didn't care about it and he just casts another spell to destroy the attacker.

" **Blaze Fall** " fluder casts while pointing his hand at shizu.

a blazing fire appeared in the sky falling at incredible speed. The large blades and the falling blazing fire approached everyone of them but because mare is good at controlling the ground , they have been protected by it. Fluder clicked his tongue and he quickly casts another spell to finish them but suddenly , he feels like he's getting weak.

" _(aggh! ... did i use too much of my magic!?)_ " fluder thought in panic.

ainz looked and saw fluder's panicked face. Ainz can't see how much MP is left with him but he knew that it would be depleted soon. He raised his hand and he pointed it to the panicking fluder.

"all of you! , casts your magics on him!" ainz said with a very serious tone on it.

fluder looked at ainz who is pointing his finger on him. He wanted to casts a magic but he can't. He thought that his barrier would protect him from the magics but his barrier has vanished. His eyes are widened because he don't know what to do with this situation.

also , fluder's **[Magic Immolation]** , **[Draining Cloak]** , **[Convert MP : Damage Taken]** and **[Time Regeneration]** have lost it's effect when his mana has depleted. He can still regenerate his mana but he can't use any stronger spells right now because of what happened.

" **3rd Tier Magic : Lightning** " fluder casts in desperation.

because his other magic is still activated , the lightning became a barrage and it repeated itself 10 times while and all of it exploded in contact. Ainz just laughed because of this stupid farce he is doing. Albedo and the others are hit by it but they are not hurt by it even at the slightest.

fluder's eyes have widened and he casts a more lower tier magics on them but they are not affected. Shalltear casts her **[Purifying Lance]** on him and he it hits on him.

"GWAH!" fluder cried but it's just the beginning.

albedo swings his axe on him and he cried once again. Sebas punched him in the stomach and kicks him in his left face to blow him away. He is not dead yet so aura smashed him to his body with her whip and he cried more loudly this time. Cocytus slashed his axe to him after aura is finished torturing him and his slashed body froze. The head maid , yuri alpha , strike him with her gauntlet and he was push flying to the wall.

fluder is still breathing but ainz suddenly looked at him and fluder flinched.

"you're really good for a human but , this will be your end." ainz said and then he smashed his hand towards his face.

fluder's head had been destroyed and his body collapsed on the ground. Ainz looked at the body while deep in thought.

" _(still no exp!? , is he not defeated yet?)_ " he thought while looking at the body of fluder.

suddenly , a light has appeared in fluder's body and when the light is gone ... fluder is standing once again. Ainz jumped back to prepare for another attacked and fluder looked at his body and smiled once again.

"hahahaha ... this is the second innate skill my god have gave me!" fluder said with a devilish laugh.

this is the second innate skill that yulfear gave him , the magic resurrection. In exchange of power , the user will be revived once again with full life and full power.

fluder smiled and he casts his new spells once again but ... he can't seem to create any magic at all. His eyes widened when he can't do anything at it and he looked at ainz with a terrified face.

"wait! ... what is happening!?" fluder asked even though ainz didn't know.

"what is it? , you can't seem to used your magic at all?" ainz said mockingly.

"wait a minute! , my god ... what is the meaning of this!?" fluder shouted while ainz is approaching him.

suddenly , fluder heard the voice of death phantasm at his mind.

"you are of no use now ... you can die now." it said in a grim tone.

fluder's face became anxious. He is breathing very hard while looking at ainz , he have no right to plead for his life after he tried to kill all of them.

" **Teleport** " fluder casts in desperation but it isn't working.

fluder is now more afraid. He remembered that this whole room have anti-flight , anti-detection , and anti-teleport. He wanted to apologized but it's too late , he is now in front of the man who would kill anyone who defies him.

"any last words?" ainz said while looking at fluder.

because fluder's revival cost him his whole power , he can't do anything but looked at the overwhelming power of ainz. The only thing that he could cast is 1st tier magics only. He also retained his innate ability to see the power level of anyone but it won't help him at all at this situation.

"please let me live!" fluder said while looking at ainz with a very terrified face.

"i will let you live." ainz said and he turned his back at him.

fluder heard it and he wanted to run quickly but suddenly , he was hit by the axe of albedo. He looked at his body and saw his whole left arm have been cut completely.

"AAHH! ... WAAAHHHH!" fluder cried in despair.

"i only say i will let you live , i didn't say they will let you live." ainz said while signing his members to do everything they wanted to him.

"NO! ... WAIT! ... AAHHH!" fluder let out a scream of despair.

the floor guardians and the pleiades are looking at him. Some of them have a wicked smile.

" . . ." cocytus asked while looking at fluder.

"feed him with entoma or solution." shalltear said while looking at the two maids.

"i don't like rotten meat." entoma said with her smiling face.

"i also don't like old mans." solution followed while bowing her head to shalltear.

"make him a dragon feed." aura suggested.

"let's just take his limbs one by one." albedo said while staring at fluder.

"it might be better if we just leave him here dying." demiurge said while arranging his glasses.

"a great idea." albedo said while still staring at the old man.

all of them looked at him while fluder can't even do or step a little bit. He is too scared that he even forgot his dismembered left arm. All of them is getting near him and he let out a shout of pure despair.

* * *

 **[Deserted Plains]**

it is afternoon in the middle of the desert , four persons with a horse is going to the direction where the kattse plains can be found. This four persons is hekkeran and his group.

"we're so lucky to see a lot of horses in the stable." hekkeran said while looking at his front.

"yeah , now we can get to the stronghold tonight." imina added while looking from her group.

"and we can also meet the fluder guy and kick his ass." hekkeran said and then he looked at arche.

arche smiled and she nodded. The others are looking at arche and all of them are continue to ride with their horses.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Right Side Entrance]**

certain death is standing in front of the right side entrance. She heard loud explosions and clashes in the distance from the side but she didn't care about it.

"now then , where is that girl they are talking about." she said to herself.

" _(i hope she put up a fight.)_ " she thought while entering the entrance.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Treasure Room]**

yulfear is standing in front of a mountain of luxuries , diamonds , treasures and other accessories. She is waiting for someone to come here. She didn't care who will fight her , she just wanted to give fun for her master.

"now then , who might be my enemy?" she said while smiling.

she looked at the treasures at her back and she looked at her front once again.

"i hope they put up a fight." she said while still smiling.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the scene in front of her. She is happy because of the fight she saw.

"what a nice show but it's still not enough." she said while laying her face with her hand and turning the page of her book with her other hand.

"they are like playing a game." narrate said while taking her flute on her back and looking at the screen in the distance behind phantasmic.

"what are you talking about? , this is a game you know." phantasmic said while still smiling and looking at her book on her lap.

"oh , a game huh?" narrate said while still looking at the screen.

"yep , a game i created." phantasmic said happily.

"is that so? , it might be more exciting if it's flashy." narrate suggested while humming with her flute.

"do you think so?" phantasmic asked with her smile still in there.

narrate nodded while humming a beautiful melody with her flute. The music is like calling for the nature itself. Phantasmic looked at her while still laying her head with her hand.

"what kind of sound is that?" phantasmic asked.

narrate didn't reply because she is still playing a music. Phantasmic looked at the screen once again because she is ignored by narrate.

"please , continue that music." phantasmic said while still smiling in front of the screen.

 **End of Chapter 26**


	28. Chapter 27:Master Eul

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:i didn't know what is the name of certain death so i just used her title as her name. Also , the overlord series is really like an RPG game where there is HP and MP and other status and there are also chance rate and buffs and ailments even in the new world so that's why i used those rules to this story. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:Master Eul (Undead Journey Part 5)**

 **[Tethanos Domain - Cells]**

marisa and the others are blasting their way to the other room. It was marisa who is blowing the enemies while the others are covering her back. They are moving fast while they are blasting and blowing enemies.

"give way , give way." marisa said jokingly.

"she is still not exhausted?" lakyus said while following marisa.

"she won't be , that's how she is." patchouli said while also following behind.

"yeah , marisa is always full of energy." alice said while taking off the enemies on their back.

"but she used a lot of magic , won't she get tired?" evileye asked them while she's walking behind lakyus.

"she won't , it's just a simple bullet she is shooting." patchouli replied while walking behind them.

"is that so." evileye asked , she is still curious how can marisa do it.

while their blasting all kind of enemies , they arrived at a room where there are a lot of people in the cell and there are 5 tethanos warden and 10 tethanos standing in front of those cell.

"we've got company ze~" marisa said while pointing her finger to the enemy.

"let's save those peoples." patchouli said while looking at the villagers.

"i will take you out there after we finish this fight." gazef said loudly while looking at the peoples at the cell.

the villagers along with enri and her sister have their eyes shine when they saw the one who will help them. They also knew gazef so that's why they are happy because they knew they will win from this enemies.

marisa and the others focused at the enemy who is going to attack them while enri and the others are cheering for them inside the cell.

" **Meteonic Shower** " marisa shouted happily while pointing her two hands at the enemies.

the enemies used some fire magic to destroy them but gazef just parried it all by his swords and also he is not affected by the explosion because of the armor he is wearing.

the stars that marisa released approached the enemies and they exploded and have been blown at the wall. The others are still standing so marisa used a different attack.

"still not down , then take this." she said while taking her pocket bombs.

" **Light Sign [Earthlight Ray]** " marisa said while throwing her pocket bombs.

the tethanos casts their lightning balls to marisa but alice blocked them with her dolls. The pocket bombs have reached the enemies and then it exploded with a burst of light and lasers going upwards in a diagonal other enemies are still standing so gazef near himself to the enemy and slashed it 3 times from upper to lower.

2 tethanos warden are still alive and is going to casts their strongest magic but evileye stopped them. She used acid splashed on them repeatedly and the magic they are casting have been cancelled. Alice used her shanghai doll to thrust her enemy with their lances. 10 shanghai dolls rushed through the tethanos warden who have been shot by the acid splash and they thrust their lance strongly to the enemies body.

evileye take care of the other one left by repeating her acid splash on it until it melts. Nferia saw enri and he immediately go in front of their cell.

"enri , are you okay!?" nferia said worriedly.

"nferia!?" enri is shocked when she saw her friend.

"im glad you're safe , we will take you out there along with them." nferia said and he immediately called gazef who had just finished his enemy.

"bareale , what's wrong?" gazef asked the boy.

" , please free them from the cell." nferia said while looking at gazef.

"that's what i plan to do bareale." gazef said while going to the cell.

he slashed the cell easily and the captive villagers are now free. They came out of their cell and nferia wanted to hug enri but he can't because it's embarassing.

"hey folks , just stay there while we're taking care of the mess." marisa said while looking at the path at their back.

"but how if the bad guys came here." enri's little sister asked worriedly.

"then my men will take care of it." suddenly , they heard a man on their back.

they looked at their back to see who said it and they saw brain along with his men. Gazef is also shocked when he saw brain in here.

"yo , gazef stronoff." brain said while smiling.

"brain unglaus." gazef said while looking at him.

"okay okay , stop with the introduction and let's do what we need to do." marisa said , interrupting both of them.

"who is this guys with you?" brain asked gazef while looking at marisa and the others.

"they are the blue rose and the purple magus." gazef said while still looking at brain.

"anyway , stop with the introduction already." marisa said while looking at them.

"yeah , we don't have time for this." evileye said.

"okay , all of you ... stay here and protect this citizens." brain ordered his mens while still smiling.

"but , how about you boss?" the man asked brain.

"i'll go with gazef." brain answered.

"yes , we understand." the man said and then they go through the villagers.

"now , let's get this ride on ze~" marisa said cheerfully and they move forward to the patch she saw.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Lower Corridor]**

certain death is walking through the corridor without even caring about the enemies. There are only few enemies left in this room and they are being beaten by this girl instantly. Two mother spiders jump at her but she just passed through them and all of them died already.

she didn't care who came at her , she'll just swing her scythe and any enemy will die already. She is too strong to them and she is also holding the 5 treasures of theocracy which makes her more terrifying.

her task is just to protect this 5 treasures but because no one in theocracy have survived , this treasures become her own. She's still doing her task to protect it but she can also use this at her will because no one would blame her if she did.

this 5 treasures can be called *world item* if ainz saw these but she didn't know what is world item and she only knew that this is a treasure that holds incredible power. She could wield this because she's level 100 and the requirements to wear the world item is to become a level 80.

she didn't care at the enemies in her side , she is just looking at the girl hekkeran told her about. She is walking through the corridor until she saw the two opposite paths in her left and right.

"which way should i go." she thought for a minute and then she decided that she should go to the left side path.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Treasure Room]**

marisa and the others have arrived at a luxurious room. Marisa wanted to take some for her own good but the others stared at her so she stop herself. They walked through the room full of treasures and then , they saw a large area with a wide space on it.

they came there and saw yulfear standing in the middle of the wide area around the treasures in here. On her back is a mountain of treasures and other luxurious things. Marisa didn't care because they saw their first target of this whole raid.

"welcome to the show , i am your host in this area." yulfear said while bowing her head and grabbing her skirt side by side that it almost looked like a graceful bow.

"thanks for inviting us from this crazy party." marisa said while looking at her with full of smiles.

"should we start the show?" yulfear asked while still smiling at them.

"hey girl , it would be rude if you don't introduce the cast of these show you have." marisa said while grinning.

"sorry for my rudeness then , this show is special so i will tell you my name ... my name is eul , everyone calls me master eul in this place." yulfear said while still bowing gracefully.

"is that so , i am kirisame marisa ... the one who will destroy this grand celebration." marisa said and she pointed her hakkero at yulfear.

"is that so , then ... let us begin this show." yulfear said and then , she immediately vanished.

"where is she?" alice asked while looking at her surroundings.

suddenly , they feel some force from their body pushing them. Before they knew it , they have been blown to the wall already.

marisa , alice , patchouli and evileye have controlled themselves while the others have crashed on the treasures.

"sorry girl , i ain't slamming myself with the booty." marisa said while in an inverted position and then she use her hakkero and pointed it at yulfear.

" **Love Sign [Master Spark]** " she shouted excitedly.

a large colorful ray approached yulfear with an incredible speed but yulfear just dodged it. Marisa move her broom and ride in there like a skating board and she turn around to look where did yulfear come from. Yulfear already came in front of marisa but marisa is unfazed and she quickly blocked yulfear's blow in her hands.

"that won't do kid." marisa said provokingly while taking her pocket bombs in her pocket.

"then , how about this." yulfear replied in a mocking tone while swinging her other hand in front of marisa.

" **Deep Ecological Bomb** " marisa throw it in front of yulfear while yulfear is swinging her hand to marisa's face.

because of marisa's barrier , she was blown a little bit while her bomb has exploded massively in front of yulfear. Marisa knew that she didn't hit her so she immediately fly through the air and goes around the whole area to counter her surprised attack.

alice also looked at her surroundings while flying when yulfear suddenly appeared at her front. Alice immediately step back in the air but she suddenly feel a force that is pushing her to the front. Alice then used her support card in her hand.

" **Substitution Doll** " she said.

her body suddenly collapsed and yulfear looked at the body. She saw that it was only a doll and alice is already on her back , throwing her doll in her.

"nice card you have there but it's not enough to defeat me." yulfear said and she immediately disappeared before the hit her and exploded on her.

"she's too fast." alice said while looking where is she once again.

" **Princess Undine** " patchouli casts a spell in herself.

a bubble made of water have covered her whole body. Patchy looked for yulfear but she suddenly feel something is hitting her wall at her back.

"i got you." yulfear said while slashing her shield with her created sword.

"i won't let you." patchouli said and then she pointed her book at yulfear.

yulfear immediately appeared at her back and once again , slashed her shield with her sword. The sword is made of red light and it's like it can pierce through steel. Patchouli used her magic to get away with her.

" **Emerald Megalith** " patchouli casts while raising her hands to the air.

"oh no , you can't catch me like that." yulfear said in a mocking tone.

several pillars of emerald have appeared in the ground and yulfear needs to dodge. Yulfear suddenly vanished and patchouli need to look for her once again.

they regroup once again at the middle and wait for yulfear to appear. Yulfear appeared in their front from the distance while creating another sword for her other hand.

"how nice , you all are really good." yulfear said while approaching them slowly.

"i'll take care of this!" gazef said while he's rushing through yulfear.

yulfear just parried his slash but suddenly , 3 more slashes have hit yulfear and it wound her a little. She steps back but gazef pursuits her so yulfear created 10 red light swords above gazef.

" **Smite** " lakyus suddenly casts a spell.

while gazef is dodging and parrying the falling swords , a light suddenly fall at yulfear but yulfear just dodged it when evileye suddenly appeared at her back,

" **Crystal Lance** " she casts in near her back.

" **Location Swap** " yulfear suddenly casts a spell.

suddenly , lakyus is in the position where yulfear is recently. Evileye is shocked because she is going to hit lakyus and lakyus is also shocked because she had been swapped by yulfear. Lakyus just dodge the crystal lance in time and she looked at yulfear who is in her position.

"she can even change positions." lakyus said while glaring at yulfear.

brain suddenly appeared at yulfear's back , slashing her downwards. Yulfear just dodged brain and kicked him out of her but brain quickly move his body in the air and narrowly evaded. Yulfear step back at the distance and then she immediately casts a magic.

" **Fire Realm Fall** " she cast while turning her finger down.

a massive fall of flames have suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Marisa and the others dodged the massive fall of fires above them and they chased yulfear quickly after that.

" **Stardust Reverie** " marisa declared her spell while pointing her hands in yulfear's location.

a great barrage of stars appeared at marisa's hands and it's completely hard to dodge it unless they are good at it. Yulfear just dodged from left to right and front to back. Patchouli follow up at the spell.

" **Water Sign [Mercury Poison]** " patchouli casts with her book.

a wave of water have covered the whole ground and patchouli is casting another spell to them.

" **Levitation** " patchouli casted it and all of them floated in the air.

gazef and some others are not used to flying but they still rushed at yulfear who is flying. The fires in the ground has been extinguished by the water that patchouli created but they can't still hit yulfear even with this great combination.

" **Malice Cannon** " alice declared her spell while holding her doll.

the doll at alice hand shoots a red focused laser at yulfear's direction but yulfear just passed through the left side while dodging everything in the sight.

" **Immobilizing Paralysis Technique** " tia and tina casts at the same time.

yulfear suddenly can't move her body and marisa has caught her with her colorful stars. She is still not affected by it but gazef suddenly appeared at her back and slashed her straight to her back.

yulfear teleported immediately and appeared at a great distance but tia and tina is there waiting for her. They slashed her legs and then her hand but she immediately evaded them by jumping in her front at a very far distance and she immediately casts a magic to them.

" **Water Realm Rise** " yulfear casts while pointing her finger upward.

a gush of water suddenly appeared at everywhere and all of them needed to dodge. Gazef , lakyus , gagaran , tina and tia have been blown to the air because of the pressure of the gushing water while marisa , alice , patchouli and evileye is dodging this barrage of gushing waters.

suddenly , yulfear felt the presence of brain in her back and before she could dodge it she was already slashed at her arm. She used a force to blow brain to the wall but brain sidestepped at the air and slashed her at a very fast speed.

"you're getting good insect." yulfear said in a mocking tone while activating her other magic.

"thanks to you , i can still fight my way to the life." brain said while slashing her repeatedly.

" **Wind Realm Burst** " she casts and her whole surrounding suddenly blow a gust of very strong wind.

"aack!" brain has been blown to ground while the others are still dodging the gush of water.

while alice is dodging , her dolls catch the falling comrades to the poisonous water that patchouli created. Patchouli casts a more powerful fire spell in yulfear's direction but yulfear just dodged it again.

gazef and the others returned to their senses and they floated and approached yulfear at a very fast speed. This time , they are going to use their stronger abilities.

" **Pace of the Wind** " gazef used his skill while rushing through yulfear.

" **Sixfold Slash of Light** " gazef followed another skill when he get near at yulfear.

"let's see if that can hit me." yulfear said while chuckling a little bit.

a blinding speed of 6 consecutive slash have been dodged by yulfear but she suddenly feel something coming to her back.

" **Super Skill : Dark Blade Mega Impact** " lakyus shouted and she slash her sword horizontally at the location where yulfear is floating.

massive black energy has hit the unprepared yulfear in the air. Yulfear falls at the water that patchouli created and she is immediately poisoned by it. Evileye suddenly appeared at the air while looking at the standing yulfear.

" **Maximize Magic : Shard Buck Shots** " evileye casts quickly at the area where yulfear is.

yulfear has been caught by the little crystal shards that have rained her position. Evileye casts another magic quickly.

" **Enhanced Maximize Magic : Crystal Knife** " she shouted while pointing her finger at yulfear.

a more larger crystal in a form of a blade has come through yulfear with a blinding speed and it also hit her.

"that's not over yet." marisa said while going through the area quickly.

" **Magic Sign [Draco Meteor]** " marisa casts while flying at more higher.

a more gigantic colorful beam is going to hit the whole area and all of them needs to fly more higher or they will be hit by this colorful beam. A deafening bang has been created and the treasures and the water in the ground have been blown to the air that it almost rained in the whole area. Because the water is poison , it will be dangerous if they came down but patchouli used a magic to nullify them all with her mercury poison.

they looked at the location where yulfear is and they are shocked when they saw her standing and still smiling in front of them and all of her wounds have already been healed like it's not there in the beginning.

"nice one you got there but , that's just my 10% of my level 1." she said while smirking.

"what!?" alice is shocked when she heard it.

"all of us is being played by her!" lakyus said in shocked while looking at her tired allies.

"you all are really trying hard , can we finish this already." yulfear said while bowing her head to them in a mocking style.

"you really are getting more interesting kid." marisa said jokingly.

they once again clashed at the middle of the raining treasures and poisonous water while some of them are getting exhausted from this battle.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is watching the battle between yulfear and marisa's group , she is happy because yulfear is not finishing her enemies quickly. Narrate is using a drum and a trumpet and she is making a marching sound behind phantasmic.

"narrate , can you stop that." phantasmic said while looking at the battle in the screen.

"but i can't do anything , can you give me something to do?" she replied while still playing the marching sound.

"then , go to that absurd guy you are talking about and throw a thousand random enemies to him." she said while still watching the battle.

"okay." narrate said happily and she immediately disappeared.

"okay , now i can watch more peacefully." phantasmic said to herself while still smiling and laying her head to her hand.

she just watched the battle in front of her while marisa and the others are getting a hard time to defeat yulfear.

 **End of Chapter 27**


	29. Chapter 28:Eul's Victory

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:we're getting more action here but what happened in the puella magi arc? , there is nothing special happening in there right now and i am going to continue it on the time where the strongest witch will come at the city. Also , i really wanted to finish the whole overlord series because my mind is getting destroyed from just thinking that whole character and i almost destroyed the whole image of our lovely nazarick(and also , you can't see the zaryusu or the lizardmen here because i just missed the chance to give him a scene to attack here and i don't like erasing the whole chapter i created so you won't be seeing any lizardman here in this whole battle). Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28:Eul's Victory (Undead Journey Part 6)**

 **[Tethanos Building - Right Side Entrance]**

it is night time in the middle of the tethanos domain. The army of ainz in the front entrance are still fighting the remaining units of this domain.

on the right side of the entrance , hekkeran and his group have arrived. They looked at the dragon lair style fortress and they thought that it's really too far from the image of a stronghold they are thinking.

"is that really a stronghold?" hekkeran asked while looking at the dragon lair like domain.

"i think they thought that a dragon's lair is a stronghold itself." imina replied while also looking at the domain.

"hey guys , let's get going already." roberdyck called them while waving his hands.

they followed them and then entered the whole domain.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Throne Room]**

the whole group of ainz is walking through the hallway where the throne room lies. All of the enemies that are approaching them have been killed instantly by his allies. They finally stopped when they saw a giant door on the side.

"we're now on the heart of this domain , let's finish this." ainz said while looking at the door.

"this place looks a dump site compared to our holy land." albedo said while sebas and cocytus is opening the door.

the door opened and a lot more crystal knights , giant floating eye , headless axeman and tethanos are going to approached them. They just killed it and came straight to the throne.

while their walking in the throne room , the door on their back closed immediately and all of them have been locked up completely. Ainz looked at the direction where the throne can be seen and he saw the death phantasm is standing in there , waiting for them.

"greetings invaders of my stronghold , i am death phantasm." death phantasm said while stretching his hands from side to side.

"death phantasm , you have challenge me along with my whole servants ... did you think that you're more stronger than us?" ainz said while looking at him.

"yes , in fact i wanted to destroy this whole world but abandoned the thought and just gave a chance to all of you to face me." the death phantasm said with a proud and dignified strong tone.

"how naive you are ... you've just invited your death here." ainz said while still looking at him.

"ha! ... such words are no meaning to me , we can just start the battle if you want." the death phantasm said while still stretching his hands from side to side.

"is that so? ... then i have a question to you , are you a player?" ainz asked him with calm expression.

"a player? , hahaha ... don't compare me to the likes of you because i achieve even the power of a world boss." he said more proudly while looking down on ainz and his group.

"so you really are a player , it's so sad that you won't surrender even with this dire situation." ainz said while looking at him.

" _(did this guy have a world item , or did he have one of those *twenty* , or maybe he is just too confident to himself.)_ " ainz thought while looking at him.

ainz thought that he was a player because of how he just said his words easily. No one in this world would know the full meaning of *player* that ainz is talking about and because he also said about being a *world boss* means that he knew about YGGDRASIL and the final boss of that game.

"are you ready to die?" ainz asked mockingly.

"i should be the one to ask you that." the death phantasm said while looking down on him.

"then , have at you!" ainz said and all of them rushed at him.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Treasure Room]**

marisa and the others are still fighting yulfear even though some of them are tired. Nferia just run away because he can't help everyone and will just get in the way.

"hey kid , get over here!" marisa said while chasing her and shooting her with lots of lasers and other barrages.

"sorry witch , you can get this if you want." yulfear replied in a mocking tone.

" **Earth Realm Fall** " yulfear casts while pointing her finger below.

a massively large barrage of gigantic debris is falling through them in the whole area. Marisa quickly points her hakkero above while looking at it.

"child's play." marisa said while grinning.

" **Love Sign [Master Spark]** " she declared her spell at the falling debris above her.

a large colorful ray have destroyed the whole gigantic debris above her. It scattered around everywhere while the other gigantic debris is still falling. marisa have at least came at the higher ground but her allies are still below.

alice saw that all of the blue rose is just looking at it dumbfounded so she immediately protected them using her dolls.

"this is getting tough." she said while releasing a thousand dolls.

" **Detonation Doll** " alice declared her spell.

the thousand dolls have rushed through the debris one by one and then they exploded along with the gigantic debris but because of it's size , it have been scattered around causing more smaller debris to fall for them. Still , alice repeated the same procedure before the debris completely fall above them.

patchouli also saw it and she needs to cast a more powerful magic or else it will squash her along with them. Patchouli opened her book and then she begins to cast the spell.

" **Sun Sign [Royal Flare]** " patchouli casts with her hands on her book.

burst of flare have engulf the whole area around them and alice needs to make a safe place for the blue rose , gazef and brain so she accidentally opened her book and create a barrier with her allies.

the debris have been burned in the air and marisa saw it from below. She sigh in relief and then she looked for yulfear once again.

marisa is flying around on the air when yulfear suddenly appeared at her front and pointed her hand at her.

"you can't get me!" marisa said while holding her pocket bomb.

"let's see if i can't." yulfear said while pointing her hand at marisa.

" **Shoot the Moon** " marisa declared her spellcard and she throw her pocket bomb that multiplied itself in front of yulfear.

" **Ice Realm Touch** " yulfear casts and the whole air along with marisa have frozen.

"wha-" marisa is shocked and she was frozen along with air.

the pocket bombs have exploded and became a barrage of lasers. Yulfear just disappeared and the whole blocked of ice in the air falls to the ground.

the whole ground is covered in smoke and all of them didn't know what is going on above them. Patchouli and alice along with anyone else sense a danger above them but they can't see it. Alice trusted her instinct and she throw her doll to the air.

because alice's book is open , her magic power has doubled and she became more faster and stronger. Her doll exploded on the air and the smoke has disappeared at their sight.

their eyes have widened when they saw a gigantic block of ice is falling through them. The size of the ice is as big as the whole room itself and it's height is as high as the air above them. They are terrified at this sight because of how big the whole block of ice is.

"is this real!?" lakyus said with her eyes more widened.

"are we fighting a god!?" tia said with her eyes also widened.

"this is too much for us." gazef said with his mouth wide open.

"this is all over." brain said while looking at the sky.

"it's not over yet." alice said while using taking her doll.

" **Goliath Doll** " alice declared her spell.

the shanghai doll that she release became a gigantic doll that it's head is almost on the block of ice itself. Because alice book is open and she already broke the rule of spellcards which reimu have created , she summons 9 more goliath dolls and ordered them to carry the whole block of ice.

gazef and the blue rose is amazed when they saw alice created more goliath dolls.

"now push it upwards and slash it to pieces!" alice ordered them and all of the goliath dolls obeyed and throw it to air and slashed it to pieces.

patchouli is shocked when she saw marisa is inside the block of ice , she immediately looked at alice.

"alice! , marisa is inside of the block of ice!" patchouli said in panicked.

"WHAT!?" alice is shocked and she quickly look at where patchy is pointing and saw marisa is frozen along with the block of ice.

"dolls! , don't slash that side!" alice ordered quickly and the dolls immediately obeyed.

suddenly , yulfear appeared on alice's back and she just blow alice to the air by the use of her hand. Patchouli looked at it but she is already too late and she was also blown to the air.

"you!" gazef roared when he saw yulfear and he immediately tighten his clutch from the sword and rushed through her.

yulfear just disappeared before gazef could hit her and she immediately appeared at his back and have been blown to the wall.

the dolls saw this so they attacked yulfear but because of yulfear's teleportation speed , the dolls only slashed their own group and after a few seconds all of the goliath doll's have fallen on the whole room.

the other smaller blocks of ice is also falling from them and all of them will be squashed if they didn't do anything.

before lakyus and the others that are standing gets squashed , someone quickly grabs them and take them out of the collapsing giant dolls and falling blocks of ice.

they have landed to the body of the gigantic doll and the one who saves them put them in there and looked at the enemy. They looked at her and saw that it's certain death who saves them.

"you are?" evileye asked while looking at certain death's back.

"no need to know my name , i am only here to fight this girl." certain death said while smiling widely.

yulfear saw it and she immediately landed to the ground in front of certain death from the distance and bow at her front gracefully.

"welcome newcomer , i didn't thought that even extras can come to this show." she said in a mocking tone.

"is that so , im sorry to intrude your party." certain death said in a sweet yet mocking tone.

"i hope you enjoy the show." yulfear replied while still mocking her.

"yeah ... make me enjoy this show to the fullest." she said and then she immediately rushes through yulfear.

yulfear just smiled and she immediately vanished before certain death could hit her with her scythe. She sensed yulfear on her back so she roll her body along with her scythe and slash her back where she sensed yulfear. Yulfear already vanished when she slashed her back and she looked at her side and saw yulfear popped out at the distance.

"you're really good." yulfear said while distancing herself in the air.

"you won't get away." certain death said while pursuiting her.

while the two girls are clashing each other , patchouli moves to the wall and floats to the air and she looked at the frozen marisa.

"im coming now." patchouli said while going to the frozen marisa.

suddenly , the block of ice where marisa is begins to shine and with just a few seconds , a blazing light destroyed the whole block of ice along with the other blocks of ice.

" **Comet [Blazing Star]** " marisa declared her spell , freeing herself from the icy block.

while the giant fallen dolls are shrinking to it's normal size , gazef moves his blown body and looked at the direction where he saw certain death and yulfear is clashing. He didn't know who is that girl but he still need to help her to defeat the girl whose power is almost beyond them. Gazef rushed there while clutching more tightly to his sword.

lakyus and the others still need to fight even though they are tired. Brain rushed there first while the others are still standing and preparing.

certain death swings her scythe downwards but yulfear just grab it by her hand and smack her with her other hand. Certain death sway her body and she just narrowly dodge her hand but suddenly , yulfear bend her hand in front of her and blow her to the wall while yulfear is still holding her scythe.

certain death roll to the air to land on the wall with her feet. She made it and she set foot on the wall and quickly jump on it to yulfear at a fast speed. Yulfear just throw certain death's scythe in front of certain death but suddenly , marisa is approaching yulfear at a light speed so she quickly teleports out of there.

marisa still pursuited her while certain death catches her thrown scythe. Yulfear appeared at the air and marisa is already rushing through here so she immediately points her hand in front of marisa.

"still not finish?" yulfear said with her mocking face.

"you can't run with me ze~" marisa said proudly while rushing through her.

" **Wind Realm Touch** " yulfear casts her spell.

the whole air suddenly blows madly at the whole area. Marisa is still pursuiting her while the others are getting blown to the wall. Certain death is not affected by this blow of air and she just jump through yulfear quickly.

marisa is still at her full speed while yulfear is teleporting out of her. While she was teleporting , she suddenly sense a danger in her back so she immediately teleported to the very far distance while marisa is going to bumped at certain death.

certain death missed and she was going to bumped at marisa so she needs to block it but because of marisa's superior skills on movement , she just curve skillfully at the air and goes to where yulfear teleported.

"you really are getting good at this show." yulfear said while stretching her arm in front of marisa from the distance.

"im always good at making fun ze~" marisa said while casting another spell.

" **Earth Realm Scatter** " she casts in front of the rushing marisa.

" **Magic Sign [Orreries Sun]** " marisa casts while still smiling.

in the middle of the room , countless large rocks is raining through everywhere. 4 balls with different colors appeared at marisa's surrounding and she immediately shoot lasers while her blazing star is still active.

the others also dodged that this raining large rocks while certain death is rushing through yulfear. Gazef slash the rocks that are coming through his ways and the others do different things just to get rid of this raining rocks.

marisa is getting near at yulfear when yulfear suddenly vanished once again. Marisa's blazing star has lost it's effect so she immediately landed to the ground and shoots the flying yulfear at the air. Yulfear dodged the barrage that marisa is shooting at her when suddenly , certain death is in front of her face and is going to slash her.

yulfear dodge and she teleported immediately but she can't. She was hit by the scythe and was blown from the ground , yulfear is still unscathed while certain death is landing and marisa is pointing her hakkero.

"oohh ... so you have an item that can render my teleportation." yulfear said while looking at certain death.

"well yeah ... they said that if i use this item , i could take off all of the foe's magic permanently." certain death said while looking at the treasure in her hand.

the looks of the treasure looks like a divine stick and the whole color of it is white and have an ancient symbol on it. This is called *Djinn Storm* , a world item that can permanently take off all of the magic of the target unit. This world item is a cheat item and it can be used many times though it have a cooldown of 999 hours.

certain death used this because she thought that yulfear can only use magic and will be powerless if she didn't have her magic. She didn't know that magic and creating a realm is a very different concept from each of it.

"you can't use your magic now , you can surrender if you want." certain death said while approaching her.

"do you think i lose already?" yulfear said in a mocking tone.

" **Love Sign [Master Spark]** " marisa suddenly use her spell.

certain death saw it so she immediately step back at yulfear while yulfear is going to be hit by it. The colorful ray passed through her and everything in the area have been destroyed. The whole room is still intact because of this unknown dark rock that is mysteriously unbreakable.

certain death stared annoyingly at marisa while marisa is still looking at the location where she shot yulfear.

"what's your pro-" certain death is pretty mad while saying it but marisa shoot at there once again.

"this is still not finish." marisa said while shooting a lot of lasers in front of her.

her 4 balls is also shooting lasers along with her and the area is being barrage. Suddenly , the whole area exploded and marisa and certain death needs to get out of their position before they were caught by the giant explosion.

" **Fire Realm Burst** " yulfear casts while standing in the middle of the explosion.

"she's still alive!?" certain death is shocked when she saw yulfear is still standing.

"don't get surprised , that girl is no ordinary magician." marisa said while shooting more lasers in yulfear.

" **Nature Realm Rise** " she casts while pointing her finger upward.

large trees and plants suddenly rise through the ground at an incredible speed and marisa and the others need to dodge the trees that are flying through the ground.

" **Wind Realm Fall** " yulfear casts while pointing her finger downward.

the wind suddenly push them all to the ground like it's squashing them and all of them can't move freely except certain death. She is still standing and is barely moving while the trees are flying out of nowhere and the wind is pressuring her body.

"if it's like this , i would use this to control you." certain death said while pointing another item in front of yulfear.

this is also a world item , *Ultimate Truth*. This is an item that could control anyone even if they have resistance to mind control or can ignore mind control. It looks like an orb with a very bright light on it and it have a white circular thing around it.

certain death thought that she could defeat her in the use of this item. She used it and a light engulfs yulfear completely. It's only on her mind and yulfear didn't even care about it.

the light completely vanished and all of them can move again. The trees falls through them and they dodge quickly while marisa is looking at the standing yulfear. Yulfear is still on her senses , the world item failed to control her.

" **Magicannon [Final Spark]** " marisa suddenly casts a spell on her.

because certain death didn't knew why she do that , she just looked at the standing yulfear who is still not moving. Yulfear saw that her act is already seen by marisa and she immediately block it with her realm.

" **Void Realm Swallow** " she casts while looking at the gigantic colorful ray.

the ray suddenly vanished and marisa didn't know what happened. Certain death is also shocked because yulfear is still in her senses and is not even affected by the world item she just used.

"arrgghh! , i will just rip you to pieces." certain death is growing impatient and she just rushed at yulfear without even thinking.

"how easy of you to lose your composure." yulfear said with a provocative smirk.

"don't get cocky kid." certain death said while rushing through her.

she slash in an incredible speed. In just 1 second , she already made 10 slashes in front of yulfear. Yulfear just blocked it all with her hands and just kicked her and blow her to the wall at a blink of an eye.

" **Time Realm Grace** " she casts to herself and she immediately vanished to the sight.

while certain death is flying through the air , yulfear appeared at her front and before she could react , she was hit 100 times from her body. She was blown to the ground real hard and the ground is still not destroyed.

" **Force Realm Grace** " yulfear casts to herself and she immediately appeared at certain death's position and quickly kicked her laying head in the ground.

certain death was blown to the air at an ultra incredible speed and yulfear appeared at her front again and slam her at her body. Yulfear repeated it and certain death is getting more badly injured.

" **Destruction Realm Grace** " she casts to herself and rushed through the falling certain death.

she immediately appeared at certain death's front and quickly slam her hand in her stomach and she exploded on the air. Certain death was blown to the ground and broken bones could be heard inside her body.

all of it happened within 1 second only , because yulfear use a time realm to herself. Yulfear just looked at the poor girl below her while marisa is looking at her with a shocked expression.

certain death lose her consciousness during the slaughter of yulfear from her. Marisa still didn't know what had just happened so she just shoot master spark again at her.

yulfear just dodged the whole barrage that marisa had just shot at her and she immediately appeared at marisa's face.

before marisa could react , yulfear already grab her neck and throw her at the wall. Marisa didn't know what had just happened and she can't control her body. She crashed to the wall and fall to the ground while yulfear is still looking at her.

"is that all?" yulfear said in a mocking tone.

gazef approached her at the back but she immediately vanished and appeared to gazef's back and hit him at the body in just a very short second. Gazef flew to the air while yulfear is still looking at them.

brain is the second to approach her but yulfear just repeated what she did to gazef. Brain was sent flying to the air without even him knowing.

"you all are getting boring." yulfear said while yawning in front of them.

"marisa!" alice and patchouli shouted in shocked.

"gazef!" lakyus and the others shouted in shocked.

brain and gazef is going to fall while marisa is just standing herself. Yulfear just smiled in a very provocative style and all of them glared at her.

"you!" lakyus rushed through her but yulfear just repeated what she did recently.

the whole blue rose also attacked her with magic and normal attacks but she just did what she did to lakyus. All of them have been sent flying away to the air.

alice throw her doll to yulfear but yulfear just vanished and kicked alice in the back of her head. Alice didn't knew what happened as she was sent flying to the wall. Patchouli also tried using her magic but she was punched at her stomach and was quickly crashed to the wall.

yulfear looked at them with a bored face and she yawned once again while all of them is struggling to stand.

"you all are really too weak , you can't even fight me at my 70% of my level 1." she said in a more mocking tone.

"don't get full of yourself , we are still not finish yet." marisa said while barely standing from the far distance.

"what are you talking about? , you all are of no condition to fight." yulfear replied in a mocking tone.

"well ... see about it." marisa said while taking some air and looking at her.

"take it easy all of you , do you wanna die so badly?" yulfear said while smirking.

"i won't fall , not until i defeat you." gazef said while supporting himself with his sword.

"we are going to save this world." evileye said while holding her right wounded arm.

"i'll fight to the end." brain said while glaring at yulfear.

"this is not over yet." alice said while pushing herself to stand.

"very well , then let me finish this battle." yulfear said in a mocking tone and then she immediately rushed through their side.

all of them fight her again. They are forcing their bodies to move while yulfear is getting near at them.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Space]**

phantasmic is still watching from the screen. She was laying her head with her hand while smiling in front of the million screen.

"they are going to lose , yulfear really likes to bully the weak." she said while smiling.

she looks at the other screen where she can see ainz fighting the death phantasm.

"death versus death , i wonder how would this turn out." she said and then she look at her book and turn a page on it.

 **End of Chapter 28**


	30. Chapter 29:First Phantasm

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:as you can see , i made a fanmade item in this arc. I didn't know what is the 5 treasures that she is guarding but it is hinted that it was a world item. Also , i know that certain death have divine class item in her whole equipment but yulfear's level 1 status is more stronger than the world magus. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29:First Phantasm (Undead Journey Part 7)**

 **[Tethanos Domain - Throne Room]**

ainz and his group is on the defensive , they didn't expect that this foe is too strong.

" **Death Barrier** " the death phantasm casts to himself.

" **Brilliance Light** " shalltear casts quickly.

the whole area of death phantasm brightens and he was hurt by her. The death phantasm casts another spell quickly.

" **Flahll Cost** " the death phantasm casts to them.

" **Maximize Magic : Reality Slash** " ainz casts and then he swings his hand.

the death phantasm has been hit by the reality slash. Suddenly , ainz whole body crack and he was hurt by the crack that is forming in his body.

"what happened , i didn't see anything that could hit me." ainz said while looking at death phantasm.

ainz didn't know the effect of the spell that the death phantasm casts. **[Flahll Cost]** can return 200% damage to the enemy who attack the user. The user will be damage but the damage dealt by the user will also inflict damage to the attacker double times.

flahll is a species that came from the *qwasi realm* which phantasmic created. It was a realm where unknown monsters with negative energy is living and it was also where is yulfear's weakest army is.

ainz just ordered his group to attack the death phantasm because he still didn't knew that his spell could return the damage they dealt.

shalltear and the others attack the death phantasm and the death phantasm casts another spell to fend them off.

" **Quori Blast** " the death phantasm casts while stretching it's hands.

a burst of black energy blast them out of him and send them flying to the air. Ainz quickly used another spell to damage the death phantasm.

" **Maximize Magic : Gravity Maelstorm** " he casts while pointing his hand to the death phantasm.

a dark orb has hit the death phantasm and ainz also feels it. Ainz looked at his body and he saw that his body is getting more cracks. He was getting more weak because of the cracks in his whole body.

albedo and the others stands up and get to the side of their master quickly. The death phantasm casts another spell on them.

" **Flahll Quake** " the death phantasm casts and he place his hands to the ground.

"all of you , fly to the air or jump to the air quickly." ainz ordered immediately when he heard the magic that the death phantasm casts.

all of them jumps while some of them fly and the whole ground suddenly shaken very madly. Ainz saw that the whole room made of unknown dark rocks is getting rip apart from the whole quake and the whole ground have been split in to two.

" _(what , so he can destroy this unbreakable rocks with his magic while my magic even my reality slash can't even break a single piece of it.)_ " ainz thought while looking at the broken parts of the whole area.

they have landed to the ground and some others who can use range attacks and magic started raining the whole body of the death phantasm. The death phantasm didn't even dodge and it just casts another magic.

" **Degeneration Field** " he casts and the whole area started to harm everyone.

all of them feels like they are going to vomit while ainz's body is melting. Their body is also decaying and the pain they are feeling is very excruciating.

"AGH!" albedo cried in pain.

" **Summon : Flahll** " the death phantasm casts while raising it's hands.

a black fog emerge on the ground and a creature appeared in the middle of the fog. The creature looks like an octopus silver skin , 8 silver tentacles , 16 yellow eyes and have a very slimy skin , it's height is almost 2 meters high and it's floating to the split ground.

it made a weird noise like it was a shouting monstrous baby. Ainz looked at it and he wanted to casts some magic but his body is still melting and he is still feeling a very excruciating pain from his whole body. The death phantasm didn't give them any chance to recover and casts another magic while the flahll rushed through them in an unknown way of approaching them.

" **Torturer Dark Gel** " the death phantasm casts and then he points his hand to the group.

" **Mass Teleportation** " ainz suddenly casts while he is still in intense pain and all of them have teleported to the distance.

a dark gel has covered the ground where ainz and his group is recently and the gel has melted to the ground. The flahll approached them in an unknown way and sebas who feels like he was vomiting and was decaying , blocked the attack of the flahll but for an unknown reason , sebas came flying through the air and drops down to the hole in the split ground.

"SEBAS!" ainz shouted while looking his falling comrade to the ground.

" **Wall of Efulgent Beryl** " he casts to himself.

ainz suddenly feel another pain from his melting body but he still force himself to casts another spell.

" **Shark Cyclone** " he casts to the rushing flahll.

the flahll approached the cyclone full of sharks in an unknown way and it hit but in an unknown reason , the flahll is already in ainz position and it was going to smack his skull with it's tentacle.

"ainz sama!" albedo said and she force her body to move to the ground and take the damage to her.

the flahll have hit albedo but albedo feels nothing at all. Suddenly , she saw ainz has been sent flying through the ground from an unknown reason.

"ainz sama!" albedo shouted in shocked.

they didn't know that the flahll is one of the weakest frontliner of yulfear though it is too powerful from the world. It's attack is really unknown and everything it does will be change to another. It was a partial reality breaker and it can destroy the balance of this world unknowingly. The flahll can change everything it happens to it to another one and it can change to another else by the use of it's normal attack only. This creature is too dangerous even for them but it can be defeated by making the most nonsense attack you can almost think.

all of ainz group force themselves to move even though it is impossible to move at this state. Demiurge's form begin to change but his face is decaying once again and he still doesn't care. Demiurge rushed through the flahll and the flahll dodge by taking the damage itself. Demiurge thought that he can hit it but in an unknown reason , his hand passed through it's body and it just smash demiurge at the face. Demiurge feels like he was being hit by a gigantic golem with his stomach repeatedly even though it was swinging it's tentacles to his face.

the other guardians came to the help but the flahll suddenly fly through the sky and the ground begins to shatter completely.

"AGGH!" all of them screamed but they still tried to get in the air.

a lot of them floated in the air except the others who can't fly. Ainz saw it while he was flying so he immediately casts flying on those who are falling but yuri alpha and entoma vasilisa zeta didn't make it in time and have fallen already to the large hole. There are no grounds in the whole room and the death phantasm along with the flahll is floating to the air along with them.

"damn it! , i underestimated him." ainz cursed himself for underestimating his enemies.

"don't turn your back on your enemy ainz ooal gown." the death phantasm said while using another magic to them.

" **Purifying Lance** " shalltear casts on him.

the flahll suddenly dodged it but the flahll is hurt. Shalltear suddenly feels like her body has been rip apart completely and she immediately cried in pain.

"GYAAH!" she cried.

" _(i see , so if we hit that flahll thing we will be also damaged by it.)_ " ainz thought to himself.

"all of you! , ignore the flahll and just focused on death phantasm." ainz shouted in the top of his non-existential lungs.

all of them nodded and they begin to barrage the death phantasm. The death phantasm casts another spell.

" **Death of Particles** " he casts while widening his arms.

the whole rain of attacks and the others have gone instantly and all of them feel like some part of their bodies is missing.

"GWWAAHHH!" all of them cried in pain.

"you!" ainz is now angry.

" **Grasp Heart** " he casts on the flahll and the flahll suddenly died on it.

" _(damn it! , i should have do this from the start.)_ " he thought and he looked at the death phantasm.

" **Grasp Heart** " he casts on the death phantasm and the death phantasm suddenly became stupefied.

"now attack him!" ainz said while looking to his group.

all of them nodded and they swing their weapons and deal a lot of damage to him. All of them suddenly feel like they were also hurt by their own attacks and lupusregina have fallen and died already.

" _(aggh! , i just remembered that he casts that unknown spell.)_ " ainz thought while glaring intensely at the death phantasm.

" **Dense Area** " the death phantasm casts.

the whole area suddenly became heavy and some of them is going to fall. Mare have fallen to the hole along with solution.

"arrghh! just kill him already." ainz said more angrily.

"haha , i told you right? , my power is on the level of a world boss." the death phantasm said while laughing heartily.

demiurge splash a melting fire in it's face but the death phantasm just take it and demiurge feels an intense pain from his whole face. Shizu shoot him and used some skill that would explode on him but she also felt anything she did to the death phantasm and she fell down to the hole.

" ** _(Silent Magic : Time Stop)_** " ainz casts and everything from their whole vicinity stopped completely.

the death phantasm is still moving and is going to casts another spell while the others are still trying to hit him even though they are feeling the pain for what are they doing and they are also decaying.

" **Cancel Anything** " the death phantasm casts while stretching his hands and taking all the damage to all of ainz's comrades.

all of their buffs and supportive spells along with the flight ability have been taken off and all of them fall to the ground. The time stop is also cancelled so the time is moving once again. Ainz immediately casts the magic to make them float again but the death phantasm casts a magic while ainz is casting.

" **Core Destruction** " he casts while still widening his arms.

the whole room have exploded with red and white energy and all of them have been caught along with the death phantasm and the room itself and everything in the room have been destroyed.

* * *

 **[Kattse Plains]**

in the back of the tethanos domain from the distance , the whole ground suddenly destroyed and ainz and his remaining comrades are sent flying to the air. The death phantasm is just flying to the air while looking at the poor enemies in front of him.

"is this how you will defeat me? ... hahahaha , you all are too weak to fight me." the death phantasm said while laughing heartily.

narberal has died along with aura and ainz is becoming more angry. He needs to destroy this enemy quick even though it will also hurt him.

" **Reality Slash** " ainz casts and he casts again repeatedly.

the death phantasm saw this and he just take all the damage while casting a magic to them. Albedo and the other remaining servants knew what would happened to ainz so they wanted to stopped him from sacrificing himself once again.

"ainz sama please don't!" albedo said in desperation.

ainz still continued to attack him even though he was also taking the damage he was making. Albedo and the others knew they can't stop ainz so they looked at shalltear.

"shalltear , please take off ainz sama here and we will do the fighting." albedo ordered shalltear.

shalltear nodded because she also didn't want ainz to sacrifice himself again. She rushed through ainz but ainz just stopped her with his creepy aura while still casting reality slash to the death phantasm.

"i won't shalltear , i will fight for all of our life!" ainz said with a desperate tone.

"bu-"

"no buts! , i will take this all to myself!" ainz said while still striking the death phantasm.

the death phantasm is hurt but he is just enduring it to deceive anyone in front of him. The death phantasm has exhaust it's mana so that's why it can only cast one spell only.

" **Spear of Quori** " the death phantasm casts it on ainz.

ainz still attacked him in desperation even though he was getting hurt by himself. He didn't knew that a spear would hit him completely so albedo rushed to his side and take the damage in the used of her special skill. She was hit by the fast giant glass colored spear in her chest but ... she was not damaged at all. Albedo's armor have been destroyed because of the damage she taken but she is not damaged at that magic at all.

ainz is still continuing his barrage even though it really hurts him a lot. Ainz take some scrolls to heal him with negative energy while barraging the enemy. The death phantasm can't casts any spell and it needs to wait for it's mana to regenerate enough mana to casts his magic once again.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : Reality Slash** " ainz casts more reality slash to the death phantasm.

the others wanted to help them and the death phantasm attack with his hands on fire. Cocytus strike the death phantasm and the death phantasm was hurt , demiurge strikes also and he was damage once again. They repeated it even though they are decaying and they are getting hurt at their own attacks.

" **Einherjar** " shalltear used her special skill.

another version of her with a white image has appeared and it attacked the floating death phantasm in the air. Ainz is still casting his spells because he didn't want his remaining allies to die as well.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : Obsidian Sword** " ainz cast and three swords made of obsidian have fly through the death phantasm.

the death phantasm just acted laughing even though it's getting near on it's death. All of them are getting tired but ainz is the one who is giving them healing scrolls with negative energy so they can still fight even though they are getting decayed and melted.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : Force Explosion** " ainz casts in front of the death phantasm.

the space exploded on the death phantasm and the death phantasm was hurt by it. He was still acting in front of them even though he is going to die. Ainz is not using his greatest death magic because his comrades would be caught by it if he did. All of his comrades didn't want to leave him so it would be better if he should just kill this enemy head on.

" **Purifying Lance** " shalltear casts and she throw it at the enemy.

albedo strikes and the death phantasm have been hit several times , others also repeated this procedure and the death phantasm is getting really near to it's death. Ainz used another scroll to keep his allies Hp , he can't used any reviving spells because he didn't have any items that could revive them.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : Gravity Maelstorm** " ainz casts once again.

the death phantasm is going to die but he just laughed while his body is being destroyed by them.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ..." it lasts until his whole body scattered around everywhere.

all of them is looking at it with their tired bodies. They are still feeling this intense pain in their bodies but still , they finally killed the death phantasm.

"huff ... huff ..." shalltear take some air while looking at the scattered body of the death phantasm.

"we've do it." ainz said while looking at it.

" _(wait!? , where is the exp!?)_ " he thought while looking at the enemy.

suddenly , a strange black light engulf the whole area around them and suddenly , it's gone already. Ainz looked at his surroundings and saw albedo , demiurge , cocytus and shalltear is lying on the ground without any life on them.

"... what ..." ainz is dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" ainz shouted while looking at his dead comrades.

"hahahaha , you really are foolish but im surprised that you're the one to be left." the death phantasm said while laughing heartily once again.

shalltear suddenly stand and looked at her surrounding. She saw that all of her friends are dead and ainz is looking at the death phantasm. Shalltear's eyes widened when she saw it so she immediately ready her weapon and get in ainz side.

"what happened!? , is it revival!? , but it's impossible that you can kill them with just that!" ainz said with a shocked in his face.

he calmed immediately but he was angry once again. Ainz calmed and get angry once again and it repeated and repeated until he calmed once again.

"ainz sama , i didn't know what happened." shalltear said while looking at the death phantasm.

"me neither but i will make him pay for killing my friends creation." ainz said while clenching his fists.

"did you know how did this happened? , because of my innate skill." the death phantasm said while looking at them.

"what did you say!?" ainz didn't know what kind of innate ability is that.

"it was an ability that will revive me with the cost of anyone's life in the whole area except one." the death phantasm said while looking down on them.

ainz immediately understand his innate skill so he quickly looked at shalltear and ordered her.

that innate ability has been given by phantasmic , **[The Life Tribunary Ritual]**. in exchanged of life , the whole life within 200 diameter will die except only one. The air , space , time , and any other things are also included at this innate skill so the one who wields this skill can be really called a cheater because the user instantly have an infinity revival.

"shalltear! , take albedo and the other's body and leave her immediately!" ainz said while looking at shalltear seriously.

"bu-" shalltear wanted to fight along with ainz but ainz interrupted her.

"just do it!" ainz said and shalltear force herself to look back and take all her comrades body.

"hahaha , as if i let you!" the death phantasm said and it immediately came in front of shalltear.

ainz suddenly appeared at the death phantasm's front and casts a large variety of spells once again. Shalltear takes the body of all of her friends while ainz is fighting this creature.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Lower Corridor]**

hekkeran and the others are walking through the corridor. They saw all the enemies are lying to the ground and are not moving. They are expecting to fight a lot of enemies and are ready for it but it seems like their expectation have been betrayed.

"we can take this crystal armor here." roberdyck said while looking at the dead crystal knight.

"no no , we should get the crystal sword not that armor." hekkeran said while taking one of the crystal sword in the ground.

suddenly , they heard a faint sound coming to the distance near their side. They looked at it and saw fluder crawling to the ground and full of serious wounds in his body. His body is in half and only one arm is remaining on him. Arche glared at the dying old man but fluder is still crawling , clinging to his life.

"no ... not yet ... magic ... need ..." fluder said faintly while crawling to the ground.

all of them glared at the old man and they wanted to kill him but they can't do it. The man they despised is now here , crawling to the ground and clinging to his life. They wanted to smack him but it seems like they will become a more bad person than him if they just killed him in his state.

"magic ... need ... become god ... not yet ..." fluder is making no sense to his words.

arche still despise him but she is not like him so she turn around and looked at hekkeran.

"let's go , we should just leave him here." arche said while looking at hekkeran.

"it's too bad if we just leave him but ... he also deserves it because of what he did to the last remaining peoples of the empire." hekkeran said while looking sorry for the man.

"we are not a bad person but ... he also made a great sin." roberdyck said while doing a sign of a cross and a short prayer to fluder.

"at least , we saw him and it seems like someone do our job with him." imina said while looking at arche.

"i should be the one to do it ... why it should be the others." arche said and tears begins to flow through her eyes.

they looked at her and hekkeran approached her and smack her back softly. Arche looked at hekkeran with her eyes full of tears.

"arche , let's go ... our job is already done." hekkeran said while looking at her.

arche looked at him for a few seconds and the she nodded slowly. They leave the crawling fluder alone with the bodies of the monsters here and they came back to the entrance where they entered along with some items they got from the monsters.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Treasure Room]**

marisa is dodging yulfear's insanely quick attacks. Yulfear appeared at her front but marisa push her exhausted body more to move herself more faster in front of yulfear. Marisa used her true magic and destroyed the whole rule of gensokyo along with alice and patchouli.

" **Comet [Blazing Star]** " marisa shouted while looking seriously at yulfear.

" **Ice Realm Touch** " yulfear casts while pointing her finger in front of blazing marisa.

the whole air has been frozen but is immediately burned. Marisa is not affected because her spell became a true magic and this spell she is using became a real comet that is coming through yulfear at comet speed. Yulfear dodge her quickly but because marisa is too fast , she almost burned yulfear to crisp.

" **Force Realm Burst** " she casts on herself and the whole area surrounding yulfear begins to force the whole space out of her.

" **Phantom of the Grand Guignol** " alice suddenly appeared at yulfear's back and casts a spell in her front.

" **Time Realm Grace** " yulfear suddenly used her realm to herself and immediately disappeared in front of alice.

" **Princess Undine** " patchouli casts in all of them to avoid being damaged by yulfear.

" **Destruction Realm Grace** " she use her realm to herself again and attacked alice.

the attacked causes an explosion in the whole area but alice is not affected because of patchouli's princess undine and her giant doll suddenly appeared at her back. Yulfear immediately moves at a far distance but because of alice superior dexterity and her book is also open , her doll's reaction is too fast that it's like a perfect warrior fighting an impossible enemy.

marisa also came at yulfear with comet speed and the giant doll is going to slash her a lot of times. Yulfear is very fast because of her time realm but she can't possibly dodge all of this fast things going through her. Patchouli also casts another spell below her.

" **Philosopher Stone** " patchouli casts her spell in herself and4 crystals appeared around her with different colors.

" **[Himawari Satellite] [Blazing Forest] [Phlogistic Rain] [Emerald Megalith] [Monolith Fortress] [Photosynthesis] [Royal Flare] [Silent Selene] [Royal Diamond Flare]** " patchouli casts a lot of spells to the whole area.

the members have been healed by patchouli's nature spell while the other spell scatter at the whole area and because the whole group have a bubble shield in them , they won't be affected by all of her spells.

" **Orreries Solar System** " marisa casts while chasing yulfear with her comet speed spell.

the whole space around them changed completely and thousands of magic circle appeared at the whole direction and all of it shoots yulfear rapidly with a incredible fast and deadly white lasers. Marisa is still not finish and she used another spell in yulfear.

" **Asteroid Belt** " marisa casts another spell and giant stars suddenly appeared everywhere and move on opposite at each other.

"might as well use my 100% of my level 1." yulfear said and then she stopped at her tracks and quickly use the realm itself.

" **Fire Realm** " she use while still smiling.

the whole space around them changed once again and burning flames are around the whole place literally. There are fires in air , land , ground , and any other else. This is the fire realm itself , the world where only fire exists.

" **Doll's War** " alice casts her spell with her true power and a million dolls suddenly appeared at the whole surroundings of yulfear and all of this dolls roll madly to her.

because of the fire from everywhere , a lot of dolls has been destroyed completely. Patchouli's spells are taking off the other fires but it keeps reappearing even though it has been extinguished completely.

while yulfear is dodging the comet speed marisa along with her ridiculous massive barrage of stars and lasers , gazef and brain appeared at her back and slashed her immediately at a split second. They're gonna slash her again but she force them out of her and vanished from marisa's sight once again.

marisa is still too fast so she immediately saw yulfear and rushed through her with a more faster speed of comet to light itself. Yulfear still dodge it but alice rolling dolls and her fast moving giant dolls is also attacking her too fast and patchouli casts her spells repeatedly below her.

lakyus and the others recovered because of patchouli's magic so they immediately help them. They are not affected by the flames because patchouli's bubble spell is still in effect through all of them.

lakyus strikes yulfear but yulfear blow her away through the massive flames , evileye scratch her head but yulfear still dodged and just kicked her out of her. All of them are not affected of yulfear's attack so yulfear needs to create another realm once again.

" **Void Realm** " she casts and everything becomes pure white.

"now just get defeated already." she said while the whole screen is becoming more whiter.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at ainz and her death phantasm. She is the one who is controlling the death phantasm so that's why she knew everything that is happening. She acted everything else to fit the character of her creation.

"now ainz ooal gown , let's dance once again." she said with a sinister smile.

 **End of Chapter 29**


	31. Chapter 30:Overlord

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:flahll is just the weakest species on the qwasi realm , they are created by phantasmic(mentioned on previous chapter). Quori is a black figure from the qwasi realm and is just a black figure with qwasi radiation around it. Also , the overlord arc will be finished and the puella magi arc can be seen at the next chapter so sit tight and enjoy reading. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:Overlord (Undead Journey Part 8)**

 **[Kattse Plains]**

ainz used his remaining MP to defeat the death phantasm. The death phantasm have recovered his HP and MP so he can use his spells once again.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : Reality Slash** " ainz swings his hands in front of death phantasm.

" **Degeneration Field** " death phantasm casts while widening his arms.

ainz body is melting once again while the death phantasm is being rip apart from the magic that ainz is using. They clashed once again with their magic.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : Drifting Master Mine** " ainz stretched his arms while using it.

" **Torturer Dark Gel** " the death phantasm casts along with ainz.

the death phantasm have been exploded by his mines while ainz has been caught by the dark gel and is leeching his life away while he is feeling intense pain from it. Ainz didn't stop even with this magic and he just casts another magic along with the death phantasm.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : True Darkness** " ainz casts his spell in front of him.

" **Spear of Quori** " the death phantasm casts on him.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : Reality Slash** " ainz casts while getting hit by the glass spear.

" **Death of Particles** " the death phantasm casts while being hit by the slash on space.

" **Triple Maximize Magic : Force Explosion** " ainz casts once again while some of his body parts are disappearing.

"i won't lose! **[Summon : Flahll]** " he casts while the space around him exploded three times.

"i won't let you! **[8th Tier Magic : Grasp Heart]** " ainz casts on the flahll that is being summoned.

the flahll died immediately while the death phantasm is going to casts another spell once again.

" **Falling Nova** " the death phantasm casts on top of ainz head.

" **Greater Teleportation** " ainz casts quickly and he immediately vanished from the blazing light that is falling through his head.

the blazing light hits the ground and everything within 300 diameters have exploded with a deafening sound on it. Ainz appeared at the sky after the explosion and he looked at the death phantasm who also look back at him.

"you earned my praised death phantasm but you are also going to die here." ainz said while looking at him.

"hoho ... how would you kill me if i can just revive again and again?" he replied proudly at ainz.

"i can kill you because i am ainz ooal gown." ainz said in a mocking tone.

"big words coming from the loser." the death phantasm said and he begins to casts a magic again.

while they are engaging at each other , shalltear is carrying all the bodies of albedo , demiurge , cocytus , aura and narberal. She looked at the destroyed throne room in the large hole beneath her and she can't see the bodies of her other comrades.

"what should i do? , i should help ainz sama after i take them back to nazarick." shalltear said while carrying her friends in her back.

"aahh! , why are they so heavy!?" shalltear said in an annoyed face but she knew that she shouldn't do it and just look for the possible bodies of her friends.

"this is the only one i could carry , i hope ainz sama forgives me." shalltear said and then she used her gate and get her comrades one by one.

* * *

 **[Void Realm]**

everything is white and nothing could be seen but white only. No one can be heard and no one can be seen. The very expression of nothingness itself.

yulfear is standing in the middle of this nothingness. She is smiling because she thought that she destroyed her enemy completely.

"how about that , did that gave you fun my master?" she asked while bowing her head.

no one respond but yulfear knew that phantasmic is watching her so she just bowed in the direction where the screen can see her. Phantasmic can see everything in her surrounding and she can remember anything she saw even if she is watching through different screens.

she is still standing there and there are still no response to the whole place , she is now certain that the enemy is defeated so she disabled her void realm and everything came back.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Treasure Room]**

the whole place became normal once again. The messed that had happened recently can be seen at this room. The whole luxurious items and treasures and golds are scattered everywhere to the floor and there are also a lot of ice blocks , remains of fires , some large and small rocks , some sprawled trees and plants , and some signs of scratches and slashes. Yulfear also saw the lifeless bodies of lakyus , evileye , gagaran , tia , tina , gazef and brain.

she looked at her surroundings but she didn't saw marisa and the others. She looked at the other sides and to the air but they are still not there.

" **Master Spark** " marisa shouted in an unknown direction.

yulfear immediately dodge it and she looked at the direction where the ray is coming from and saw marisa , alice and patchouli is standing there with a lot of bruises in their whole bodies. Yulfear landed on the ground and looked at them.

"how did you manage to survive?" she said while looking at them with her mocking smile.

"because of this." alice said while holding a black cloak in her hand.

"that thing you are using to hide your dolls." yulfear said while still looking at them and smiling in a mocking style.

"yes , i test if we could also hide our presence from this cloak but instead of that , we simply hide our existence in here." alice said proudly because she just discovered another new trick that she could use.

"hide your existence huh." yulfear said while still smiling.

"yeah , and now ... we're going to beat you like a punching bag." marisa said while pointing her hakkero.

"then , let us begin this cliffhanger." yulfear said and then she dashed through them quickly.

marisa , alice and patchouli is still weak and exhausted because of the power to have use. It almost depleted their whole energy. Even so , they are still gonna fight her because they really need to win.

"get ready to taste my special." marisa said while pointing her hakkero at yulfear.

"we're going to take you down." alice said while preparing her dolls.

"we won't lose to the likes of you." patchouli said while opening her book.

yulfear have closed herself to marisa but alice's doll quickly block her and thrust it's lance to her. Yulfear just grabs the doll and throw it on the air while going at marisa but marisa has charged her hakkero and is ready to shoot her master spark. Patchouli also casts a magic along with marisa's master spark.

" **Wind Blessing** " patchouli casts and their bodies became light and faster.

" **Magicannon [Final Spark]** " marisa casts in front of yulfear.

yulfear suddenly vanished in the use of her time realm and she immediately appeared at marisa's back and is still smiling. Alice use her hourai doll and moves it fast to yulfear but yulfear have already blown marisa. The hourai doll have neared itself in yulfear and it exploded before yulfear could smash it away at her.

marisa is rolling to the air but she can control herself from the air so she immediately stopped herself in a inverted position and points her hakkero at yulfear.

yulfear saw it so she suddenly vanished. Patchouli and alice knew that she will appear in front of marisa so they casts their magic in front of marisa.

" **Phlogistic Rain** " she casts while pointing her hand at marisa in the far distance.

" **Malice Cannon** " alice holds her doll and pointed it at marisa in the far distance.

" **Perversion [Sure-Hit Master Spark]** " marisa declared one of her strongest spellcard with her true magic.

yulfear appeared in front of marisa as expected. Yulfear used her [Realm Walker] to popped out in front of marisa but she didn't knew that they already knew where she is coming and it's also a very risky gamble to do.

before yulfear could even move. After she just popped out , she was hit by the malice cannon and the phlogistic rain and was also hit by the giant colorful ray in front of her face. Alice and patchouli came out of their position and fly high through the sky while holding the bodies of their comrades.

"oh ... i was hit by this stupid ray." yulfear said while just looking at the ray that is pushing her to the ground.

"taste that!" marisa used her full remaining magic in her and gives it all to this spell.

the colorful ray became bigger and bigger and bigger until it almost conquered the whole area below the whole room. Yulfear has crashed to the ground and is being squashed by this overly-focused laser in her body. The unbreakable dark rock around them begins to crack a litte and marisa used more of her power until she almost break her limit to it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" marisa shouted with all of her might.

the colorful beam became more and more bigger and also became more stronger. It breaks the whole ground in the room and the whole treasures in the room is getting destroyed by her. The luxurious items that have been blown by marisa's spark have vanished in the strong colorful ray and marisa is still continuing it.

alice and patchouli just looked at the scene in their front and alice is using some revive scrolls they saw from the raid from their fallen allies and they have been revived by her.

few minutes later ...

marisa has finally stopped her magic and she fell to the ground unconscious. Alice and patchouli along with the groups that are being carried by the dolls landed to the ground and alice and her dolls catch the falling marisa. The whole treasure room became a very large crater. Marisa have just created a crater to an unbreakable ground. That amazed them but marisa lost all of her energy so she needed to rest for a few days.

suddenly , they saw yulfear standing unscathed. Their eyes widened whe she saw her. She is also wearing her normal outfit and not the outfit she is wearing recently. She is holding a dark orb and are looking at them like an insect. They ready their weapons but yulfear suddenly speak.

"you have won , i have no regrets to it." she said while swaying her hand in front of them.

"what are you talking about!?" lakyus said while making a battle stance.

"i am saying that , those three passed." yulfear said while pointing her finger in marisa , alice and patchouli.

"wait a minute!? , you're just toying us!?" gazef said in shocked.

"yes , why would i try hard to fight trashes like you?" she said while also making a mocking face.

"she is absurd!" evileye said while looking at her with a terrified face.

"if you really wanted to beat me , you can just asked my master." yulfear said while still looking at them like insects.

"master? , is your master the one who made that incident in our world?" patchouli suddenly asked while still preparing herself.

"yes , she is the one who made all of this." yulfear replied in a happy yet mocking tone.

"damn it! , and i thought i fought really hard." brain said while punching the ground with his dismay.

"you all fought hard so my master is really happy , now then ... i should get going." yulfear said and she immediately vanished.

patchouli wanted to ask more on her but she is too late. All of them are demoralized by that sudden truth they revealed. They couldn't believe that they are trying hard to fight someone who is even not on their level.

"i am still weak!" brain said while still punching the ground.

"we shouldn't worry now , let's look for the master of this place." patchouli said while looking at them.

"how about marisa?" tina asked while looking at the unconscious marisa.

"uhmm ... let's just take her to the villagers on the cell." alice suggested and all of them agreed.

"then , how about that girl?" tia asked while looking at the lifeless certain death.

"we will also take her and revive her with this scroll." alice replied while holding a revival scroll in front of them.

"i think i should be the one to do it." lakyus said while looking at them.

"lakyus , you're mana is still exhausted ... you should rest first before doing that." tia said while looking at lakyus.

"no , i still have enough to revive her ... she saves us so we should also do the same." lakyus said and then she approached the body of certain death.

" **Raise Dead** " lakyus casts on certain death.

light engulf the dead body of the girl. After a few seconds , certain death starts to breathe and then she opened her eyes and tried to move but failed to do so because she is still weak after revival to even move.

"what happened ... where is she ... ?" certain death asked while lying on the crater.

"she's gone , it should be okay now ... i think." lakyus replied while looking at certain death.

"i can't move , i should be the one to defeat her." she said while still trying to stand herself.

"don't push yourself , you should rest more." lakyus said while looking at her.

"... okay ..." certain death agreed because she can't even move at all and she also need some help.

lakyus sign her hands to gagaran to carry certain death and gagaran do so. She take certain death and put her on her shoulder to carry her.

"now , let's get going." alice said and all of them nodded.

they came through the cells where they can see the villagers that are waiting for the battle to be over.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Room - Cells]**

alice and the others came through the cells and saw the villagers along with brain's men is there , standing and waiting while the others are sitting on the ground. All of brain's men approached them and the other villagers also approached them.

"what happened? , is it already done?" brain's man asked brain.

"yeah , but i think it's not even a victory." brain said in dismay.

"are we safe to go out?" enri suddenly asked them.

"i don't know , did some monsters came here?" gazef ask the villagers.

the villagers shakes their head so gazef sigh in relief. Alice and the others handed marisa to nferia who is also staying with the villagers.

"please , take care of her." alice said while looking at nferia.

"yes , i will look at her while you are going to the master of this place." nferia said while alice is laying marisa on the ground.

"also , take care of this girl." gagaran said while carrying certain death.

gagaran put certain death in marisa's side and all of them stands and look at the entrance to the corridors.

"now then , even if we're tired ... we are still going." evileye said and all of them nodded.

"i'll also stay here , this villagers here still needs some more guards." brain said while looking at them.

"brain , we're counting on you." gazef said and they leave the cells to look for the death phantasm.

* * *

 **[Kattse Plains]**

it is midnight and from the far distance on the back of the tethanos domain , ainz and the death phantasm are still fighting. They are exchanging magic to magic.

" **Triple Maximize : Reality Slash** " ainz casts his spell in front of the death phantasm.

" **Death of Particles** " the death phantasm casts on ainz.

the whole particles in the place has died and because ainz is still a being with particles even though he is immune to death , some of his body parts has disappeared as well. The death phantasm have been slashed three times in his whole body.

" _(i can only used three 10th tier magic only , this should be enough.)_ " ainz thought while looking at the death phantasm.

" **Flahll Cost** " the death phantasm casts to himself.

" _(i think it's time to use my cash items.)_ " ainz thought while preparing to casts a spell.

" **Falling Nova** " the death phantasm casts while widening his arms.

" **Greater Teleportation** " ainz casts to himself.

a blazing light falls to the ground at a very fast speed and it exploded. The whole place became more devastated and the whole undeads that are living in this plains have already died. Ainz appeared at the air and is going to casts another magic when the death phantasm casts a magic too early than him.

" **Cancel Anything** " the death phantasm casts to the whole area.

ainz flight spell has been cancelled and ainz is going to fall at the pit. He immediately casts another flight spell on him and floated once again. The death phantasm casts another spell while ainz is regaining his focus to him.

" **Quori Blas** t" the death phantasm casts it on ainz.

a black laser beam pierced ainz ribs and extinguished it completely. Ainz is hurt very badly and the pain is too excruciating.

"now , meet your end **[Undead Executioner]** " the death phantasm casts while pointing his two hands at ainz.

the **[Undead Executioner]** is a death magic that only kills any type of undead. It can only be used once the **[The Life Tribunary Ritual]** has been activated. It's the perfect weapon to kill even ainz because it can ignore any death resistance to the undead unless they have world class item that could save them from the spell. Those who have been killed by this magic can't be resurrected by any and everything even if it's a world item or the system itself.

" _(NOW!)_ " ainz thought and he immediately vanished.

ainz knew that the death phantasm is gonna used his magic that could kill him so he immediately prepared himself for such case. Ainz teleports and the spell didn't hit anything. The undead executioner is just an axe that will fall on the head of the target unit. Ainz made a great move , the death phantasm didn't expect that ainz can still dodge his magic even though he was hitted by the black laser beam that can melt even the earth's mantle itself.

"impossible!" the death phantasm said in shocked.

even if phantasmic is controlling him , he still have a sense to himself. He knew what is happening to himself so that's why he can also do anything he likes to himself. Phantasmic is his master , so he would still obey her but he can still say anything he likes even though phantasmic could also control him.

he is shocked because ainz have no time to dodge it but he still make it possible. The magic that the death phantasm casts can hit the enemy within 0.01 seconds so it's really impossible that ainz could dodge that kind of magic. But , the truth is really harsh. Ainz dodge his magic and it's an unchangeable fact even if he breaks the law of reality.

the truth is , ainz casts his spell before he falls to the ground. He casts his spell before the death phantasm casts his spell to him. A very advanced casting of magic by the sake of winning. Ainz thought that the death phantasm would combine something to his magic once he hit him and he is right. Ainz is a player killer so he must knew what the others would do if he was in their position.

ainz teleported in the sky above the death phantasm and the death phantasm look at him and is going to casts another spell to him.

"you won't get away! quori bla-!?" the death phantasm casts a spell but suddenly , he feels his energy is dropping drastically.

the death phantasm didn't knew that he have already depleted his whole MP and he needs to recharge it again. He is too late when he knew it and ainz have a chance to finish him completely. He remembered that he still have his innate skill and even if ainz used his strongest death magic , he can still be revived because there is still life within 200 diameters unless ainz himself gets in the center of it which means his whole body. It was impossible to get to his position because he can attack anyone in his whole area by his hands and he will just move out of ainz if he manage to get in his body. The death phantasm still had a chance , he can still win at ainz by doing this kind of method. The death phantasm's chance of winning from ainz is 99% out of 100%. He can win because ainz strongest death magic can only kill the whole area around 200 diameters and his innate skill is the same. He can just get out of ainz and ainz will be finished.

"haha , you can't still win to me!" the death phantasm said in a proud tone.

ainz didn't care what he said and he just proceed to his plan. He casts a super tier magic. The death phantasm didn't know what is ainz doing but he just laughed at this sight because he will just revive after he was hit by it. Ainz knew it but he didn't care and just continue the magic that he is going to use.

"you are an idiot ainz ooal gown , i would still revive even though you casts that on me." he said while still laughing at ainz above him.

the death phantasm stretched his hands from side to side and ainz casting time has been finished and is ready to destroy this enemy.

" **Super Tier Magic : Fallen Down** " ainz casts while widening his arms.

"hahahahaha! , kill me so i can revive once again to kill you!" the death phantasm said while his arms is stretched widely.

a white light falls to the ground where death phantasm is and the whole world around them whitens. The death phantasm died and ainz is still floating to the air.

" **The Goal of All Life is Death** " ainz suddenly casts his strongest death magic.

a clock appeared in his back and it started to count down to 12. ainz came in the middle of the place where the death phantasm died. Some seconds later , the death phantasm has revived and is ready to kill ainz but suddenly he feels something in his body. He looked at it and saw ainz is inside of his body and the clock is already on 10 o'clock. The death phantasm widened his eyes from this sight.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" the death phantasm screamed in despair and he wanted to casts another magic but it's too late.

"you are really strong death phantasm but you made a mistake for challenging me , the supreme leader of nazarick ... ainz ooal gown or should i say ... momonga." ainz said and then the whole world have whitens once again.

the whole area around 200 diameters have died. Anything literally died even the whole time & space around in this area. Ainz have successfully killed the death phantasm. The position and the distance is very perfect despite that he was just guessing where to stand and to execute this spell. Ainz is very lucky that his 1% chance of winning have succeed.

while the whole world around him is dying , ainz thought if there is an enemy somewhere in this world. He remembered patchouli's words and then decided to talk to her once again.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Cells]**

while brain along with everyone is waiting for gazef and the others , they hear footsteps coming through them. They prepared their weapons but they saw the silhouette of the approaching man that is very familiar with them.

"gazef!?" brain is shocked.

gazef and the others came back too early. They just leave recently but is already back within 20 minutes. Gazef and the others approached them.

"what happened? , why did you came back quickly?" brain asked while still curious about it.

"we didn't saw the master of this place and all the enemies in the whole area is dead when we came there." gazef replied at him with a serious yet calm face.

"then , are we safe to go out?" an old villager in the back asks.

"yes , we looked at the outside and saw all the enemies is dead and we didn't know who did it." lakyus said while looking at the villagers.

"we thought that it's the noise we heard on the entrance when we came on the other side of the entrance." alice said while looking at marisa.

"then , we can go home." the young boy said excitedly.

"yeah , you can go home now." gazef said while looking at them.

all of them smiled and they stand up to walk through the corridors. Alice and the others also followed them while still looking at their surroundings to see if there are hiding enemies. The other villagers carried marisa and certain death can move once again so she didn't need any help.

certain death is not with the kingdom but because she didn't have any place to live and she is also hungry , she just followed them to have some place to live.

* * *

 **[Tethanos Domain - Upper Corridor]**

all of them came to the entrance where they entered and alice and the others tell them to go first. The villagers nodded and they carried marisa and the came out of the entrance along with certain death , gagaran and brain and his men to the re-estize town. alice and the others planned to look at the whole place. They wanted to be certain if there is really no monsters in the whole area and if it's safe from this place. They also need to be sure if the master is really gone and the whole world will be safe.

* * *

 **[Kattse Plains]**

ainz is standing in the middle of the plains when the sun rises to the horizon. The mist that is covering the whole plains are gone and the sun can be seen like a fresh light covering your eyes. Shalltear appeared at his back and she approached ainz.

"ainz sama , please forgive me for not carrying the others back to the nazarick." shalltear said while bowing her head to the ground.

she didn't need to ask what happened to the battle because she already knew who won just by looking at it. Ainz looked at her and he speaks.

"it's okay shalltear , i can still revive them all because all the gold in this whole place is mine along with the crystals." ainz said while thinking about the mines they saw inside the domain.

"i understand ainz sama but still , i wanted to apologize for not doing the duty of helping you." shalltear said while still bowing her head to the ground.

"i told you it's okay , it's my fault that i underestimated him." ainz said while thinking about the death phantasm.

suddenly , they sense someone is coming and shalltear prepared herself to strike at any moment. Ainz saw that it's patchouli and the others so he immediately raised his hands to stop shalltear. Shalltear didn't know why ainz is stopping her but she just obeyed because his order is always absolute.

patchouli and the others also saw them and the remaining blue rose and gazef prepared themselves to attack. Patchouli raised her hand to stop them and they look at her.

"what is it patchouli?" evileye asked curiously.

"they are friends." patchouli replied while looking at ainz.

ainz approached them along with shalltear who is behind him. Patchouli just waited him there until they are at a near distance. Gazef and the others are still holding their weapons but patchouli didn't care about it.

"ainz , we meet again." patchouli said while looking at him.

"yeah , same to you patchouli." ainz replied while looking back at oatchouli.

"hey miss knowledge , what's the meaning of this!?" lakyus asked while still glaring at ainz.

"he is not a bad person , he can be trusted." patchouli said while still looking at him.

alice trusted patchouli so she raised down her weapon , the others saw this so they also raised down their weapons but are still preparing themselves just in case. Shalltear is also ready to strike them but ainz is still stopping her so she just stand behind ainz and just stared at them.

"now then , you should make an alliance to us." patchouli said while stretching his hands in front of ainz.

"before that , can you tell me what is happening." ainz asked while still looking at her.

"yes." patchouli said while still looking at ainz.

"i defeated the death phantasm but i still feel like it's still not over ... is there a true culprit behind all of this?" ainz asked while still looking at patchouli.

"yes , that girl named eul said something about her *master* and i think that this master she's talking about is the real culprit behind this." patchouli answered with a calm tone.

"is that eul your talking about is the girl who looks like a 9 year old?" ainz asked patchouli to correct his curiosity.

"yes , that's eul." patchouli answered quickly.

"i see , then ... did you beat her?" ainz asked once again.

"we didn't , she's just playing with us." alice suddenly answered behind patchouli.

"is that so." ainz said while thinking about yulfear and her master that they still didn't know who it is.

"so then , would you like to make an alliance?" patchouli asked once again while still stretching her hand in ainz.

"yes , if this could save my nazarick then i am willing to join you to fight that foolish being that is messing with us." ainz said and then he begins to shake patchouli's hand with his skeletal hand.

shalltear saw it and is getting jealous so she immediately speak.

"ainz sama! , why should we help this stupid bugs!? ... we can finish this all without the help of those lowly beings!" shalltear protested in an angry tone.

"no shalltear , i am the one at wrong here ... if we didn't help them and just do it on our own , we will be finished before we know it." ainz said while looking at shalltear.

"bu-"

"no buts , i don't want you all to die because of my foolishness ... this is my act of repentance." ainz said while looking at shalltear more seriously.

"y-y-yes ... ainz sama ..." shalltear lowered her head in defeat.

"we are joining forces to an undead?" gazef said while still staring at ainz.

"oh , gazef stronoff ... so we meet again." ainz then looked at gazef and greeted him.

"hmm ... so you really are the one who save the carne village on the theocracy ..." gazef said while still looking at ainz.

"yes i am , i have plans on that day but it has been destroyed because of this mess." ainz said while still looking at him.

"i see why you're too strong , because you're not a human." gazef said while still looking at ainz.

"anyway , i think we should look for something to help us out of here." patchouli said while looking at the domain.

"uhmm ... patchouli , i'd like to ask a favor." ainz said while looking at patchouli.

"yes , what is it?" patchouli asked ainz.

"i'd like to take that domain as one of my property , treat it as a payment for making an alliance to me." ainz said while looking at the domain.

"very well , you're still gonna help us right?" patchouli said while also looking at the domain.

"yes ... right now , i should get going." ainz said while looking at shalltear.

"y-yes ainz sama." shalltear immediately understand it and she answered too fast.

she make a gate to get back at the nazarick and then they are gone. Patchouli and the others look at each other.

"can we trust that undead?" lakyus asked while still having doubts on ainz.

"yes , we can trust him completely." patchouli answered in a calm tone.

"is that so , we really need help on taking out that *master* eul is talking about." alice said while looking at the sky.

"yeah." patchouli also looked in the sky.

all of them stay a little while and then they go back to re-estize town to rest and to tell them that the world have been saved.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen and she is smiling happily. She is very happy because of the battle. Yulfear appeared at her back and bowed at the ground.

"welcome back , yulfear schildt." phantasmic said while still looking at the screen.

"master , what would you like me to do next?" yulfear suddenly asked her master.

"well , can you make some monsters on this world." phantasmic said while pointing her finger on one of the screen.

inside the screen is a bald man who have a bored face and have a yellow superhero suit , a white cape , pair of red gloves , pair of red boots and a simple black belt with a circular metal in the center. The bald man with cape is just punching the monsters that is coming to him one by one and is getting killed instantly by him.

"are those creatures came from narrate?" yulfear asked while still bowing her head on the ground.

"yes , this man is very interesting so help narrate a little with your weakest army ... can you do that to me?" phantasmic asked while still looking at the screen.

"my master , would you like me to produce 5 mega gazillion armies in there?" yulfear asked phantasmic while still bowing her head.

"i don't care how many just use your weakest army to him." phantasmic said while still looking at the screen.

"yes my master." yulfear said and then she immediately vanished.

"oh , and also ... only your army can attack and not you okay?" she added and then she lay her head on her hand.

"now then , what should this man do i wonder." phantasmic smiled while looking at the screen.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

three days later ...

from the whole city , the whole sky have been covered by dark clouds and the whole citizens have been ordered to evacuate because an unknown earthquake is said to be hitting the whole city.

in the commercial area from the top of the building , homura and reimu is standing. They are looking in the middle of the black clouds that are getting rip apart.

"so it's here." homura said while preparing her gun in her buckler.

"yeah , it's time to do the final part." reimu said and the two of them jump to the building they are standing.

 **End of Chapter 30**


	32. Chapter 31:Eternal World

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:why did i write three days later? , because the timeline between overlord series and puella magi series is very different. There are no special things happening in the whole puella magi arc within 3 days and on the overlord arc , there is a very important part which is the last part of overlord arc. One day on puella magi arc is two days on overlord arc so you know why did i write three days later. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 31:Eternal World (End of Wishes Part 1)**

 **[Re-estize Town - Bareale's Home]**

it's been 6 days since the battle on the tethanos domain happened. The whole tethanos domain have been taken by the nazarick and ainz is helping the whole kingdom's restoration. He made an alliance to the remaining human and other nations in the whole continent and he abandoned the idea of taking the whole world on his own. It was his guardians misunderstanding that led him to world domination and he stopped it after he learned that his guardian thought that he likes to take on the world.

the town of re-estize have gotten some support from ainz. There are some people who are still not trusting him but almost the majority accepted ainz to their community. They have recovered from the great shortage on food , water and other resources and the whole place around them have some grass and some animals that are living once again.

on this town , various surviving peoples have taken refuge in this place and built some places for them to live on. Certain death have a small home in the most southern part of the town , brain and his mens made a mercenary bar on the eastern side near the center of the town , some other people make some houses and help on the other works to hasten the growth of this town and there is a purple swirling portal on the eastern side of the town. On the south western side near the end of the town , nferia and his grandmother's new home can be seen.

on nferia's home , marisa is lying on the bed in one of room and she's still not waking up. Nferia is making some medicines when someone knock on the door.

"coming!" nferia said and he immediately opened the door.

nferia saw alice standing in front of the door.

"come in." nferia said while making a way to alice.

"thanks nferia." alice said and she entered the house.

alice entered the room where marisa is sleeping. She sat in the chair in front of the bed while nferia is making some medicines on the other room. Alice looked at the window in the side of the bed and lay her head in her hand while looking at the sky.

"i hope you wake up now." alice said while looking at the birds in the sky.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

the dark clouds covered the whole city and some figures of a silhouette dancing girls can be seen floating in the highway.

reimu is beating this floating silhouette girls from the sky with her amulet. She throw one of her amulet to the figure and the figure have been vanquished. She repeated it and the other girls are also disappearing each time an amulet hits them.

"so weird , this is more weirder than yukari's gap." reimu said in an annoyed tone while throwing amulets from the floating figures.

reimu throws more amulet to the floating silhouette figures while rushing through the ripping sky from above.

on a building near on the ripping sky , homura is jumping from building to building. She stopped on one of the building and look at her above and saw a giant hole in the sky and something big that is falling through it. There are also a lot of dancing silhouette figures in the air that are approaching her.

"the strongest witch , walpurgisnacht." homura said to herself while looking through the sky.

homura stopped the time and shoot all of the attacking figures in front of her. She used her black handgun and quickly change her weapon to machinegun and change her weapon to shotgun and change her weapon to a rocket launcher from the whole silhouette figures.

homura deactivated her time stop and everything in the whole area moves once again. The whole dancing figures have been shot to holes and exploded many times.

homura looked at the sky and saw that the walpurgisnacht have finally arrive. The buildings in the whole area started to float and the other things such as cars , houses , electric poles , a lot of giant debris and a lot of trees.

homura begins to stop the time once again and jump through one of the places from the far distance.

" _(it's time to use this weapons.)_ " homura thought while jumping through the floating buildings.

she landed on a ground where there are 100 mortars set from this place. She landed on one of the mortars and use it to fire in the direction where the walpurgisnacht can be seen. She repeated it until every shells on the mortar have been used.

she jumped on another place and look for the other weapons she set to defeat the gigantic witch. She saw the second set of her weapons and landed there.

there are a hundreds of high-caliber rocket launcher lying through the abandoned site and she take it one by one and shoot it at the walpurgisnacht repeatedly.

after she use all of the rocket launchers , she jump through the highway to use the final set of weapons she set.

she jumped through the destroyed city and saw the highway. She jumped through the river in the side of the highway and then rise through the river with a set of 10 missile launchers in her feet. She activated it all and all of the missiles have been shot through the walpurgisnacht.

the time is still stopped so everything is still not hitting the giant witch. She looked through the extra set of weapons which yukari gave her to completely damage the strongest witch.

she jumped through the air in the middle of the city and saw her extra set of weapons. It was a large missile that have been hided from the far distance outside of the city. She goes there and use this 200 howartz missile and fired it at the walpurgisnacht.

she moves the time after she finished everything else and the whole barrage that she have made have hitted the giant witch in the sky. the hundreds large missiles exploded through the whole part of the giant witch while the other barrages are hitting the whole body of the witch.

after the whole barrage of explosive missiles and rockets , the walpurgisnacht is still there with some damage on it. The walpurgisnacht move the floating structures and hurls it all in the direction where homura is standing.

homura's eyes widened because of this. All of that dangerous barrages are still nothing to it like just scratch a part of it's gigantic body.

"impossible!" homura said while looking at the giant witch.

she immediately dodge the structures that are going to hit her at a very fast speed. A lot of dancing figures are also approaching her but she just shoot them with her sub machinegun while dodging the fast approaching structures in the whole area.

"it's impossible , no matter how many times i attack ... i can't still defeat it." homura said while trying to dodge the next barrage of the structures.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Evacuation Building]**

while homura and reimu is fighting the witch , mami is preparing to join them to battle. This is the place where all the citizens of mitakihara city have taken refuge. Mami have completed her preparation and is ready to go out.

on the middle of the evacuation building , madoka is standing along with her parents. They are just sitting there while waiting for the disaster to stop.

madoka knew that the witch is the one who is doing this but she can't do anything about it so she is here , standing along with her parents. Madoka's mother looked at her and she saw madoka's face is worried at something.

"madoka , are you worried at something?" the mother asks madoka.

"no , it's nothing." madoka said while shaking her hands in front of her.

"madoka , you can't hide anything from your mother." madoka's mother said while looking at madoka.

"well ..." madoka lowered her face while saying it in a low voice.

"is there something happened that you can't do anything about it?" madoka's mother asked while looking at her daughter.

"!" madoka is shocked because her mother have guess right so she lowered her head once again.

"am i right then ... what happened then?" her mother asked her.

"well ... what would you do if ... you can't ... do something about your friend ..." madoka asked in a low tone.

"hmm ... you sure have a tough problem there but in my case , i would just do something that only me can do to help a friend." her mother said while smiling at her.

"you don't need to push yourself , just try to do what you can and it might help your friend." her mother added while stroking her head gently.

madoka's eyes widened because that's the answer she is looking for. If she can't do anything to her friend , why not do something that only her can do. Those words are the words she is waiting for but she can't do it because no one is telling her. Mami also said it in a very different way but it's still the same meaning though madoka's mind is still clouded at that time.

madoka's feeling become lighter and softer and every worries she is thinking is now gone. The answer appeared at her head and she immediately run through the exit.

"madoka , where are you going?" her mother asked her in a worried tone.

"don't worry mom , im just gonna look at something." madoka said and she immediately leave the whole building.

on the side of the building , yukari is sitting on a wheelchair while looking at the door where madoka came.

" _(as i expected , it should be awhile before everything could be finish.)_ " yukari thought while looking at the exit.

she looked at the large glass window in her side and see the dark clouds in the sky. She just smiled while looking at it.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

the giant witch is getting rained by a lot of bullets from it's body but it didn't care and just hurl a lot of structures at homura. Homura is dodging the structures while shooting the giant witch and the dancing figures that are approaching her.

she immediately stops the time once again and shoot a lot of bullets at the walpurgisnacht while also shooting a lot of bullets from the dancing figures. She change her weapon to rocket launcher and shoot it at the walpurgisnacht and she change her weapon to a lot of grenades and she throw it all to the dancing figures.

she moved the time and all of the dancing figure have been rained by bullets and have been exploded by the grenades that homura thrown at them. The giant witch have been rained by bullets as well and have been exploded by a rocket launcher but it's like an ant to it compared to it's giant barrage of structure.

the witch is too big that it almost conquered the whole sky in this city. Any attacks that homura used on it is useless. She's like an ant who is biting the hand of an adult man.

suddenly , a large barrage of amulets is hitting the giant witch and all of the amulets have exploded. Homura looked at below her and saw reimu , looking at the walpurgisnacht while taking more of her amulets and needles.

"reimu , that thing won't affect this witch!" homura warned reimu with a loud voice.

"i don't care , it'll just collapse if i just keep shooting it." reimu replied while throwing a lot of amulets and needles.

"you don't understand , that witch is not affected by our attacks!" homura said while looking dodging the structures.

"i said i don't care!" reimu said in an annoyed tone while barraging a lot of amulets at the giant witch.

homura gave up at reimu and just helped her to defeat the walpurgisnacht. Reimu creates a lot of yin yang orb at her back and she throws it all to the giant witch while homura is using all of her rocket launcher to kill this thing.

mami arrived at the building and she immediately shoot the witch with her guns. Homura looked at mami.

"mami , just shoot at the back while we're attacking the witch." homura said while shooting the giant witch with her remaining guns.

"i understand." mami said while shooting below them.

the battle is getting intense , more giant structures and debris is getting thrown at them while all of them is dodging it and striking back at the witch.

on the far distance , kyuubey is watching the scene in front of it's eyes. It is curious why reimu is helping this girls to fight this witch.

"what is happening? , i thought she's an outsider." kyuubey said while looking at the battle.

madoka arrive at the destroyed city and she looked at the sitting kyuubey. Kyuubey look at her while madoka is approaching her.

homura saw it but she didn't need to go there and they just need to hold off the witch while madoka is making a wish at kyuubey.

"reimu! , madoka is here and is going to make a wish at kyuubey!" homura said while looking at reimu and dodging the giant structures.

"okay , just focused on fighting the witch while madoka is making a contract." reimu said while striking the witch with a lot of amulets and yin yang orbs.

"it's all happening according to yukari's plan right?" mami said in a loud tone at the distance while shooting the witch with a lot of magical bullets.

"just stop talking and focus on the fight!" reimu said in an annoyed tone while still raining the witch with yin yang orbs.

madoka is looking at kyuubey while kyuubey is doing the same.

"kyuubey ... can you really ... make any wish come true?" madoka asked with hesitation.

"yes i can , do you have a wish?" kyuubey said with a neutral tone.

"then please make my wish come true." madoka said while looking at kyuubey eye to eye.

"i will make it true in exchange of you becoming a magical girl." kyuubey said with it's still unchanging face.

" _(just do something that only me can do.)_ " madoka is still looking at kyuubey while recalling her mother's words recently.

"what is it?" kyuubey asked because madoka is still not responding.

"then my wish is ..." madoka said it while looking at kyuubey eye to eye.

"your wish is?" kyuubey repeated while looking at madoka.

"i want all the magical girls from past , present , future and all other timelines to stop from ever becoming a witch!" madoka said loudly and determinedly.

a light suddenly engulf the whole world and homura and mami widened their eyes at this scenery.

"wait what!?" homura said in shocked.

"this is not what yukari said to us!" mami said while looking at them with a shocked expression.

"no really , yukari can still execute her plan." reimu said with a *I don't care* face.

* * *

 **[Yukari's Dimension]**

sayaka , kyouko and the other girls that are sitting in the unseen ground have while their eyes widened at the scene they are seeing.

"madoka ... what is she doing!?" sayaka said in shocked.

"that girl really is unpredictable." kyouko said while looking at the screen.

mima on the other hand , is just laughing on their back because of the scene in her eyes.

"hahahaha , how naive of her ... wish is use for oneself not for the others hahahahhaa." mima said while still laughing at the scene.

all of them stared at her and mima saw it but still continue to laugh.

"you're really a bad person." a girl said while looking at her.

"you didn't know how that means to us." the other girl said while glaring at mima.

"you evil old hag!" the little girl said while getting mad at mima.

the others said other harsh thing at mima but mima still laughed at their back. All of them charged at mima and because mima can't hurt any of them , she just needs to run even though she's a spirit.

"hey , what's all your problems mortal!?" mima said angrily while running on them.

"you'll pay for bad mouthing our feelings!" the girls said in unison.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Evacuation Area]**

yukari saw everything that have happened on the contract and she immediately stands on her chair.

" _(this is not on my plan after all , anyway ... there is still a plan B.)_ " yukari thought and she immediately disappeared along with her wheelchair.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

everything in the whole area is shining in white and from a moment , the whole world along the universe will be engulf with this light. While reimu , homura and mami is looking at madoka , yukari suddenly appeared at their back.

"girls , we will take the plan B." yukari said and she raised her hand to the sky.

"oh , the plan B huh." reimu said with her current expression.

the whole space around the four of them suddenly stop while the others are being engulf by the light. Homura and mami is curious about this space so she asked.

"what is this thing around our body?" homura asked yukari while still looking at madoka.

"this thing around our body is my world , i just minimized it to look at the scene that is happening." yukari said while still looking at them.

"can you still help madoka?" mami asked with a worried face.

"i don't know , let's see what will happen before i tell you my answer." yukari said while looking at them.

"what!? , so you also didn't know!?" homura's blood boils when she heard it but she immediately stop her anger and just look at the scene in front of them.

"anyway yukari , why make this space around us?" mami asked because she is curious why yukari would do it.

"because first of all , the whole universe will be rewritten so that's why i need to take out our existence from the whole timeline itself ; second , so that kyuubey can't see us from the distance." yukari said it with her calm face.

"what do you mean by it and how did you know it?" homura asked while still looking at madoka.

"what i mean is , the whole law of the universe will be change into another one and the whole universe will change completely from my theory only ... how did i know it , because i could see them and base on my theory ... the rule of this universe will change drastically and another world will be created." yukari answered all homura's question.

they looked at madoka who is defeating her own witch form with only one shot. Kyuubey is still looking at madoka and saying something that reimu and the others couldn't hear except yukari.

* * *

 **[Universe - Puella Magi Series]**

the whole universe begins to change drastically. The whole rule have rewritten itself and the law of cycles change into a newer one. Madoka's body has vanished and her ribbon is the only thing left.

yukari saw all the timelines in her eye while reimu and the others can't She saw countless screen in her eyes where madoka is holding the magical girl's soul gem before it darkens and make them become a witch. Various girls can be seen at the infinite screens and yukari is getting dizzy so she disabled her abilty to madoka.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

they came back to the newly born earth and they landed to the residence where they can see kyuubey. Yukari take off the wheelchair because she knew that this world have resetted it's time and all of them didn't know them once again except kyuubey.

"reimu , homura and mami ... go to the roofs and hide in there , i'll take care of the rest." yukari said while looking at kyuubey.

homura and mami didn't know why yukari said that but reimu just trusted her so she grabs them and jumps through the roof.

yukari smiled and then she approached kyuubey by just walking normally. Kyuubey saw her so it immediately jumped in front of her.

"hello yakumo yukari." it said in a neutral tone.

"eeek! , what are you!?" yukari acted surprised.

"oh , you can't remember me ... im kyuubey." kyuubey said because it didn't know that yukari is fooling her.

"why is there a talking stuff toy in here!?" yukari acted while stepping backwards with a terrified face.

"don't be scared , im just here to ask if you wanted to wish something?" kyuubey asked with it's usual expression.

"wish? , what are you talking about?" yukari is still acting while looking scared at kyuubey.

"it means what it means , is there something you wanted to have?" kyuubey asked.

"well ..." yukari acted while looking somewhere with her eyes.

"what is it? , what do you want?" kyuubey asked her.

"im confused , why did you want to grant wishes on us?" yukari asked kyuubey , still acting.

"to turn you into a magical girl." kyuubey said without any hesitation.

yukari sighs and then she looked at kyuubey , still acting.

"why did you want me to become a magical girl?" yukari asked him.

"to fight off the witches." kyuubey said.

"what is the witches." yukari asked.

"they are creatures that has been borned by negative energy." kyuubey answered.

kyuubey didn't know that all of the witches are extinct and there are another creature that have been borned in exchange of the absence of the witches. Kyuubey will know soon but right now , it still didn't know because it just came here a few minutes ago. Yukari knew it so that's why she's taking this chance to take the hole and go through there to outsmart it. Yukari didn't know that kyuubey will still grant her wish even if it knows their secret. Yukari thought that kyuubey would avoid them and her plan won't succeed so she needs to act in front of it.

"why do you want me to kill the witches?" yukari asked.

"to take the energy they have." kyuubey answered.

"why did you want that energy?" yukari asked once again.

"to prolong the life of the universe." kyuubey answered.

"is that so ... then how about it if you have an infinite amount of energy?" yukari suddenly ask without even acting.

she is curious if an infinite amount of energy could make kyuubey satisfied and leave this world. She needs to know or else her cover would be blown if she didn't.

"if we have it then we will leave this world and observe the universe once again." kyuubey said while looking at her.

" _(bingo.)_ " yukari thought while looking at kyuubey.

"you said you can make any wish come true right?" yukari said while looking at kyuubey.

"yes i can." kyuubey replied immediately.

"then i wish this universe live eternally even if the end of everything comes." yukari said it.

"what?" kyuubey is surprised even though it's face is still unchanging.

suddenly , the whole universe blackens and everything else have been rewritten.

* * *

 **[The Eternal World - Puella Magi Series]**

the whole universe is still blackened , reimu and the others are engulf by the space of yukari once again while yukari is looking at kyuubey.

"you ... you're taking the seat of god itself." kyuubey said while looking at yukari.

"yes kyuubey , you've just given me another ability." yukari said while smiling.

"so you just tricked me? , did you thought you tricked me?" kyuubey said.

"yes i tricked you completely , in fact ... i have tricked you from the start." yukari said while still looking at it.

"you didn't yukari ... you just help us to our goal." kyuubey said while looking at yukari.

"and ... i also got the power i need to defeat a certain someone." yukari said while looking at somewhere.

she is looking at the screen where phantasmic can see her. She can sensed it very faintly but still she knew that there is someone who is watching her. This is yukari's plan , the whole plan that yukari wanted to happen.

yukari have three goals ; first , to make every girls she knew a magical girl ; second , get rid of kyuubey and third , become a god that could fight the enemy she is looking for.

for yukari , she played her cards very carefully so that's why there are a lot of things she missed. First , madoka's true wish ; second , kyuubey's very honest personality ; third , madoka's feelings and fourth , the other important events she need to know.

yukari tell homura and mami what's her plan and the two of them believe her. She didn't tell madoka their secret because she thought that madoka would quit becoming a magical girl and just became a normal girl like the others. She use homura to cover all her lies to kyuubey because she knew that kyuubey still didn't know homura and because kyuubey didn't know her , it will think that everything she said will be true. She saves mami because she wanted to make her one of her allies to defeat the culprit she is looking for. She takes some risk such as taking the soul of others and make them all a permanent magical girl without worrying about the soul gem because she also plans to use them to fight the unknown enemy of gensokyo. She is always avoiding kyuubey to avoid detection of being a mysterious being. She acted everything else in fear that kyuubey might avoid her if she made her wish. Yukari wanted madoka to wish for the eternal life of universe because she thought that madoka is a selfless person. Yukari goes to the hospital to avoid suspicion from kyuubey and avert it's attention to reimu and homura. She thought that kyuubey can't make any wish come true when she made reimu asked her to end the incident so she just wait for madoka to make a very valuable wish before risking herself to make a wish with it and finally , yukari wanted the power to save the whole gensokyo by wishing to become the god.

but because madoka wish of something that she didn't expect , she made a plan B. That plan is , she is the one who will wish for the eternal life of the universe even though the end of everything came. She need to do it in order to complete the three requirements for her goal.

kyuubey make a contract to all the girls she knew and she needed , she made kyuubey out of this world and she became a god herself. This was the three goals of yukari and it succeed even though there are still some miscalculations in there such as , she didn't need to act now because kyuubey will just grant her wish and ... she should have said their secret to madoka so that madoka wish for the eternal life of the universe instead of the extinction of witch.

yukari didn't calculate it. She didn't knew that madoka is a very exaggerated selfless girl who will save everyone even if she risk her full existence. That's where yukari is wrong but she still manage to complete her 50-50 plan.

"now then white creature , this whole universe will be changed and it will live eternally as you like it." yukari said while looking at kyuubey.

"yes , i still didn't know where you plan to use that but i want to thank you for giving us our goal." kyuubey said and it immediately vanished.

"thank you for this power ..." yukari said and then the whole space became mitakihara once again.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic saw everything in the screen but she just get bored at it so she looked at the screen where yulfear and narrate can be seen along with a lot of unknown creatures.

"this is the true fun , why would yukari waste something for just that nonsense." she said while laying her head to her hand.

"well anyway , that world will become my second gameplay." she said and then she flick her fingers in front of the screen where yukari can be seen.

"now yukari ... let's play a real serious battle." phantasmic said while still looking at the other screen.

 **End of Chapter 31**


	33. Chapter 32:Second Phantasm

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:that is my whole plan for that whole arc. I just mess some of the puella magic arc but it still ended well even though there are a lot of holes(and i don't know where). Also , yukari can really cover all of her mistake by her plan(see the series of silent sinner in blue) where she still got their sake even though she is completely outsmarted by eirin. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 32:Second Phantasm (End of Wishes Part 2)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

reimu , homura and mami have landed to the roof of one of the houses. The space around their body disappeared and they are looking at the new world.

"aahh ... nothing special at all ..." reimu said while looking at the scenery.

"what are you talking about? , kyuubey left our world." mami said while looking at reimu.

"but did that kyuubey really leave our world?" homura said while looking at the sky.

"this is the new world? , it looks the same to me." reimu said while still looking at the scenery.

homura and mami sighs because of reimu's rudeness. They hopped through the ground and saw yukari standing on the streets.

their eyes widened when they saw yukari's new outfit. She have blue lolita clothes with little star designs on it , she is wearing a large bonnet with a large star on it's left side , on each end of her hair have a stars on it and she looks like a 17 year old girl.

"w-w-what is this!? a curse!?" reimu said in shocked.

"ara ... how rude reimu-chan ~" yukari said while hiding her face with her fan.

"n-no , really ... you're too old for that." reimu said while staring at yukari.

"how mean , you're hurting my feelings ~" yukari said with a childish act.

"oh , bad spirits ... leave this girl by your possession ..." reimu muttered while making a ritual in front of yukari.

"hey reimu ~ ... please stop that." yukari said with a big drop on her head.

"yukari , do you know where she is." homura suddenly speaks in a worried tone.

"yes , she became an omnipotent being but i can still take her to us." yukari replied while reimu is still making her rituals.

"is that so ..." homura said in a low voice and she lowered her head while mami is stopping reimu at her ritual.

"anyway , i think it would take a week before i could take her back." yukari said while looking at homura.

"thanks yukari." homura said and she bowed at yukari and looked at reimu and mami.

"now then , i should take off my soul to this gem." yukari said while looking at her soul gem.

she takes her soul to the soul gem and she swallowed it. The soul gem became a blank shell and yukari just throw it at the trash. Mami is still stopping reimu and homura is also helping her.

"hey wait , i must save yukari from the bad spirits." reimu said in an annoyed tone while being grab by mami and homura.

"reimu ... you could really stop that." mami said while holding her.

yukari changes back to her usual outfit and she approached them. Mami and homura freed reimu from their hands and reimu immediately goes to yukari's front and yukari smack her fan softly at reimu's hand.

"ete!" reimu said when yukari's fan reached her head.

"really , you're so hopeless." yukari said while shaking her hands side by side.

"oh yukari , the evil spirit is gone." reimu said with a relieved expression while stroking her head.

"reimu ... you're so mean , really." mami said while staring at reimu.

"it's okay mami , that's just reimu herself." yukari said while looking at the mami.

"hey , what's that?" reimu said while looking at the sky.

"what is it now reimu?" homura said while still staring at reimu.

"there is a falling person on the sky." reimu said while pointing her finger at the sky.

"reimu , that's not a good joke." mami said while still staring at reimu.

"just look! , it's madoka who is falling from the sky!" reimu said and then she rushed through the sky where she is pointing her finger.

"what , what are you ..." homura is still gonna say something but has stopped when she saw madoka falling through the sky.

"madoka!" mami said and she followed reimu.

"madoka!" homura also followed.

"what is this? , might as well follow them." yukari said to herself and she followed them.

they saw madoka with her normal magical girl suit is falling through the sky. Reimu catch the falling madoka while homura and the others are below her.

"reimu! , is that really madoka!" homura said in a loud voice because reimu is on a far distance above them.

"yeah! , this is really her!" reimu said while looking below her and carrying madoka.

"reimu! , above you!" mami warned reimu by shouting.

"what!?" reimu said while turning her head above her.

she saw a very large figure that it almost conquered the whole country. The whole sky darkens completely and the clouds have vanished. Reimu immediately go down and shoot a lot of amulets on it but it didn't affect it.

"what is that!?" homura asked whiie looking at it with widened eyes.

"another witch!?" mami said while looking at it.

suddenly , some unknown letters are forming in the sky like it was being written by someone. The unknown letters have finished writing at itself and it reads as *Magicka Fantazma*.

it have a black robe with an outer space design inside of it , it's face have a happy and sad mask , it have a large and gigantic body that it almost conquered the whole country and there is a black figure inside the whole form. This is the second creation of phantasmic.

it was too big that it's face is the only thing they can see at the whole city while the others are on the other parts of this country. This is a true nightmare , it might squash them all along and beat them like nothing.

"is this not finish yet!?" homura said while still looking at it with widened eyes.

"no time to chat , FIGHT IT!" reimu said and she immediately rushed through the giant mask in their front.

all of them nodded and they also came through the giant mask. Yukari is also looking at it and is thinking if she need some help from the others.

" _(it would be better if all of them help us.)_ " yukari thought while still looking at the giant mask in the whole city.

* * *

 **[Yukari's Dimension]**

kyouko and sayaka is looking at the screen with widened eyes. All of the girls are also looking at it while mima is sitting on a ground.

"what the hell!?" kyouko said while looking at the screen.

"that can't be right!" sayaka protested at the scene in her front.

the other girls also said anything about the scene in their front when yukari suddenly appeared at their back. They look at her and yukari speaks.

"all of you , i would need some help to defeat this giant thing." yukari said while looking at the girls.

"but , we didn't have any powers." the girl in the back said.

"no , i already gave your power back when i was transferring your soul." yukari said while looking at them.

"what!?" the girl in her front said in shocked.

the others tried to change to their magical form and it worked. All of them tried too and they also became a magical girls.

"amazing! , i didn't thought that i still have my powers." kyouko said while looking at herself.

"yeah , now we can help them fight that giant witch!" sayaka said , brimming with energy.

"now then , can you help us at defeating this witch?" yukari asked them once again.

"but , we'll become a witch if our soul gem darkens." the little girl said with a worried and scared tone.

"no , that's not going to happen my dear." yukari said while looking at the girls.

"why is it?" the girl in the center asked.

"because , i already take off your soul to the soul gem and gave it back to your bodies." yukari said while looking at them.

"is that so ..." the girl in the middle said.

"that means , you can use your powers whenever you want it." yukari added.

all of their sad face have gone and it have been change to a happiness. They smiled and look at each other while yukari is still looking at them.

"now then , would you help us?" yukari said while looking at the girls.

all of them nodded because yukari have save them from their cursed fate. Yukari didn't want to force them to join and just use the good way to make them help her. She knew that if she force them to join her , they would hate her and won't do anything they can to help her. Now that she have taken the heart of this girls , she is sure that they will do everything just to help her.

"let's go , let's take care of this witch!" sayaka said in a loud and cheerful voice.

all of them roared while yukari is approaching mima. Mima looked at her and she just stared at yukari because she already knew that yukari would ask for help.

"can yo-" yukari has been interrupted.

"yeah yeah , i also want to help the world i despise." mima said while still looking at yukari.

"thanks uhmm ..." yukari said but she didn't know what's her name.

"mima." mima just said while looking at yukari.

"ah yes mima , thanks for accepting my request." yukari said.

"yeah." mima said and then she stand up and look at the other girls.

"now then , this is what we will do." yukari said and she begins to tell them her plan.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

reimu , homura and mami is shooting and throwing a lot of barrage at the giant mask of the magicka fantazma. Reimu creates a lot of yin yang orbs and she hurls it all to the giant mask. Mami creates a lot of guns at her back and she use it all to shoot the giant mask. Homura throws a lot of pipe bombs at the giant mask and all of it exploded on it's face.

the giant figure seems like it's not attacking at all. It's like looking at them only and not fighting them all. It's also unscathed at the whole barrage it received.

"huff huff ... it's impossible." homura said while looking at the giant mask.

"yes ... everything is not working on it." mami said while taking some air.

"what are you talking about , just keep fighting!" reimu said while throwing her needles and amulets on it.

"reimu , are you not tired yet?" mami said in amazement while looking at reimu.

"i am so very tired i really wanted to sleep for a week!" reimu said with an annoyed face while still shooting a lot of yin yang orbs at the magicka fantazma.

"then , how can you still fight like that?" mami asked while preparing to shoot once again.

"i just wanted to finish this all mess and return to my daily boring life." reimu replied while still shooting the magicka fantazma.

"you have a lot of time to rest you know." homura said while shooting the giant mask above them.

"that's not enough , i can't rest properly if my world is on danger!" reimu said while recalling the first time they saw the portals.

"i think i can relate." homura said while still shooting the giant mask on the sky.

in the distance , madoka is lying on the roof. Reimu put her here to fight more properly at the giant mask above them.

madoka's eyes begins to open and she immediately stands up and look at her surroundings. She looked at the sky and saw a giant mask through the whole city and the other city and her eyes widened at this sight. She immediately rushed through the witch but can't because she's still weak and she can just barely stand at all. She just stand there and looked at the witch.

"what is happening!?" madoka said while still looking at the giant mask.

yukari suddenly appeared at her back along with mima , sayaka and kyouko. Madoka looked at them while yukari and the others are approaching her.

"sayaka ..." madoka said while looking at sayaka.

"madoka , you really are a good person." sayaka said while looking at madoka.

"and , yukari!?" madoka is shocked when she saw yukari standing in front of her.

"what is it? , are you surprised that im still not dead?" yukari said while placing her fan to her lower face.

"yukari ... so you're just lying to me?" madoka said while lowering her head.

"im sorry for lying , i just need to do that in order to save our world." yukari said while still hiding her face with her fan.

"your world? , so you're also with reimu and homura?" madoka said while looking at yukari.

"ara ... homura is a part of your world too , only me , reimu , marisa and alice is the one who is not part of this world." yukari said while still looking at her.

"is that so ... wait , where is margatroid-san and kirisame-san!?" madoka asked once again.

"they are on the other world , though ... i can't sense them when they hopped through that portal." yukari said while still looking at madoka.

"portal?" madoka asked once again.

"yes , the portal that is popping out of nowhere ... you'll know soon after we finish this problem." yukari said and then she looked at the giant mask.

"madoka , we're going to fight too." sayaka said while looking at madoka.

"i don't know when did i became a friend of this girl but i will help fight this giant thing." kyouko said while laying her head with her two hands on her back.

"sayaka ... and ..." madoka still didn't know who is kyouko so she can't finish her sentence.

"it's sakura kyouko , nice to meet you." kyouko said while smiling.

"aah , yes sakura-san." madoka said while looking at her.

"just call me kyouko , i already wanted you to be my friend since i saw you at the screen." kyouko said while preparing her weapon.

"see me? , where?" madoka asked curiously.

"it was something i set up , they saw everything you do and you've touch the hearts of those girls that are watching you." yukari said while looking at madoka.

"then ... you know what im doing?" madoka said while looking at yukari.

"yes , anyway ... we wanted some help for this thing and you're a magical girl right now ... can you help us with this fight?" yukari asked with a gentle voice.

"uh ... yes!" madoka replied and she looked at the giant mask.

"i didn't know what is that thing but i am sure that's the one who takes you back at this world." yukari said while looking at the giant mask.

madoka looked at the giant mask and she tried to create a bow. A bow have been created in her hand and she pointed it at the magicka fantazma.

"can't you move there?" yukari asked madoka.

"i can't , i can just stand here and support you from here." madoka said and then she hold the strings of the bow and a pink light arrow have been formed from the bow.

"okay then , this girl will support you." yukari said while looking at the next person who is arriving here on the gap.

mima appeared at the gap and approached them. She looked at madoka and then look on the giant mask on the sky.

"this kind of enemy , piece of a cake." mima said proudly.

kyouko and sayaka just stared at her but yukari looked at the two.

"let's go miki-kun and sakura-kun ... we will help reimu fight at the front." yukari said and she immediately rush through the direction where reimu and the others are.

sayaka and kyouko nodded and they followed yukari while madoka is going to shoot her arrow at the giant mask. Mima casts a magic in front of the mask.

reimu , homura , and mami is still shooting the mask when a sudden pink light hits the whole left eye part of the mask. The giant mask havae been knocked a little and reimu and the others looked at the one who shoots it and saw madoka standing in the house along with mima.

"madoka!" homura said loudly.

"oh , they are here." reimu said with her usual expression.

yukari , sayaka and kyouko came at their side and yukari looked at reimu.

"reimu , sorry if im late." yukari said while smiling.

"okay okay , apology accepted." reimu said while looking at her.

"look!" mami said while looking at the giant mask.

they looked at it and saw the left-eye part of the mask have a hole on it. The magicka fantazma have been affected by the arrow that madoka shot.

"we can still win." homura said while looking at the giant mask.

"madoka can hurt that witch , we still have a chance." mami said while looking at the magicka fantazma.

"now then , get yourself moving." reimu said while preparing to attack the witch.

all of them nodded and they begin to strike the giant mask above them. While yukari is approaching , homura speaks with her.

"yukari , where are the other girls?" homura asked curiously.

"they are on the other part of this country , they will take care of the other parts of the witch." yukari said while looking at the large enemy.

"i see." homura said and then she begins to shoot the giant mask.

rains of bullets and unknown things are hitting the whole face in the sky. The citizens below them are running everywhere because of the big face they are seeing. Military forces from some other parts of the country also shot a barrage of explosive weapons and any other destructive shells and bullets.

the whole country can see this giant thing because of it's absurd size. Yukari wondered why it's not attacking at all. They just rained a lot of bullets while madoka is also helping them.

their attacks are not effective except madoka , yukari and mima. Madoka shoots it once again and it have been knock really hard. The mask is having some cracks and there are holes on it's mask where madoka shot it.

" **Demonic Eradication** " mima casts a spell on top of it's giant head.

a very large magic circle that is almost as big as it's head have appeared above it and then it's been activated and hit the back of it's head real hard.

" **Aimless Journey to the Unknown Station** " yukari declared her spell.

this spell is one of her strongest spellcard if it's on the rule of reimu but on the real battle , this is just one of her weaker attack. 20 rushing train have appeared at the various many gaps and all of it have crashed through the giant mask and exploded to bits.

" **Dream Sign [Fantasy Seal]** " reimu use her spell.

8 colorful orbs have appeared and it approached the giant mask and exploded on it. Reimu is still not finish and she use another spell.

" **Treasure Sign [Yin Yang Orb]** " reimu used another spell.

reimu broke her rule so the yin yang orb that have been created at her hand became too big it almost conquered the whole face of the giant mask. It hits it hard and the whole mask have been cracked open.

"we made it!" sayaka said while looking at the crack mask.

the mask have suddenly broken and the parts of the mask have fallen to the ground. Because of the size of the mask , the houses in the residence have been destroyed and the buildings in the city from the distance have collapse and squashed by the giant parts of the mask.

yukari use a lot of her gaps to minimize the damage but it still devastated the whole city so it can't be help. Suddenly , unknown letters are forming through the sky and yukari and the others saw it.

"don't stop , shoot it!" reimu said because she have a bad feeling.

all of them immediately attack when reimu said it but the unknown letters have created a word and even though they can't understand the letters , they can read the whole word it says.

" **Black Salvation** " an unknown voice have been heard at the whole country.

"what!?" kyouko said in shocked.

the whole space around them blackens and the whole universe have been swallowed completely. Before it reached them , yukari already save the whole world by making a world-scale boundary with her powers.

" **Boundary Between Existence and Non-Existence** " yukari used the boundary.

* * *

 **[Non-Existent Boundary - Touhou Series]**

the boundary between the whole world have been rip apart. All of them have been transported to the non-existent world while the magicka fantazma is still on the existent world.

"what!? , what happened!?" homura said in shocked.

"that thing can destroy the whole universe automatically." yukari said while looking at the black space in the whole existent world.

"what!? , then how about the others?" mami said in a terrified tone.

"they are on our back." yukari said while still looking at the black space.

all of them except reimu and mima looked at their back and saw various persons in there. There are millions of humans standing in there along with a billions of animals and zillions of insects. Yukari saves them to protect the balance of the world though she can't save the nature in the earth itself. The black space is gone and everything is back to normal.

"wait , i thought you said that thing can destroy the whole universe completely?" homura asked again while looking at the earth.

"it didn't end because of my wish." yukari said while looking at the giant wish on the existent world.

"is that also a part of your plan?" homura asked while looking at yukari.

"yes ... i thought that the culprit behind all of this will just call or summon something that could destroy anything." yukari said while still looking at the magicka fantazma.

"how did you know about that?" sayaka asked.

"because i can't track her no matter how many times i tried." yukari said while looking at the witch.

"is that how you know it?" sayaka is confused when she said it.

"yes." yukari said while still looking at it.

"please explain , i can't understand why would you think like that." kyouko said while looking at her.

"then i'll tell you ... those who can surpass even the boundaries of anything is a very strong entity and they can be called as gods or something like those beings that are beyond imagination ; if that kind of being exists , it means it can use or create anything it likes even if it destroy all common sense we know until now ; that's the only being that can surpass the boundaries because anything have boundaries even with the gods and everything." yukari answered in a very simple sentence though it's still too complicated to them.

"i see." homura said while understanding some of it.

homura didn't understand anything from it but she understand something ; the enemy can surpass the rule of the gods. That kind of being really exists and if it really exists , end will be possible any moment.

"then , why is that *being* doing this?" mami asked yukari.

"because i think that *being* is just bored." yukari said while looking at somewhere.

"what!?" mami is shocked at this answer.

"yes , even me could be bored if there is nothing to do." yukari said it while looking at the magicka fantazma once again.

"then ... that *being* is just toying with us?" homura said while clenching her fists.

"yes , so that's why i knew that it won't attack us unless she got bored and destroyed anything in here." yukari said while looking at the large witch.

"so that thing is the creation of that *being*?" madoka asked with a terrified look.

"yes , but that's just a theory." yukari said while looking at it.

"then , why are you still trying if that *being* can just completely erase us like nothing." homura said while still clenching her fists.

"because i love my world and i don't want someone to mess with it." yukari answered quickly.

all of them have their eyes widened when they heard it except reimu and mima. Because they just love their world so that's why they are challenging a being beyond themselves. No matter who it is , they will just fight it to save their world.

that's how the gensokyo is. All of it's inhabitants wanted to save that world even though they just take refuge there. All of the residence of that world is a different faction but still wanted to save that world because they love that world. That's why gensokyo is a very unique world , they are not united but their hearts are in unison. That's why , no matter who the enemy is , they will just beat them and fend them off just to save their world.

all of them lowered their heads while yukari , reimu and mima is still looking at the magicka fantazma. Yukari looked at them and she said.

"if you really love your world , then ... no matter who your enemy is , you'll still fight until the end just to save your beloved world." yukari said and she hopped through the existential world.

"if you're that scared on saving your world then just give up on living." reimu said and she followed yukari.

"i don't care about those who live there , i just wanted that world to be peaceful." mima said proudly and she also followed the two.

all of them are shocked and also amaze at them. They are too brave to fight even the strongest being unlike them who already gave up before even trying. Madoka suddenly walks to the front and also looked at them.

"i'll also help , that is our world and our world is in danger." madoka said while looking at the existential world.

"madoka wait!" homura suddenly grabs madoka's hand.

"akemi-san , they are right ... if we really love our world , then we should save it by ourselves." madoka said and she immediately hopped through the existential world.

"madoka ..." homura said in a monotone.

"let's go." mami said behind homura.

"yeah ... i want my peaceful life back." sayaka said while also looking at the existential world.

"oi ... are you gonna sulk there or what?" kyouko said at homura while looking at the world.

homura looked at there and saw yukari and the others are fighting the magicka fantazma. She stands and goes in front of it.

"i'll also come." homura said with determination.

all of them smiled and they begin to hop through the world , the other magical girls also hopped through the world because they are touched from what yukari said. The normal peoples just stayed there because they knew they can't help at all.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is reading her book while also watching the scene in her screen. She saw yukari and the others are fighting the creature she made.

"hmmm ... yukari is really smart." she said while turning the page of her book.

she lay her head on her hand and begins to looked at the screen once again.

"but you can't really beat me , yakumo yukari." she said while smiling.

 **End of Chapter 32**


	34. Chapter 33:Madoka Magica

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:no matter what you say , that's how i see gensokyo. All of the residents of gensokyo really loves that world and they will really do anything just to save it. Remilia is shown that she didn't want the gensokyo to extinct and will save it at all cost if she have to(shown at some doujin manga) , the netherworld group are also shown to love the gensokyo and is doing everything to also save it even though the netherworld is not part of the gensokyo(seen at some mangas) , there are others like kaguya who also likes gensokyo and eiki who also didn't want the gensokyo to vanish and every characters are. Even mima said that she just wanted to take revenge from humans only not the whole gensokyo. Though , there are characters from touhou who didn't like gensokyo such as the makai group and the outside world characters(except sumireko). Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 33:Madoka Magica (End of Wishes Part 3)**

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

yukari , reimu and mima is fighting the giant witch of this whole country.

"let's see what this power could do." yukari said to herself while pointing her hand at the witch.

her outfit change to a magical outfit. She pointed her hand at the giant witch and then a light engulf the whole face of the witch.

this is yukari's ability that she obtained at her wish , **[The Holder of Universe]**. She have the ability to use the universe itself as her own and she also obtained eternal life because of her wish. She might become a powerful witch called *Lux Phantasia* if she didn't take her soul to her soul gem. She didn't need to do that because she can just separate herself to another but she really wanted the ability to herself so she just take it.

the space where the witch's head can be seen have exploded along with the reality of that area and the whole face of the witch have vanished completely. Yukari looked at her magic power and it already depleted so she immediately change back to her normal form.

"wow ... such power." reimu said while looking at yukari.

"it might help us defeat the culprit." yukari said and they rushed through the next area.

"wait!" suddenly , they hear madoka's voice.

they looked at there and saw madoka along with mami , homura , sayaka and kyouko on her back. There are other magical girls who are also following them.

"hey , we didn't need pushovers here." mima said while staring at them.

"i still want to help." madoka said determinedly.

"just join us , everyone is welcome." yukari said while flying through the sky.

"you're still not exhausted even though you use all your magical powers." homura said while also following them.

"magical powers and using a boundary is a different matter , magical power in this world needs your energy while my ability is just to use boundary without any cost." yukari said while looking at them and flying through the next destination.

"it's like cheating." kyouko said while staring at yukari.

"no , not really ... there are still some effects such as destruction of balance and me becoming an undying being and some other else." yukari said while still flying forward.

there are some complications on using boundaries. This are destruction of balance that can break the whole law of one concept such as life and death or existent and non-existent ; unable to die because those who can control the boundary are already an omnipotent being ; time and space distortions can also happen because using boundary means using the edge of any concept and it will break some things that are meant to happen and change the whole history itself ; straying out of reality because using a boundary means using the edge of reality itself and if someone can stray through reality , the reality itself will change drastically and will change anything about existence ; and the unavoidable , reality breaking ... those who use boundary can always break the law of reality , the universe , the time and space and the whole concept of anything accidentally. Those are the complications and problems that yukari are talking about and she didn't want to break the rules of gensokyo just to use this power because she will get out of control and it can take a thousand to million years before she could control it once again.

that is the ability of yakumo yukari so that's why she's limiting herself. The magical powers of yukari is very limited to her because magical powers of magical girls needs energy and yukari's physical energy is not enough to use the whole universe itself so that's why she can only use it once.

"it might be tough to have that power." homura said while looking at yukari.

"not really ... i really enjoyed using my abilities." yukari said while still going through the next destination.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Japan - Mountain]**

they arrived at their next destination , the left hand of the magicka fantazma. Because yukari already used her magical power , she needs to fight it with her ability only.

" **Death of the Mortal World** " an unknown voice said.

the whole world died. Yukari immediately used another spell to counter it.

" **Boundary Between Life and Death** " she used to the whole world.

the whole world died along with everything else except them. The whole world came back once again , yukari begins to use another spell to beat the enemy.

" **Boundary Edge** " yukari said while raising her hand.

a square barrier appeared out of nowhere and suddenly , it created a slashed through the hand 3 times and destroyed it completely.

"amazing." said one of the girls from the back.

"is that magical power?" said the other girl.

"anyway , there is still some remaining." yukari said while moving forward to the next.

all of them followed her while yukari is still thinking what is the witch's ability.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Japan - Capital]**

this is their next destination , the body of magicka fantazma. Reimu and mima didn't do anything and they just looked at yukari while the magical girls are preparing to attack.

" **Music of Hatred** " an unknown voice said.

suddenly , they heard an insane and mad noise anywhere. The noise is like a broken violin being played by a saw and a ruler. The sound is too fast that it could be only called as random noise. Yukari immediately countered the insane sound.

" **Boundary Between Waves and Particles** " she used another spell.

the whole noise immediately vanished and yukari will deliver the finishing blow.

" **Boundary Edge** " she casts once again.

a lot of square barrier appeared at the whole body of the witch and it begins to slashed it 400+ times. Yukari looked at it and saw that it's body is still there unscathed.

"ara ... is that how it should be?" yukari asked herself while also thinking why it didn't affect the witch.

" **Death of Oneself** " an unknown voice said.

the whole girls suddenly feel like they are being squeezed in their heart. Yukari immediately countered it.

" **Boundary Between Life and Death** " she casts and the feeling suddenly vanished.

"all of you , find a way to destroy this witch." yukari said to them.

all of them nodded so they begin to attack the witch at a massive area.

reimu fly through the skies and then landed to the body of the witch. She creates an amulet and begins to use a spell.

" **Demon Binding Circle** " she casts and then she stick it at the body of the witch.

she takes another amulet and casts another spell.

" **Evil Sealing Circle** " reimu casts and she stick it at the body.

she repeated it at the whole body of the witch. Mima is casting a magic below the giant body.

"meet your end! **[True Twilight]** " she casts on the whole body of the witch.

the witch's body have exploded and the witch really felt it. Homura is shooting and throwing a lot of explosive weapons while mami is also shooting and sayaka and kyouko is thrusting and slashing it repeatedly. Madoka shoots a large barrage of arrows and it made holes through the whole body of the witch. The other girls are also helping by smashing , slashing , thrusting , scratching , casting , shooting , throwing , swinging , hurling and creating their weapons to the witch's body.

" **Death of Magic** " an unknown voice said.

suddenly , all of them have change back to a normal girl. Reimu , mima and yukari is still fighting because they are not a magical girl. Madoka change back quickly but she can't and she didn't know why.

they didn't know that the **[Death of Magic]** can take off all the magical powers of the magical girl and will not replenish until the user of this ability died.

yukari saw it but she can't do anything about it so she just attack the witch along with reimu and mima.

" **Bounded Laser** " yukari used her unknown attack.

violet lasers appeared and hits the whole body of the witch one by one. Yukari is still not finish.

" **Mesh of Light and Darkness** " yukari used her spell.

light and dark particles hit the whole body of the witch and it extinguish the whole thing that it passes through. It was light particles and dark particles that makes it penetrative and dangerous. The light particles can burn and extinguish anything it passes through if it's focused on one line while the dark particles can delete the particle it passes through.

reimu is still on the top of the witch's body , still creating a lot of sealing spells on it's body.

" **Evil Sealing Circle** " reimu casts once again.

mima is still below the body of the witch , casting another great magic to it's body.

"taste my true strength **[Twilight Spark]** " she casts while pointing her crescent staff at it's body.

radiant wave of light and darkness became a gigantic beam and it penetrates through the witch's body. The beam also reached the skies and then goes through the eternal space of the universe outside of this world. Mima's spark created a gigantic hole in the middle part of it's gigantic body.

"hahahaha , does it taste good?" mima said in a mocking and prideful tone.

"now time to end this **[Gap Open]** " yukari opened a gap to another world.

1000 nuclear bombs falls through the top of the sky and it hits the whole body of the witch. Reimu needs to escape before the explosion caught her.

"YUKARI! , YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" reimu shouted angrily while running for her life.

"im sorry , i didn't know you're there." yukari apologize but reimu didn't hear it because she's still in the sky.

"let me join this rampage!" mima said while preparing another spell.

" **Twilight Spark** " mima casts once again while pointing her crescent staff to the destroyed body.

all the nuclear bombs exploded in the sky and mima's beam hits all the other parts of it's body. The witch have been obliterated completely. Countless explosions is hitting through it's body and nuclear radiation is corroding it's indestructible body. The nuclear explosion is one of the most dangerous explosions of the world and the witch is receiving 1000 nuclear explosions to it's body. Mima is also penetrating it's upper part body so anyone could really say *Brutal Overkill*.

a few minutes later ...

all of the magical powers of the girls came back while yukari and mima is looking at the dangerous air of nuclear. Yukari pointed her hand at the air and she used her boundary to take off all the radiation and change it to a fresh air. The radiation didn't caught reimu so she's still okay.

before yukari could say something at reimu , reimu immediately smack her head real hard.

"IDIOT! OLD HAG! STUPID! AND A SADISTIC DEMON!" reimu shouted it while smacking her head repeatedly.

"w-wait ... how did i become a sadistic demon?" yukari asked her while running at the mad reimu.

"DON'T RUN YUKARI!" reimu shouted while chasing yukari very fast.

"well ... i think i can't argue with it." madoka said while looking at reimu and yukari.

"yeah ... did she wanted her to die?" homura said while staring at them.

all of them laugh and some of them is just happy and then they walked out through this mess.

suddenly , the whole sky darkened once again. All of them looked at the sky and saw the magicka fantazma is whole and new once again.

"what!?" homura said in shocked.

"what is this!? , this is too absurd!?" sayaka said with a terrified face.

"why is it not dead yet!?" kyouko said while changing into a magical girl.

reimu is shocked but mima and yukari is just looking at it. The other magical girls are very terrified and afraid of it because of it.

they didn't know that to defeat the magicka fantazma , they need to destroy every parts of it's body at the same time. All parts including anything even the inch of it's body must be destroyed at the same time literally. It is impossible unless yukari used her true power.

reimu can also seal it but it would take a lot of hours before her seal could be activated. Mima can't destroy it's full body at the same time because her magic is just to destroy the humanity , not the world. It is also impossible to every magical girls unless someone can stop the time like homura.

homura can destroy this witch if she have enough firepower to destroy this witch. She needs to use a destructive bombs but the chance that all explosion could destroy the body is only 0.003%. that's why it's still impossible for homura to destroy this thing from just time stop.

phantasmic thought of it. She wanted them to think of something that could defeat her witch in this world. She always based the world for her summoned creature and in this world , magicka fantazma is the one she created. She gave magicka fantazma the power of **[The True Meaning of Grief]**.

the **[Black Salvation]** is taken from madoka's witch which is the witch of salvation ; the **[Death of the Mortal World]** is taken from homura's witch , the witch of the mortal world ; the **[Music of Hatred]** is taken from the feelings of sayaka ; the **[Death of Oneself]** is taken from mami when she is going to die because of her carelessness ; and the **[Death of Magic]** is taken from kyouko when she abandoned her old self along with her true magic.

and this is the last magic that the magicka fantazma have , the magic that any magical girls know ; the **[Cursed Fate of the Fool]** , an ability that is taken from the system of the magical girls ; the only thing that could counter this is just to kill the magicka fantazma by destroying the whole parts of it's body at the same time. That's how to kill this witch and that weakness is taken from madoka's wish to take off all the witches to all timeline.

that's how phantasmic created this creature. She always based all her creations from the concept of the world and use it against them. It's like a boss of a certain stage to go to another stage.

all of them didn't know it so that's why they are just attacking it aimlessly once again. Homura shoots it , madoka use her arrows to it , mami also shoots it , sayaka slashes it , kyouko elongated her spear to hit it , mima is destroying it with her spells , reimu is using her exorcism to obliterate this thing , yukari takes more dangerous things from the other world to destroy this witch and the magical girls are also helping them all.

"destroy this thing!" said one of the girls.

"im trying!" said the other.

"here i go!" said the young girl.

all of them are trying to figure out how to destroy this witch and even if they know it , it's impossible to do it unless they do the things that could obliterate it completely.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Commercial Area]**

it is midnight and all of them are trying to destroy this witch. They have killed it 8 times but it's still getting back to pieces. Almost all of them are tired even madoka and her friends.

reimu is still there , shooting the witch with a lot of amulets while yukari and mima is supporting her.

" **Black Salvation** " an unknown voice said.

before the whole space blackens , yukari used her magic to destroy the witch.

" **Eye of Exchange** " yukari said and an eye appeared.

yukari make it larger before the whole space blackens. The whole black space have been swallowed completely by yukari's eye-like gap and it immediately takes it back to the whole body of the witch.

"is it done yet?" reimu asked while looking at the great energy that yukari reflected.

a lot of purple soul-like lasers are penetrating the whole body of the witch. There is a total of 9 zillion lasers because the witch just used a universe destroying ability so that's why it reflect all of it to a purple soul-like laser back to the witch.

the whole body of the witch have been destroyed but it's still not enough. It came back once again because there are still remaining parts of it's body and also , yukari's laser didn't destroy the whole part simultaneously.

yukari saw it , she saw how to defeat the witch in front of them.

"we should destroy it's body simultaneously." yukari said to all of them.

"what!? simultaneously!? from that size!?" reimu said with an annoyed face.

"yes , simultaneously." yukari repeated it to reimu.

"what the hell ... if this is a game , all the children will be angry and will complain to the creator." reimu said while looking at yukari.

"uhmm reimu ... where did you learn that?" yukari asked curiously.

"in this world." reimu replied with an annoyed face.

"hey ladies! , we don't have time for chitchat!" mima shouted at them.

"aahh ... sorry ..." yukari said and then she approached mima.

"so what's the plan?" mima asked while looking at yukari.

"i think i will use my true power , though ..." yukari didn't need to say it.

she might destroy the balance if she tried to use the boundary itself. Mima also knew it because she's a mage and as a mage , she know that using the boundary without any care could spell the end of anything.

"are you sure? , you might destroy this world along with us." mima said while staring at yukari.

"hmm ..." yukari is deep in thought.

if she use her true power , there is a chance that she destroyed anything. She can only use her barriers if she wanted to play safe but it won't solve anything. If she didn't use her true power , she can't do anything about it.

" _(what should i do.)_ " yukari thought to herself.

" _(that's right!)_ " yukari suddenly looked at madoka.

she remembered madoka's magic potential and also remembered her , defeating her own witch with just one hit. Madoka's power have been weakened because of the appearance of the magicka fantazma.

yukari remembered that she's still not taking madoka's soul back at her. If she have a soul gem with her soul , yukari might take madoka's power back at her and defeat this absurd witch in one hit.

" _(i need to try it.)_ " yukari thought and she approached madoka.

madoka is tired but she still wanna help. She looked at her front and saw yukari approaching her.

"what is it , yukari?" madoka asked her with a tired and curious expression.

"can i see your soul gem?" yukari asked while stretching her hand in front of her.

"yes." madoka agreed and she takes her soul gem and gave it at yukari.

yukari takes the soul inside the soul gem and she immediately pierced her hand at madoka's chest. Madoka is shocked but she immediately calmed when she saw yukari have already taken her hand off at her chest.

suddenly , madoka's body brightens and then her outfit changed completely. Yukari smiled at this sight.

"this is it , madoka ... you're the one who can do this." yukari said while placing her hand to madoka's shoulder.

"what is it? , what should i do?" madoka asked yukari.

"just destroyed that witch in one hit." yukari said while going at her back.

"w-wait , why madoka?" homura asked in a worried tone.

"because she have the power to do so." yukari said while looking at homura.

"can i also help?" homura asked in a concerning tone.

"no." yukari immediately replied.

"but ..." homura wanna protest but she can't think of anything to say.

"just leave it to her akemi-san , madoka is more stronger than us." sayaka said while looking at homura.

"i agree." mami followed while smiling.

"i agree also." kyouko also followed while smiling in front of madoka.

"if you really want to help her , then just cheer with her." yukari said while sitting with their side.

"cheer? , im not a fan of those." reimu said in a smug tone.

"heh ... cheering are for children only." mima said while going on their back.

"madoka , are you sure?" homura asked with a worried face.

madoka looked at her and she nodded. Homura knows that she can't stop her so she just sit in front of yukari and watch madoka fight the magicka fantazma.

"go madoka!" sayaka shouted in a cheerful tone.

"yeah! , get that big monster!" kyouko also shouted to cheer madoka.

"good luck!" mami said while smiling.

all the other girls are also cheering madoka and madoka begins to float through the air ang she goes through the highest sky.

"i will protect this world and my whole friends." madoka said and she prepared herself to strike the witch.

" **Death of Oneself** " an unknown voice said.

all of them are not affected because of yukari's protection. Madoka begins to shoot one of her arrow and then , the magicka fantazma is completely obliterated but it's still not enough.

"you've miss a tiny speck!" reimu said while looking at the battle.

"it's okay madoka , just try again." sayaka cheered out.

madoka nodded and she focus herself while preparing for the revival of the magicka fantazma. The magicka fantazma have came back and madoka shoots it. It came back and she shoots it once again. It repeated while all of them are cheering for her.

"wooohooooo!" kyouko said loudly while looking at the poor witch being killed repeatedly.

"just a little more!" mami said while also looking at the poor witch.

"madoka , please win this!" homura said loudly.

madoka heard it and she accidentally shoot her arrow unfocusly. The magicka fantazma is still looking when suddenly , it have been hit by madoka's arrow.

the shot have completely hit the whole body of the magicka fantazma. The japan size witch have been destroyed completely by an accidental strike of madoka. The others are not affected because of yukari's barrier. She have just successfully hit the whole witch with her bow.

it was a very hard task but she did it. A lucky one hit shot to the witch. It was because madoka heard homura cheering her for the first time so that's why she have perfected her shot. Because of her abundant magic power , her attack radius is japan size. It can become more bigger than that but because the magicka fantazma takes madoka's omnipotent power , her omnipotent power have been limited by her.

still , it can one hit any witch. That's how powerful madoka is. The only power left at her is 0.01% only but it's enough to destroy the whole magicka fantazma completely.

after the whole battle , madoka fell to the ground. She is exhausted beceuse she use her remaining power left to defeat the witch. Homura and the others catch her while yukari , reimu and mima is looking at them.

"so now what? , are we finish here?" reimu asked with her usual expression.

"you really are impatient reimu dear." yukari said while stroking reimu's head.

"get off your hands with me , im not a child." reimu said while swaying yukari's hand out of her.

all of them defeated the enemy , they have successfully defeated the absurd enemy on this world. The world is still here , thanks to yukari's wish.

yukari return all of the living things in this world. Reimu and mima is looking at the happy girls and madoka and the others are celebrating their victory.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the other screen because she became bored at yukari. Narrate appeared at her back but phantasmic is still looking at the screen.

"why are you looking at that world?" narrate asked phantasmic.

"because it's creepy but cool." phantasmic said with her smile still in her face.

from the screen , a girl with red tattered dress , a long black hair that is covering her face , have a very pale white skin , she is holding a scissor on her left hand , she looks like a 8-10 year old girl and she is smiling at a very creepy way.

that girl is walking on an abandoned school , she is on the corridors with a door on her side and on top of the door is the room name. The room name is 3-C and she just passed through that door.

"okay , that sure is creepy." narrate said while looking at the screen.

"anyway , i don't have any orders so just stand by." phantasmic said while still looking at the screen.

"hey phantasmic , maeda-san is sulking in his room ... can't you give him something that he could do?" narrate asked her with her cheerful face.

"well ... i'll think about it." phantasmic replied while still looking at the portal where a creepy school can be seen.

"okay." narrate said and she immediately vanished.

phantasmic just smiled while laying her head with her hand.

 **End of Chapter 33**


	35. Chapter 34:Interlude 1

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:i made some fanmade attacks of yukari and mima because i don't know what is the name of their spellcards(mostly mima). On some chapters , there will be more fanmade attacks from the touhou characters and too many fanmade abilities on the other series. There will be fanmade characters on the other series , and some other new places. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 34:Interlude #1 (Tea Party on Mitakihara and Nazarick)**

 **[Re-estize Town - Central Plaza]**

it is morning in the middle of the town. Alice and patchouli is walking through the central plaza and other peoples are strolling around. Alice remembered that she needs to report at yukari within 1 month so that's why she's going through here along with patchouli. Marisa is sleeping so she didn't wait she thought that marisa still need some rest.

"so patchouli , do you know when marisa will wake up?" alice asked while going through the eastern part of the town.

"i think she'll awake today." patchouli said while following alice.

while they are walking , a girl with a pointy hat is approaching them.

"hey girls!" marisa shouted while approaching them.

the two of them turn back and they saw marisa running through them.

"marisa!" the two of them said.

"leaving without me." marisa said when she get near them.

"marisa , are you okay?" alice asked with a worried face.

"of course i am ultra super okay!" marisa said with full of energy.

"marisa , don't push yourself if you're still tired." patchouli said with a worried and concerned face.

"what are you talking? , i am so full of energy." marisa said happily.

"is that so." alice said while looking at marisa.

"yep ... anyway , what happened to that girl ... did we defeat her?" marisa said while looking at them with a happy face.

"well ... we didn't , she's just playing with us." alice said in a low voice while lowering her head.

"what!? , that girl is just playing with us!?" marisa said with her eyes widened.

"marisa , eul have a master and i think that *master* is the culprit behind all of this." patchouli said while looking at marisa.

"oh ... that was some twisted plot i ever heard." marisa said while looking at them with a dumb face.

while they are talking with each other , marisa saw ainz along with his pleiades is walking through the plaza. She prepared her weapons to attack but patchouli and alice stop her.

"wait , what are you doing?" marisa asked while looking at them with an annoyed and curious face.

"marisa , he is our friend." patchouli said while looking at marisa.

"what!? , that bones in robe is our friend?" marisa said while looking at them.

the pleiades heard it so they immediately rush through marisa to strike her but ainz stop them quickly.

"all of you! , what are you doing!?" ainz said with a very strong tone.

the maids and some peoples near them flinched at ainz strong tone. Ainz saw it so he immediately change his posture but because he's a skeleton , they are still scared at him. He sigh and he just looked at the direction where the pleiades are looking sharply and he saw marisa along with patchouli and alice.

"ainz sama , that brat is insulting your divine presence." narberal said while glaring at marisa.

"that's enough , i told you that no matter what they say or do to me ... violence is prohibited." ainz said while looking at the maids.

"y-yes ... ainz sama." narberal said and all of them bowed and glare at marisa again.

ainz approached them and marisa just smiled at him. Alice and patchouli is also there and they are unfazed at ainz face.

"yo boney , my friends here said that you're going to help us." marisa said while smiling widely.

the maids glared at her with a killing intent but ainz is still calm while looking at marisa.

"that's right , i made an alliance with her." ainz said while still looking at marisa.

"then let's get straight to the point ... why are you helping us?" marisa said while still smiling.

"to protect my nazarick." ainz said while recalling the face of yulfear.

"is that so ... then be sure to really help us because we're fighting on some nasty person." marisa said while still looking at ainz.

"yes , you can count on me." ainz said while still looking at her.

"wait a minute , what happened to the monster nest?" marisa asked while still looking at ainz.

"ainz take it over." patchouli said while looking at marisa.

"wait what!? ... i want to take some treasures there." marisa said with a disappointed expression.

"insects such as yourself didn't deserve those things." narberal said in an insulting tone.

"hey maid , you picking a fight?" marisa said while smiling.

"enough! ... marisa-san , im sorry for my servants rude behavior." ainz said while looking at marisa.

"a-ainz sama!" narberal said while looking at ainz.

"narberal , we're in front of our allies ... show some respect." ainz said while looking at her.

narberal just lowered her head and she just walk from behind along with the other maids. Ainz sigh and then he continued.

"anyway , we're here to investigate that portal." ainz said while looking at patchouli.

"no need to investigate , alice said that the other side of the portal is safe." patchouli said while looking at ainz.

"i see , then ... i think we should go back." ainz said while looking at patchouli.

"hey wait ... let's go have some tea party." marisa said with full of happiness.

"marisa ... we don't have time for such thing." patchouli said while staring at marisa.

"patchouli ... we need some rest before going through some hell again." marisa said while looking at patchouli.

"but how about the report to yukari?" alice said while looking at them.

"don't worry about it , it could wait." marisa said while looking at ainz.

"then , we can have a tea party on my place." ainz suggested while looking at them.

"now , that's what i like to hear ze~" marisa said with a sweet and happy tone.

"ainz sama , we're taking them to our holy land?" narberal said with a bad expression.

"yes , i want my visitors to be happy so make all the preparations now." ainz said and all of them maids just bowed.

the maids didn't like marisa and the others because they still treat them as lowly creatures but because ainz ordered them to do it , they have no choice but to do it.

marisa and the others came at the nazarick along with ainz.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Residence]**

yukari , reimu and mima came through the residence. They have been invited by madoka to have some tea party and reimu accepted it so now they are here. They saw homura with some casual clothes walking through the streets. They also saw kyouko and sayaka is walking together with some breads on their hands. Mami also came at there and all of them are standing in the middle of the streets.

"we should get going." yukari said while looking at all of them.

"i can't believe that we're really wasting our time from this." mima said with an annoyed face.

"if you don't like it then just get out already and sleep all you want." reimu said at the annoyed mima.

"i think we should have fun while we have it." sayaka said while looking at reimu and mima.

"yeah , life's boring if you didn't have some fun." kyouko followed.

"anyway , let's just go to the house ... madoka might be waiting too long at us." mami said while looking at all of them.

homura is looking at the house with a smile in her lips. She is happy because this is the first time she can have some fun with her best friend , kaname madoka.

"yeah , let's go." homura said while looking at madoka's house.

they approached the door to madoka's house and homura knocks the door.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Madoka's House]**

madoka is preparing some cake for the tea party along with her parents when she heard homura knocking the door. She smiled and she immediately go through the door.

"coming!" madoka said happily.

she opened the door and saw all her visitors are there. She also invited the magical girls who helped them but they can't come because of the distance of their residence and some of them have also planned a party to the others.

"welcome! , come in." madoka greets them and she leads the way to their dining room.

"thanks madoka." homura said with a gentle smile and all of them entered her house.

they came through the dining room and reimu quickly sit at the chair. The others gave their greetings to madoka's parent and madoka's parents greets back.

the whole world can't remember anything about the battle on magicka fantazma because yukari deleted their whole memories except those with magical powers and magical potential.

all of them chat all night while also eating some cakes that madoka and her parents made. Reimu and yukari asked them if they wanted to help and all of them accepted yukari's offer.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is watching the million screens in her whole surroundings while she is smiling. Maeda suddenly appeared at her back and bowed at the ground immediately.

"you call for me?" maeda asked while bowing his head.

"yes , change position with yulfear." phantasmic said while looking at the screen and she laid her head to her hand.

"as you wish." maeda replied and he imemdiately vanished from the air.

"hmm ... you can come out now." phantasmic said while still looking at the screen.

a man appeared at her back. He have white long semi-emo hair , he have yellow-green sharp eyes , he is wearing a white casual long sleeve clothe with black V stripes on it , he have gray long pants with black flames design on the lower part , he is wearing a white snickers , his two arms along with his hands have constellar symbols on it , his face have a black star symbol below his right eye and he is smiling in a mischievous way.

"yo , need me?" he said in a boastful and mocking tone.

"hmm ... get some rest now , Venir Excel." phantasmic said while still looking at the screen.

"kay , tell me if you got some work to do." venir said and he immediately vanished.

"i feel bored." phantasmic said while still looking at the screen.

yulfear suddenly appeared at her back. She bowed immediately while phantasmic is still looking at the screen and laying her head in her hand.

"master , do you need some tea?" yulfear asked while still bowing her head.

"what is that? , some drink on the lower world?" phantasmic said while still looking bored at the screen.

"yes." she replied quickly.

"okay , give me some of it." phantasmic said while still looking at the screen.

"yes my master." yulfear said and she immediately disappeared.

she is still watching the screen while waiting at yulfear. Yulfear appeared with a set of different kinds of tea in her tray. Phantasmic drink each of it while looking at the screen and she is still smiling while laying her head on her hand.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School - Basement : Secret Room]**

on a creepy abandoned basement below the creepy abandoned school building , a girl is sitting on a desk. She have a scissor full of blood and she is smiling in a very creepy way. She is humming some elementary music while moving her feet at the table repeatedly.

"well ... who should be my next victim." she said while chuckling a little bit.

* * *

 **[City Z - Apartment Area]**

in the top of one building near the apartment , a bald man with a superhero suit is standing there. He is looking at his whole surroundings with a bored expression. There are a lot of dead monsters in the whole area and there are some monsters who are still standing and looking at the bald man.

"what is this , so weird." the bald man said while he is picking in his nose.

all the monsters attack him one by one and he just punch them all. All of them died in one hit and their whole body have explode.

"really weird." he said while still looking bored at his enemies.

 **End of Chapter 34**


	36. Chapter 35:Second Trial

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:on my theory , yukari's power is godly. She is the master of boundaries and she can really use all kinds of boundaries(i don't know where but i read this at some official touhou page). If yukari could really use the boundary at her will , then the destruction at any and everything else is possible at her. I think , she just didn't want to use her true power because using a boundary means destroying the reality itself and that might destroy the existence itself if she just use it freely. I think she really wanted to lost at the first lunar war because of her powers because she didn't even fight at that time(even at the second lunar war). She can only fight because of reimu's absolute rule on gensokyo , she made all the fight easier to everyone because she didn't want the balance to be destroyed. Yukari is the most strongest in gensokyo along with the other most strongest , yuuka and yuugi might also defeat her because of their power but yukari is still one of the most strongest in gensokyo. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 35:Second Trial (Partial Reunion)**

 **[Re-estize Town - Phantasmal Portal]**

it is morning and marisa , alice and patchouli are walking through the portal. They are going to meet with yukari to report their encounter to their suspected culprit of this incident and some other things.

"oh right , ainz and some of his servants will come along with us." patchouli said while walking through the streets.

"then we should wait for them if they are going with us." marisa said while smiling.

all of them nodded and they stand near the fence where the portal can be seen. A portal appeared and ainz along with shalltear , aura , mare and narberal. Ainz looked at them while the others are behind him.

"we're here patchouli , lead us the way." ainz said while looking at them.

patchouli nodded and she go through the guards that are guarding the portal and she hopped in there. Marisa and alice also followed her and ainz and the others also do the same.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Downtown]**

patchouli and the others appeared at the portal. They looked at their surroundings and saw a lot of garbage box and some stray cats.

"this looks like earth." ainz said in a low voice.

"anyway , let's go and meet with reimu." marisa said while smiling.

"reimu? , is she your friend?" ainz asked her curiously.

"yes , she's my friend." marisa said while thinking about reimu.

"i already missed our world." alice said while walking out of the corner.

"ainz sama , this place is too different." shalltear said while looking at the whole structures in the corner.

"this is just a garbage corner." ainz said with a face palm.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Kirisame Magic Shop]**

reimu is sleeping at the chair while yukari and mima is playing a chess. Yukari is pretty good but mima is also doing her best.

"hahaha , this is mima's greatest move." mima said while moving her bishop to yukari's horse in an exaggerated way.

"what are you talking about ... checkmate." yukari said as she move her queen next to the king's side.

"hah ... what an idiot." mima said as she move her king to her queen.

"you can't do that , my rook will take the king if you take it." yukari said while looking at mima.

"hahahhaa , you really are an idiot ... why would you tell your enemy that ; now i avoided the worst case scenario hahahhaa." mima said while laughing too hard.

"so , what's your next move?" yukari said while still looking at mima.

"then , i will just take your pawn to check your king." mima said while she's moving her bishop to one of her pawn.

"mima , you can't move any piece while you're king is check." yukari said while still looking at mima.

"what!? ... but there is no way i can move my king!?" mima said as she looked at her king.

"yes , that's why i win this battle." yukari said while smiling in her front.

"you ... you cheater!" mima said very loudly while looking very mad at yukari.

"when did i became a cheater? , that's how to play a chess." yukari said while folding her fan and placing it in her mouth.

"then ... let's change the rule and make it last man standing!" mima said in a very loud tone.

"uhmm ... what kind of chess is that?" yukari said with a big drop on her head.

"hahahahaa , you're scared to fig-!" mima didn't finish her when she was hit by reimu's gohei.

"you're too noisy psycho!" reimu said in an angry tone while lying on the chair.

"psycho!? , do you wanna die!?" mima said with a threatening tone.

"do you want me to shut you up!?" reimu said while standing in a very exaggerated way.

"make me!" mima provoked her.

"fine then!" reimu said while getting near at mima.

"hey losers!" marisa said in a very happy tone when she slam the door.

"what did you say!?" reimu and mima said in unison while getting their face near at marisa.

"hey guys , i told you not to take too much cocaine before you sleep." marisa said while still smiling at them.

"i'll really kill you!" mima said as she take her crescent staff on her back.

"you are dead marisa!" reimu said while preparing to smash marisa's head with her gohei.

"no worries , you can't take me because im the great marisa." marisa said as she pointed her hakkero at them.

marisa fly outside very fast while reimu and mima is chasing her at a fast speed. While they are chasing each other , patchouli , alice , ainz and his servants entered the room and look at yukari. Yukari saw them but she didn't ask because she already knew that they are allies.

"yakumo yukari , nice to meet you." patchouli said while bowing her head a little.

"same to you patchouli knowledge." yukari said while also bowing her head a little.

"yukari , we saw one of the culprit's acquaintance." alice said while looking at yukari seriously.

"and she's a girl." patchouli added while looking at yukari.

"a girl ... is she strong?" yukari asked while looking at them.

"yes , we used our full power but she was just playing with us." patchouli said while still looking at yukari.

"is that so ... that might be very serious." yukari said while looking at the distance.

"uhmm ... can i ask you something?" ainz suddenly speak to yukari.

"yes , go on." yukari said and then she looked at ainz.

"are you a human?" ainz asked curiously.

"of course not , only marisa and reimu is the human here." yukari said while still looking at yukari.

"i see." ainz said in acceptance.

"why did you ask that?" yukari asked while still hiding her face with her fan.

"because my comrades here really hates everyone , mostly humans." ainz said as he looked at his servants.

"i understand , will you also help us?" yukari said while looking at ainz.

"yes , i wanted to protect my place with that being you're talking about." ainz said while looking at yukari.

suddenly , homura along with madoka , mami , kyouko and sayaka entered the house. Shalltear and the others quickly ready their weapons but ainz just stop them. Homura and the others are shocked and homura immediately take her gun on her buckler.

"uhmm , stop that please." yukari said while waving her hand to stop them.

"eh ... but this moving skeleton here is scary." sayaka said as she create her sword.

"what did you say!?" shalltear said while looking madly at sayaka.

"well well , please calm down and have a seat." yukari said while calming the atmosphere between them.

"who are these persons?" homura asked while still pointing her gun at ainz.

"is that a gun , and you also looked like a magical girl from the animes." ainz said while still looking at them with a calm expression.

"how did it know about us!?" mami is shocked while looking at ainz.

"eh ... are we in some anime show?" ainz said with an out of character expression.

"anime? ... well anyway , they are the one who will also help us." yukari said while trying to calm them down.

"ainz sama , you also know about them." aura asked while still staring at them.

"erhh ... no no , forget what i just said." ainz immediately shake his hands while looking at everywhere.

"as expected of ainz sama , he really knows everything we didn't know." shalltear said while smiling.

"anyway , just stop already." yukari said while still trying to calm the whole place.

the whole place became a mess , reimu and mima is still chasing marisa while shooting a lot of dangerous barrages. Ainz servants and the magical girls are still looking at each other , ainz is still calming himself even though he is panicking and yukari is just sighing while alice and patchouli is just looking at the side.

* * *

 **[Mitakihara City - Phantasmal Portal]**

reimu and her group , marisa and her group , the magical girls , and the present nazarick group is standing in front of the purple swirling portal on the corner of the residence. Shalltear and aura is still staring at the magical girls while homura , sayaka and kyouko is still staring at the nazarick persons.

"well , this is the portal to our world." yukari said while looking at the portal.

"another one of that portal." shalltear said while looking at it with a bored expression.

"and this area is really near at my house." madoka said while looking at it.

"i wonder what your world look like." mami said while looking at reimu.

"it's really great but right now it was destroyed." reimu said while looking at the portal.

"i really hope this incident would end soon." alice said while looking at the portal.

"stop with the dramas and just go there already." marisa said as she hopped through the portal.

"yeah , no time to make a sad face here." reimu said and she immediately followed marisa.

all of them nodded and they hopped through the portal.

* * *

 **[Hakurei Shrine]**

all of them landed in front of hakurei shrine. They looked at their surroundings and saw a lot of purple swirling portal on the whole place. They saw the stairs that looks like it have been slash by the space itself and some missing parts of the reality in the whole area.

"this is worse than i thought." mami said while covering her mouth with her hands.

"it's like the whole world itself have been destroyed by the time and space." ainz said while looking at his whole surroundings.

"this is more worse than the witches." homura said while looking at the portals.

"this is nothing special , ainz sama can also do this by his power ... right ainz sama?" shalltear said proudly while looking at her master.

"uhhmmm ... shalltear ... please , we're not here to make a show." ainz said while looking nervous.

"yeah shalltear , we're here to help them." aura said while staring at shalltear.

"look like my broken experiments in my house." marisa said while looking at the whole sky.

"please , don't compare this with you're stupid experiments." reimu said while looking at her.

"stupid? , i say genius experiments." marisa said while making an approve sign with her hand in front of reimu's face.

"anyway , we still didn't try the other portals here ... we will go to that portal while the others try the other one." yukari said while pointing her finger on the portal near the storage room.

"we'll take this then." marisa said while approaching the portal near the left corner of the shrine.

"oh yeah , you girls should also come with us." yukari said while looking at madoka and her friends.

"yes." madoka said and she approach yukari.

"madoka , did you tell this to your parents?" homura asked with a worried face.

"yes , i told them that we will going to some trip and will come back after a month." madoka replied and she goes to yukari's side.

"then , please take care of us." homura said and she also came through yukari.

"we would like to go to the other portals to make this all more faster." ainz said while looking at the portal to the sky.

"hmmm ... i still didn't trust you , can you come to marisa first before i decide if i can really trust you?" yukari asked while looking at ainz.

"i'll do it then." ainz replied and he looked at marisa.

"wait! , are you saying that you're not trusting the words of our supreme ruler!?" shalltear said madly at yukari.

"yes , i wanted to see if all of you can be trusted before i allow you to roam freely at our world." yukari said while looking at them.

"shalltear , she is right ... even me would also do that if there is someone i don't know came and just said they will help us out of the blue." ainz said while looking at shalltear.

"then , ainz sama ... are you sure we're the only one to support you?" shalltear asked while bowing her head at ainz.

"i think we should take more of my servants before going through the unknown grounds." ainz said while looking at shalltear.

"then ainz sama , let me take more of your servants in your stead." shalltear said while still bowing her head in front of ainz.

"then do so , i want 5000 skeleton armies , 5000 zombie armies , 5000 magical beasts army , i want cocytus and demiurge ; i don't care what kind of skeletons , zombies or magical beasts you take just give me that kind of army." ainz said while looking at shalltear.

ainz wanted to shalltear to take the army because he thought that shalltear could take the best army he wanted. Shalltear just nodded and she immediately go through the portal back to mitakihara.

"marisa ... please wait for ainz to finish his preparations." yukari said and she hopped through the portal along with reimu and the magical girls.

"master , why are you standing there?" marisa asked while looking at mima.

"heh ... i just wanted to see my favorite disciple in action." mima said while smiling.

"you wanted to? , i'll make your jaw drop when you see how cool i am." marisa said proudly while smiling in front of mima.

"yes , she's cool." alice said in a monotone.

"no matter who it is , marisa is always the coolest." patchouli also said in a monotone.

"hah? ... why are those girls smiling?" marisa said to herself while looking confuse at alice and patchouli.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is reading her book while laying her head with her hand when yulfear appeared at her back.

"what is it?" phantasmic asked while still turning the page of her book.

"master , are you sure that maeda should really fight that guy?" yulfear asked while looking at phantasmic.

"yes , i already told him to hold back." phantasmic replied while still looking at her book.

"is that so ... then please excuse me." yulfear said and she immediately disappeared.

"hmm ... i hope maeda could really not destroy that universe completely." she said while looking at her book.

 **End of Chapter 35**


	37. Chapter 36:Heavenly Host

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:on OPM , i don't know what happened at the garou arc. The fight scene is the only thing i saw at the garou arc and i didn't even read the story. The story on the anime is the only thing i know and i don't know any other else(except some of saitama's serious series). So right now , i will make a lot of fanmade attacks on the OPM characters. Also , OPM arc can be seen at the next chapter because this chapter is about reimu , not marisa. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 36:Heavenly Host (Starting Nightmare)**

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

reimu , yukari and the 5 magical girls appeared inside the entrance of the school. They looked at their surroundings and saw a lot of shoes lying on the ground. The room is pretty destroyed and a lot of insects can be seen at the lockers mostly grubs and worms. There is also a lying corpse at the side of the closed entrance door.

"eeeekkkkk!" madoka blurted in a terrified tone.

"what is this!?" homura said while looking at the whole place with her eyes widened.

"reimu , this whole space is cursed." yukari said while looking at the terrified girls.

"yeah i know , normal exorcism won't do." reimu said while looking at the corpse.

reimu inspect the lying corpse in the entrance door. This corpse is a girl and she might be 16-17 years old by the looks. Reimu turns back and looked at the terrified magical girls at her back.

"anyone , please calm down." reimu said while looking at them.

"eehhh!? , how can we calm down at this sight?" sayaka said while looking at reimu.

"uhmm ... you're fighting witches but you are scared at this?" reimu said while looking at them.

"eh ... sorry." homura said as she regain her composure.

"anyway , i think you should go back to your homes if you can't help us." reimu said while looking at them.

"no! , we promise that we will help you!" madoka said as she force herself to focus.

"yeah ... we don't want that culprit to mess with our lives again." homura said while looking at her surroundings.

"okay , that would do." reimu said and she begins to walk out of the room.

"wait , won't you go outside?" kyouko asked while approaching the entrance door.

"that door won't open , this whole space is being controlled by a vengeful spirit." reimu said while going out of the room.

all of them looked at where reimu is going and they immediately followed her. Yukari is still staying there along with the portal.

"reimu , i would wait here until you came back." yukari said while all of them are getting faraway.

"now then ... maybe i should make a barrier in this area." yukari said as she take her fan to her gap.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - First Floor Corridor]**

reimu looked at her surroundings and saw that there are no way to the left and the front side. She walked through the right side while madoka and the others are following her.

"reimu , are you not scared?" madoka asked while following her and looking at her surroundings.

"no ... why?" reimu replied while going through the other direction.

"reimu , you're strong." madoka said while still following her.

"what are you talking about? , im a shrine maiden and my job is to exterminate yokais along with the most common enemy of us , spirits." reimu said while going through the straight way.

"but still , you're really strong." madoka praised while smiling.

reimu suddenly stop walking and she immediately raised her hand to stop madoka and the others.

"who is it? , why are you following us?" reimu said while still not looking back.

"who is it?" madoka asked while looking back.

madoka saw a girl with a long black hair and she's holding a scissor while smiling in a creepy way.

"ekeke ... when did you came here?" the long haired girl asked.

"when we came through that portal." reimu said while looking back.

"hahaha ... portal? ... hahahaha , are you saying that you came here out of curiosity hahahaha." the long haired girl said in an psychopathic tone.

"yeah , anyway ... you're a vengeful spirit right?" reimu said when she pointed her gohei in the girl's direction.

"yeah ... why?" she said in a very creepy tone.

"then , i'll exterminate you." reimu said and she immediately throw an amulet at the girl.

"hahaha ..." the girl disappeared and she appeared at reimu's back.

" **Evil Sealing Circle** " reimu casts and the girl immediately vanish.

the girl appeared at the far distance while looking at them with a very mad face.

"hey ... who are you!?" she said in a apparitic and wrathful tone.

"i am the hakurei shrine maiden , hakurei reimu." reimu said while preparing for another attack.

"... heh." the girl smiled and she immediately disappeared.

"oh ... i let her escape." reimu said in an annoyed expression.

"w-wait , what happened?" madoka asked while looking at reimu.

"what? , you didn't know?" reimu replied while looking annoyed at madoka.

"eehh ... sorry if we didn't help you." madoka said while lowering her head.

"aahhh ... why are you just watching?" reimu said with a face palm.

"we wanted to help you but my hands are trembling while im watching you." madoka replied while looking down.

"well whatever , just let's get this done and go back to yukari." reimu said while walking once again.

"it might be better if we split up." homura suggested with her cold expression.

"yeah sure , you 5 should look for some survivors while im looking for that ghost and some clues for the culprit." reimu said while going straight through the corridors.

"okay ... madoka , sayaka , kyouko and mami ... come with me." homura said while going back to yukari.

"how about reimu?" mami asked with a worried tone.

"she can take care of herself." homura said while going back to the path they came through.

"yeah ... just tell yukari that i will look for the spirit and also asked her where you should go next." reimu said and she got to the far distance.

all of them looked at each other and they came back to yukari.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

yukari is setting some barriers around the whole entrance when madoka and the others came back. Yukari looked at them.

"welcome back girls , how is the trip?" yukari asked while smiling gently at them.

"well ... it's pretty creepy." sayaka said while recalling their encounter at a vengeful spirit and she immediately shake her head and abandoned the thought.

"is that so ... also homura , don't act tough." yukari said while still making some barriers.

"eeh! ... oh ..." homura's face is flustered and she immediately hide her face with her hands.

"anyway , i know what is happening ... here is the screen." yukari said while creating an eye shape screen in front of them.

all of them looked at there and madoka is the only one who is amazed.

"wow ... is that the one your always using at me?" madoka asked while looking at the screen where reimu can be seen.

"yes , this is my eye." yukari said while looking at the screen.

"anyway , we wanted to do something." homura said while looking at yukari.

"you want to? ... then how about you looked at the other plane." yukari said while making a gap.

"other plane?" sayaka asked in confusion.

"yes , there are 4 existent space that looks like this place and you can call it planes." yukari said while looking at them.

"is that so? , then ... there's another structure like this one?" madoka asked while she's looking at yukari.

"yes ... can you go through the other plane and investigate at something more." yukari said while looking at them.

"but , how about reimu?" madoka asked while looking at the screen.

"she'll be okay , i can also see you because of my mark." yukari said while looking at them.

"then , we'll be taking our leave then." homura said while going through the gap.

all of them followed homura and all of them lands through the other side.

"now then , good luck to all of you." yukari said while looking at the screens.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School - Basement : Secret Room]**

the girl with a long black hair is sitting on a desk. She is smiling while looking at an unknown hole where she can see reimu and the 5 magical girls.

"i think some change could really make something fun." she said to herself and she her smiled grew bigger.

she laughed inside this room like a witch while looking at the shrine maiden and the 5 magical girls.

* * *

 **[Hakurei Shrine]**

marisa is still waiting at the shrine. Alice made some tea on reimu's shrine while they are waiting for shalltear.

after a few minutes , shalltear arrived along with the army of undead. Cocytus and demiurge is also there along with their own armies.

"as expected of shalltear , you really know what to do." ainz said while looking at them.

' _(though , i really didn't thought that she would also take some of her army.)_ " ainz thought while looking at the vampires at shalltear's side.

"hey! , that was some nice army you have there." marisa said while looking at the undead army.

"ainz sama , do you want us to shut this girls up." demiurge said while looking at them.

"don't say such things , we are helping them not fighting them." ainz said while looking at marisa.

"well , let's go." alice said while drinking her tea.

"yeah , im getting bored at this place." marisa said while going through the portal on the left corner of the shrine.

all of them followed marisa and they hopped through the purple swirling portal.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the girl with red tattered dress. She is smiling while looking at the girl in the screen.

"this girl is interesting ~" phantasmic said while looking at the girl.

"shinozaki sachiko , i hope you gave my toys some fun." phantasmic said while looking at the screen where the girl named sachiko can be seen.

 **End of Chapter 36**


	38. Chapter 37:City Z

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:you see the name of the places with numbers? , they are an indication to where they are. The one with no number is the original space where all the places is accessible , the one with the (2) is the plane where the *stage 1* of the series can be seen , the one with the (3) is the plane where the other building is accessible and the (4) is the plane where the pool is accessible. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 37:City Z (Godly Man)**

 **[City Z - Phantasmal Portal]**

marisa and the others landed to the ground. They looked at the surroundings and saw they are on some rundown apartment with no furnitures or whatever. There is no one in that room except them.

"uhmm alice , are we just lucky or it's just that this portal is always place on a quiet place." marisa asked while looking at her surroundings.

"i think we're just lucky." alice said with a big drop on her head.

"anyway , let's go out of this room." patchouli said and all of them nodded.

suddenly , all of ainz army appeared at the portal and all of the undead falls through them.

"waahh!" marisa said and she really wanted to shoot them with her lasers but she can't because of the alliance.

"open the door! , open the door!" patchouli said while floating on the small room.

someone opened the door from the outside and all of ainz army have flooded the whole area. The one who opened the door is an old woman who is the landlord of this place. She have been pinned by the whole army of ainz.

marisa stands and fly to the air quickly. Alice and patchouli also did the same while the undeads are scattered through the whole rundown place.

"now that's some real mess they made there." marisa said while looking at ainz who have just teleported to their side.

"im sorry , i didn't know that a small room is our next destination." ainz apologized while looking at his sprawled army.

"that's some hell you made there." marisa said while smiling.

"marisa , we don't have time for this." patchouli said while looking at the undeads.

the undeads regain their balance and all of them arrange themselves in a line. Shalltear and the others also stands straight after they regained their posture and they look at ainz above them.

"hmhm ... anyway , use invisibility before going through this unknown land." ainz ordered all of them and all of them obeyed.

" _(i didn't thought that i can still come to my world though this is the past not present.)_ " ainz thought while looking at his army.

because some of them can't use invisibility , they just used some items to make them invisible. Marisa and the others landed to the ground and all of them move to the other location.

* * *

 **[City Z - Apartment Area]**

everyone of them is walking through the whole place. They noticed that there are no peoples in the whole area except them. They also saw a lot of monsters are lying on the whole streets with their lifeless bodies. There are a lot of bloods in the whole area from the whole streets , whole buildings and some other places.

"oh my reimu ... someone massacred the whole nasty things." marisa said jokingly.

"marisa , that's not funny." alice said while looking at the monsters in the whole area.

"wait!? , there are dead flahlls in the whole area!?" ainz said while looking at the dead bodies of the flahll.

"flahll!? , that white tentacle guys there? ... what a weird name for a weird looking octopus." marisa said while looking at the dead flahlls.

"hey look!" patchouli said while pointing her finger on their front.

they looked at it and saw a bald man in a superhero suit. The man is approaching them with a bored face while marisa and the others are looking at him.

"what's so special about that guy?" marisa asked while looking at patchouli.

"... s-s-strong ..." patchouli said while looking at the bald man with widened eyes.

"h-how did that man got his power!?" alice said while looking at him with widened eyes.

the man stands in front of them while everyone is looking at him with a very terrified and shocked face except marisa.

"what is this!? . this gush of aura is everywhere!" shalltear said while looking at the bald man.

"is he using a world item!?" ainz said while looking at the bald man.

marisa can't see it but on patchouli and alice , they can see his energy. The whole energy of the man is like infinite and it almost engulf the whole universe from his energy only. On ainz case , his army along with him can see his energy and power level in the use of [Detect Power]. They can see his power and they are covered by his energy only.

"hey bald guy , what's with you?" marisa asked curiously.

"hah ... these skeletal figure here is your friend?" the bald guy asked marisa.

"yeah , so then ... why are they looking at you like you're some treasure." marisa said while still looking at the bald man.

"huh , i don't know." the bald man replied with a bored tone.

"hmm ... okay shiny head , who are you?" marisa said with a smiling face while looking at the bald man.

"saitama." the man named saitama replied with his bored expression.

"saitama huh ... im kirisame marisa." marisa said while stretching her hand in front of saitama.

"nice to meet you." saitama said and he shakes hand at marisa.

"m-m-marisa! ... how can you!" patchouli said in shocked while looking at them.

"huh ... what's wrong with you guys?" marisa asked while smiling.

"yeah , what's wrong with you?" saitama followed while looking at them with a bored face.

"marisa! , how can you talk casually with that man!?" alice asked while looking at marisa with a shocked expression.

"hey shiny head , why are they so shocked?" marisa asked while still looking at them.

"don't know." saitama replied while looking at them with a bored face.

all of them repeated their questions and answers until the whole topic is finish. They came through saitama's room in an apartment building because marisa requested it.

* * *

 **[City Z - Apartment Area]**

marisa , alice , patchouli , ainz , shalltear , cocytus , aura , mare , demiurge and narberal are sitting in the floor along with saitama who's on their front. The army of ainz are on outside because the room is small. Alice and patchouli are closing their eyes because saitama's power could be seen anywhere while the servants of ainz are hiding at their master's back.

"he's absurd." shalltear said while hiding herself.

"that man is above from my calculation." demiurge said while also hiding at ainz back.

" . .powerful." cocytus said while standing on the front because he can't hide from his size.

"i don't want to look." mare said while hiding at cocytus back.

"cocytus , don't move." aura said while also hiding at cocytus back.

narberal wanted to hide too but she can't because all the spots have been taken. She can't also walk out because that would be rude by her master but she's still scared even though saitama would not hurt them.

they are scared not because of his power , they are scared because their senses are saying *go out* and *don't get near* and something like those of an animal instinct.

"hmhm ... erm ... hmhm ... erm ..." ainz can't say everything because even him is scared at saitama.

alice and patchouli can't also say anything because they are scared like them. Alice can't even move her dolls properly and she's also closing her eyes but can't do it forever so she's just hugging patchouli. Patchouli is also the same as alice.

"what's wrong with them , did they see a ghost?" marisa said while looking at them.

"their weird." saitama said while looking at them with a bored face.

"anyway saitama , can you help us fight some unknown guys ... i think we're looking at someone powerful." marisa said while looking at saitama.

"powerful? , okay ... i will help you." saitama's face suddenly changed into a serious and happy when he said that.

"now , that's what i like ... we're looking at som-" marisa didn't finish her sentence when an explosion suddenly occur.

"wait? , what the hell is that?" marisa said while looking at the broken window.

he saw maeda standing in front of their building. Maeda entered the broken window but suddenly , he was blown away to the sky.

"hey , you broke my window." saitama said while looking at the flying man.

"whoa ... that man sure flew high." marisa said while looking at the flying man.

suddenly , maeda appeared at their back without any injuries at all. He smiled while looking at saitama.

"you're strong , fight me." maeda said and the whole building is gone already.

maeda flew hard once again but he already appeared at saitama's back and he is still unscathed. Before maeda could say anything , he was blown away to the sky again.

"wow , that was some fast action i am seeing." marisa said while looking at saitama who is not even moving at his location.

"hey! , stop already!" saitama said and he punch maeda again at his face.

maeda have been blown away but is immediately landed to the ground while looking at saitama in the very far distance.

"you , come!" maeda said and he takes his sheathed sword on his back.

"you're strong." saitama said as he landed to the ground.

"for my master , i will fight this guy until i lose." maeda said while still looking at him.

maeda rushed at saitama while saitama is just standing there. Marisa and the others are looking at their battle while the army of ainz is lying on the ground with full of injuries.

"that was some crazy battle!" marisa said while looking at them in amazement.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen where saitama and maeda is fighting. She is smiling while looking at the screen.

"ooh ~ , so saitama is really too strong." phantasmic said while looking at them.

"but , can he fight someone who can slash the universe." phantasmic said while looking at the battle.

 **End of Chapter 37**


	39. Chapter 38:Swirly Portal

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:sorry for the very long delay of the update. I got sick because i always write this story from the day to night. Right now , i'll limit my work to one chapter per day only. Also , i run out of ideas because there are too much missing informations i didn't know about the whole series i am using. Im also watching to aru majutsu series to know more of it but i didn't read the manga because it's too much for me. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 38:Swirly Portal (System of Phantasmal Portal)**

 **[City Z - Apartment Area]**

maeda rushed through saitama while saitama is just standing there with a slight smile and a bored look. Maeda use his left fist to punch saitama but saitama just punch him at an incredible speed. He dodged but another punch hit him and he flew away.

maeda landed on the building and he is still unscathed. Maeda looked at saitama but saitama is already on his front and is going to punch him.

"you're good." maeda said while he's smiling.

he blocked saitama's punch with his sheathed sword on his right hand but saitama already landed another punch at his body. He flew once again but he already regained his balance and he just move through the air. Saitama already appeared at his front and punch him in the face. Maeda narrowly dodged it but there is another punch from the left side and he flew away with that.

he recovered instantly but saitama is already at his front and he punch him to the ground. The ground is not destroyed and maeda is still standing unscathed while looking at saitama. Saitama already landed at the distance while looking at him.

"why don't you attack?" saitama asked while looking at maeda with a bored look.

"because my master ordered me to test you only." maeda said while looking at saitama.

"master?" saitama said curiously while thinking about an old man with a sword.

"heh ... no one could imagine what my master looked like." maeda said in a mocking tone while smiling.

"okay , then ... can you strike me now?" saitama said while looking at maeda.

"well , i think it's time to strike now." maeda said while preparing to attack him.

saitama smiled with a bored look while looking at maeda. Maeda swing his sheathed blade at saitama and saitama sensed the strong force coming to him at a split second.

saitama punched the force that he sense and everything from the whole place have been destroyed. Saitama's punch made a hole-like blast on his front while maeda's swing almost slashed through reality itself.

on the outer side of the solar system , hundred supernovas can be seen at a very far distance and the whole destruction looks like a slash through the space itself.

maeda smiled while looking at saitama. Saitama is looking at him with his usual face.

"woah , you're strong." saitama said while looking at him with his usual expression.

"hmm ... one strike is enough for now." maeda said while looking at saitama.

"eh?" saitama is curious while looking at him.

maeda suddenly vanished while saitama is still standing there with his usual expression. Marisa and the others just watched on the destroyed structure. All of them have their eyes widened except marisa who is just amazed at the battle.

marisa approached saitama while the others are still there with their eyes widened and their mouth wide open.

"oi ... what kind of power is that?" marisa asked while looking at saitama with shining eyes.

"eh? , it's just a punch." saitama answered while looking at marisa with his usual expression.

"you should really help us find the culprit." marisa said while looking at saitama.

"okay , im pretty bored and my room is destroyed." saitama said while smiling.

while marisa is talking to saitama , alice and the others are still there. They are still looking at saitama with their eyes widened.

"that guy is too strong." patchouli said while looking at saitama.

"marisa is too strong." alice said while looking at marisa.

"that girl didn't know who is she talking to." aura said while looking at them.

"she's too brave." mare said while looking at them.

"that was incredible." ainz said while looking at them with amazement.

mima is just looking at the side of the building with her eyes also widened.

"that marisa , how can she talk like that to him?" mima said with her eyes widened.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - First Floor Corridor]**

reimu is walking alone in the dark corridors of this creepy school. She is walking through this corridor like nothing while looking at her whole surroundings with her usual expression. While she's walking , she heard someone approaching in her direction.

"hmm?" reimu look at her front curiously.

reimu just stand there while waiting for the approaching person. Finally , they arrived at her location and reimu saw them. They are two girls with yellow school uniform , the one have a short brown hair with a worried expression while the other have a short curly brown hair with an energetic expression.

the two girls stop when they saw reimu standing there and looking at them. Reimu begins to speak with them.

"hey , are you trapped at this cursed world?" reimu asked while looking at them with her usual expression.

"... heh? ..." the short brown haired girl said while still looking at reimu.

"didn't you hear me?" reimu asked while still looking at them.

"a ... a-are you alive?" the short brown haired girl asked while clutching at her friend in her side.

"eh? , what are you talking ... of course im alive." reimu replied with an annoyed expression.

the two girls looked at each other and they sighed after a few seconds. They looked at reimu and started to speak with her.

"thank goodness , i thought we're the only one alive here." the short brown haired girl said.

"i told you naomi , help will come with us." the girl with curly hair said happily while looking at the girl named naomi.

"okay , would you like to tell me how you get here?" reimu asked while looking at them.

"uhmm, before that ... can you introduce yourself first?" naomi asked while looking at reimu.

"yeah sure , im hakurei reimu and im a shrine maiden." reimu said while looking at them.

"nice to meet you , im nakashima naomi from kisaragi academy." naomi replied while bowing her head.

"and im shinohara seiko from kisaragi academy." seiko said while looking at reimu with a happy face.

"okay , now then ... tell me how you got here." reimu said while looking at them.

"ehh ... i don't know ... we made this ritual thing that our friend suggested and then an earthquake occur and then we are here already." naomi said with her head down while recalling the events that had happened to them.

"ritual? , what kind of ritual?" reimu asked while looking at them with her usual expression.

"wait? , you didn't know? ... how did you came here?" seiko asked while looking shocked.

"how? , i came at that swirly portal thing." reimu replied while looking at them with her usual expression.

"portal!? ... can we come there?" seiko asked while nearing her face at reimu.

"sure." reimu agreed and she immediately turned her back.

the two of them looked at each other and they followed reimu after that. Reimu came back at the path where she came while walking along with the two girls.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (4) - Second Floor : Class 1-A]**

the 5 magical girls landed through the cramped floor. They looked at their surroundings and saw a lot of scattered desk that looks like a mess. The floor in the room is split in half and going through the other side is impossible to normal humans.

"this place is too creepy." sayaka said while looking at her surroundings.

"sayaka ... please , let's just focus on finding something." madoka said while looking at her whole surroundings.

"anyway , let's go." homura said while going through the door near them.

all of them nodded and they came through the door at their right side.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (4) - Second Floor Corridor]**

they looked at their surroundings and saw the path on the corridors are very limited. They walked through the north and goes through the first curve they see. They looked at their surroundings and saw a room in their side.

"that room looks creepy." kyouko said while looking at the dark room.

"let's just ignore it." homura said while looking at them with a cold expression.

"okay ... i really hate to come in there." sayaka said while nodding her head and they begin to walk pass through the room.

on the door of the room they ignored , sachiko is looking at them along with the three child ghost. Sachiko is smiling while looking at the magical girls.

"enjoy playing with them." sachiko said while looking at them magical girls.

the three children in her back are laughing in a low and childish tone. Their laugh have a low echo in their voice only. One of the ghost is a boy whose tongue is missing , the other one is a girl with her missing eye and a girl whose head is missing it's most part.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary Host (2) - Entrance]**

yukari is looking at the screen she made when reimu and the 2 girls entered the room. Yukari knew it so she just smiled and looked at them.

"welcome back , reimu." yukari said while looking at them.

reimu just looked at her while walking in front of her. Naomi and seiko have their eyes widened when they saw the eye-like screen in front of the entrance.

"eeeekkk! , what is that!?" naomi asked with a surprised and terrified look.

"this? , this is my eye." yukari said while looking at them with a smile.

"eye!?" seiko is shocked when she heard.

"yes , this is my eye." yukari said with a happy face.

"yukari , don't scare the girls." reimu said while looking at her.

"oh sorry , i thought they would understand me." yukari said while looking at them.

"anyway , this girl here will keep you safe." reimu said while looking at the two terrified girls.

"u-us?" naomi said while holding seiko's left hand very tightly.

"yes , we just came here to look if the culprit to all of this is here." reimu said while looking at them.

"culprit? ... what are you talking about?" seiko asked while looking at reimu with a terrified face.

"we're talking about the culprit who made this portal." reimu said while pointing the portal in front of the door.

"what? , what are you talking about?" naomi asked while looking at the entrance with a terrified yet curious look.

reimu didn't know that naomi and seiko can't see , touch , or go through the portal. Reimu didn't know that normal persons who doesn't believe about any paranormal , supernatural , imaginary things , fantasies , fictional events and everything about non-realistic things can't see the phantasmal portal.

seiko and naomi saw a ghost on a room but they still believe that it's just their imagination and nothing out of the normal is happening. Those who are aware about this things and are believing even the slightest thing about fantasy can see the phantasmal portal and can also make a contact with it.

that's why , there are no normal humans who are coming through this portal except those who have slight or great awareness about any fictional things.

the requirements to see a portal is to accept the facts about fantasy. Naomi and seiko are still not accepting this so that's why they can't see the portal.

"wait? , can't you see the swirly thing in here?" reimu asked while looking at them with a disappointed expression.

"n-no ... we can't see anything." naomi replied while looking at reimu nervously.

"now i see ... normal persons can't see this thing unless they are aware of it." yukari said while looking at them with a smile.

"e-eh." naomi can't say anything and can't also think of anything to say.

"then , i will let you see the portal." yukari said while raising her hand.

"wait wha-" before naomi could say a word , her eyes widened when she saw yukari's hand.

yukari created a gap in the space and she takes a lot of apples inside the gap and she throw it gently to them. They catch the thrown apples and looked at it with their surprised expression.

"how!?" naomi said while looking at the apple.

"did she use magic!?" seiko followed with her eyes widened.

"nope , i can use the boundaries at my will." yukari said while taking a bite on her apple.

"eat it if you like." reimu said while also eating the apple.

the two of them looked at each other and they begin to bite at the apple. Their eyes widened because of the soft and fresh taste of this apple.

"t-this is good!" seiko said while taking another bite.

"w-wait ... is this not a poison?" naomi asked while looking at the apple once again.

"of course not , why would i take something with a poison?" yukari asked while looking at them.

"yeah ... it makes sense." naomi said while taking a bite to the apple.

"now then , can you see the portal?" yukari asked while looking at them.

the two of them looked at the entrance door and they saw a purple swirling portal faintly. They weep their eyes and looked at it again.

"w-wait what!?" naomi said while looking at it.

"this is the portal we use to come here." reimu said while looking at them and throwing the apple.

"yes , so anyway ... i think you're just stranded in this space , wanna go out?" yukari asked while placing her fan at her mouth.

"you can take us back at our home?" naomi asked while looking at them.

"i think i can't , we can only take you to a safe place but not at the same space you're living." yukari replied while looking at them with her fan on her lower face.

"what!? , what is the meaning of that?" naomi asked while looking at yukari.

"it means i can't help you get back to your home." yukari replied while looking at them.

the two of them lowered their heads when they heard it. Reimu just sighed and she speaks.

"you said you perform some kind of ritual before coming here right?" reimu asked while looking at the two girls.

"yes ..." naomi said while still looking down.

"did you use something while performing that ritual?" reimu asked while looking at them.

"ah , yes ... here." naomi immediately replied and she take something to her ID card.

reimu looked at it and she saw a scrap of paper. Reimu sense a great curse on the paper and she immediately looked at the two girls.

"why did you curse yourselves?" reimu asked while looking at them.

"uhmm what?" naomi said in confusion.

"didn't you know , that thing you're holding is your only lifeline." reimu said while looking at them.

"what are you talking about?" seiko asked while looking at reimu curiously.

"you didn't know ... you and your friends invited that spirit to take you all here." reimu said while looking at them.

"ehh!? ... but my friend said that it's a ritual for eternal friendship." naomi answered while looking at them with a surprised face.

"oh , now i see ... you've made friends with a ghost." reimu said while looking at them.

"what!?" the two girls are shocked when they heard it.

"yes , this friend of yours didn't know that ritual is a curse." reimu said while looking at them.

"b-bu-but-" naomi wanted to say something but reimu immediately speaks.

"anyway , you're lucky that an expert shrine maiden is here." reimu said while smirking.

"eh? ... what?" naomi said while looking at reimu with a scared expression.

"i can still save you ... all i need is something that will appease this spirit you called out." reimu said while looking at the girls.

"something that will appease a spirit?" naomi is confused.

"yes , and also ... can i borrow your paper scrap." reimu asked while stretching her hand in front of them.

the two of them nodded and they give their paper scrap to reimu. Reimu looked at it and she mutters something and place it at their hands.

"now that's done , that paper is sticked at your hand until i decided to take it off." reimu said while smiling proudly.

the two of them looked at each other and they move their hands. The paper scrap is not falling on their hands and it's also not getting dirty.

"what did you do?" naomi asked while looking at the paper scrap in her hand.

"i just use something to stick it at your hand ... and it's an item not a ritual." reimu said while looking at them.

"anyway reimu , i think we made a wrong choice to come here." yukari said while looking at reimu.

"yeah ... i didn't know that we came at a deadly place." reimu said while looking at the corridors inside.

"what are you talking about miss hakurei?" naomi asked while looking at reimu.

"it means im already dead when i came here ... i didn't came here like you so that spirit will really drag me to death." reimu said while looking at the corridors.

"eh!? ... then why don't you escape?" seiko asked while looking at reimu.

"because i have a job to be done and that job is to vanquish the spirit that is lurking in this space." reimu said with a determined face.

"oh yeah reimu , i sent madoka and the others to the other space." yukari said while looking at reimu.

"it's okay , you'll take care of them right?" reimu said while looking at the eye-screen where the 5 magical girls can be seen.

"i don't know ... i can save them but i didn't know if i could always help them." yukari replied while looking at the eye-like screen.

"it's alright if you can save them." reimu said while looking at yukari.

"uhmm ..." naomi wanted to say something.

"what is it?" reimu asked with her bored expression.

"can you help us find our friends?" naomi asked while looking at reimu.

"yeah sure." reimu replied and she approached the two girls.

"thanks." naomi said while looking at reimu.

"uhmm yakumo-san ... you're not coming?" seiko asked while looking at yukari.

"yes , im gonna stay here until all of you came back." yukari replied while still smiling.

"so well then , let's find your friends while im looking at someone." reimu said and she goes through the corridor.

"uhmm girls , before you go ... take this." yukari said and she handed a lot of foods and water to them.

"thank you yakumo-san." naomi said while seiko is taking the foods.

"well then , see you again." yukari said and the two girls wave their hands while following reimu.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen while still smiling and laying her head at her hand. Maeda suddenly appeared at her back.

"i am here my master." maeda said while bowing his head to the ground.

"maeda ~ why did you stop ~?" phantasmic asked with a sweet and a childish tone.

"because i thought you said i should hold back." maeda said while bowing his head.

"hmm ... well , at least they are not dead yet." phantasmic said while looking at the screen.

"do you have any orders?" maeda asked.

"hmm ... nope." phantasmic replied.

"is that so , then ... please call me when you need me." maeda said and he immediately vanished.

"hmm ... how can i make something fun on this?" phantasmic said to herself while smiling.

 **End of Chapter 38**


	40. Chapter 39:Trap of Death

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:reimu is a very strong spirited shrine maiden. Other spiritualist , paranormalist , onmyouji , shrine maiden , priest or any other else that could fight spirits are no match on sachiko except those characters like reimu. Reimu defeated sariel and konngara when she was a child , she also defeat mima who is also a vengeful spirit who can use magic and magecraft like sachiko , she also beat a lot of gods(10+ gods) , she also defeat yuyuko who can invoke death at everyone else , she also defeat the judge on gensokyo , she defeated two immortal beings(with yukari) , she even fight yukari head-on , she also fight junko and the others who are almost godly. That's why , reimu can't be affected by the curse of the school even though it's too strong(and very powerful for a curse). Also , from the book of shadows ... sachiko's curse came from the book of the dead even though she didn't know about magic. On the other hand , mima knew about that book and it might be possible that mima could create a lot of curses on the whole world(because she's a magician) , and reimu defeated someone who's stronger than sachiko's curse. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 39:Trap of Death (Horror of Battle)**

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (4) - Second Floor Corridors]**

the 5 magical girls are still walking through the dark corridors. Madoka is scared , sayaka is smiling even though she's scared , kyouko is whistling to fight off her fear , mami is holding her gun just in case and homura is acting tough even though she's scared.

while they are walking , they saw a corpse lying in the side.

"eeekkk!" madoka shouted with a terrified expression.

"madoka! , don't look." homura said while hugging madoka.

"... this ... is ... too ... scary ..." sayaka said while regaining her composure.

"this is more terrifying than the witches." kyouko said while looking closely at the corpse.

"ah! ... what is that!?" mami asked while pointing her gun in the back.

they looked at their back and saw a bluish light figure approaching them. They ready their weapons except madoka who is still scared. The bluish figure is getting near and mami shoots it.

the bluish figure disappeared. They turned their weapons down because the threat has gone. Suddenly , they sense something on their back so they immediately jumps back.

they looked at their back and saw a bluish boy. Their eyes widened when they saw that the boy have blood on his mouth and his tongue are missing.

"iiiyaaahhh!" mami shouted in fear and she shoots the boy repeatedly.

the bullets hit the boy and the boy scream in agony.

"GWWAAAAAHHHHH!" the boy shouted with anguished and his eyes turned red.

"BRRGGGHHH!" the boy glurgled while rushing through them.

"aaahhhh!" mami shouted again and she shoots.

"don't get near with us!" sayaka said with a terrified face while throwing a lot of swords at the boy.

the boy dodges anything and he already close himself to them.

"eekk!" mami said in shocked.

the boy quickly grabs mami's neck and he throw her at the wall with a superhuman speed. Mami can't control her body , she'll crash to the wall.

homura quickly stops the time and saves mami from the air. She moves the time again and she immediately shoots the ghost. The bullet that homura shoots doesn't affect the boy.

the boy disappeared after that. All of them looked at their surroundings for a minute and then they breathe calmly when the ghost is gone.

"are you okay?" sayaka asked while helping mami to stand.

"thanks." mami said while calming herself.

"this is nightmare." kyouko said while looking at her whole surroundings.

"madoka , you can go home now if you're scared." homura said while looking at the scared madoka.

madoka shakes her head and she looked at homura with a determined face.

"no! ... i promise that i'll help them." madoka said while recalling her promise to reimu.

"but madok-"

"i don't care! ... i'll help them because they help us!" madoka said before homura could finish her sentence.

"madoka ..." homura said in a low tone while looking worried at madoka.

"homura , we need to focus on finding someone alive and looking for some clues about the culprit they're talking about." sayaka said while looking at homura.

"anyway , let's get out of here." mami suggested and all of them nodded.

they walk through the other path and saw the stairs to the first floor.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (4) - First Floor Corridor]**

they walked down to the first floor and saw some corpses along the way. It was very creepy but they still need to move on while looking for someone alive and some clues about the culprit.

all of them saw a lot of very tiny string in the way. Homura tried to touch it and she immediately takes off her hand because she feels something dangerous about it. Homura shot the string but it didn't work and the bullet have been slashed to pieces.

"so sharp!" homura said in surprised while looking at the sharp strings.

all of them goes back but their eyes widened when they saw the tiny strings are on their back too.

"what the!?" sayaka said in shocked.

"what is happening!?" homura asked while looking terrified at this sight.

a bluish girl with a missing eye appeared at their front and this girl is smiling. She have a scissor on her hand and she is approaching them while passing through the sharp strings.

"AAAHH!" mami shouted in fear and she immediately shoot the girl.

the girl immediately disappeared and she suddenly appeared at their back. The girl thrust her scissor to mami and mami narrowly dodge it. The girl became mad and she made a very sinister black aura that all of their bodies became frozen.

"aacckk!" madoka cried in fear.

the girl is going to stab mami's eyes with her scissor. She stabs it and then , mami is still not hurt. Mami looked at her front and saw a white haired girl with red ribbons and red long pants with amulets and she have a white clothe. Her hand have been stabbed by the scissor but she didn't mind and she throw the girl away along with the scissor.

"get off!" the white haired girl said while throwing her to the sharp strings.

before all of them could talk , the white haired girl suddenly produce a lot of fires in her surroundings and the whole sharp strings are burned to the air.

the ghost girl vanished while the white haired girl is looking at the magical girls.

"hey , you okay?" the white haired girl asked while looking at them.

"uhmm ... thanks miss ..." madoka said but she didn't know her name.

"im fujiwara no mokou." mokou said while looking at the girls.

"ah yes , fujiwara-san." madoka said while bowing in respect.

"anyway , what are you girls doing here?" mokou asked while looking at the girls.

"oi! ... why did you rush without us!" a man shouted in their back.

they looked at their back and saw a white haired man with a black school uniform along with a blue haired girl with a yellow school uniform is approaching them.

"oh sorry about that." mokou said while looking at the two approaching students.

"ah geez ... you know that this place is really dangerous." the blue haired girl said while looking at mokou.

"ah im really sorry shinozaki." mokou apologize while scratching the back of his head.

suddenly , yukari appeared at their back. The two students gasped when they see her.

"oh fujiwara-kun , so you're just here." yukari said while looking at mokou.

"i didn't know your also here yakumo-san." mokou replied while looking at yukari.

"w-wait ... did you know that girl!?" ayumi asked while looking at yukari with widened eyes.

"not really , i just only knew her by rumors." mokou said while looking at ayumi.

"who is that students at your back?" yukari asked while looking at mokou.

"oh this , this is shinozaki ayumi and this one here is kishinuma yoshiki ... i met them at a cramped room while im wandering in this school." mokou said while pointing her hand at ayumi and yoshiki.

"ara ... nice to meet you , im yakumo yukari." yukari said while looking at them.

"don't be scared at this lady , she's not harmful at all." mokou said while looking at yukari.

"e-eh ... but how did she do that!?" ayumi asked while still anxious about yukari.

"she's a gap woman , that's why." mokou replied while looking at yukari.

"g-gap woman!? , on the folklores!?" ayumi said in shocked when she heard it.

"oi , really!?" yoshiki said in shocked.

"uhmm ... are you okay fujiwara-san." madoka asked while looking at mokou.

"ah this? , this is nothing to me." mokou said while looking at her wounded hand.

"fujiwara-san! , what happened!?" ayumi asked with a worried tone while looking at her wounded hand.

"i told you , im okay." mokou answered again.

"what's okay with that?" sayaka asked while looking concerned at mokou.

"don't worry about her , she's an immortal being." yukari said while looking at all of them.

"what!?" all of them said in shocked.

"oh ... i didn't tell you about my ability." mokou said while scratching his head.

"you're immortal!?" yoshiki said while looking at mokou with his eyes widened.

"what did you do? , some kind of sacrificial ritual!?" ayumi asked while looking at mokou.

"no really , this just happened because of something foolish." mokou said while recalling her past.

"anyway , would you like to go back now madoka?" yukari asked while looking at madoka.

"e-eh?" madoka looked at yukari with a confused look.

"not just you , mami should also go back ... you two are too scared." yukari said while looking at mami.

"wait ... we can still help." mami said while looking at yukari with a worried expression.

"no , you'll die if you continue." yukari said while looking at them.

"yukari is right , you two should rest with her." homura said while looking at madoka.

"but how about you?" madoka asked homura with a worried and concerning face.

"don't worry about it , i can do this along with them." homura replied while looking at madoka.

"so then , let's go to my base camp." yukari said while opening a gap.

"wait ... you can take them out of here?" ayumi asked while looking at yukari.

"yes." yukari replied.

"can we come along too?" ayumi asked while looking at yukari.

"of course you can." yukari replied while smiling.

"oi shinozaki-san ... what if that's dangerous." yoshiki said while looking suspicious at the gap.

"don't worry , i can only transport you at the entrance." yukari said while smiling.

"wait what? ... why?" ayumi is shocked when she heard it.

"because we're still not finish in here." yukari said while looking at them.

"finish on what?" yoshiki asked while looking at yukari.

"finish on investigating this whole place." yukari said while looking at them.

"then , can you take us back to our place?" ayumi asked while looking at them.

"nope , i can only take you to my safe place." yukari replied while looking at ayumi with a smile.

"eh!? ... no way." ayumi said with her eyes widened.

"don't worry , if you have friends in here ... i can still take them all and we will defeat the spirit in here." yukari said while looking at ayumi.

"ah ... right , our friends!" ayumi said when she remembered her friends.

"anyway , your uniform is the same from nakashima and shinohara." yukari said while looking at ayumi.

"wait! , did you see them!?" ayumi asked while looking at yukari.

"yes , my friend is walking along with them." yukari answered with her usual expression.

"ahh ... thank goodness." ayumi said with a happy face.

"so well then , are you coming or not?" yukari asked the two students.

"i think we should stick with fujiwara-san." ayumi said while looking at mokou.

"hmm? okay." mokou said while looking at the corridors.

"is that so , then ... madoka , mami .. let's go." yukari said while hopping through the gap.

the two magical girls didn't want to leave but after a few seconds , they walked through the portal and leave the other ones in here.

"so now what?" mokou asked while looking at them.

"we should take more information." homura said while looking at the corridors.

on the stairs , the three children are looking at them sharply. They are mad because a lot of them have reunited.

"uwwwrarrgghwagwagwa." the boy said with a glurgle sound.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Second Floor Corridor]**

reimu and the two students are walking through the dark hallway. They encountered a lot of restless spirits and reimu couldn't help those spirits.

reimu can't help them because their existence is tied from the school. She could help them if they are not dead yet.

naomi also told reimu about the spirits who died here. Those who died in this school will feel their death eternally. It's like a replay button where they were being killed repeatedly at the same place. That's how reimu understands it so she is being very careful about her surroundings.

they walked through the dark corridors and saw a room with a sign (3-A) on it. Reimu ignored it but seiko and naomi stops in front of it and naomi takes something from her purse.

"hey , what are you doing?" reimu asked while looking at them.

"hakurei-san , remember this key we got on the spirit? , maybe we can use this here." seiko said while looking at the door.

"oh , okay." reimu said and she approached them while naomi is opening the door.

when the door opened , sudden cold breeze passed through them. Reimu sensed something wrong in the room , naomi also feels something bad inside the room.

"i think it's a bad idea to go in here." naomi said while looking at the entrance.

"what are you talking about? , locked room means treasure." seiko said while looking at the door.

"let's just go there , we might find something there." reimu said while going through the room.

"hakurei-san." naomi said with her face getting worried.

"it's okay , no one can touch you as long as im here." reimu said while going through the door.

"well oka-" before naomi could finish her sentence , the door suddenly closed.

"HAKUREI-SAN!" both of them shout in fear.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Class 3-A]**

reimu is locked at the dark room of the class 3-A. She is still looking at her surroundings with caution and she's still not scared at all.

"phew , this kind of tricks is pretty old." reimu said while looking bored at her surroundings.

suddenly , she feels someone is approaching her inside this dark room. She can't see anything but she can feel everything and because her awareness is at max level , she knew that someone is very near at her face.

someone hit her at the head very hard , it's like a blunt weapon that hit her head. Reimu's body immediately vanished and became an amulet.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Class 3-A]**

naomi and seiko is worried at reimu and they are smashing the door. Nothing is still happening when suddenly , reimu appeared at their back.

"hey , what are you two doing?" reimu asked while looking at them.

the two of them jumped and they are startled at reimu. Their eyes widened when they saw reimu is just standing there and she's still looking bored.

"h-how!?" naomi asked while looking at reimu with a terrified face.

"how? , i learned to use teleportation as a counter." reimu replied while looking at them.

"is tha-" naomi didn't finish her sentence when reimu push her to her side.

suddenly , a hammer have been smashed through the door and a zombie looking man is in front of them. Reimu immediately looked at the two and she speaks.

"you two , get out of here quickly!" reimu said while the zombie looking man is going to smash reimu.

"HAKUREI_SAN!" the two of them shouted while watching the scene in front of their eyes.

the zombie looking man smashed his hammer to her head but reimu dodge swiftly from the left side and she use her right elbow to hit the lower side body of the zombie looking man. The zombie looking man swings his hammer at her but she just step back and immediately goes back through him and smash him with her gohei from the head.

"WWWAARRRRGGHHH!" the zombie looking man roared while holding his smashed head.

reimu didn't respond and she just rushed through the zombie looking man. The zombie looking man swings his hammer at everywhere while reimu is dodging all of it.

the zombie looking man tried to smash reimu's head but reimu just step forward and use her two hands to push him at an incredible speed. The zombie looking man have been blown away to the distance and reimu looked at the two terrified girls.

"what are you doing!? , i told you to run to the entrance!" reimu said once again.

the two of them stand and they nodded and run for their lives. They run through the hallway while reimu is looking at the distance where the zombie looking man has been blown.

"i won't let you get away." reimu said and she immediately rushed forward.

on the west side of the corridor , the zombie looking man regained his focus and he looked at the rushing reimu.

"RRAAAAARRGH!" the zombie looking man roared in anger and he immediately rushed through reimu.

the zombie looking man swings his hammer at an inhuman power but reimu just slide through the floor and hit the left foot of the zombie looking man. The zombie looking man has stumbled to the ground and reimu immediately stands up and throws her amulet at the standing zombie man.

suddenly , the amulet has burned and sachiko appeared in front of her face with a scissor on her hand. Reimu didn't care and she just backflip but suddenly , she was blown away at the wall with a superhuman speed.

"this thing huh." reimu said and she immediately vanished.

"what!?" sachiko said in surprise.

the former position of reimu became a barrage of amulet and all of it have been shot through sachiko. Sachiko disappeared along with the zombie looking man. Reimu appeared in front of her recent position while her amulets have sprawled to the walls and the ground.

"why did they escape?" reimu said to herself and she walks to the entrance.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

yukari , madoka and mami came back to the entrance. Mami and madoka looked at the whole entrance and saw 3 eye-like screens on the air.

"why are they running?" madoka asked while looking at naomi and seiko on the screen.

"they are coming here." mami said while looking at the corridor.

the two entered the room to the entrance and they looked at yukari. Yukari just smiled while looking at them.

"yakumo-san! , reimu is in danger!" naomi said while rushing through yukari.

"don't worry , she'll be alright." yukari said while still smiling at them.

"eh!?" naomi suddenly stopped at her tracks when she heard it.

"look." yukari said while pointing the screen where reimu can be seen walking.

"hakurei-san!" naomi and seiko said in unison.

"she is different from what you think." yukari said while looking at them.

"but that monster!" seiko said while recalling the zombie looking man.

"she won't be defeated by a slave , that slave is too weak compared to my servant." yukari said while looking at them.

the two of them looked and then they breathe calmly.

"hah ... i really thought that's the end." seiko said while sighing.

"uhmm ... are you a friend of them?" madoka suddenly asked while pointing her finger in the screen.

naomi looked at the screen and saw ayumi and yoshiki in there.

"ayumi! , yoshiki!" naomi said while looking at her two friends.

"they are now helping us to look for more information about this school." yukari said while looking at the screen.

"wait! , what if that monster goes here!?" naomi asked while looking terrified about what would happen.

"don't worry , this whole room is my world now." yukari said while smiling in a sinister way.

"your world?" naomi is confused when she heard it.

"yes , this whole room become my absolute territory ... that ghost who owns this space can't even see us." yukari said while placing her fan to her lower face.

reimu entered the room and she looked at yukari. She also saw madoka and mami sitting at the far end. She looked at naomi and seiko who is still looking at the screen.

"hey." reimu said while looking at them.

"hakurei-san!" the two of them immediately turned back when they heard reimu.

"good job at running through here , i thought they made more traps than that." reimu said while looking at the corridor.

"but , is it good to continue?" seiko asked while looking at the corridor with fear.

"of course , it's also okay if i go there alone." reimu said while looking at yukari.

"but how about your food?" yukari asked while looking at reimu.

"i would take all of that if you're not coming with me." reimu said while looking at naomi and seiko.

"we will come , we didn't want you to go there alone." naomi said while looking at reimu.

"i'll also come." madoka raise her hand while looking at them.

"ahh ... why are you here?" reimu asked while looking madoka.

"because yukari said i should just stay here while all of you are searching for information." madoka replied while looking down.

"oh okay , you can come with me if you want." reimu said while looking at them.

"oh yeah reimu , mokou is here too." yukari said while looking at reimu.

reimu looked at the screen and saw mokou is following the 3 magical girls and the 2 students.

"then , i wouldn't worry about them because she's there." reimu said and then she goes through the corridor.

"straightforward as ever huh." yukari said while looking at the girls who is leaving.

"mami , won't you come with us?" madoka asked while looking at the scared mami.

"no , im okay." mami said while sitting at the far end.

"okay ..." madoka said with a worried face and she followed reimu.

naomi and seiko also followed them along with their bags full of foods and water. They walked through the dark corridor once again while mami and yukari is staying at the entrance.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School - Basement : Secret Room]**

sachiko is very mad while walking in circles at the whole room. The zombie looking man is in the chair , sitting lifelessly at there.

"how how how how how how how!" sachiko said in irritation and she throws a scissor at the wall.

"i'll torture her completely." sachiko said while grinning very widely that it almost ruined her face.

"hihihihihihihihi ... hahahhahahahahaha ... WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAA!" sachiko laughed like a mad witch.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is just looking at the screen and she's smiling while laying her head with her hand.

"ahaha ... so this is the darkest color of sachiko ... it should be better if she added more to it." phantasmic said while creating something at her hand.

she made a yellow chakram in her finger and she spins it at her finger while she's watching the whole scene.

"i can't help but just clapped at reimu , she's really not scared at all." phantasmic said while looking at the screen.

she just watched there while smiling and laying her head with her hand. On her side , yulfear is just bowing her head while waiting for her orders to come.

 **End of Chapter 39**


	41. Chapter 40:Haunted Maiden

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:the OPM arc will be seen at the later chapters. Corpse party and OPM timelines are very different , 1 day on corpse party series is equivalent to 1 month on OPM so that's why you'll see a lot of skip parts on the OPM. Also , genos will appear after the 4 first enemies of saitama and the other incident also happened after 1 month again. So im gonna focus on corpse party before going back to OPM. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 40:Haunted Maiden (Shrine Maiden Hunting)**

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Second Floor Corridor]**

reimu , madoka , naomi and seiko are walking through the hallway while looking for more information about this school and also looking for clues about the culprit. Reimu wanted to seal the spirit who owns this whole world but it's impossible so she'll just exterminate that spirit.

while they are walking , reimu sensed something dangerous about the hallway so she immediately stop. Madoka and the two students looked at her.

"reim-" madoka didn't finish her sentence when reimu made a *be quiet* sign.

"i sense someone." reimu said in a low tone.

"what , who is it?" naomi asked while looking confuse.

"show yourself!" reimu said while looking at her back.

no one respond. The three girls thought that reimu is being paranoid but reimu really sense something dangerous at her whole surroundings.

"i'll stay here." reimu said while looking at them.

"eh? , but how ab-" naomi didn't finish her sentence when reimu raised her hand.

"just move on already!" reimu said with an annoyed expression.

the three of them looked at each other and then they nodded and leave reimu. Reimu is still looking at her whole surroundings while preparing herself for sudden attacks.

5 minutes later ...

no one is still coming from her. She still feels something dangerous from this whole hallway but because there is no one who is approaching her , she just walk through the path where naomi and the others went.

suddenly , the whole place shakes very madly. Reimu floated to the air while looking at her surroundings. She sense the whole space is changing itself.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (3) - Second Floor Corridor]**

the shaking of the whole place stopped and reimu landed on the floor. She looked at her surroundings and saw the whole place changed a little.

reimu didn't care about the change and she just walked through the hallway like it's nothing at all. Reimu walked through the dark hallway of this school. She can hear the sound of the air , she can smell the stench of the corpses and she can't see clearly from this darkness. She looked at the window while walking and she saw that it's midnight and it's raining from the outside.

suddenly , reimu sensed something on her back and she quickly turn back to see it. She saw the zombie looking man is going to smash her with his sledgehammer.

"OOOUUUHHHHHHH!" the zombie man said while smashing downwards.

reimu narrowly dodged and she immediately throw an amulet. She also throw another amulet when suddenly , her amulet has been burned completely.

reimu looked at her back but there's no one in there. The zombie man smash his hammer to her face but reimu just dodged swiftly while throwing a lot of amulets at the zombie man.

all of the amulets are being burned by an unknown reason. The zombie man swings his hammer at everywhere but reimu is too good and she evaded all of his attacks. Reimu swings her gohei at his face and the zombie man has been hit. Reimu smash his head and then she swings her gohei to his chin and then she do a lot of strikes to the zombie man.

reimu is going to finish this battle and she rushed at the zombie man at an incredible speed. She thrust her gohei and her gohei begins to brighten. The zombie man is hit by it and he was blown away to the distance and he crashed to the wall at the far distance.

she is still not finished , she takes a lot of explosive amulets and she throws it at the zombie man. The amulets exploded on contact and the zombie man was hurt badly.

"UUOOOGGGHHHH!" the zombie man roared while being exploded by the amulets.

reimu rushed through the zombie man but she stopped when she saw a lot of sharp strings in front of her. She looked at her back and saw the three ghost are looking at her.

the girl with a missing eye is holding a scissor while the other two are just looking at reimu. The three of them walk near reimu.

"can .. you ,, play .. with .. us .." the girl with the missing eye asked while looking at reimu.

"uwwughwuuggwwuuggh." the boy said while closing himself at reimu.

"aahkkahhkaaahkk." said the headless girl while also nearing herself at reimu.

"you three are too gross." reimu said while taking her amulets.

she throws it at their bodies and she immediately jumped passed through them. The amulets didn't reach the children and it have been burned while the three children have vanished to the air.

reimu looked at her front and saw the three children are there standing. They looked at reimu sharply but reimu is unfazed. She just stopped at there and throw another amulet.

the three children dodged her amulet and they immediately appeared in front of her face. Reimu swings her gohei before they reach their hand at reimu. They disappeared once again and reappeared at her back and the girl with a missing eye thrust her scissor at reimu's body.

reimu's body vanished and it became a lot of amulets that homes their way to the enemies. The three ghost vanished once again while reimu is landing on the distance.

"aagghh! , im getting tired!" reimu said while looking at her surroundings.

the three ghost appeared at her front while the zombie man is approaching her at the front. Reimu didn't care and she just wanted to finish all of them.

" **Divine Spirit [Fantasy Seal]** " reimu casts and a more bigger colorful orbs appeared at her back.

the large colorful orbs homes at them and the three children disappeared except the zombie man. The zombie man was hit by the barrage of destructive colorful orbs and he was blown to the very far distance. The whole building started to shake once again but reimu didn't care and she just floated to the air.

the three ghost appeared at her body while she's floating to the air. Reimu disappeared once again and reappeared at the distance but the three ghost are also chasing her at the air. The whole building stopped shaking once again and reimu is still throwing a lot of amulets at the three ghost.

the three ghost just dodged it by disappearing and they always appeared near reimu. Reimu is still trying to exterminate them by her own way.

"ah! , just get defeated already!" reimu said with an annoyed expression while she's fighting the spirits that are chasing her.

the zombie man is rushing through her once again but reimu didn't care and she just use another set of explosive amulets to the zombie man. The three children are still trying to capture her but they can't because reimu is too good at them.

reimu knew that if this battle still continued , she'll run out of energy and she will be doomed if that happened. She need to destroy them quickly before she exhaust herself from moving too much.

" **Evil Sealing Circle** " reimu declared her spell while landing to the ground.

she place her hand to the ground and the whole area around her became a barrier of blue light. The three ghost can't approach her because of the light. The zombie man can't also approach her because of her barrier.

before reimu could breathe easily , the whole ground started to shake once again and her barrier have disappeared because of it. She need to evade them once again while also looking for a way to defeat them.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School - Second Floor Corridor]**

reimu is still throwing her amulets and swinging her gohei while evading all of their dangerous attacks to her. The three ghost are laughing in a creepy way while the zombie man is smashing the whole ground along with her.

reimu jump through the hole to get to the first floor.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School - First Floor Corridor]**

reimu landed to the ground and a lot of sharp strings are blocking the way to the north and east. Reimu saw a hole once again so she immediately jumped through there while the spirits and the zombie man are still chasing her.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School - Basement]**

reimu landed to the ground and she immediately step back and looked for somewhere to hide. She wanted to rest for a little bit and then fight once again.

yukari is not helping her because she told yukari to help the others and she can take care of herself. Yukari trusted her so she was just fending for herself.

she fly at the whole basement at a very fast speed. The whole basement looks like a bomb shelter but she didn't care about it and she just fly at the whole place while looking for a room to rest for a little bit. She saw a large door and she immediately entered that room.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School - Basement : Dissection Room]**

reimu landed at the ground and she sits at the large table in the room. She looked at her surroundings and saw a lot of bloods in the whole place and there are some buckets with bloods on it. Reimu looked at the desk in her back and saw a lot of dangerous things in there.

suddenly , the door opened forcefully and a very cold breeze have covered the whole room. Sachiko is walking through the door while holding a scissor.

"you again?" reimu said while preparing herself to fight once again.

"die!" sachiko said with a loud echo on it.

she vanished and reappeared at her back. Reimu dodge that while still sitting in the table , sachiko stabs her scissor but reimu just jump out of the table and she turn back at sachiko.

" **Dream Sign [Fantasy Seal]** " reimu casts in front of sachiko.

the colorful orbs approach sachiko but sachiko disappeared and the colorful orbs have exploded at the whole room. Reimu tried to go out but the doors are not budging.

reimu tried to kicked it but it still didn't work. Reimu looked at her side and saw another door but it suddenly opened and the zombie man entered.

the door closed itself after that and the zombie man rushed through reimu at this room. The zombie man is chasing her at the whole room while reimu is flying in the air.

the zombie man can't reach reimu at the air so he just throw his hammer at her. Reimu just dodged the hammer but the zombie man is taking more sharp things at the desk.

the zombie man throw a circular blade at her but she just dodged it. Another set of bladed things have been thrown at her but she just dodged all of it. Reimu can't attack because the zombie man is not even affected by her strikes.

"this is too annoying!" reimu said while dodging a lot of thrown things at her.

sachiko appeared at her back and she tried to stab reimu in the air. Reimu casts another spell.

" **Concealing Yin Yang Orbs** " she casts and a lot of large yin yang orbs appeared at her back.

all of it have been thrown to sachiko so she just disappeared to dodge it. The orbs bounce through the whole room and the zombie man have been hit repeatedly by it.

the doors is still not budging so reimu needs to hold off while waiting for the door to open. She wanted to kill this zombie man but she can't deal any damage to him.

sachiko appeared at the table and she looked at the flying reimu.

"checkmate , stupid girl." sachiko said while grinning very widely.

"are you sure? , you can't leave this room if your going to keep that door closed." reimu said while looking at sachiko.

"hahahaha , you're gonna die here and you can't deny it." sachiko said while laughing.

"not really , i can handle myself to the likes of you." reimu said while taking some amulets to her pocket.

"it won't work , those amulets of yours are not gonna affect me!" sachiko said with some madness in her tone.

"do you think it's the same?" reimu said as she throw her amulets.

sachiko didn't know that it's the official hakurei amulet that reimu is always using. Reimu is using all of her normal amulets because she didn't want to use her original amulets. She just wanted to finish this without even using her true weapon but because the enemy is too strong , she have no choice but to use this amulet.

the amulet hits sachiko and sachiko is shocked while her skin is getting burned.

"gwa ... GWWAAAAAHHH!" sachiko screamed in anguish.

reimu didn't care and she just shoot another set of her amulets. Sachiko glared at reimu and she immediately disappeared. Reimu sense her at her back so she immediately spin and throw her amulet at her back. Sachiko disappeared once again and reimu feels some superhuman force is pushing her to the ground.

she quickly recovered at the force but the zombie man is very near at her and he is going to smash his axe at her. Reimu dodged narrowly but she was push once again by an unknown force. Reimu's body have been blown to the zombie man and reimu needs to quickly recover or the zombie man could really hit her.

her body disappeared and a lot of amulets have appeared in front of the zombie man. Reimu appeared at the distance but she was push by some unknown force once again. She was going to hit at the sharp things so she needed to control herself once again.

she disappeared once again and she reappeared in front of the zombie man. Reimu used her gohei to hit the zombie man but some force push her to the ground.

"dam-!" reimu's face was hit at the ground at an incredible speed.

she can't stand herself because of the unknown force that is pushing her to the ground. The zombie man is going to smash reimu with his axe and reimu needed to use her transdimensional rift to escape the death.

the zombie man smash reimu with his axe but reimu's body disappeared. Reimu reappeared at the distance once again.

reimu can't teleport to the outside because her teleportation is very random. She can only use it as a counter and she didn't know where she'll appear at all. Her teleportation can take her to her recent position at first use but if it's use repeatedly , it'll became too random that it's almost impossible to know where she'll appear at all. The teleport distance of this ability is very short.

reimu clicked her tongue because she can't see any possible ways to defeat or escape at this monster. She didn't want yukari to help her but because this is a dire situation , she called for her to help her.

"yukari!" reimu shouted while preparing to dodge another attack.

the zombie man swings his axe at her but someone have been hit by it. It was yukari who blocked the axe and appeared in front of reimu.

"ara ... so you're going to call me after all." yukari said while creating a gap for reimu.

"thanks yukari." reimu said and she immediately hopped through the gap.

the zombie man hits yukari with his axe once again. Yukari is bleeding but she seems not affected at all. Yukari just looked at the zombie man and she just smiled at him.

she raised her hand in front of his face while the zombie man is going to smash her head with his axe. A purple light suddenly engulf the whole body of the zombie man and he suddenly disappeared after that.

sachiko appeared at her back and she stab her scissor at her body. Yukari grabs sachiko's head and sachiko can't move at all while yukari is grabbing her.

"you thought i would die from that? , you're too narrow-minded if you think that would kill me." yukari said and she crushed sachiko's head.

"AAAHHHHH!" sachiko screamed in pain and she disappeared.

"hmm ... so she's still not dead even from my hand." yukari said while creating another gap for her.

yukari just smiled and she hopped through the gap and vanished like she's not there at all.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

yukari landed on the ground , she looked at reimu who is sitting beside mami. Mami also saw everything that is happening from reimu so she's looking at reimu with a concerned and worried face.

"reimu , i thought you won't call me." yukari said while looking at reimu.

"yukari! , you're wound is very bad!" mami said while rushing through yukari.

"no , this is nothing." yukari said while looking at mami.

"aahh ... this place is really annoying." reimu said while breathing for air.

"yukari , how about your wounds?" mami asked while looking worried at yukari.

"don't worry about it , this won't kill me." yukari said while looking at mami.

"but yukari ..." mami said in a worried tone but yukari just smiled at her.

"don't worry about her , such things won't even hurt her." reimu said while resting her tired body.

"yes mami , this is nothing." yukari said while looking at mami.

"but still , i'll treat it no matter what you say." mami said and she takes some ribbons at her hand.

"oh , then do what you like." yukari said and she sits along with reimu.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School - Basement : Secret Room]**

sachiko is very angry while holding her head. This is the first time as a spirit that she feels something very painful. She is angry but she can't seem to find anyone to burst her anger.

"that girl that girl that girl that girl that girl that girl!" sachiko said repeatedly while walking in circles very madly.

"i would kill her ... kill her ... hehehehehehehe!" sachiko said to herself and she laughs once again.

"hahahahahaha ... i will kill her , i will let her regret that she live in this world ... hhehehehehehehe!" sachiko said while laughing at the thought that she'll kill reimu.

sachiko didn't know where reimu and yukari is hiding , she can't even see anyone very clearly because of yukari's intervention. She also came at the 4 entrance but she can't find them at all. Because she can't find them , she'll just wait for them to come out to kill them all.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the million screens. She didn't care about sachiko and she's just watching reimu and yukari.

"why don't she use something that would destroy the whole cursed world of sachiko?" phantasmic asked yulfear that is bowing on her side.

"it's because they didn't want to kill all the possible survivors in the whole space." yulfear answered while still bowing at her.

"hmm ... but they have no use for them ... why would they help them?" phantasmic asked while still looking at the screen.

"because they just wanted to save them." yulfear answered while still bowing.

"is that so? ... i can't really understand them." phantasmic said while looking at the screen.

she just looked at the screen while yulfear is still bowing at her side. She is still waiting for something that could bring more fun to her.

 **End of Chapter 40**


	42. Chapter 41:Dark Corridors

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:this project is still not dead , i will still continue this project but i can't update multiple chapters from now on. Im also reading some information about the corpse party characters so my pace is getting more slower. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 41:Dark Corridors (Scary School)**

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (4) - Third Floor]**

mokou , the three magical girls , and the two students came at a very small hallway. This place leads to the school lavatory.

"there is nothing in here." homura said while looking at her surroundings.

"let's look at there." sayaka said while walking to the boy's lavatory.

kyouko look at her and she followed sayaka to the room. Yoshiki and ayumi is sitting on the floor while mokou is looking down at the stairs.

" _(where are those spirits i wonder?)_ " mokou thought while recalling about the spirit.

"fujiwara-san , are you okay in there?" ayumi asked while looking at the standing mokou.

"don't worry about me , i just wanted to be sure if this place is okay." mokou said while still standing in front of the stairs.

"let's go , there is no important things in this place." homura said while looking at sayaka and kyouko who had just came back.

all of them nodded and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

reimu is taking a lot of paper amulets from yukari while yukari is taking a lot of papers at her gap. Mami is just looking at them.

reimu is creating a lot of her amulets because she have used too much of it. She needed to refill her weapons if she wanted to live in this forsaken place.

reimu is using a special ink to make a symbol from the paper. Yukari is just mass-producing the papers while mami is still watching and is still worried about yukari.

"is that enough?" yukari asked while pouring a lot of papers from her gap.

"yeah thanks." reimu said while scribbling very fast at the papers.

mami suddenly yawn , yukari just smiled while reimu is still making a lot of amulets.

"you should sleep now mami , we'll take care of everything." yukari said while taking a large white pillow.

"ah ... okay ..." mami said while looking at yukari.

yukari handed the large white pillow at mami and mami takes it and she lay in there. Reimu is still focused at the papers.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - 3rd Floor]**

madoka , naomi and seiko are standing in the middle of the stairs to the third floor. They are worried at reimu and they wanted to go back at her.

seiko suddenly stop , she is looking at naomi while standing in their back.

"naomi , do you still have that thing?" seiko asked while looking at naomi.

"huh? , why?" naomi asked while thinking curiously.

"i really need to go there now." seiko said while looking at the girl's lavatory.

"well ... this is the only thing i have." naomi said while taking something from her purse.

madoka is just looking at them while the two of them are talking at each other. Naomi handed something at seiko and seiko goes through the girl's lavatory.

naomi just sighed while madoka is still looking at her. They are standing in the middle corridor when they heard a scream of a young girl.

"ONEE-CHAN!" the young girl's voice shouted at somewhere.

madoka is startled when she heard it but naomi immediately goes through the stairway and looked below her.

"that's satoshi's little sister!" naomi said with a terrified face.

"eh!? , we should go there." madoka said while looking at naomi.

"i'll go there , you should wait for seiko." naomi said and she runs through the stairway.

"wait!" madoka halted her but naomi left already.

seiko is finished and she is walking while smiling when she saw madoka with a worried face. Seiko looked at her surroundings and she noticed that naomi is not here.

"kaname-san , where is naomi?" seiko said while looking at madoka.

"she rushed through the lower floor because we heard a scream of your friend's little sister." madoka said while looking at seiko.

"what!? , let's follow her!" seiko said and she immediately rushed through the stairs.

"wait for me!" madoka said while also following seiko.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Second Floor Corridors]**

naomi is running through the hallway when seiko and madoka catch up with her.

"naomi!" seiko shouted while running to her.

they stopped at naomi and they look at her while breathing some air because they are tired.

"why did you leave us!?" seiko said while looking at naomi with a disappointed face.

"im sorry but satoshi's little sister is in danger." naomi said while loooking at seiko.

"what!?" seiko is surprised when she heard it.

"let's look for her." naomi said.

the two of them nodded and they looked for their friend's little sister.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (4) - First Floor Corridor]**

mokou and the others are walking through the hallway when they saw a girl. She is just standing in the middle of the hallway near a door. Ayumi immediately called her name.

"mayu!" ayumi said while going at her.

mayu immediately looked at them and ayumi hug her. The others also approached mayu.

"is she your friend?" homura asked while looking at them.

"yes , this is one of our classmate." ayumi said while looking at them.

"nice to meet you , im suzumoto mayu from kisaragi academy." mayu said while bowing her head.

all of them also greet each other and after that , they asked something to her.

"so suzumoto-san , why are you standing here?" homura asked while looking at her.

"eh ... because , im scared ..." mayu said while looking at her surroundings.

"don't worry , we're here now." yoshiki said while smiling at her.

"what's with there outfit?" mayu asked curiously while looking at the magical girls and mokou.

"this is our magical girl form." sayaka said while looking at them.

"this is my only clothe." mokou answered while looking at herself.

"don't worry mayu , they can help us get out of here." ayumi said while looking at mayu.

"well then , anything is good and all so let's go." mokou said while walking forward.

"ayumi , did you see morishige?" mayu asked while following them.

"im sorry , we didn't see him." ayumi replied while lowering her head.

"is that so ..." mayu said while looking worried.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

"it's done!" reimu said while smiling.

she take all of her newly created amulets then look at yukari. Yukari is just looking at the screen while reimu is approaching her.

"yukari , im leaving." reimu said while looking at yukari.

"okay , did you need some help?" yukari asked while still looking at the screens.

"yes , give me some help from the way." reimu said while going to the dark hallway once again.

"don't worry reimu , i will protect you." yukari said while still looking at the screens.

reimu tried to leave the room when sachiko suddenly appeared at their front. Reimu stopped and she jumped back to yukari. Yukari just smiled while looking at sachiko. Sachiko disappeared once again.

"what?" reimu said with a dumbfounded look.

"why the dumb face? . i told you isn't it ... this whole room is my world , she can't see us." yukari said while looking at reimu.

"how convenient ... im so jealous about your ability." reimu said while looking disappointed at yukari.

"ufufu ~" yukari just laughed a little bit while hiding her face with her fan.

yukari created a world inside the whole room to the entrance that's why sachiko can't see them. The only one who can see them and goes through them are those persons who have been allowed by yukari to come here. Those who are not allowed by her can't see them or touch them. Sachiko saw the purple portal but she pay no mind to it.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School Overall]**

sachiko is looking at reimu and yukari at everywhere , she popped at everywhere but she can't still see them. She goes through the infirmary but they are not there. She goes through the entrance but she can't still see them.

"where are they!?" sachiko said while gritting her teeth.

she can't sense reimu and yukari. She is curious how did reimu and yukari hides themselves. This is her world but she can't sense them anywhere. She looked at the rooftop , on the pool , on the other building , from the bomb shelter and everywhere else.

sachiko remembered the other victims. She remembered that she'll also play with those victims. She holds her head because she just recalled that she have another victim among with them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" sachiko shouted very angrily.

the whole structure shakes madly. She is angry because she forgot about the other victims she took. She forgot because she is too focused about killing reimu. All of her plan have been destroyed because of a shrine maiden. She can immediately kill any exorcist or any other priest or ghost hunters because of her pure hatred but reimu is different. She didn't thought that she'll forgot her other victims because of a simple girl with some divine power.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" sachiko shouted in anger while still holding her head.

the shaking of the whole place became more aggressive. She didn't care about it and she just wanted to kill reimu along with yukari and the other victims.

the three spirits appeared at her back while sachiko is still very angry. Sachiko looked sharply at the three ghosts.

"YOU THREE! , KILL ALL THE STUDENTS WHILE IM LOOKING FOR THAT GIRL!" sachiko ordered them with a very loud voice.

the three ghost immediately vanished and then sachiko smashed the wall on her side. The whole place shakes more madly and aggressive and sachiko looked at her front.

"come out now because i will really kill you." sachiko said while glaring at somewhere and she immediately vanished.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (4) - Second Floor Corridor]**

while mokou and the others are walking , the whole structure suddenly shakes very madly and all of them loses their balance.

"what is happening!?" homura said while supporting herself in the wall.

"aahh!" sayaka shouted while falling to the ground.

"ugh ... this is annoying." mokou said while releasing her burning wings in her back.

she flew a little and looked at them. She knew that she can't help all of them so she just supported ayumi and mayu while the others are holding off from themselves.

the floor is getting rip apart and sayaka and kyouko will be caught from it. Mokou see it but she can't leave ayumi and mayu here. The floor is also getting rip from the other direction and all of them will be caught if they didn't do anything.

mokou must think fast because she's the only one who can fly here. Homura and the others can't fly even if their a magical girls but they can't be killed from a simple fall. Ayumi and the others are the more vulnerable ones but she still needs to decide who should she save from the students.

mokou decided to grab ayumi and mayu because yoshiki is a man and she thought that he can fend for himself. The whole floor have been destroyed and all of them falls through the hole except mokou , ayumi and mayu. ayumi saw yoshiki falling and her eyes widened when she saw it.

"kishinuma-san!" ayumi shouted in fear while looking at her falling friend.

the whole place is still shaking madly while mokou is still holding the two of them.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - First Floor Corridor]**

the whole structure is also shaking madly in here and madoka and the others are also caught by this quake. They can't balance themselves and the three of them are screaming in fear.

"HIYAAAHHHHHHH!" the three of the screamed.

the floor begins to crumble and the girls wanted to move but they can't because of this quake. They are screaming very loudly that almost their voice reach the whole school.

the floor have been rip apart and the three of them falls to the dark hole. The three of them screamed while falling from this darkness.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

yukari is looking at the screen and she clicked her tongue when she saw the events in front of her. The entrance is not shaking because of yukari's barrier. Reimu saw it and she immediately rushed through the dark corridors. Yukari looked sharply at the screen.

"this is pretty unexpected." she said to herself while looking at the screens.

"i need to help them." she said and she created some gaps near her.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the screen and she is still bored at the whole events in front of her. She looked at the other screen because she is not interested about reimu and the others.

"this is more exciting than that stupid school." phantasmic said while looking at the other screen.

she is still bored while looking at the other screens.

 **End of Chapter 41**


	43. Chapter 42:Walk Out

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , underleveled most characters , Fanmade Attacks , no ecchi , and Overpowered Antagonists)**

 **Author's Note:the script at the whole series have been changed because i didn't know what is the original script from the series. There are major changes such as the previous chapter and the other chapters and also , please expect that the whole series(any series) will be changed drastically. Also , sorry for this short chapter , i can't think of anything to write ... i'll make this long at the next chapter. Anyway , disclaimers to everything else i will be using(Except my OCs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 42:Walk Out (No Answer)**

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - First Floor Corridor]**

reimu is rushing through the shaking structure. She is flying and she's looking for madoka and the two students.

while she's flying around , sachiko suddenly appeared at her front. Reimu immediately steps back and the shaking of the whole place stopped.

"i found you." sachiko said while smiling ear to ear.

"not again." reimu said to herself while preparing herself for battle.

"ahahahahhaahhaaha." sachiko laughed maniacally and the whole place shakes once again.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

yukari is saving the falling persons on the screens. She used her gaps to take them all to her side. While yukari is taking the falling persons to their safety , mami awakes and she stand up when she saw the events from the screens.

"yukari , what's happening!?" mami asked in shocked when she saw her friends is falling from the screens.

"oh mami , you're awake ... can you help reimu escape that ghost?" yukari replied while grabbing the students.

"i understand." mami said and she quickly rushed to reimu's side.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (3) - First Floor Corridor]**

the whole quake stopped and reimu is running around from the whole school. She knew that she can't exorcise sachiko because she's bound to the curse of this school.

sachiko is chasing reimu. She wanted to kill reimu brutally and she didn't care about anything else.

"why are you running? , are you scared? ... ehehehe!" sachiko said with a menacing tone.

"stop following me already!" reimu said irritatingly.

reimu stopped and she looked at sachiko while making a stance to cast her spell. Sachiko appeared in front of her face but reimu already casts her spell.

" **Demon Binding Circle** " she casts in her whole surroundings.

a bright light engulf the whole surroundings of reimu and sachiko has been blinded so she immediately vanished and popped out from the distance.

"you! ... what kind of ability you are using!?" sachiko said angrily.

"this is just a spell , nothing special." reimu replied while looking at sachiko.

the barrier is still there and reimu is still standing there. Sachiko tried to get near her but she can't. Sachiko is getting more angry while reimu is just holding herself off.

"if this stupid light of yours is gone , i'll rip you apart to pieces!" sachiko said with an angry and threatening tone.

"i can't understand you evil spirit ... why all of your kind hates the whole living?" reimu asked while still standing in the middle of her barrier.

sachiko didn't respond and she's just waiting for the barrier to wear off.

"it's not like we're the ones who killed you or something." reimu said while looking at sachiko.

"what are you talking about? ... i was just playing." sachiko replied while still waiting for the barrier to wear off.

"how stupid." reimu said while looking at sachiko.

"stupid or not , that's how i am!" sachiko said while still looking at reimu.

"yeah , truly stupid." reimu said.

"don't talk like you know everything!" sachiko said angrily.

the whole place shakes once again and reimu still didn't care. She wanted to take some information about sachiko so that's why she's talking to her while shielding herself.

"hey ghost , how did you die?" reimu asked while still looking casually at sachiko.

"huh!?" sachiko said in confusion.

"why don't you take revenge on the one who killed you rather than killing innocent peoples?" reimu continued.

"why are you asking me!? , are you out of your mind?" sachiko asked while still confused at reimu.

"because im confused." reimu said while still looking at sachiko.

"heh ... hahahahahahahahahaaha." sachiko laughed at what she heard.

"what's so funny?" reimu asked while still looking at sachiko.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT SCARED AT ME!? , YOU SHOULD BE COWERING IN FEAR AND TERROR! , YOU SHOULD GRIT YOUR TEETH IN DESPAIR WHILE WAITING TO YOUR DEATH! , WHY!?" sachiko shouted madly while glaring sharply at reimu.

"because im used to your kind , your not that even scary at all." reimu replied while still looking sachiko.

the whole place shakes more madly and sachiko is getting more furious. Reimu still didn't care and she just looked at sachiko like she's nothing.

"I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!" sachiko shouted furiously.

"aahh ... this is what i don't get about vengeful spirits." reimu muttered to herself while swaying her hand.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

yukari is still saving the falling children on the screen. She already save yoshiki and kyouko and is now looking for the others. She also saved naomi and saeko but she still needs to save madoka.

yukari can save them all immediately but she didn't want to because she's being careful about the *being* who feels looking at her. Even she thought that the enemy already knew all of abilities , she still wanted to hide it because there is a possibility that the *enemy* didn't know her abilities at all.

because she didn't know who is the enemy , she didn't want to take the risk. She didn't want that *enemy* to see her powers even though there is a low chance of it being true.

that's why , she's still limiting her abilities even though she can save them instantly. She always thought of the possibility of what would happen if she did something and she also considered all possible things that the others are thinking.

"how tiresome." she said while taking madoka with her gap.

she look at the screen where reimu is and she speaks at herself once again.

"i hope she holds herself." she said while taking sayaka on her gap.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (4) - Second Floor Corridor]**

it is shaking for almost 15 minutes. Mokou is still carrying ayumi and mayu while looking at the falling wooden floors below them. Mokou clicked her tongue.

"ahh ... just get this over with." she said in irritation.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (3) - First Floor Corridor]**

Reimu added more barriers at her. She still maintain her balance but just to be sure , she's adding more protection to her. Sachiko is throwing a lot of wooden planks at her because reimu's barrier is still not gone.

"AAHH! , THAT STUPID LIGHT , GET OUT OF THERE!" sachiko shouted madly.

"why would i? , to kill me?" reimu said with a mocking tone.

"JUST DIE! , DIE DIE DIE DIE!" she yelled while hurling more wooden planks at an incredible speed.

the ground is shaking while the planks are approaching her quickly. Reimu can't just risk herself getting out of here. It's really a stupid move to expose herself from her. Reimu sighed and then looked at her once again.

"you know , this is stupid." reimu said while adding some barriers at her.

"HUH!?" she said in a yelling tone.

"why are you trying hard to kill me? , i didn't do anything right?" reimu said while still adding more barriers.

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I AM!" sachiko said while still hurling more wooden planks.

reimu sighed and she look at her once again.

"so you're just stupid after all." reimu said while preparing to teleport out of here.

reimu's plan is to gather information , she still wanted to finish this peacefully but because sachiko won't tell anything to her but just wanted to kill her desperately , she have no reason to stay here. She used an amulet to call for yukari and a gap suddenly appeared at reimu's back.

"if you won't tell me why are you angry , then i have no reason to stay here anymore." reimu said with a hint of annoyance.

sachiko widened her eyes when she saw the gap. That's the one that makes them escape.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" sachiko yelled while desperately closing herself at reimu.

the barrier didn't let her but she still tried anyway. Reimu looked at her and then sighs once again.

"more stupid than cirno."

reimu said before she's gone. The barrier disappeared but the ground shakes more like it's magnitude 8 already. Sachiko's rage grew at the peak , she's very furious because she didn't kill reimu again.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she anguishly shouted.

it echoed through the whole room and the sound vibrated through each corner of the school.

* * *

 **[Heavenly Host Elementary School (2) - Entrance]**

a gap formed at the space and reimu appeared. Mami also came back while looking at them. She's gonna said that she didn't saw reimu when she saw reimu in yukari's side.

"ah ... oh .." mami said in a low tone.

"oh sorry mami , reimu is already here." yukari said while placing her fan in her lower face.

"yeah , i could see that." mami said and then she looked at madoka.

"how about her?" mami asked while looking at her unconscious friend.

"she's okay." yukari said while taking homura on her gap.

homura is still awake and is looking at them while landing on the ground. Reimu on the other hand , is very irritated about sachiko.

"that vengeful spirit is so stupid!" reimu said while kicking the floor in irritation.

* * *

 **[Ender Space - End of Phantasm]**

phantasmic is looking at the angry sachiko and the irritated reimu while sipping some tea. She is eating cakes and also taking some foods on the other worlds.

yulfear is the one who gave this to her but because she's getting bored , she takes more foods and drinks to have some fun.

"really , is that what they'll only do?" phantasmic said while eating the cake.

"yukari is also not using her full power , is she challenging herself?" she asked to herself again.

 **End of Chapter 42**


End file.
